Genuine Desires : Unity
by YashaLuva
Summary: Naraku is defeated and the Shikon No Tama is purified. During a battle with a new enemy, InuYasha destroys the Bone Eater's Well and Kagome is stuck in his era. Will she be able to cope with the new challenges?
1. Default Chapter

The Conclusion

_It was a full moon that night. The stars shined like little campfires all over the sky. The wind blew with a slight chill as the trees laughed and swayed to the jokes in the wind. _

_Squirrels and rabbits began to take cover for the night. Youkai with young didn't even bother to leave their caves and dins as they left the lone figure walking through their territory alone. _

_A young girl returned from taking a dip into the nearby pond as something nagged at her to turn around. Standing there, was a young girl she knew from her past, something she held dear to her heart. Tears streaming down her face, she backed away quickly. _

_"No. . ." _

_"Do you not wish to be with me Kohana?" The young girl asked in a sweet voice. The girl turned around, only to find the girl looking at her with hurt eyes. "You run from me?" The girl screamed and ran around the girl. She began tearing through the thinck forest, not scaring that her feet were cut and bruised to the point where it felt like the was walking on knives. She entereda clearing with white flowers on the ground that swayed in the wind. _

_Suddenly, Kohana fell as something grabbed her feet. She screamed and blinked, when chains appeared out of nowhere and bound her to the ground. The little girl walked slowly to her, and smiled when she finally hovered over her. "Now, your heart so pure and white like these flowers. . ." She smiled wickedly. "Give it to me. . ." _

_The girls screams of agony and pain could be heard all over as her crimson blood stained the snow white petals of the flowers on the ground. _

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

_

* * *

_

Kagome smiled as she kissed the top of Kikyou's flower that was placed on top of her grave. InuYasha stood nearby in silence as Kaede said a prayer and sighed. Turning, the old lady walked away in silence. Kagome looked up to InuYasha.

"What will you do now?" He simply asked. She was confused by the question, so she simply did answer. "Naraku is gone. Kikyou has been laid to rest. What will you do now?"

Kagome shrugged. " I really don't know what to do. I have two homes. They are both calling to me. Which one do I answer InuYasha?" InuYasha didn't answer the question directed at him as he stared at the young miko. Turning on his heels, he began walking away.

"We should get going. The runt probably woke up." He said simply. He didn't stop walking. Rolling her eyes, Kagome stood up and hurried and fell in step beside him.

"You never answered my question."

"I know."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Should I care?" Kagome fumed. That wasn't the answer she was expecting, but she digested that in silence as the village came into view. Walking a little slower, she grasped her hands behind her back and stared at the ground.

Stubborn pride held the hanyou from asking what was wrong with her. "C'mon on."

"I'm coming." She grumbled slightly.

She wasn't sure that she was embarrased that she asked the question and he just pushed her away, or the fact that she was hoping he would ask her to stay with him, she didn't know what else to say to him. All possibilities of maintaining a conversation and keeping her head on were lost, and the chances of actually getting a worthwhile answer from him was slim to none.

As they walked in Kaede's hut, Kagome immediately sat next to the fire, and automatically opened her arms as the kitsune came flying into the hut. "Kagome!"

"Hey Shippou. Where's Sango?" She asked as she looked around, noticing that the monk was here, but her friend wasn't.

"She went out with Kirara. They'll be back later."

Kagome smiled lightly as InuYasha growled and stood up. Stomping out of the hut, everyone exchanged glances as Kagome stood up andwalked to the door, staring athimuntil he disappeared from her sight. Walking back into the hut, she took a seat, and told Kaede toprepare the first aide kit.

The youkaigrinned as InuYasha into the clearing. Sitting on the ledge of the well, was the wolf tribe leader Kouga. InuYasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga instantly.

"Ok. . . Despite the fact that you reek, you made good work of putting your stench everywhere dog-breath." Kouga wrinkled his nose and fanned the air. "I can't hardly breath."

InuYasha snorted. "You are so lucky Kagome asked me to save your---"

"She said something about me?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and sheathed Tetsusaiga. He folded his arms across his chest and raised his eyebrows at Kouga. "Why are you here?"

"I feel that we need to make a deal."

"Deal? The day I make a deal with you is when my bastard of a brother sticks Tetsusaiga up my ---"

Kouga groaned in a way to let InuYasha know that was too much information as he stood up and took the same stance as InuYasha. "No,I think we need to talk about Kagome."

InuYasha's ears perked up, and he looked at Kouga with interest. "Kagome?"

"Since, she is my woman, I wish to have visiting rights."

InuYasha reached for Tetsusaiga. "Why you little---" Kouga held up his hands and shook his head quickly. InuYasha returned his arms to his chest.

"I was only kidding. I have an idea, but if I tell you, you have to promise to let me see Kagome one more time."

"What's the catch?"

"You baby sit my first pup whenever I need you to." InuYasha nearly fainted. Looking at Kouga, he didn't even really notice the change of scent when he first caught a whiff of him. InuYasha scowled.

"That's nasty. I guess you finally came around eh?" Kouga blushed.

"More like bear kids or be killed. " He sighed. "But, I'm happy with her." InuYasha looked over his shoulder.

"About this deal, let me get back to you about that." Kouga simply nodded, turned around, and walked away.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

"Lady Kaede!" A woman screamed as she dashed into the woman's hut. "LADY KAEDE!" 

"Aye woman," The elderly woman said calmly as she grabbed the woman's elbow. "What aile's ye?" The woman pulled a white flower from out of her kimono, and Kaede turned pale before she whispered something to the woman, and rushed her out of the hut. Once outside, Kaede took the flower and examined it. "Where did you find this?"

"It was in my daughter's room. She never returned from going to bathe yesterday. But look inside Lady Kaede. That's my daughter. . .She's gone. . ."

Kaede placed a tired hand on the woman's shoulder. "Worry not young lad. We shall see where you daughter has gone. Now go one home, and I'll send someone over when we have something." The woman reluctantly obeyed as Kaede walked into the hut, holding the flower. Kaede passed the flower to Kagome.

"Does ye have any memories of this place?" Kagome looked into the flower.

"That's in the forest . . . behind the Bone Eater's Well." Kagome muttered as she passed InuYasha the flower. InuYasha looked at it with confusion.

"What so different about the flower?"

"InuYasha!"

"Aye Kagome," Kaede held up a hand to stop Kagome's ranting. "He cannot see it. Only those with a pure heart can gaze into the flower." Kagome looked at InuYasha and shook her head. "As for ye, I would like for you to check out the area that this flower shows ye. Report back when you find anything."

"Right."

"Right."

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

"I think we should have taken Sango and Miroku."

"It's night stupid. With if the demon went after Kaede? Or any other women in the village. What then?"

"Who said it was a demon?"

"Evidently it has to be. A little girl can't be a murderer."

"You don't know that."

Kagome tightened her grip on InuYasha's back as he stopped abruptly in a tree. Straining his neck to look at her, she blinked innocently. He quickly looked away and began jumping again. "We're almost there." She informed.

InuYasha dropped down in a clearing, and Kagome looked back and saw the Bone's Eater's well. Nodding her head, she scanned the area. InuYasha wrinkled his nose. "It's here. I can smell the blood of women. Hundreds of them."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, when suddenly, the green grass turned into white flowers. Kagome screamed as a pale little girl appeared in front of her with a sad expression on her face. InuYasha pushed her behind him and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "Who are you?"

"Why are you here?" The girl directed the question at InuYasha. " I have no wish for a disgusting man. Go away."

"What?"

"Go away." InuYasha was thrown back by a strong force, and was driven into a tree, which cracked and fell. Kagome screamed and went to run when she fell, and realized the was chained from head to toe.

_Suddenly, Kohana fell as something grabbed her feet. She screamed and blinked, when chains appeared out of nowhere and bound her to the ground._

Kagome gasped.

_The little girl walked slowly to her, and smiled when she finally hovered over her. "Now, your heart so pure and white like these flowers. . ."_

Whose memories were these? Why were she recieving them? She looked at the flowers.

_She smiled wickedly. "Give it to me. . ." _

Kagome screamed as InuYasha hopped out of the way of the little girl's attack. He propelled off the floor, and swung his blade at her. "Gottcha . . . What! " He watched as the flowers created a wall in front of her, and disappeared into dust. She smiled as three more appeared in front of her. The tips turned into blades, and they propelled at InuYasha. Hopping back, he found himself right on the rim of the Bone Eater's Well. Hopping behind it, he winced as the girl appeared behind him.

In a panic, he brought the blade down, grinning as waves of energy flew out of it. Once again, the young girl brought a wall of flowers up. However, the wall turned into a mirror, and InuYasha's attack was thrown back at him. Hopping out of the way at the last minute, he watched as the Bone Eater's Well was demolished. Getting himself together, he unchained Kagome as the sun began to rise.

"Until next time . . . " The little girl muttered as sunlight hit her, and she faded away. Kagome stared at the well through wide eyes.

"You _didn't_ . . . "


	2. Trepidation

**_Trepidation_**

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kagome used InuYasha's hand to get up off the floor as she stared open mouthed at the heap of dust sitting in the sunlight. Glancing over at her shoulder to pin him with a glare, she pointed a shaking finger at the pile that used to be her way back home. "Look . . . what you did . . . " She felt her eyes began tearing up as InuYasha sheathed Tetsusaiga. 

"Kagome I . . . " She made a choking noise, trying to hide a sob that was trying to rise from her throat. He winced. "I'm sorry . . . " She didn't say anything as she dropped to her knees and picked up some of the dust, watching as it fell through her fingers.

"Momma . . . Ji-chan . . . Souta . . ."

InuYasha winced again and walked up to her, helping her up. "Let's go home. I'm so sorry Kagome . . . " She didn't say anything, didn't move as he put her on his back and carried her the rest of the way home.

Once they got to Kaede's hut, he immediately set her in front of the old woman and knelt down next to her. Ignoring the questioning glances that there shooting at him from all directions.

"What happened to ye Kagome?"

Kagome looked at Kaede and turned her head away as she spoke. " InuYasha destroyed my way back home. " She said coldly. My only way back home."

"I said I was sorry. . . " He muttered. Kagome turned her head and pinned him with a glare that made everyone grimace.

"Kagome . . . So ye are stuck in our era . . . which means you will have to adjust to live here." Kagome nodded her head sadly.

Three months later, Kagome walked into the hut her, InuYasha, Sango and Miroku shared with a basket of vegetables. Sango smiled as she stirred the stew that she was brewing. "InuYasha outside." She said as Kagome looked around.

"It's not that. I just feel uneasy. The demon hasn't appeared in three months."

"Maybe she was scared away . . . " Shippou said with a shrug. "But if she wasn't, she'd come back, so don't worry about it." Kagome shrugged as she sat down next to Kirira and ran her fingers through the feline's fur. Why was she so uncomfortable?

Was it the fact that she would live the rest of her life here with InuYasha, or the fact that she would never see her mother's cheerful face ever again? She didn't understand what made her so perturbed, but she wished that she could come to terms with it sooner or later. Standing up, she walked out of the hut, taking a short walk into the forest. Walking up the steep hill, onto a cliff covered with grass the overlooked the village, she found InuYasha, crouched and looking over the edge. At the first step she took, his ears twitched, and his body stiffened.

"Sango's cooking supper." Kagome said as she stooped down next to him, pulling her knees to her chest. "What's the matter?"

"Does it really bother you that much to stay here? If you had the choice, where would you have stayed?"

Kagome looked at InuYasha for a moment. " I would not have chosen. I would have just did the same thing I always did. Visit each place for a short time, and balance two lives, but I'm sad and pleased at the same time." InuYasha looked at her as if she lost her mind. " In my era, there are things like T.V, and other things like that. Material things that make life easier. But here, I get to be free, one with nature, and I'd rather that than the city."

InuYasha looked pleased. " I was just asking. I was kind of hoping, that you would have chosen to stay here, with me." Kagome turned her head and looked at him.

"Would you have liked me to?"

"Does it matter what I want?"

"Does it matter what _I _want?"

"To me it does."

"And what you want matter to me." InuYasha did something he rarely did, grin. Looking over the cliff, he sighed.

"Kagome that day that you said you wanted to stay by my side, at the well, did you mean it?"

"Duh. Um here, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but everytime you would leave for a long time, I would always get scared you wouldn't come back."

"And why would I do that?"

"You tell me."

Kagome giggled. "Remember this. If I ever leave, I'll come back sooner or later. Probably not as I planned, but I'll come back."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

InuYasha smiled and stood up, holding out a hand to help Kagome up. "Let's get going. I'm hungry."

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Sango watched Miroku out the corner of her eye as he scooted towards her. Smaking his hand with the spoon as it crept toward her, she could feel her nerves with this monk slowly plucking apart. "Miroku . . . "

"Yes?"

"Get away from me."

"Such cruel treatment. I am only but a monk."

"A lecher, that's what you are." She sighed as Kagome and InuYasha walked into the hut. "Are you hungry?" She asked the two.

"InuYasha scooted to the stew and nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll take some. I could have hunted you know."

"Yes, but rabbit meat everyday isn't good you know."

"That's not all we eat."

Kagome looked shocked. "It isn't? What else do we eat."

InuYasha blanched a little. "You don't want to know."

Kagome snorted. "As if! What is it?"

"Trust me. You don't want to know." InuYasha scoffed as Sango poured stew into his bowl. She stopped him before he could eat some. He was told to be sure not to take so much that there wasn't enough for Kaede. He said he understood, and began eating in silence.

Kagome focused her gaze on the ground as she slowly ate her stew. Even though she really wasn't hungry, she hadn't eaten all day, and she feared she would get sick if she didn't put anything in her stomach. She choked softly as she set the bowl down and grabbed her throat.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Nothing. Just a sore throat. I think I'll take a nap, it hurts really bad." Everyone watched as she crawled over to her sleeping back, and as soon as her head touched the fabric she was asleep. Miroku chuckled.

"I don't think that's normal."

InuYasha snorted. "We're talking about Kagome .Nothing is normal about that girl."

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

_

* * *

__Green eyes bright with fear, and long brown hair flowing behind her as she ran, a young teenager tore through the forest as a young girl chased her through it. Screaming for help from somebody, anybody, she approached the well, or where it used to be. _

_Suddenly, chains shot out of the ground and pulled her to the ground. She screamed and fought with all her might, and the little girl slowly walked over to her. Crying for her mother, anybody, somebody to help her, Kagome could feel the tears running down her face, could feel her heartbeat hammering against her chest, could feel the horror that threatened to extinguish her. The young girl dropped to her knees next to the girl, and ran her fingers through her long raven hair. _

"_You will join me." She said sadly. "Come with me." _

_The teenager screamed and tried fighting back, and made the mistake of looking into the girl's face that was hidden by white hair. Red eyes that looked like two large marbles opened slowly, and the girl's heart froze, and she opened her mouth to scream, but was gasping for breath as she writhed and contracted under the demon. "Shhh . . . It's all gonna be over soon." The demon said as she ground turned into the white flowers. _

_Smiling evilly as she she placed her hand under the girl's left breast, where her heart was, she smiled as she dug her hand in, a scream ripping off the girls lips as she grabbed hold of it and squeezed hard. Pulling it towards her, she lavished the terror in the girls eyes, the absolute agony she was feeling, and the feel of the heartbeat in her palm as she yanked it out. _

_The girl fell lifeless and motionless as her blood spilled onto the white flowers, and her soul seeped into the white flower. Picking up a flower with her blood on it, the demon watched as the flower sucked up her blood, and faded away in her hands, to be on the pillow next to the girl's mother. Frowning slightly, the demon pulled a small container out of her kimono, and placed the heart inside. Sighing as the sin began to rise, she held at her arms as her and the flowers began to fade away into nothing. _

Kagome awoke screaming at dawn the next morning, and began crying as Sango tried to calm her down. InuYasha sent Shippou to get Kaede, and tried to understand why Kagome was screaming about her heart ; that she needed her heart back. Kaede walked in and slapped Kagome across the face.

"Get yourself together child." Kagome began rocking back and forth as Kaede tried to calm her down. "Now, tell me what happened."

"The girl . . . and she took her heart and soul . . . blood and soul in flower. . .so much blood . . . so much blood . . . " She stammered. Kaede sighed and hugged her. She turned to Sango.

"Take her to the river, get her washed up and try to calm her down." She directed InuYasha.

InuYasha looked a little nervous, but he swept her up, and slowly walked out of the hut. Growling at women and men who came near to see what was wrong with her, he instinctively tightened his grip on her, making her cry out, and immediately he loosened his grip, flattening his ears on his head as he walked a little faster. Once they got to the forest, Kagome looked around. "Where are we going?"

"Kaede thought that you needed to be taken to the river for a relaxing swim that you always liked." He said simply.

"I . . . I want to go back home."

InuYasha grimaced. "I know. And I'm so sorry. If I could open the well back up for you, I could ---"

"No. Not that home. My home is here. It always was." InuYasha looked down at Kagome as he slowed down his pace. She sighed and laid her head on his chest, grabbing handfuls of his haori as she shuddered lightly.

"Your cold?"

"No . . . "

"Your lying." He stopped and put her down by a nearby tree, taking on of her hands and putting it on the trunk for leverage. He took of his haori, and draped it around her shoulders. "You can't go swimming. You'll get sick."

"I'm fine. I told you. " He narrowed his eyes at her, and she sighed.

"What do you want to do then? Because your _not_ going swimming."

"I . . . I think I want to stay here, away from it all. . . "

"Are you sure?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder for a while, before she nodded. InuYasha sighed and picked her up again. "There's a cave not far from the pond. We can stay there until you want to go home."

"We?"

"I'm not going to leave you there alone," He whimpered. "Unless you don't want me to come."

Kagome placed her head back on his chest. "That would be fine."

InuYasha walked until he reached a large waterfall, and he walked next to it to reveal a cave. Kagome smiled as he walked in, and her eyes widened in surprise. Logs, and stew were already on the fire, as well as the sleeping bag she bought for him a long time ago. "InuYasha?"

"This is were I stay . . . when I have to get away for a while. I was here this morning. I thought that you could keep my secret for me? I've been staying here ever since I was young." Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, I'll keep your secret." She said as he laid her down on the sleeping bag. She yawned. "InuYasha? What do you mean by when you have to get away for a while?"

InuYasha's cheeks blossomed into a crimson red as he sat down beside her. "Nothing important wench. Now get to sleep."

Kagome bit back her retort as she did was she was told.

How could InuYasha tell her that he had to get away from her? It would break her heart, and tear into millions of pieces, only because she wouldn't understand. He only left when she was in heat, which was a stronger and more alluring scent that he had ever smelled in his life, and when his demon blood became stronger the one night when her heat cycle ends.

He had to get away, in fear of himself. He didn't want to hurt her. She was everything that he couldn't understand. His youkai wanted her, the human cared for her, and the hanyou was in love with her. But she didn't want to be with him. Not a filthy half-breed. InuYasha wrinkled his nose. _She deserves better._

You _are the better she deserves_. A voice in the back of his head told him. InuYasha snorted. Whatever that was, they have to be stupid, because he was absolutely sure that she didn't have feelings for him the way he had feelings for her. He looked at her, and gave a very puppy like whimper.

She was extraordinarily beautiful. Nothing he'd ever seen before, and as he grown to know her, she looked nothing like Kikyou. She was a beauty all in herself with a pure heart and a loving soul. Everything that he didn't deserve. His hands have slayed too many demons to touch her, his mouth had said too many harsh things to taste her, and his mind thought too many ecchi thoughts of her to think about her in a regular way.

He convinced himself that he didn't have the right to love her, he didn't have the right to ask her to be his mate, but he wanted to so bad that he could feel his insides boiling.

_But I can't . . ._ He thought stubbornly as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. He used his knuckles to stroke her cheek, pondering how her flesh could be so smooth, so creamy, so tasteable. Leaning down, he kissed her on her cheek softly, and winced when she sighed and pushed her face on his knuckles. _She's too perfect for me._

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Sango sighed as Miroku looked her way for the hundredth time that night. "Do you need something lech?" 

"Nope. I'm just fine thank you."

She sighed again. Ever since they defeated Naraku, he had been changing. He didn't talk to her like he used to, didn't smile and laugh with her like he used to. . .He just stared. No talking, smiling, frowning, nothing but eyeball connection. And it was starting to pluck her nerves. She opened her mouth to say something when she felt Kirara's soft paw on her knees. The feline gave a little mew.

"Hello there." Sango said happily as she picked up Kirara and began petting her. "Where have you been?" Kirara jumped out of her arms and ran outside. Sango looked over her shoulder; he was boring holes into her back. Or what better be my back . . . "Houshi-sama, why do you stare at me so?"

She watched as his cheeks took on a pink hue, and he coughed softly. "Sango, I watch you from afar for various reasons."

"And that may be?"

"Your beauty surpasses anything I have ever seen. Your potency as a woman that has lived through so much calamity makes me strive to work harder, to become stronger in life." Sango turned and looked at him as he crawled over to her.

"Really? Do you mean that Houshi . . .H-Houshi-sama? What are you d-doing?"

Miroku licked his lips as he gaze fell to hers.

"Nothing my dear . . . ."

Sango gulped and tried again. "W-What are you d-doing?"

Miroku chuckled as traced his finger across her jaw, making her eyes flutter close. But they instantly snapped open when his soft lips captured hers. He took the dominant roll, teaching her how to toy with him, and him toying with her. He showed her how much she meant to him, how she was his reason to keep going, that she was the only thing that kept him going in the fight with Naraku.

He was glad that he would be able to live the simple life of a man, but he couldn't do it on his own. He needed the moral support, the comfort of knowing that someone was home that loved him. He wanted to love someone so much that he would sacrifice everything to be with her, to make him smile. He was willing to renounce being a monk, just to be with Sango. To think that he made this choice as he got to know her, and that day she almost slipped away from him was enough to make him cry.

Remembering how he almost lost her, remembering the look on her face as she coughed and blood seeped all over her youkai's exterminator clothing, he pulled her close to him in a deadly embrace as his body took to dangerous shuddering.

She gasped as he began sucking on her bottom lip, and she pulled back and tried to look at him, but he had his face buried deep in her neck. She tugged on his shoulders, but he wouldn't let go. "Houshi-sama?"

"I almost lost you . . . "He said weakly as he grip tightened. "I don't want to ever feel that way again . . . "

She gasped softly as she stared at the back of his head. This is what had him so shaken? That she had almost died in the battle with Naraku, that the only reason she was saved was because he whispered something in her ear that was faint in her memory? _What did he tell me? . . ._ "You don't have to." She said softly.

"I won't ever leave you."

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kagome awokewith a start as she heard a rustle of the sleeping mat. Blinking her eyes as the darkness registered, she felt something heavy draping over her waist, she turned slightly to see honey golden eyes sleepily looking at her. She gasped as her cheeks took on a red hue. "InuYasha?" She whispered.

He said nothing, just stared at her with a ferocity that made her want to run and hide. His eyes clear like the ocean, the fire burning in them bright as the morning sun, they softened slightly as she smiled, but the fire within them raged on. Was she causing this change in him? She would never knew, but the thought of being so close to him caused butterflies in her stomach. "Your awake." He said so gently it startled her.

She chuckled nervously. "Yeah. I thought you had left."

"Why would I leave?" He said, his gaze darkening as his voice took on a husky tone.

She shuddered as his breath fanned over her neck. Why was he making her feel like this? Was he doing it on purpose? Don't be stupid Higurashi! She screamed at herself. He's half-sleep. He would never come onto you like this. InuYasha watched as her face contorted into a scowl, and her gaze dropped sadly. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head as she scooted closer to him, feeling his whole body freezing like ice. His breath became ragged as she held onto his undershirt, and cuddled closer to him, her head on his chest. "Nothing . . ."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. She closed her eyes for a little while. "InuYasha?"

"Hmmm?"

"It's nice . . . Being with you like this."

InuYasha smiled. "It is." He said. "Get back to sleep."

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

**_A/N_**

_Awww! This chapter is so sweet. Ok, I would like to announce that most likely I'll be able to update everday. But, most likely, it'll be in the morning, or at night. I doubt in the middle of the day when I come home from school. I have a brother, a mother who works for the government, and a stepfather who shares a passion for video games like me and my oldest brother. So, most likely, I'll be tied up in the middle of the day. Enjoy! _


	3. Modifications

**_Modification_**

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kagome yawned as she walked into the hut as the break of dusk. It had already been at least a week ever since the well was destroyed, and she had taken it upon herself to fulfil the village duties, as Kaede was old and growing weary. InuYasha scowled as she stumbled to her sleeping bag and sat on it, rubbing her eyes sleepily and leaning over to lay down, when InuYasha tugged her back up and shoved a bowl of stew under her nose. "Eat." 

"But InuYasha . . . "She yawned again. "I'm not hungry. Just really really tired. . . "

InuYasha snorted. "You haven't eaten in two days wench. Eat."

Kagome frowned at the bowl of food and pushed it away. "Not hungry."

InuYasha opened his mouth to retort, when he intercepted a glance from the old woman, and with another diapproving snort to Kagome, he gave the bowl to the begging kitsune at his feet. Taking his usual stance behind Kagome, he watched as she laid down and immediately fell asleep. "Pitiful." He commented.

"Aye . . . this may be taking a toll on her more than I have anticipated."

"Ya damn right ya old hag! She won't even eat, and she's never around . . . " InuYasha stopped short as his realized his confession. "Plus, she needs my help too much." He grumbled.

Kaede didn't comment on that right away. Instead, she watched as the demon exterminator stared at the sleeping monk, who had earlier that week hurt his ankle, and most of his body's stored energy was being used to heal that wound faster than he needed it to be. He had been sleeping soundly for half the day, often up in the middle of the night in pain because the medicines Kaede provided lasted merely for a couple of hours. Fighting back a grin that was twitching at the corner of her lips, she called Kirara to her side. Giving the feline a little treat (that she usually did in secrecy), the feline looked confused, but took the gift.

"Old hag," InuYasha called. Silence followed. "Hello? Old hag? She finally croaked?"

"Ye knows this 'old hag' has a name InuYasha. If Kagome wasn't sleeping peacefully, I would wake her and ask her to subdue you. Just what ailes ye?" Kaede asked drier than InuYasha ever thought possible.

InuYasha grimaced. "Do you think that . . . she's happy here? That she wanted to to go back home, and never return?"

Kaede looked at the hanyou, who was stubbornly avoiding her gaze. "I do not know. Maybe ye should ask her yourself."

_If only it were that easy . . ._ He though as he bit his lip in an attempt to keep from reaching to touch her velvety soft skin that glowed. Her pinks lips were pursed out, almost in a pout, and she groaned as she turned over away from him.

He never understood why he felt he had to disturb her, when she was awake. Her voice was able to make her subdue to his will, her painful smiles made him cringe, and her tears made him want to tear something apart. But when she was sleep as peaceful as she was, she looked so innocent, so carefree, so vulnerable, that InuYasha had no choice but to protect her.

The way she always relaxed when he was around, and how her demeaner relaxed when she knew thay he was within youkai earshot, it made him feel all warm and bubbly inside. He remembered he used to watch Kikyou with the same intensity. But there was a difference that he didn't understand. A ferocity that had two different emotions that he wasn't able to put a finger on--- he tightened his hold on Tetsusaiga.

It didn't matter. He would protect her. No matter what he had to do to ensure she was safe.

_If I have to die . . ._ He stared at her figure for a moment. _I'll do it. I'll do it just for you Kagome. As long as your safe. _

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kagome grinned as InuYasha brought over the buckets of water with a bored expression on his face. Laying them beside him, he didn't miss the chance to give her the infamous 'pout' that he knew she loved, and watched as she nursed the young boy laying before her gently. "Why did I have to help?"

"Because InuYasha, your my friend, aren't you?" She turned around and grinned at him.

He couldn't find a way to answer her. No matter how many times she assured him that she was okay, no matter how many times she told him that she enjoyed being in his time, that sad smile and those melancholy eyes told the story. It made him whine, and her eyes filled with concern, but not masking that emotion she fought to hide so well. "Kagome . .. I . . . "

His statement was never able to tumble off his lips as the young boy began to whimper and Kagome's nervousness radiated off her in waves that disturbed InuYasha more than he could ever understand. Kagome did well, she frequently changed the rags on the boys forehead, forced him to drink a solution, practiced everything Kaede taught her and more. Her youki shined with fatigue, but she forced her body to fight, harder than her will wanted to, and it was taking it's toll on her to the point when she stood up the staggered and almost fell.

"See! I told you---" InuYasha growled as he helped her sit down. Bringing one of the buckets to her lips, he watched closely as he held it and she drank from it.

"I'm fine---"

"No, your not." He said. His eyes flashed with anger, and worry, and Kagome sighed.

"I'm sorry, but his fever broke, and tomorrow's the weekend. Kaede takes over. I'll rest then, okay?"

InuYasha didn't look convinced, but he nodded his head slowly just as she turned and began to nurse the boy once again.

In a couple of hours, his fever was broken, and it was basically the middle of the night. Kagome, with the help of InuYasha, walked out of the hut and proceeded to walk back home slowly. "Kagome, can I ask you a question?"

Kagome was half asleep. "Kagome?"

"Hmmm?" She answered groggly. InuYasha bit back a chuckle.

"C'mon. Let's get you home."

Letting out a small squeak as he swept her up and began sprinting, she looked around in surprise when he past the hut and proceeded into the forest. Where's he taking me? She asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"InuYasha?"

"Almost there."

"Are we going back to the cave?"

"Yup."

"How come?"

"So you won't sneak and try to work yourself to death wench. I can tell when you are hiding something."

Biting her lip stubbornly as she gave a snort to tell him about just how right he was, he stopped right in front of the waterfall, the blue water a silk blanket as the moon refleted on it like a rug, and the stars making it glow as sparkle as it if was littered with glitter. Kagome gasped and stepped towards it as InuYasha set her down, stubbling once again as she was reminded she was completely weak. "See? You're going to kill yourself."

She bit back a retort as he carried her over to the water. Dipping her finger inside, she drew it back as she icy cold water registered, and a moment later, she dipped her whole hand inside, and watched as the fish that had skittered away upon her first arrival slowly crept towrds her hand, before one finally grazed itself against it. With a giggle, she drew her hand back. "It tickles." She explained, still leaning over InuYasha's arm, gazing into the water.

The water caused her skin to glow blue in the moonlight, making her face and eyes shine with a magnificent that sought to enrage his senses and drag him to the brink of insanity. Watching as her eyes glowed and fluttered with amusement and pure glee as the fishdanced in the water underneath her, it didn't surprise her when she reached out and cautioudly ran her finger across the scales of a youngster.

Looking up at him, her cheeks exploded with embarrassed colors as he looked at her, amusement evident with something else that made her heart flutter and stomach explode into butterflies as they stared at each other for a moment. Something . . . she didn't know what it was . . . but something past between them, a mutual understanding? She didn't know, but it made her feel closer to him than she ever believed she could, and that made her want to cry. The main reason why she didn't know she burst into tears. "Oi! What are you crying for!"

"I . . . " She wailed. "I . . . "

InuYasha hurriedly brought her into the cave and let her down on the soft furs that were there already. Pushing her bangs out of her eyes as he brought her on his lap, he whispered soothing words as he tried anything and everything to get her to stop crying. "Whatever I did . . . whatever I said . .. I'm so sorry but just _don't cry_."

This eased her a little, and in a matter of minutes, she was giving little sniffles and hiccups. He sighed as he set her back down, and ran his fingers agonizingly along the hard cold floor. She winced and whined a little before she covered her ears. "Don't do that . . . please _stop_ . . . "

"Then stop . . . "He did it again. "Stop _crying_ . . . ."

"I'm not crying!"

"Your still _hurting_! I can't take it!" He bellowed as he punched the ground, making a fairly sized dent. "Please . . . I'm sorry for destroying the well . . . just stop _hurting_!"

Kagome gasped as her red eyes widened slightly. "What?"

"Stop hurting. Please . . . I'd give anything if you would just _stop hurting_."

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Miroku blinked in the darkness as two things registered to him. One, his ankle was throbbing. Two, there was a form beside him, soft, and something was pressing into his back and lower buttocks that caused his groin to react even though he didn't know what it was. Turning his body halfway around, he still couldn't tell what the mass was, so he tried to turn over.

Everything was almost over, except for his legs. He lifted his bad leg first, and quickly brought it down harder than he intended to, causing him to hiss in pain and coil up, stabbing the mass with his knee a little rough, causing the person to sit up like a bolt of lightening and look around. "H-Houshi-sama? What's wrong?"

Sango? What was she doing . . . He didn't have the strength to answer until the agony receeded to a dull pulse that still made him uncomfortable. He bit his tongue to keep from crying out, and simply shook his head. "Nothing. Is everything alright with you?"

Sango nodded and shifted slightly into the moonlight, causing her eyes to glow in the moonlight and her skin to glow an eerie blue. Her hair glistened like the sun, causing him to blink and stifle a groan as his eyes fell lower. Noticing her bust a little bit more 'noticable', his groin lurched and this time he did groan, and his eyes raked over her whole figure as something registered on him.

She had on one of Kagome's 'robes', something she always wore after baths, but usually proceeded to put on her sleepwear. But it must have been to hot, for her to resolve sleeping in the silky chantrice piece of clothing, which made her beauty absolutely stunning to the point he forgot to breath. "Where's Kaede?"

"In another hut taking care of the young boy that Kagome was nursing earlier. It seems he has been having halluciations, and then she has to go away for about a week to purify a soul that haunts the lords castle. The soldier at the other end of the village was so nice to volunteer to escort her since InuYasha and Kagome was away, and they won't be coming back until two days. Shippou and Kirara is going with Kaede, so that leaves me to take care of you. Why, is something wrong?"

Miroku nearly groaned as he shook his head slowly and winced again, his pain becoming more evident than he expected it to be. Looking at Sango, he could see something in his eyes had been troubling her, and he wanted her to tell him, but he wasn't the type to beg, even though it was what he was so close to doing right now. "Sango, what troubles you?"

"H-Houshi-sama . . . I remember . . . It's stupid." She looked away.

Miroku used his arms to help him sit up, and despite the pain, caused him to move his ankle and sit up next to her. "Sango, nothing is stupid. Tell me, I am here to help you."

"When we were fighting Naraku . . . I remember you told me something . . . but I can't remember what it is."

Miroku blushed. "I . . . Sango, I think it would be best if I allowed you to remember. I remember that you made a confession, and that you asked me something. I made you a promise, do you remember?" Sango shook her head slowly. She turned her head slightly and didn't have time to react as Miroku pressed his lips to hers. Caught in a mix of being entranced and surprised, she didn't fight him off, didn't punish him, but she invited him to capture all of her . . . when she remembered.

_She remembered being hit by her own boomerang. She remembered a deep gash in her stomach that was leaking quickly,and how her heart beat slowed as she fell to the ground. Miroku was quick to her side, she she knew it was a matter of time before she would lost consciousness, and probably die. _

_"Sango . . . " He pleaded. "You have to hold on." _

_"Miroku . . . " His name tumbled off her cherry lips just before blood rose out of her mouth and onto his face. He didn't whipe it away, didn't flinch, just stared at her as she went limp in his arms. "I . . . I've loved you all this time . . . Did you know? What I would have given to have a family with you . . . bare you the son that you have always wanted. . . but it seems that you didn't want me to bare you a son . . ." _

_"No . . . Sango . . . I was always to afraid to ask---" _

_She brought a cold finger to his lips . . . shushed him as she gave a smile; one that tore at his heart, like a dagger in his soul. This caused him to cringe. "Promise me something . . . that's you'll never forget me. Oh, and make sure InuYasha and Kagome don't kill each other." She laughed weakly before another flow of blood came out of her mouth. _

_He leaned down and brought his ear close to her lips as her eyes closed and her hand went limp. "I know your alive, so listen. If you survive . . . I won't ever leave you . . . I'll propose myself to you . . . denounce myself as a monk just to live as your husband. But you have to live . . . don't leave me and I won't leave you." _

Pulling back, she gasped as she stared at him in the moonlight. He knew . . . She could tell he knew that she remembered. But it seemed that he was waiting, he was waiting for her. He didn't press her, and this made her throw herself onto of him with a sob.

He was caught offguard, and was fairly surprised when she kissed him with a ferocity he never thought she possessed. He never knew this kind of fire was still within him, it made him cringe as he brought them to the floor, him rubbing his hand up and down her back, her running her hands through the hair that was now pulled out of his ponytail. "Sango . . . " He caught her chin with his index finger. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Houshi-sama . . . I've never wanted anything more in my life . . . "

"You have to be absolutely sure." She leaned down and kissed him again, but still, she held back, and this was enough to stop her when he felt her taking off her robe and feeling the material on his feet. She took his hands and brought them up to her breast, causing him to groan and shudder before she brought his hands away. She looked hurt. "Sango . . . Your not ready. I can tell you are not."

"Houshi-sama?"

"You have to understand . . . that this is something that cannot be undone. And because I am willing to spend the rest of my life with you, I'll wait. We have forever, you don't have to rush everything."

She laid her head on his chest as she sighed and closed her eyes. "Thank you houshi-sama."

"And . . . call me Miroku. Miroku's just fine."

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

**_A/N_**

_Well . . . things are going much faster than I thought . . . but it works just as well. Let's see what happens between our heroes, shall we? Enjoy! _


	4. Demoralizing

**_Demoralizing_ **

_

* * *

_

8:88:888:88:8

_

* * *

_

Miroku hungrily gulped down the stew that was for dinner as Sango sat nearby, stroking Kirara's soft fur with a soft hum. The light from the fire mixed with the moonlight gave her skin a blue glow, caused her eyes to stand out like the stars in the midnight sky. Miroku's eyes raked hungrily over her figure as disbelieve assailed him. This young woman was ready for him, actually wanted him. She was everything he ever wanted, ever needed, and yet was the only woman he only asked 'the question' too when she pointed it out. It wasn't that he wasn't interested. He just respected her as a young woman. 

He remembered how she looked when they broke the news to her that Kohaku hadn't been able to survive without the Shikon No Kakera. She was completely lost, had even taken Kirara and rode off somewhere and didn't return until dawn the next morning, her face swollen, her eyes red and puffy, and for the better part of a week, and she mute.

Looking into her eyes now, he could still see the loneliness, the sadness that she tried to hard to hide from him. He could still hear when she would cry at night, yet he never had the courage to move, and too soothe her. Sighing as she looked up and glanced at him, she blushed softly. He grinned at her. She broke the gaze.

Shifting slightly so that a lot of weight wasn't on his bandaged foot, he stretched, yawning loudly as the moonlight rays began to seep out of the hut. Her face, however, was now highlighted in the light. He had never seen anyone so beautiful, had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted her. But for her, he was willing to wait, and if he had too, he would wait forever, as long as she was ready for him.

She didn't talk about her village much. But she visited once a month. She made a special grave for Kohaku, right under the great tree that over lookd the whole village. She planted around it with beautiful flowers, and even nailed his weapon onto the trunk. In the trunk, she engraved :

_Kohaku_

_ABrave Youkai Exterminator; My Beloved Brother_

He nearly cried at the torn look she had when it was finally time to leave. She was forever held her, and he had a feeling nothing he could do could stop her from being here. She had been raised as a youkai exterminator all her life, nothing could stop the blood coursing through her veins. But she has been through too much tragedy for a simple human to endure. How much longer will she be able to vent out her pain on youkai that preyed on humans?

Her exterior was cracking right in his face, and there was nothing he could do about it. Talking to her about it would only go to make her stray away from him further, and even though she understood that he cared, why couldn't she trust him with her inner most secrets, shared the burden and hurt of losing her family and friends to a hoard of lies and deciet that will never make sense? He was fading away inside, the distance she was making between them was causing an aching void. The only time he could remember it not hurting, was that night she devoted herself, not fully understand the aftereffects of being commited.

He was glad that she took his offer to wait. There were too many secrets, too much pain, and even though his body didn't react with his feelings, he k new in his heart that allowing her to fulfill her quest was the right thing to do, for her, as well as him. He knew deep in his heart that she needed the time he was willing to give to her. She was a paradox in motion, a goddess in disguise who didn't truly realize how beautiful she was herself. A mystery by kami, a secret meant only to be unlocked by true love, Miroku strived to understand this being that was nowa woman. He sought to be in her heart, to have her care for him; he strove to be with her.

He wanted to be what she could call home. He wanted her to understand that he would be there for her, and that he would always be there for her. He wanted to her understand just how much she meant to him, what it would mean to him if he ever lost her . . .

"Miroku?"

"Hmmm?" He said, quite startled that she uttered something so soft it didn't look like her lips were moving.

"I . . . I think that . . . my village," She sighed and rubbed a free hand over her face.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just that," She shook her head. "I . . . it's stupid."

He sighed angrily. "How many times do I have to tell you darling Sango? Nothing you say to me will ever be stupid. What is it you have to tell me?"

"I . . . I want you to meet my father."

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

"InuYasha . . . it's creepy here." 

InuYasha snorted. "No it's not. It's just like your room."

Kagome scoffed. "Hardly. At least I have the warm sheets to reassure me Mr.Obnoxious."

InuYasha flattened his ears on his head, which went unoticed, for the it was very dark, and the fire was dying out. Kagome aimlessly poked a stick into it, growling deep in her throat when that only made the situation worse. InuYasha could smell the fear that was radiating off of her in waves. He always thought that she was brave, and strong. But being afraid of the dark? That was just pitiful.

_And adoring too. You _know_ you love it._

He didn't comment as he watched her glance around frantically as something scurried past them. InuYasha, who knew quite well it was a foolish rabbit testing his luck, didn't flinch as Kagome let out a sharp gasp and began crawling towards him. "Why didn't we leave in the morning?" She shrieked as she fire died out and she stopped moving completely.

InuYasha shrugged. "Maybe because the demon only strikes at night."

"So what? At this rate, if she comes we won't be able to see her."

"Stop being a baby."

"I'm not a baby."

"Yes you are."

"I would say youra baby," Kagome muttered dryly. "But your pushing a hundred. So I guess you're almost my great-grandfather?"

"Are you trying to say I'm old!"

"No," Kagome shrugged simply. "Just bitter."

"Oi!"

Kagome didn't comment as a feeling of total turmoil rose within her. He wasn't doing not a thing to help the fire, and it was pretty obvious that she was terrified. Did he enjoy seeing her like this? Did he want her to be tormented with the fact that anything could some and get her? She straightened her shoulders, trying to prove that she wasn't as vulnerable and childish as he may believe she was, when she heard a slight rustle. She stiffened immediately as she heard footsteps coming towards her. "InuYasha . . . " She whispered.

She felt a slightly heavy pressure on her shoulders, as well as the immediate warmth of someone sitting behind her before she was pulled back by her shoulders and was laying across his lap. Trying to hide the blush and to accept that he was acting strange, she gasped softly as his soft, shaking hands pushed her bangs out of her face. His eyes glowed out in the darkness, making a twinkle like no other before they turned into a deep honey brown, making her throat turn dry and she gave a little whine. "Hush wench. I'm right here."

She smiled despite the emotions that washed over hers in waves and turned slightly, pushed her head into what she didn't know was his inner thigh, and with a sigh, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. InuYasha, however, was stone. _Aw_ _hell_ . . .

InuYasha stiffened tightly as she whimpered as he scooted back and leaned on the trunk of a tree. Holding Tetsusaiga in one hand, and her in the other, she had fallen asleep way to easily, and the fear that radiated off of her was now replaced with something more feminine, sweeter, and spicy. It send his youkai into a boiling fit, made his ears and throat react in ways he didn't understand, and he was constantly digging his nose in her hair. She smelled like wildflowers in a pure meadow. Her scent soothed him, coaxed him, and at the same time, scared him to the point he often fleed when she entered 4 day cycle.

She must have didn't know that it was coming, because when the wind blew, it was as strong as ever, drifting it into his nostrils and causing him to moan and twitch. She stirred slightly, whispering something in her sleep that he couldn't discern, and then stilled once again.

InuYasha, thanks to his inu-youkai instincts that he inherited from his father, he could see her perfectly. Her raven hair glowed purple from the little bit of moonlight that managed to rake over her body. Her skin glowed blue, bright like her eyes, tingled with her aura that battled his own playfully, flaring, then dying down, only to flare again. She looked so peaceful, so carefree, so young when she was sleeping. When she awoke, it seems all she did was cry, nothing could soothe her. She was constantly running from loads of youkai, or she would be just downright mad at some idiotic thing that he was certain to do.

Shaking his head as he fought the desire to wake her up, he watched as the lines of stress and worry on her face fade away, and she smiled as she muttered his name and nuzzled her face into his thigh. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from doing something irrational, and watched as she wrapped her arms around his waist and held onto him tightly. He grinned as he traced his claw lightly over her delicate features, nearly jumping out of his skin when her eyes popped open. He opened his mouth to say something, but she lifted her head, not realizing he brought it so close, he could feel the cool air of her breath on his lips. He shuddered and she moved a little closer, where InuYasha could feel the heat of her mouth radiating to his. "InuYasha? InuYasha?"

"I'm right here." He said softly. She sighed and leaned her head forward, resting it on his shoulder. "Are you okay? You were talking in your sleep."

She tightened her hold on him, pressing her face into his shoulder and bit back tears. "I . . . I had a dream she tried to take you away. She tried to kill you and take you away from me."

"Who K'Gome?" He muttered softly, trying to ease her mind out of the haze that was scaring her.

"Kikyou . . . "She whispered. "InuYasha!"

"I'm right here." He said softly, resting his hand on the back of her head and running his claws through the raven locks that shined so pretty in the moonlight.

"Promise," She said softly, lifting her face up again. It was almost she knew what she was doing, knew she was making him feel things that he never felt before, and for some reason, he liked believing that. "Promise you won't leave. Ever."

"I," InuYasha stammered. "I promise."

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Sango watched as Kirara rolled happily in the grass with Shippou and some of the village children. She had brought the subject up to Miroku after he stared at her for what seemed hours, and he seemed surprised, but a strange glint in her eyes told her more than what his tone of voice did.

_"Miroku?"_

_"Hmmm?" He said, quite startled that she uttered something so soft it didn't look like her lips were moving._

_"I . . . I think that . . . my village," She sighed and rubbed a free hand over her face._

_"Is there something wrong?"_

_"No, it's just that," She shook her head. "I . . . it's stupid."_

_He sighed angrily. "How many times do I have to tell you darling Sango? Nothing you say to me will ever be stupid. What is it you have to tell me?"_

_"I . . . I want you to meet my father." _

_"Your . . . father?" He said slowly, his eyes glowing, his masculine face tight with nervousness. She nodded nervously, closed her eyes as she awaited him to refuse her. Instead, he only smiled. "Sango, if that is what you desire, as you wish." _

_Sango was surprised. She cocked her head to the side. "H-Miroku? Do you think . . . would you like to travel with me, to say a final goodbye to my village, my heritage, my life?" _

_Miroku didn't say anything for a while. When he did though, his voice was thick with emotion, and Sango did a double take. "Sango, tell me why you wish to give up your ambition, what keeps your soul stronger than that of a normal human's?" _

_"It's time to move on. I have revenged their brutal murders. I have no reason to return to the place that just refills my container of pain. I'm just going to throw away the whole container, and start over." She looked at him, a pleading desire in her eyes. "I want to start it over . . . with you." _

Miroku opened his mouth to say something, but in the end, only smiled, and repeated what he had been saying for the whole conversation. _"As you wish."_

Why did he look so hurt? She admitted she wanted to start over, to live a life with him. But he wasn't satisfied. He was hiding something, and no matter how hard her heart pressed her to confront him, she didn't have the nerve, the guts to do it. She felt that he was angry and disappointed in her, and his eyes glowed with an angry fire that she had never seen before. He hadn't looked ather for the rest of the night. After he went to sleep, she proceeded to follow his lead. Now, she was waiting for Kaede to give him one last check up, supply him with the medicine and bandages and food for the three day trip, and to see them out the village.

Maybe this would give her the chance to finally figure out ifhe was true about his feelings for her. He was going to give up his whole life, his training, just to be with her, and she felt that in return, she should give up her life profession for him. It was only fair, and that just starts the list of things she would do for him. She shook her head as Shippou hopped over Kirara's head, tapped the neko lightly, and screamed in delight when she chased him around in circles.

Kaede walked up to her, and Sango hurriedly stood up as Miroku, who was carried by two men from the villagers, stood on one foot, and gave her an encouraging smile. Kirara, who understood her help was needed, transformed into her large state and allowed Miroku to be seated on her back. Miroku, with a grunt of happiness, leaned forward, kissed the great cat on her head and slipped her a treat, which Sango caught. She narrowed her eyes and he grinned innocently.

Kaede handed Sango large packets wrapped in clothe, told her the periods in which she should give him the medication, and advised her to take shelter at night. She told her of a recent cave that was found halfway to their destination, behind the forest, and on the far side of the mountains. She told her she had a couple of ofudas that would protect them if they needed sleep. With a uttered thank you, Sango took the gifts, grabbed her weapon, got on Kirara, and flew away.

Miroku took hold of her hips securely, and even though it was a gesture that he'd been doing for a long time, it didn't stop the feeling of butterflies in her stomach, even when he laid his head on her shoulder, nuzzling his cheek lightly on hers. "You smell so enticing . . . "He muttered under his breath.

Sango didn't comment. She had a feeling the medicine was making him act like this. But still . . . She shifted uncomfortably, and whined as his grip tightened, not allowing her to move. Laying his head back down, he whispered a simple phrase, a plead that sent her reeling, made her gasp and her back twitch, made her belly flutter and her heart explode. "Don't leave me my goddess . . ."

_Goddess? He called me a_ goddess? She thought as she stared forward, tightening her soft grip on the feline's fur and demanding her heart to stop hammering against her chest. She didn't know what caused that simple change, but as soon as it began, it had soon ended, as he had fallen asleep minutes later. Sango sighed and shook her head. Maybe this was more than she had cut it out to be. They rode on for a couple of hours, until Miroku began to lean to the side, and Sango decided to stop and camp until he had awoken. It was still early morning, they had hardly been gone for an hour, so she didn't mind to have a pit stop.

She ordered Kirara to stop, and with a mew, the neko landed neatly in between a circle of trees and bushes that hid them fairly well. Sango petted the feline as she kissed her in between her eyes and gave her a silent thank you. Hopping off of her back, she turned and began to gently shake Miroku, startling him to the point the stumbled. "Sorry." He muttered with embarrassment.

She smiled and shook her head as she laid out a futon Kaede had given to them and helped Miroku onto it. He sat down slowly, grimaced as he hit his ankle against a branch that was under the futon, but didn't say anything as he finally relaxed and waited for her. She pulled out a couple of 'energy bars' Kagome had usually left for the taiji, and she tossed two to Miroku. "This is all we have until we get to the village."

"Then what are we supposed to eat when we get to the cave?"

"Kaede said she sent a messenger to tell the village near that cave to prepare it for us. But for now, eat that to have something on your stomach." Miroku reluctantly ate it, showing him his disapproval by making a face everytime he swallowed it.

"You're acting like InuYasha." Sango said with a giggled as she sat next to him.

Miroku shrugged. "Maybe we don't take time to understand our baka friend."

"But they are pretty good." Sango said, looking at the snack from all angles. "An Kagome said they were healthy."

"Yes, but what's the good of them being healthy if they taste aweful?"

"I thought you liked them." She pouted slightly. "You liked them when Kagome gave them to you."

"I liked them only because I did not wish to hurt our friends feelings. But since you are my friend, I trust you enough to discard this---"

"Don't even do it lech."

"Oh, back to the name calling? I guess I'll give the squirrels a treat . . . "

"Don't do it to yourself. You need the energy. You eat it, or I'm going to feed it to you. And I don't think you want that."

She stared at him through dark eyes, daring him to object. With a sigh of disgust, he crammed the rest of the bar in his mouth and swallowed, his eyes watering up as he twisted his face into a scowl, one that made Sango sputter with laughter.

"Glad your happy."

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

**_A/N_**

_Well, sorry for the delay. Very sorry. Enjoy! _


	5. Melancholy

**_Melancholy_**

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kagome watched as InuYasha began cooking the breakfast with a marked frown on his face. He seemed deliberately trying to ignore her, trying to act like she wasn't there, and she had the nerve to walk over to him and slap him. "Just what is your problem?" 

"Nothing." He said, his tone tight; clipped.

"Yeah? Then why are you acting like a old bitter cat?"

InuYasha was offended by this. "A cat? Oh, that was priceless wench. You've called me a _hag_, an _old fart_, but _never_ a _cat_."

"Well if you stop acting like it I wouldn't have to call you anything!"

"Well if you stop smelling like that than maybe it wouldn't be such a problem to be with you!"

Kagome's jaw dropped. "What?"

"I . . .er . . . um . . "

"Are you saying I _stink_?"

"What? I . . . no . . . "Her gaze darkened as her jaw tightened as her face took a chalky white color. He winced and pressed his ears to his head as she stood up, slamming her arms on her sides and began to stomp away. He stood up to run after her. "Oi! Wait!"

"InuYasha . . . "

"Kagome! _No-o-o-o_-"

"Sit boy."

"Ooph!'

InuYasha growled as he peeled himself from the slight crater she had made him create just as she disappeared behind the bushes. _Damn it . . . she's going to pay for that .. . _

He stood up, wobbling a bit before chasing after her, only to find her sitting on a large rock, crying. He winced as a whine escaped his lips, and he turned to stone as she lifted her skirt and wiped her face. "_Baka_." She muttered.

He never meant to hurt her. She had took what he said the wrong way. She never could stink. It was just that her scent was too alluring, too strong, it caused him to feel uneasy, on the brink of control. He feared her safety, and that's why he always made her go home. (Despite the fact he liked to pick fights with her.)

He watched as she absently raked her fingers through her hair, trying to get the nags out as her crying intensified before her whole body began shaking and she dug her face into her hands. Her salty tears stung his nose, her hurt stung his pride, and the knowldege that it was his fault hurt his heart.

He pushed past the bushes and kneeled before her, pushing her bangs out of her eyes and whispering soothing words. She turned her back to him and ordered him not to touch her. "K'Gome?"

"_Don't _touch me."

"But . . . that's not what I meant . . . "

"Don't lie to me _dog-boy_. You know that's _exactly_ what you meant."

InuYasha bit back his irritation as her dark brown eyes now glossed with tears were overflowing with hurt and pain. He winced as he let out another whimper. "Kagome, you have to understand. That's _not_ what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" She asked dryly, wiping her face with her sleeves.

"Do you remember when you promised me that you would stop hurting if I just treated you better? Do you remember that day?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"You have to remember, "He cooed as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I had a part of that promise too. Remember, I couldn't say things to hurt you anymore."

"But . . you . . .you said I _stink_!" She began wailing again, sinking her face into his shoulder.

"No . . . Kagome, I can't tell you right now, but listen. You _don't_ stink."

She looked at him, her eyes red, and her face puffy. To him she couldn't be more beautiful. "I . .I don't?"

"No . . . in fact," He laid his head in her chest. "I _like_ the way you smell."

"You . . . You do?"

"Yea."

"What do I smell like?"

"Jasmine . . . like wildflowers that my mother used to pick for me when I was a baby."

"I . . . I do?"

He nodded and kissed her forehead, causing her to gasp and her eyes to flutter close. "Yes, you do. Now let's get back before someone eats our breakfast."

Kagome gasped as InuYasha took her hand and tugged her up. Then, he did something completely uncharacteristic.

He smiled.

Now, it wasn't one of those evil sneaky smiles he always did. This one wasn't tight, clipped and harsh like he usually was. This smile, it was full of emotion, gentle and soft. Loving and caring. It made her heart melt, and when she smiled back, his eyes brightened beautifully as he marched back to their camp. _InuYasha . . . _

She squeezed his hand softly, and smiled when he spared her a glance and immitated the gesture. He lightly pressed his claws into her skin, not enough to puncture it, but enough to catch her attention. She giggled as tremors flowed up her arm and she followed him back to camp.

When they returned, true enough their breakfast was gone. Kagome, seeing no other option, began digging in the monstrosity InuYasha hated until she pulled out a cup of ramen. She watched as his face lit up. Taking out a pot, she poured a bottle of spring water into it and placed it atop the fire. Pulling out a bag of chips, she opened his, didn't miss when his ears quirked and he licked his lips hungrily. "Oh, you want some?" She teased, popping one into her mouth.

He nodded eagerly, inching closer to her as she popped a second and third one into her mouth with skill. "Too bad. You're eating ramen."

"That's not fair!"

She raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

He pouted. "Because they were for me anyway."

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Sango bit back another scream as Miroku cried out with pain. He was making her nervous. He had managed to hurt his foot, and the only way to help it, was to put the joint back together, which she had to do without the medicine because she was afraid that it would have the effect opposite of what she wanted it to do. With her panicking, it wasn't making things much easier, and she mumbled an apology as tears streamed down her face when she was finally done. 

Miroku panted as he bit his lip to keep from crying, the pain from that action mixing with the aching of his foot caused him to squeeze his eyes closed. He began humming, trying not to think about it as Sango tried to talk to him, apologize to him, tried to coax him. But it wasn't working. She as panicking just as he was, and he wouldn't listen to her. So, out of an attempt to ease his nerves. She slapped him. He opened his mouth and eeped a little "Ow" as his moans and groans stopped and he blinked his eyes.

"How does that feel?" She asked, looking at the swollen ankle.

He shrugged. "It still aches terribly, but I think the other pain I did to myself."

"You shouldn've been trying to move around on your own anyway baka. You knew you are temporarily immobile."

He grinned innocently and winced. She frowned as she began fumbling with the package Kaede gave her with his medicine. Finding the mixed herbs that was grounded into a potion, she put some on her finger and put it in front of his face. He frowned and turned his head. "Houshi-sama . . . "

"No."

"You want to be in agony?"

He shrugged, but she could tell he was lying. He was close to tears. "I'm fine."

"No your not." She pushed her finger closer to his mouth. "Take it."

He shook his head stubbornly. "No. I won't do it."

"Yes you will."

"Make me."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Oh---that's wrong."

"Then take the medicine baka!"

"No!"

She shook her head as she leaned over and planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Then, she kissed his eyelids, his chin, and his nose, and when he finally parted his mouth, she stuck her finger in. In an attempt to move back, he accidentaly closed his mouth, making the medicine go into it. Twisting his face into disgust, he took the medicine. "See? Was that so hard?"

He blushed with embarrassed color. "You . . . you cheated! That wasn't fair."

She shrugged as she put some more on her finger. "You told me to make you. Open up before I do it again."

He pretended to collapse as he laid on the floor and put the back of his hand on his forehead, weeping and hollering like a little girl. "Oh . . . oh Sango honey . . . I can't! I'm to weak . . . I think your just going to have to smear it on your lips."

Sango's cheeks flushed even though she laughed and lightly hit him in the stomach. She stared at him in wonder as he closed his eyes and continued to pant and holler.

Miroku's eyes flew open as he felt her warm lips on his. He tried to sit up, but the pressure from her chest on top of his was too comfortable for him to try hard enough. The heat from her skin scorched his chest, making a sizzling sound as he whimpered and began to sweat. She grabbed his hair, pulling it out of the ponytail as he raised up, pushing her up with him, momentarily breaking the kiss. "Wha---"

Her question was never answered as he assaulted her again. Mumbling something in between kisses, she shuddered as he rubbed his sweaty palms up and down her arms and shoulders. "Sango---you---are---a---mystery---to---me."

"Less---talking---"She panted," ---more---kissing."

He chuckled as he obeyed her command, lightly teasing her with his tongue as she whined and ran her fingers through his hair. He sought to deepen the kiss, causing her to push him back on his back, and he shuddered again as her fingers found his bare chest. She stopped suddenly, and immediately took them out, though she continued to kiss him tenderly. After a while, he broke the kiss and stroked her back as she dug her forehead into his shoulder. "What ever happened to the medicine?"

She shrugged. "You feel better now don't you? I don't think you ever needed it."

He laughed as he ran the pad of his thumb across her swollen lips. Something was there, he wanted to say something so bad, she could see it in his eyes, but fear overpowered the raw emotion, and he tightened his jaw as he continued to stare at her. She kissing him on his nose playfully as she snuggled close to him. "My Miroku." She murmured.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

InuYasha snorted as Miroku hopped into the hut, supported by Sango and Kirara and took a seat near the fire. Kagome lightly stirred, and InuYasha growled as he bared his fangs at the monk and rudely told him to be quiet. Cringing at the hanyou's 'tolerant' expression, Sango bit back her comment as she sat next to Kagome and reached to touch her. 

She was caught off guard by a sharp and threatening growl that caused her skin to develop goosebumps and she shuddered as she quickly scooted away from the miko. InuYasha, his ears laid back, his teeth bared, even though he clearly had no intention to hurt the two, seemed unusually irritated, and it seems he had a problem with the two even being in the hut. "What happened?" Sango asked instead.

InuYasha snorted as he spared Kagome's sleeping form a glance and focused on the ground. "She had a night mare---"

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"How can we help if you won't tell us?"

"Kikyou." He said, his cheeks exploding in color. "When we were returning, she just collapsed. I don't know what happened. I didn't smell pain, or discomfort. She just collapsed."

Sango frowned. "That's not normal InuYasha. Have you told Kaede?"

InuYasha shrugged. "Of course I told the old hag. She said Kagome's mentally ill, not physically."

Miroku looked disturbed, and Sango looked puzzled. "Is this possible?"

Miroku cleared his throat. "When one is mentally ill, that means that they have used their will power when their physical power has depleted. Also, a fair amount of stress must be obtained before their minds refuse to give them just the strength they need to go on. I have only heard about it in cases of extreme illnesses, as fighting a fatal disease. But never because of miko duties and physical nursing."

InuYasha scowled as he stared at Kagome. "She wouldn't listen. I told her to calm down, but she wouldn't listen." He remembered how her face had turned pale instead of that creamy color it usually took, how frail and weak her body was, and how whenever they stopped, he usually found her leaning against a tree, or sitting down completely, and in a matter of seconds, she would be sleeping. "Maybe she feels it's her duty." Sango suggested.

InuYasha's scowl deepened. "I . . . I don't think that's the case." He said slowly.

Miroku gazed at the hanyou. "InuYasha, have you ever seen a case when a person pushes themself to an extent of physical illness for another person?"

InuYasha shook his head, and then nodded it solemnly as his expression blanked and he turned stiff. "Yea . . . my mother."

Miroku nodded slowly. "Yes . . . and have you ever heard about how a person's can become mentally exhausted when their hard work goes unnoticed to the person they care for?"

InuYasha growled. "That's stupid! She knows I always notice when she does something!"

Miroku frowned. "But do you always show her? Or do you expect her to realize it on her own?"

"I---"

Miroku held up his hand to stop InuYasha as he shook his head and gestured towards Kagome. "I think . . . if you would like Kagome to return to us like she left, you should make her a present."

"A present? How the hell am I supposed to make a present?"

Miroku grinned. "I do not know. You are the hanyou. I think it would be best for Kagome if you show her you care."

InuYasha scowled as he stood up and walked out of the hut, murmuring that he'd be back in a couple of hours or so. Sango and Miroku exchanged glances and grinned as Kagome began to stir. "You're good." She commented.

Miroku chuckled. "That I am Sango. That I am."

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

**_A/N_**

_Sorry it took so long, but I had gotten sick. It was a mixture of my allergies, and then I developed a cold that had me out for a couple of days. I didn't go to school today, and my mother gave me some temporary medication until she could buy the proper one . . . so don't expect updates everyday. I still feel down and out._


	6. Presents

**_Presents_**

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

InuYasha ran a tired hand over his face as he stared into the water. He had until she awoken, and if he was close by, he would be able to tell. But just what was he going to get her? 

_"I think . . . if you would like Kagome to return to us like she left, you should make her a present."_

_'A present? How the hell does he want me to get her a present? What the hell would she want?' _

InuYasha ruffled his hair angrily as he stood up and leaned over the water, peering over the side and watching as the fish quickly swam away. Something glistened in the light down below, and with a scowl, he reached down and picked it up. It was a gold, circular object that Kagome had once clarifed as a 'ring' when she had first brought one. InuYasha remembered how she said she wanted a diamond ring that made pretty lights whenever the sun settled on it. Scratching his chin, he stuffed the ring into the inside pocket of his haori and shook his head as he took a hold of Tetsusaiga.

Turning around and checking his surroundings, he sat down in a heap and thrusted his arms into the sleeves of his haori. _'Why is it so hard just to get her a damn present!'_

_Because you're a baka, you're a baka, and did I already say you were a baka?'_

_'Right. You're the help I've always been looking for.' _

_I've been the only help you've had for a long time. I have an idea.'_

_'I don't think I want to hear this, but go ahead.'_

_'Instead of just a measly present, how about you take her to a---what did she call it? A 'date'?' _

_'You've lost your damn mind. I don't even know what the hell that is!' _

_'Then find out. Who is she closest with besides you?' _

_'The old hag.' _

_'I mean friendwise not motherhood.' _

_'Sango. Wait---you want me to ask for _help

_'That's _one_ way of putting it . . . yea?' _

InuYasha snorted and jumped to his feet as he closed his eyes stubbornly. _'Keh! Think of how it'll look to Miroku---'_

_'This isn't about Miroku. This is about Kagome. You need to show her you care. That simple gesture is enough to get her to go on.' _

_'How . . . how do you know?' _

_'You haven't heard it? Her soul calls out to us InuYasha. And we . . . we haven't answered yet.' _

_'Why? Why haven't we answered yet?' _

_'Shouldn't you be asking yourself that question?' _

InuYasha didn't answer as he turned on his heel and began to walk away into the deepest part of the forest. He knew exactly what he was going to do. But he just needed to get everything together. Then, it would all be perfect. Then, Kagome would be alright, and as long as she was okay, he was happy.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Totosai stared at InuYasha with shock on his face as he scratched his head. Opening his mouth to comment, and then closing it back when he thought against it, the old man was at lost for words as he stared at the blushing hanyou. "What?" 

"I want you to help me make a gift for Kagome."InuYasha grumbled. "I know it's not a sword but I need you to forge something for me."

"Like what?"

InuYasha pulled the small circular form out of his haori and handed it over to the old man, constantly looking over his shoulder as the cow that belonged to the old man began nibbling on grass. "So, you want me to make something like this? This little?"

InuYasha nodded. "Yes, and I need you to put something on it. Would you be able to do it? Can you?"

Totosai shrugged and rubbed a tired hand over his face. "My my InuYasha. I always took you for a fool but this is something completely different."

InuYasha snorted and struck the old man across his head, his hand itching for Tetsusaiga as he glowered at Totosai. "Like I was saying. Can you do it?"

Totosai held the ring in front of his face and examined it from all angles. "Exactly what are you going to do?"

"Kagome told me about these things when I went to her time. She said they were for friends, or mates. She said people used them for weddings---"

"Oh? You two are getting married?"

InuYasha blanched as his face turned a beet red. "What! No . . . It's just a gift."

"So it's a love offering."

"No. It's a gift. That's it. She stressed herself out, and the monk thinks it'll be best for her mental health if I get her a present. She was always screaming about how she wanted one of these, so maybe now she'll shut up."

Totosai frowned deeply as he held it in the palm of his hand and flipped it over idly. "Alright. I'll do it. But there's a condition."

"Alright. What is it?"

Totosai's face brightened as he reached for Tetsusaiga. "You have to be more careful with my darling sword. Please don't abuse her so much."

InuYasha struck Totosai across the head again. "How many times do I have to tell you never to touch my sword?"

Totosai groaned as he rubbed his head. Setting the ring down on his knee as he continuously studied it quizically, he smiled to himself as he gazed into the hanyou's deep golden eyes. "Master InuYasha . . . just how ill is Kagome?"

InuYasha pressed his ears to his forehead and scowled. "When I left she hadn't awakened from passing out. Kaede said that she hasn't developed a fever, but there's a possibility that she can become worse without it because the human mind is much stronger than that of the body."

Totosai shook his head. "Such a young girl . . . such a young age . . . do you think it has something to do with the Shikon No Tama?"

InuYasha growled. "No, I don't. I just think she's overexerting herself trying to fit a description that isn't hers."

"Description? And which description is that?"

"I think . . . I think she's trying to be like Kikyou." InuYasha said, looking off into the distance as he winced and pressed his ears to his head once again.

Totosai stared at him through narrow eyes. "And you do realize this is your fault right? I mean why else would she practically kill herself---" Totosai let out a sharp cry as the tip of the blade of Tetsusaiga was pushed roughly to his neck.

Sweat dropping down his face as he stared at the wielder, he didn't say another word, didn't dare flinch as the hanyou filled with rage glowered down at him. Growling menacingly and scowling to the point it made the Earth shudder, InuYasha No Taisho was a force to be reckoned with. His anger was a palpable thing, and Totosai had never experienced this cold hard fear ever since he had once said something about InuYasha's mother to InuTaisho.

For a brief moment, he could see InuTaisho, could see the way his eyes narrowed and flashed, the way his lips curled, and the stubborn deathly look that was set upon his face. He would never forget that face, and never would he forget this one. "You truly are his son." He murmured.

With a snort, InuYasha dropped his sword into it's scabbard and turned his back to the forger. "Sorry about that." He muttered as he began to walk away. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Make sure . . . make sure you get it done but sunset. I'll be by to pick it up." And with that, InuYasha left from the old man's sight.

His words rang over and over in his head.

_"You truly are your father's son."_

InuYasha shook his head as he tried to push back the pride at those words. He didn't know why almost immediately his chest swelled up, and his ears perked up with indignant pride upon hearing those words. Usually when he heard about how strong his father was, he usually acting like he didn't care, though deep inside, he was secretly proud and impressed with him, even though he hadn't barely met him.

He understood what a great demon his father was. And he also understood just how much of an impact he had on humans and on youkai. But InuYasha didn't understand how a full blown youkai that had the instinct to prey upon humans flowing through their veins be able to mate with a human and bear a child. He never understood how he fought the desire to feast on their blood, and not to get satisfied as they cried out in pain and whimpered with fear. On those nights where his demon blood reigned superior, the startling scent of Kagome would send him into a agonizing frenzy, to the point that he was scared if he would return to normal and find out the damage that he'd done. So instead, he usually got away from her.

It would be a night like this that he would have to stay away. He didn't think about it before, but now it dawned on him. He began to worry that she would awaken before he had returned to his normal state. He was also worried she would be foolish enough to go and look for him. He winced as he sat down on a large rock and cradled Tetsusaiga between the palms of his hands. Tossing it back and forth as he whistled casually, a shift in the air made him freeze and his head to snap to the right. Ears rotating like little radars, InuYasha growled as he stood up and prepared himself. But nothing came out from the dark security of the bushes, and with a loud rustle, it was gone. Still paranoid and shaken, InuYasha sat back down and ceased glaring into the direction of the intruder.

He remembered the first time Kagome had seen him transform. He remembered the absolute terror on his face as he began to soak his claws in the innocent blood of the humans. Her fear was so strong he could taste it, and his youkai blood longed for a taste of her sweet blood that would forever quinch it's thirst. For every youkai, there was one prey that would cease it's hunger and it's desire to kill forever. But InuYasha was cursed to have developed strong feelings for the one that would silence his rampaging. He would never hurt her. But she knew that the hanyou in him wouldn't dare touch her. But she understood the youkai yearned for her blood.

There have been more than one instances where Kagome was injured and was bleeding in Kaede's hut,or she was laying unconscious. His mind lurched at the sweet tingy scent, and the mere sight of it began to make it's blood boil. But now that all three sides understood that she was special, those desired were less frequent, more controllable. But that didn't mean that they didn't happen---and when they did, they were strong as ever. InuYasha fought the temptation by simply leaving in the middle of the night, and returning just before she woke up. But then the side effects would wear off, and he was good to go. But sometimes that didn't work. Sometimes, he needed to stay away until she had taken a bath. His youkai continually pressed him, begging him to mark her, to drink her sweet blood that would complete the ritual and clarify her as his property. He had lost count of how many times his youkai had commanded him to take her as she lay sleeping, one hand propped under her cheek, her knees pressed close to her upper stomach, her red swollen lips calling out to him as her heat created a surge of want in him so strong whenever the wind blew he crumpled to his knees and whined.

Her sweet and innocent smile, and the embarrassing things she did and said usually sent these yearnings away immediately, leaving behind a qake of guilt that she never understood just what the most innocent act could do to his mere senses. Shaking his head as he remembered how she would try to cover up when she was hurt, how her big brown eyes would dullen and droop, it was completely impossible not to know when something was bothering her---but for InuYasha it was way too easy not to say anything. His youkai _decided_ she was the one because she was strong. She stayed by his side, and she didn't scream and run when he did slay people relentlessly. She came to him as he was, and she didn't faulter, even though fear was evident in her bright eyes.

His human _accepted_ her because she was able to understand when he was lying and being stubborn. As well as the youkai, he admired her because she was human and strong, and wasn't ashamed of her blood. No matter how many times he always cursed the night of the New Moon, she was always there with him, encouraging him that everything would be alright.

His hanyou _loved_ her because she accepted him for who he is. She didn't try to change him, or make him something that he wasn't. He was rude, selfish, arrogant, stubborn, childish, immature, cocky and somewhat of a clown. But she never let that get in the way of being the very best friend that he ever had---and his first love. Looking at Tetsusaiga, and looking at a row of trees that stood about a meter away from him, he stood up and unsheathed the great sword.

Rising it over his head, his chest swelled with pride, his fangs glistened as he smiled, and his ears stood up nice and pointy as he brought the blade down and bellowed, " _Kongousouha!" _

He smiled to himself as he looked over the mass of damage that he had just done. "Now . . . about that present."

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Sango awoke with a start as Kagome began rustling through her sleeping bag as she sat up. Sango scurried over to her and put her hand on Kagome's chest, trying to get her to settle down. The moonlight drifted into the hut with secrecy, so quiet and deadly it gave Kagome goosebumps as she rubbed her arms up and down. She stared into the moon, it's pale eyes cold and deadly like the mysterious girl who was stealing young women's hearts. It seemed lonely, and afraid, just like Kagome felt now. Trying to ignore that empty ache that settled in her chest, the youki seemed to be faint, and she knew something was missing, something dramatic that managed to ease her soul. "Where's InuYasha?"

"He . . . uh . . ." Sango stammered as she blushed. "He . . . went to . . . he's going to take a bath."

Kagome's face flashed with hurt, and Sango couldn't look in her eyes as they brightened with tears. "Where is he Sango? Why won't you tell me where he is? Has he finally left?"

"Left? He would never leave you---"

"He would and he has! He always leaves me for Kikyou! He always leave me to be with her! He leaves me to . . . to die!"

Sango gasped and moved Kagome bangs out of her face as she dug her face into the palms of her hands, even though she tears refused to come. "Oh K'Gome. . . he would never leave you to die. Do you know how much it would hurt him if you die?"

Kagome shook her head as she pushed Sango's efforts to comfort her away. "I . . . he . . . he doesn't act like it! He makes me stuck here, and when I try to prove to him that I'm not worthless, what does he do? He _leaves_! He goes to see _her_!"

Sango shook her head. "Kagome dear; you have it all wrong. He's not with Kikyou. He would never do that."

Kagome shrugged Sango's hand off her shoulder as she stood up and stumbled a little bit, waking Miroku. He blinked and sat up. "Wha---"

"You don't know what you are talking about!" She yelled. "He did it before, and I can guarantee that he'll do it again! Who knows! He's probably having . . . with her . . .No . . . " Before Sango could stop her, she stormed out of the hut. Sango, who glanced at Miroku, nodded her head as she ordered Kirara to chase after her.

Kagome ran like she never ran before. Even though she continually tripped and stumbled, she didn't stop. She didn't care that she had cuts and bruises all over her arms, legs, chest and face from bumping against trees and bushes and branches. She didn't care that tears were running down her face with dirt, or that she was completely unnoticable to humans whatsoever. All she cared about was getting away from everything. From the village, from the hurt, the pain, from InuYasha.

She had a point. She had given up everything, and trying to impress him, please him, she drove herself dry. But he didn't appreciate what she did. He ran off and went to see Kikyou. Kagome had had enough. She was running on the pure thought of nothing. Her legs and stomach were on fire, she had no breath, no energy, and she felt as though she was going to pass out. Moments later, she stumbled and fell. She didn't arise for a long time after that either.

_Around dawn, and young girl was skipping happily with her pet dog, singing a song of happiness as her platinum hair bounced behind her in an elegant braid. She smiled as she dog zig-zagged in front of her, barking in tune to her singing yelping with pure joy. He suddenly stopped and began sniffing eratically. Pushing his way past the bushes and not that far from a little clearing, laid out on the floor was a young girl in strange clothing. He barked excitedly, and soon the young girl was crouching before the strange girl. "My, she's knocked out cold." She said. The dog licked her face, causing her to moan and turned her head, mumbling something that made the platinum haired young girl's grey eyes go wide. Standing up, she hoisted the girl over the dogs back, and they began quickly walking home. _

_Kagome blinked tiredly as she opened her eyes in an unfamiliar place. Looking around, she sat up slowly, ignoring the agonizing pang that started in her lower back and soon drifted around her whole body. Gritting her teeth together, she bit back a scream as a large nose was thrust into her face, and it soon was replaced by a humongous tongue. She yelped in surprise, causing a sparkle of miko's energy to lightly shock the being, causing it to yelp and scurry back, whining and hiding behind a little girl that seemed intrigued by her. Kagome began feeling around for a bow and arrow, and froze when she realized that she wasn't home. She wasn't anywhere near home. "Who are you?" She questioned. _

_The girl continued to stare at her, her grey eyes looking mysterious, quizical. Her nose flared and the corners of her lips began twitching as Kagome registered the weird markings on her face. On her forehead was a halfmoon, and on her two cheeks were almost a check like stripe that had a ruby-red hue to it. Kagome bit back her question as she regarded the young girl. "I . . . I am Chiyo. What is your name?" _

_"I . . . I am K-Kagome Higurashi. Where am I?" _

_"You're in the Western Territory of Musashi. You're safe here, with me." _

_Kagome's eyes widened in surprise as she regarded the girl's statement for a moment. "Western Lands? You mean the territory owned by Sesshomaru No Taisho, the tai-youkai for the inu-youkai heritage?" _

_The young girl's eyes lit up and she nodded her head quickly. "Do you know Lord Sesshomaru? Do you? Do you know Master InuYasha?" _

_Kagome's nose flared at the name of the hanyou and she snorted. "Yes, I know the both of them. I am traveling with InuYasha." _

_The young girl looked excited. "Then it is true! My nose does not fail me! He is alive!" _

_Kagome watched as she dog barked with joy and the young girl danced around with discreet happiness. The aura of the room seemed to shift into that more peaceful than tense, and Kagome began to relax as the two strange creatures began to settle down. "May I ask . . . you're not human, are you?" _

_The young girl shook her head as if she was mocking Kagome. "Yes, we are both Inu-youkai. Just not exactly Inu-youkai. This is my brother, Suzu. We are both Inu-youkai, our family has been exiled from the castle for three generations, and it is tradition that we reside in this hut." _

_"Exiled? Why have you been exiled?" _

_The young girl smiled sadly. "A forbidden love has taken place, and we are the consequence of that sin." _

_"A forbidden love? Wait---I don't understand. Wha---" _

_"Our mother . . . she wasn't a regular youkai. She was a youkai that had the ability to read the moon and the stars. Her name was Cassandra, and she had prophesized to the great InuTaisho thata great force shall come and condemn his son." _

_"His son?" Kagome asked puzzled. "Did she mean InuYasha?" _

_Chiyo shrugged. "We do not know. All I know is that everyday since her death she has requested that I make certain that the hanyou does not die. Ever since he had been pinned on the tree, I have lost contact with him whatsoever. But I have heard tales that he has defeated Lord Sesshomaru. Also, the moon tells me the Flower Maiden has been born and now seeks to return to the world of the living." _

_Kagome shuddered as she sat on her knees and massaged her tired legs that ached and sored with fatigue. "How long have I been here?" _

_"Only a couple of hours. Why?" _

_"I . . . I have a village I need to be attending to. I have to get back." _

_Suzu whined sadly and thrust his nose inKagome's lap. Chiyo frowned. "Chiyo, why is he---" _

_Chiyo sighed sadly. "He was born that way. That is his form, he shall never be able to take the form of a human. That was his consequence." _

_"And what is yours? What's your consequence?" _

_Chiyo shrugged. "Me? I have the power to feel the pain of spirits that continue to dwell in the land of the living. Kagome, I have been searching for you for a long time." _

_"I . . . Wha---" _

_"You see, the spirit that dwells in Musashi is very unhappy. It's pain is agonizing to me. It's hard to sleep at night, and Suzu has gotten no sleep at all. She is a pure maiden, with an unpure soul. The only way to battle her, is with your powers. But you are not strong enough yet." _

_"I . . . I don't understand." _

_"I understand this may come as a shock to you, but you have to understand. You are the only person that could save my sister. You are the only person that can save us." _

_"Us?" _

_It shall all make sense afterwhile. But for now . . . you have to live. Wake up . . . _

_I . . . what's happening? _

_Wake up . . .Kagome? Wake up! _

_I . . . wha---_

_Wake up! _

Kagome blinked with confusion as she picked her head up and looked around. "Kagome? Kagome? Wake up!"

"Inu---"She moaned with pain. "InuYasha?"

"I'm right here. What the hell did you thinkyou were doing?"She grunted as he softly rolled her over and pinned her with a glare.

She winced slightly and tried to give an innocent smile when she grimaced andcried out in pain. He gasped quickly and dropped hishakama over her frail, now shivering body with a disgusted grunt as he hunkered down next to her. "InuYasha . . . . "

"It's alright. I'm here now." He frowned. "What hurts right now?"

"E-Everything . . ." She moaned.Her shivering intensified before she begansweating and shuddering. InuYasha watched as she had mood swings and he became deeply concerned for her.

"Kagome . . . Ihave to pick you up. This may hurt a little." She nodded her head, and as he didpick her up, his arms felt like needles. She bit her tongue to keep from crying out, drawing tears and a whimper as he pushed off the ground."I'm sorry."

"F-F-Forw-w-what?"

He shook his head as he spared her limp figure a glance. She felt himstiffen and wince, and his ears pressed onto his head as he stopped on the branch of a nearby tree. "It's just that . . . I've been thinking about some things, and Kagome . . . "

He looked down at her figure and snorted.Smoothing her bangs out of her eyes, he quickly kissed her forehead and pushed from the branch. "Rest well Kagome."

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Sango paced back and forth as Kirara mewed sadly from the door of the hut. It had been almost a whole day since Kagome had taken off and outrun Kirara. And when InuYasha had returned dawn that morning just to hear the news she had ran off, he looked as if he could have killed the both of them. He turned around and immediately sprinted off after her, murmuring about how she won't return until she was nursed back to health and not half-dead. And if she knew the hanyou as well as she thought she did, she knew he would stick to his word without thinking twice.

She glanced over her shoulder to look at Miroku, who was staring at his hand where the Kazaana used to reside with a thoughtful frown. She refrained from questioning him about it as his frown deepened and his violet eyes darkened with sadness for a moment before glazing over and he looked up, intercepting her gaze. Smiling at her softly and holding out his hand, she walked over to him and took it. He softly pulled her down with him, and she laid her head on his chest as he laid on his back. "Do you think she's okay?"

Miroku shrugged. "She's been gone an awful long time Sango. I think that this time everything isn't all right. But there is nothing we can do. They will have to work it out with themselves."

Sango had a stubborn look on her face. "But, Miroku! She looked so broken, torn and lost! I felt like crying as I looked at her. I didn't want to spoil the surprise, but I didn't want her to think he went to Kikyou either. She disappeared after the battle with Naraku."

Miroku nodded slowly and let out a harsh, slow breath in between his teeth. "Let's just pray to kami that everything is alright."

Sango didn't reply to that, just tightened her hold on Miroku's robe. He laid his hand on her back and began rubbing soothingly, trying to comfort her, trying to tell her that he was there for her, no matter what was going to happen. He tried to wave off the feeling of loneliness that was washing off of her, leaving a stick, itchy feeling that caused him to cringe. Her worry was so think you could taste it, her fear so heavy you could bath in it. She was always a person to let things get to her. But Miroku had never seen her this shaken in his whole life.

Running his fingers through her hair, Miroku sighed as her breathing evened and she fell asleep. Smiling, he closed his eyes as well. _'Sweet dreams,'_

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

InuYasha paced the floor back and forth as Kagome lay on the futon, her cheekbones anf just above her nose a deep red as her breathing was harsh and labored. Her hair was sweaty, sticky and matted to her forehead. Her face was covered in sweat. The discomfort she was feeling was so strong InuYasha could smell it, it caused him to wince and a dull ache to form in the middle of his chest that just wouldn't leave. He constantly changed the rag on her head, and gave her the apropriate medicine that he had stashed. He had learned how to care for the sick from a mixture of watching his mother and Kaede. But Kagome was deeply ill. He didn't think that she would get better anytime soon.

So instead, even though he knew it was hard for her, he didn't let her go to sleep. He allowed her to close her eyes, but when her breathing evened, he was always there, apologizing and explainining to her when she would begin crying that it was for the better of her than for him. There was a couple of times she ignored him and tried to keep her eyes closed anyway. He had to firmly press his claw into her skin, causing her to yelp and her eyes to snap open. He felt guilty for this gesture, but he knew it served it's purpose.

He sat nearby, embracing Tetsusaiga in between his arms as he watched her form rest silently on the futon. The scent of the medicine he gave her still lingered in his cave that they were residing in. It tickled his nose, making him sneeze and cough. She was reluctant to take it, but after a brief talk with her, she weakly took the medicine. But she made a show of twisting her face enough to tell him how she really felt about the disgusting paste.

He watched as she began a fit of shuddering again for a couple of moments, before she began turning her head side to side and calling out into her sleep. InuYasha shook her softly, not realizing that she had fallen asleep, and she blinked innocently as she looked at him through her dazed brown eyes that had fallen dull and half open. Her face was terribly swollen because of the cuts that had managed to almost grow infected, and if she had been out there a little longer, her legs would look destroyed. InuYasha, however, bandaged up and took good care of her. And also, he had no intentions of letting her go home until she was the Kagome he knew so well.

Crawling over to her and changing the cloth upon her head, he spoke to her softly as he brushed the hair out of her face and dropped a little spring water into her mouth. She didn't say anything as he lifted her head so that she could swallow, and instead of placing it back down, he moved behind her and set it on his lap. She sighed happily as she pulled the haori to her chin as her shivering ceased and she simply laid there, a frigid and frail mass that had no strength whatsoever. InuYasha, who was cradling her head, whispered soothing words, making her smile as he tried to raise her spirits by entertaining her. "I have a present for you."

She cut her eye as best as she could to look at him with interest. He nearly laughed. "But you won't get it until you feel better. Think of it as a reward."She pouted slightly as he gave her a little more water. Frowning as he thought it over, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You can go ahead and fall asleep now. I know you won't leave me."

She gave a faint smile, and immediately closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

**_A/N_**

_Well, sorry this took so long. I might not get to my other story as soon as I would have liked to. I want to congradulate my brother. He's graduating from 8th grade tomorrow! Horray! _

_Enjoy! _


	7. Stubborn

**_Stubborn_**

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes. Blinking them as the sun rays began to sting them, she sat up slowly as she glanced around the cave. She heard a rustle behind her and sighed. "How do you feel?" 

She watched as he crouched down in front of her, and handed her a cup of ramen. Wrinkling her nose as the steam drifted into her face, she took it eagerly and slowly began eating it. "I feel fine."

InuYasha cautiously sniffed her and he scowled in satisfaction as he looked her up and down. "I'm guessing you want to take one of those goddamn 'baths' that you like so well?"

She nodded and smiled. "Sure! I feel filthy."

"I told you wench," InuYasha growled as she coughed softly. "You smell fine."

"Yes, but I wouldn't feel right unless I took a bath."

InuYasha shook his head as she continued eating. He reached into her bookbag, and pulled a pair of sweatpants and a tank top that she wore to gym. Frowning at them, he pulled out her cotton 'underwear' and a wash clothe that she always perferred using with the bar of soap. Closing back up the monstrosity that he had grown to hate as well as to adapt to, he walked over to her and placed theitems on her lap. "Here. I thought it would make things much easier for you."

She smiled and took theitems as she set the empty cup on the ground next to her. "Thank you InuYasha."

He shrugged and stood her up before he reached to pick her up and she stumbled away from him. "Wench, what are you doing?"

She held out her hands in an defensive manner. "What are you doing?"

He sighed. "What else? I was going to take you to the pond."

"'Take' as in 'carry'?"

He nodded and gave her a puzzled look as he reached for her again and she backed away. "Yea . . . so let's go."

She shook her head. "InuYasha . . . the ponds not that far from the mouth of the cave. I'll be fine."

InuYasha growled as he took a large step toward her, and in an attempt to get away from him, she tried to quickly retreat a couple of steps and tripped over her own feet, stumbling and blinking in surprise when he caught her before she fell. She felt a wave of dizziness pass over her, and she gave a slight grunt as her eyes grew heavy. InuYasha, who looked completely puzzled, sniffed her before his jaw took on that stubborn tightness that she had grown to fear---and to love. "See! I told you to let me take you! Now . . .you're not aetting foot out of this cave!"

Kagome groaned with annoyance as he allowed her to stand on her own, but still had one of his arms wrapped around her waist. She hit him in his chest firmly. "I'm fine . . . I keep telling you. Now let me go and take a bath; please?"

InuYasha shook his head before his head snapped towards the mouth of the cave and he instinctively pulled her closer to him, his growl changing from that of annoyance to that of pure hate as he flattened his ears on his head and bared his fangs. She shuddered lightly as he tightened his hold, lowering his chin onto her shoulder as she froze with panic. He heard her heartbeat quicken, could feel it on his chest, and he loosened his grip and spared her a glance before he instantly put her back in the position she was in before. "Bastard---"

"My, my little brother. Have I caught you and the miko at a bad time?" Sesshomaru teased, which was so unlike him InuYasha had to do a double take.

"Hardly. The dummy nearly killed herself wanting to take a damn bath, and then to make things worse, you show up." InuYasha snorted as he shoved Kagome behind him and took a step forward,growling for her to hold on to his haori. "Just why the hell are you here?"

Sesshomaru shrugged and looked at Kagome as she tried to peek over the hanyou's shoulder and see what was going on. "I need the miko."

"For what?"

"That is not your concern." Sesshomaru growled with irritation. "I ask for her assistance until this epidemic has passed---"

"Epidemic? What the hell could be so bad you of all people need Kagome."

Sesshomaru growled as he took a step forward. InuYasha growled and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. Kagome sighed loudly as she pushed InuYasha behind her. "If you argue I'll say 'it'." She warned.

InuYasha fell silent, though his growl as still in place as he placed Tetsusaiga on his shoulder and leaned most of his weight on one foot, watching casually as Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "Miko . . .I ask that you come with me."

"Why do you need me?" She said quietly.

Sesshomaru looked away, and Kagome thought she saw him blush. But the hallucination had disappeared as quick as it flashed across his face. "Rinneeds your womanly assistance."

"Huh?"

Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed a tired hand over his face. "I am not a woman, so I shall not be able to teach her and help her in the monthly stages of a woman. I assumed you shall be able to help her, so I came to ask you to come with me to the castle to explain this to Rin. She cries all night, believing something is wrong with her."

Kagome rubbed her temple with her fingers as another wave of dizziness swept through her, catching her off guard. This time, it left a tremendous headache in it's wake, and she gave a little sigh as she shook her head. The pulses blurred her vision, and when she thought she was going to pass it, it disappeared. She stumbled a little, caught herself before she fell, and avoided InuYasha's pointed glare. "I . . .okay. I'll help."

InuYasha gasped behind her before he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her to the far side of the cave. "Are you crazy? If we go to his territory, he'll have the perfect oppurtunity to kill us!"

Kagome tapped InuYasha in the head playfully. "No he's not. You can see it in his face he has no intention of hurting us."

"And just how could you tell?"

_Kagome sadly as she remembered the day where she defeated Naraku. InuYasha had taken a extreme amount of damage, and lay wounded on the ground next to Kirara and Sango. Miroku, who was dropped on one knee, held his Kazaana to his chest, his eyes tearing up as he life flashed before him. Kagome was enraged. At the time, she had thought InuYasha was dead. She remembered the pain she felt, the total remorse and hate she felt for the hanyou that wrecked havoc for the people of Musashi. That rage become the source of her power, the pain of losing the person who meant the most to her was the inspiration she had to defeat the vile beast. _

_She nocked back her arrow and closed her eyes, allowing the miko energy to make her skin feel warm and tingly. She felt a cold hand touch hers, and instantly warmth returned to the frail hands that covered hers. She knew who it was before she even touched her, and as their miko energies binded, and as the souls merged together as one for now and forever, Kagome released the arrow, falling to her knees as she suddenly felt weak and as the arrow soared through the sky. _

_The arrow was held back for a brief moment by a barrier Naraku had sustained throughout the battle. She closed her eyes and prayed that her friends lives---that InuYasha's life wouldn't go to waste. With a shrill cry, she heard as Naraku released a shrill cry, and opened her eyes just in time to watch the arrow pierce through his heart. His great form began to disappear, and in turn, four limp bodies fell to the floor. Kagome immediately ran to the body that cried out on impact. But before she could get there, she watched as Sesshomaru had dug the blade of Tokijin into Naraku's head with a dark scowl on his face. Naraku twitched under him as blood exploded onto Sesshomaru's white haori. Sesshomaru hurried over to Kagura, stumbling past Kagome. _

_Kagome had watched as Kanna has began to turn to ashes, and disappeared with the wind. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and the Shikon No Tama fell into her hands, warm and whole as a soft kiss was planted on her cheek. Tears streaming down her face, she turned just as Kikyou began to fade into nothing. The last words she murmured, the honesty and pain of her tears as well as joy told Kagome that she would never have another chance. "Kikyou! Thank you!" _

_Kikyou smiled sadly, and held out her hand, knowing Kagome wouldn't be able to reach it in time. Just as she disappeared, and wind began to blow, soothing Kagome's wounded soul, caressing her red and swollen face as two words were whispered in her soul; intended to give her momentary peace._ 'Well done.'

_She turned her head just as Kagura's hand dropped from Sesshomaru's face. He threw him head back, and he seemed to struggle with doing something as she watched his neck vibrate. Kagura, who had now faded into the nothingness that is her, seemed to smile sadly as she drifted away with the wind. Suddenly, Sesshomaru let out a long, mournful cry. Digging his claws into the ground as he held it out, he threw his head back again, and this time, with a stronger voice, he howled again. It was full of so much pain, and guilt that Kagome had no choice but to close her eyes bow her head with sympathy. _

_She walked over to Sesshomaru, and hugged him, her own tears covering that of his. She whispered soothing words, and after he had calmed down, he stood up, helping her up and returned the hug before his gaze fell to his brother. "You have freed them both." He said simply, unsheathing Tenseiga and holding it out before him. "If you shall ever need anything, I am forever in your debt."_

_"Sesshomaru,"Kagome said quietly, dashing her hand over his puffy eyes. "What will you do now?" _

_He smiled sadly, as though the simple gesture at a time like this stabbed him in his heart. She could see tears gathering again. "What shall I do? I shall revive my brother. It is not his time to die." _

_Walking over to InuYasha, the blade began to pulse, and with a grunt of satisfaction, Sesshomaru whipped it through the air, and it glowed as it ran across InuYasha's skin. "When he awakens,"Sesshomaru had murmured. "When he awakens . . . tell him the quarreling between us must end." _

Kagome shook her head and smiled sadly as she reached forward and rubbed one of InuYasha's ears, which he stubbornly flicked out of her grasp. She giggled and took hold of it again. "I just know, okay?"

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

InuYasha growled as Kagome tightened her hold around his neck and Sesshomaru stopped abruptly outside the doors of the castle. Looking over his shoulder, he regarded Kagome for a moment before he pushed open the door and shuffled inside. Kagome had her head laid down, though she was still wide awake with excitement. She watched as youkai servants buzzed by, bowing to Sesshomaru, and surprisingly InuYasha with a hint of surprise on their faces. "Why are they bowing to you too?"

InuYasha shrugged."Because . . . the old man used to rule over these parts. Being his son makes me a . . . a prince."

Kagome sighed as she reached forward and rubbed his hear again. "I take it you don't like being a prince?"

InuYasha didn't say anything for a while as Sesshomaru led them to the end of the great hallway and up a flight of stairs. After they had reached the top of the flight, he led them down to the end of the hall again, where he took a sharp right and walked to the end of this hall. Double doors stood at the end, and a very tall youkai stood in front of them, his sword at his side, his head held up high. As he moved out of the way to allow Sesshomaru inside, he scowled at InuYasha. "M'Lord."He said respectfully, though unwillingly. InuYasha snorted and didn't comment, though his ears did flatten. "No, I don't."

Sesshomaru stopped by the door, and InuYasha realized they were in a large room. A young girl, by her looks she looked about ten or eleven with long black hair sat by the window, her legs were pulled to her face and InuYasha stopped suddenly as he backed away suddenly and pinned his brother with a stare. "You brought her here for that?" He bellowed.

Kagome blinked as color decorated Sesshomaru's face. She wasn't imagining it at all. "Yes, yes I did. I am not a woman, so I need a woman to fulfill a woman's job." He turned to Kagome. "Would you wish for us to leave."

Kagome gave InuYasha a nervous look. He gave hera shy smile, and walked out of the room. Sesshomaru bowed respectfully and sauntered after InuYasha. Kagome took a deep breath and sat next to the young girl. "Hello . . .Sesshomaru asked me to come and talk to you."

The young girl looked over as her eyes brightened up. "Lady Kagome!"

Kagome looked a little puzzled. "You know me?"

"Yes! Of course I know you! It's me, Rin!"

Kagome did a double take as the once young and innocent little girl smiled brightly at her. Kagome smiled as she hugged Rin. "My, my! I didn't realize it was you Rin! You've grown so much!"

She frowned and looked out of the window sadly. "Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like my growing."

Kagome looked concerned. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since 'it' started, whenever I come around him, he always leaves without saying anything."She dug her face in her knees. "It's like he doesn't like me anymore."

Kagome sighed and wrapped her arms around Rin's small figure. "Sesshomaru has taken care of you for about 4 years. I don't think that he could ever not like you." She said, using the pad of her thumb to wipe away Rin's tears of pain. "I can help you, if you'd like. We can start if you tell me what 'it' is."

Rin's face blossomed with color. "It's . . .bleeding."

"Oh, my---"

"This isn't the only time it's happened though. But . . .my tummy starts hurting now! It hurts really bad! I think I'm dying Kagome!"

Kagome fought back a laugh as she hugged Rin again, as she began crying again. "Oh, honey, you aren't dying."

"I'm not?"

"No, your just going through a process all women go through. Your body is preparing you to have a baby, that's all. But during this time, you must take a bath everyday like you've been doing, but instead of twice, do it about three times a day. Make sure you drink a lot of water, and fruits. And I have something for that pain you have been experiencing. It's just minor cramps . . .nothing that we can't handle."

Rin's eyes widened. "I . . .I can have a baby now?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes . . . but you should save yourself until you are older." Kagome playfully hooked Rin's nose between her two fingers. "I think Sesshomaru would kill anybody that tried you now."

Rin giggled as she swatted Kagome's hands away and hugged the young miko. "Really? Lord Sesshomaru has been saying you are an awesome woman Kagome. Won't you stay here with us?"

Kagome blanched a little. "Pardon me?"

Rin frowned. "You should stay here with me and Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kagome flushed. "Rin . . . I don't think I'll be able to do that. My home is in the village with Kaede. And, I don't think InuYasha will allow that. Where he feels comfortable . . .where he feels comfortable is my home."

Rin grinned and hugged Kagome tight again. "Kagome, what do I do about this bleeding?"

Kagome frowned. She couldn't give her what she had. She didn't want to alter time too much than she already had. "Okay, this is what you do. I'll give you a couple of my new under garments that I bought before I left home. Throughout the day, I want you to wear these. But you must wear a piece of clothe in the underwear. . . I know! I'll give you a towel!"

"I don't understand . . . "

"You are going to need something to soak up the blood, understand? But won't have that many pieces of clothe, so you are going to have to wash them daily, understand? It shouldn't be too much of a handle because you should only be on for about three days."

Rin looked puzzled for a while, and Kagome smiled as she hugged the girl again. "Let me show you, maybe then you'd understand. I have to go back and get the stuff from the cave. Do you think you'd be alright until tonight?"

Rin nodded as Kagome kissed her head and slowly walked out of the room.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

After they had left the room, InuYasha watched as Sesshomaru shot him a dark look and lead him towards the other end of the hall, where they entered a room that was protected by two guards. They allowed them in, and Sesshomaru gave them strict orders to let noone in. InuYasha looked puzzled, and as Sesshomaru sat down in a chair behind a desk, InuYasha refused to sit down. "I see . . . your stubborness know no ends, does it?"

InuYasha growled. "You're damn straight. What did you want?"

Sesshomaru folded his hands together and placed them in front of him. He regarded InuYasha for a moment, letting his golden eyes rake over his figure with disgust as he scowled and narrowed his eyes at him. "So, she has made her decision? Foolish woman, she is."

"What the hell are you talking about?" InuYasha growled as he cracked his knuckles.

Sesshomaru snorted as he ignored the empty threat and combed his claws through his hair."InuYasha, just how do you feel about the miko? Have you told her howyou felt? Has she come to you?"

InuYasha blushed and stiffened as he thrusted his nose in the air and snorted. "That's none of your damn business."

Sesshomaru stared at InuYasha with interest. "I see." Standing up, heleft from behind the desk, and walked over to the window that overlooked the property that he owned. He sighed as he ran his claw down the glass, making a shriekingsound that hurt InuYasha's sensitive ears. Sesshomaru merely ignored it. "How did someone like you be paired with that which is so perfectand pure? Something so beautiful and rare?"

InuYasha scowled. "Just what are you trying to say?"

Sesshomaru sighed as heturned and stared at his brother for a couple of moments. "Surely you understand that she is not well. Yet you allow her toventure on her own, where youkai and even humans can take her and dowhat they wish."

InuYasha winced. "That would never happen. I would have been there withher. Besides, they know better than to ever touch her, anybody." InuYasha replied, narrowing his eyes at hishalf-brother.

Sesshomaru snickered. "Your visciousness to protect her, it is astounding.She has wastedso much time, shed so many tears for the sake of you just to break her heartover and over again. You may not see it," He added as InuYasha opened his mouth to comment. "But those around her can. Do you truly think that binding her here is making her happy? Do you truly think she is happy with a hanyouwho is so insecure about himself that he put other's down to make himself feel better?"

"Now you just hold on agoddamn minute---"

Sesshomaru held up his hand tosilenceInuYasha. His eyes flashed with anger, rage, and for a moment, InuYasha thought they were pleading. "Leave the miko with me. I promise you sheshall live her life to the fullest and be happy. You do not deserve one like her."

InuYasha felt his demon blood rising despite Tetsusaiga resting on his hip. With avisciousgrowl, he bared his fangs and flexed his claws at his brother. In a flash of movement, he whipped out Tetsusaiga and lunged at him with it. But Sesshomaru held off his attack with Tokijin. "Don't you ever ask me that question again,"Hegrowled with anger as his eyes pulsed red. "Or I'll kill you with my bare hands."

Sesshomaruchuckled. "Why do you get so offended when I give you an offer to allow the miko to be happy?"

InuYasha let out an outraged cry just as he brung his blade above his head. Bringing it down, he heard a soft gasp and stopped mid attack as he heart Kagome scream him name. Suddenly, he felt hands being tightened around his neck, and felt the impactwhen he was slammed on the wall. Sesshomaru growled softly, even as Kagome pulled and tugged at his hands, screamed and cried for the two to stop.Kagome, feeling it was the last result, closed her eyes, and stumbled as Sesshomaru drew back instantly with a hiss of pain. InuYasha fell to the floor, his eyes still pulsing red as Sesshomaru stood to his feet. Kagome backed away from him with fright, her eyes watering with tears as he raised his hand to strike her.

She saw aflash of red,heard a ferocious bark and snarl and watched asInuYasha tackled Sesshomaru to the floor. She watched as she two tried to nip at each other, InuYasha constantly punching Sesshomaru in the face. Kagome pulled InuYasha off of Sesshomaru, and stood in front of him when Sesshomaru went to strike him. He had complete control, Kagome knew, but it was slipping. Just as she knew InuYasha was getting ready to lunge again, she knew he wasn't himself. Squeezing her eyes shut, she opened her mouth and screamed, "Sit!"

InuYasha crashed to the floor and didn't move. She narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru and pointed to a chair. "Move and I'll kill you." Sesshomaru, though how great and mighty he was, knew that this was not an empty threat, but instead, he took a seat on the desk, and watched as the guards helped Kagome pick InuYasha up and take him out of the room.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

InuYasha awoke with a headache and groaned as two things registered to him. One, he could smell Sesshomaru's blood, as well as taste it slightly. Two, Kagome was nearby, and she had been crying for a long time as the scent of her salty tears was heavy and thick in the large room. Opening his eyes, they registered to the darkness for a bit, and he felt a warm, yet fairly frail mass snuggle closer to him in the night as he tried to move. He blinked as the headache intensified, and he heard Kagome sniffle as she buried her head under her chin, tightened her arms around his chest and pushed her knees into his thigh. "Inu-Yasha," She murmured.

InuYasha shifted slightly, and he watched as he head lifted up, her unusually bright brown eyes staring at his honey golden ones with hope. "InuYasha?"

He nodded slightly as he gave her a puzzled look, then quickly looked away with humility. She sighed and laid her head back down under his chin. "It's alright. I heard everything."

InuYasha shook his head and turned toward her, pulling her close to his chest as he dug his nose in her hair and inhaled her scent. "I . . .it happened, didn't it? Even when I had Tetsusaiga?"

She sighed sadly and grabbed a handful of his hair without hurting him, letting it fall through her fingers. She nodded her head, and frowned as he tightened his hold on her as though he was scared to let her go. "I . . . I won't let him have you, even if I have to kill him in order to do it."

Kagome gasped softly as the husky quality of his voice, at the sincerity in his tone. Tears came to her eyes, and InuYasha looked at her with concern. She sighed and wiped her eyes, hugging him tight as they freely flowed down her face. "InuYasha . . . I don't want you going around killing people just for me."

He pouted and growled. "If that's what I need to do, not even your crying can stop me Kagome."

Kagome sighed. Sure, she was touched by his display of affection. But the fact that he transformed with Tetsusaiga on his hip made a chill go up her spine, left her wondering if there ever would be a day when he didn't have to worry about transforming. She wondered if there would ever be a day they wouldn't have to live in constant fear of a new foe resurfacing. Would the day ever come? His animosity was a thing to be frightened, and yet would the day ever come that she would be scared of the man she grown to love? "InuYasha . . . I'm . . .I'm scared."

InuYasha flinched a little. He reached into his haori pocket and held something in the palm of his hands. Kagome realized as he picked up her hand and took hold of her ring finger that he was shaking. She gasped softly as she felt a cold and slightly heavy object being pushed down her finger, before InuYasha's soft lips kissed her delicate flesh and he brought her hand to his face, pushing her palm on his cheek, shuddering as the heat from her touch transferred to his skin, leaving him scorched and burned. "Take this as a promise . . . I'll never hurt you."

Kagome stared at InuYasha's eyes, than at the ring on her finger. The diamond in it was huge, and utterly beautiful. Looking immediately, she had known that he had made the diamond himself. With a smile, she leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek.

Just as soon as she pulled back, his lips captured hers softly, and she sighed against him as her mind was left reeling, and all common sense drained away from her body as she melted into him. She felt like she was in the clouds, floating above the world. Her heart swelled with happiness, and she sighed as InuYasha wrapped his arms around her small figure and pull her close to him. She felt his heartbeat flutter under her fingers as her hands were pressed to his chest. He tilted his head slightly and ran his fnags over his bottom lip, causing tremors to crawl over her skin. Her body turned to ice, and she parted her mouth, a little startled when his tongue immediately darted in and captured hers.

She eargerly warred with him, tried to show him how much he meant to her. She remembered how many times she dreamed of this happening to her, she remembered how she felt the many times she thought he was taken away from her. She grabbed a handful of his haori so tight her fingers turned white. He chuckled into the kiss, taking advantage of her shyness, tempting her, goading her into the light that was him. She eagerly took his hand as he offered to show her to the better things of the world. Like a child taking her first steps, she allowed the rampaging of his tongue to lead her, and she learned from him. He offered his broken and battered soul. She took it, bandaged it, massaged and caressed it, and returned it with her own.

Pulling back and gasping for breath, he laid his forehead on hers as she closed her eyes and willed her heart to stop hammering painfully against her chest. Just then, he remembered what Sesshomaru said, and he growled softly. "Are you done here?"

She nodded quickly. He sighed. "Good. Because in the morning, we're as good as gone."

She giggled and cuddled closer to him. "Right."

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Sango sighed as she stared at the moonlight that shown in through the cracks of the hut. She tossed and turned in her bed, and heard the familiar soft snoring of the young man sleeping next to her. She felt around and found Kirara's soft head, and began petting it softly, smiling when the neko pushed her head into Sango's hand without a second thought and popped an eye open. "Were you sleeping?"

Kirara, in her tiny form, stood up and licked Sango's face. Sango giggled and continued to pet her as she sat up. Looking through the bamboo mat that stood at the door the hut, she tried to imagine her friend walking into the room, tried to imagine that everything was alright, and everyone would go on like nothing happened. Miroku stirred a little and turned his head, his raven eyes staring at her still full with sleep as he sat up and looked around tiredly. "Is something bothering you?" He asked, rubbing his fingers through his hair.

She shook her head as she looked at him. "Nothing, I just have a feeling something bad is happening right now that's deeper than we could ever understand."

Miroku shrugged. "We cannot make ourselved ill worrying over them. Think how much stress that would put on them, Kagome especially. The best you can do is get a good rest, and if you like we can search for them in the morning on the outskirts of the village on Kirara."

Sango frowned. "How can you go to sleep when your best friend could be in danger."

Miroku grinned. "It's because I understand that InuYasha would never let harm befall Kagome, and Kagome would never let anything happen to InuYasha. So I tend to worry about what's taking them so long, but never have I worried about their safety because I have faith they will look out for one another."

Sango looked at Miroku with an odd sense of wonder. He yawned and blushed as he offered her another serene smile. "You know Miroku, you are always so optimistic when things aren't going well."

He shrugged. "I inherit it from my mother, I guess." He yawned again. "Now Sango, I shall be returning to my dreaming now. But you get yourself some sleep. Everything'll be alright, I promise."

Sango sighed and watched as Miroku laid down. Shaking her head, she laid her head down and closed her eyes.

_The wind blew lightly, allowing Shippou and Kirara to play in warm weather as the the four adults each sat on one side of the well, eating snacks Kagome had brought from her time. Miroku was well with teasing InuYasha about losing his cool with the appearance to Kouga only to be subdued by Kagome, landing him into the river. InuYasha still must of had water in his ear because he constantly quirked them, and for a while he didn't say a word to Miroku's taunting. After a while, InuYasha growled and began chasing Miroku around. Sango had this thought on her mind for a long time, but she was alwaya afraid to ask. _

_She crawled around to where Kagome was sitting, to find her friend happily munching on the chips InuYasha were just eating. Smiling sweetly at her friend as she handed her the bag. Sango shook her head and pushed the bag back to Kagome, sinking next to her friend and laying her head on her shoulder. "Kagome, when you travel to the other side, or go away with InuYasha without me and Houshi-sama, do you ever fear that something would happen?" _

_Kagome had smiled. Then, she looked at Sango and smiled. Sango remembered how surprised flashed across her friends face before she had smiled. This smile wasn't one of Kagome's plastered smiles. This was sincere, those kind of smiles that made Kouga and InuYasha melt before her. "Nope. Because I know no matter how much InuYasha grumbles about protecting me, he wouldn't let nothing hurt me. And he knows I wouldn't let anything hurt him." She wrinkled her nose. "Not too much anyway." _

_Sango giggled. "Really? Sometimes I be so afraid that you won't come back and that something happened that I can't sleep for nights, and when you finally return I want to cry so hard it's almost impossible to stop the tears from coming." _

_Kagome hugged her friend as Miroku had chucked a couple of Shippou's acorns at InuYasha, causing the hanyou to stop of them and for Shippou to burst into tears. "Sango, remember this. I'll always come back, no matter what happens. Your my best friend, Ithink of you as a sister. There's no way I'll ever leave you, any of you." _

Sango remembered she had cried, and Kagome had laughed at how silly she was being, but hugged her friend until she felt better. Sango smiled as fatigue slowly crept to her. _'As long as she's with InuYasha,'_ she yawned, _'she'll be just fine.'_

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Sesshomaru growled as he cracked open the bedroom door to find his brother and the miko cuddling in the moonlight. Though a wave of jealousy flowed through him, he was momentarily pleased with the effect he had on the two. Closing the door slightly, he turned on his heel and began to walk away when a familiar scent invaded his nostrils and he stopped his movement only to feel the angry aura of the woman behind him. "Just what was your purpose on provoking InuYasha earlier today?"

Sesshomaru regarded her figure for a moment, dressed in one of the silk nightgowns one of his servants had supplied. Her raven hair fell over her shoulders and face, giving her beauty a heightened look. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth together and reverted his gaze back to her face. "Do I have to have a purpose to speak the truth with my brother?"

Kagome's gaze narrowed as she pinned him with a formidable glare. "What happened to 'the quarelling must end'?"

He shrugged. "What I meant was that they shall be over when one of us claims you. You are the ultimate prize, when one of us claims you as our own, the other can never speak to you again. It would be hard for him, that he would never come back, thus the quarelling shall stop."

Kagome gasped with shock as she pressed the back of her hand to her mouth as Sesshomaru took a step closer. "Now is your time to decide."

Kagome let out a cry of surprise as his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close. Suddenly he stopped and growled just as he pushed her back. "We have to do something about that stench." He growled.

Kagome looked utterly infuriated as her miko energies crackled as she began to walk to him. He didn't retreat a step, and he bared his fangs as her aura battled with his youki. Her eyes narrowed at his obvious threat, and she rose on her toes to intimidate him even more. "You bother me and InuYasha ever again,"She growled, sounding so much like a youkai Sesshomaru had to take a whiff of her just to make sure she was still human. "I won't stop him when he gets ready to kill you, do you understand? Try something like this again and I'll see to it your in hell with Naraku."

"Is that a threat miko? Do you care so much for my brother to dispose of me to be with him? Do I pose so much of a threat?"

Kagome turned and began to stride back in the room. "And if you ever try to touch InuYasha while he's not able to fight back," She closed the door, but stood by it, certain he could hear her. "I'll kill you myself."

Sesshomaru heard her feet shuffle away from the door, and he heard the creaking of the bed springs as she climbed into bed with InuYasha. Turning on his heel with a wide grin on his face, he began stalking down the halls aimlessly. She was truly something to meddle with. The complete havoc she caused on his sanity when her eyes flashed, when her aura crackled and flared. When her lips took on a formidable scowl and when her voice lowered to that husky quality he didn't know she possessed. He was tempted with her time and time again, but it just struck him how beautiful this young woman was.

He knew she was truly rare indeed. This was the first time she had ever dared to kill somebody other than Naraku. Yet her fierce protection of the hanyou was immediately and instinctive. The ferocity in her and the change in her scent when he wasn't able to protect himself sent Sesshomaru into a state of wonder to the point where he constantly watched and followed her whenever he wasn't around. He never knew whether she knew this or not, but when she fled from him, he was always there, making sure harm never befell her as she weeped her big brown eyes out over his foolish brother, and no matter how many times she fled, InuYasha would come running after her. It astounded him how many times she forgived him for breaking her heart, and it made him wonder just to stupid the hanyou was to keep losing her trust countless times.

She was a strong woman indeed. The children looked up to her, youkai feared her, and she was beautiful and would be able to endure whatever was thrown her way. _'This miko,'_ He growled. _'Shall be my mate.' _

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

**A/N**

_Sorry it took so long! I had to get my hair done . . . sorry. Anyway, I think I might be able to update on this story again later on tonight, I'm not promising anything anymore because it doesn't always go as I planned it to. Enjoy! _

_(For a future note, if I didn't say it in the beginning, this story is three years in advance. Which means these are the ages : _

_**Shippou** : 11_

_**Rin** : 10 _

_**Sango** : 21_

_**Miroku** : 22_

_**Kagome** : 18_

_**InuYasha** : 20_

_**Sesshomaru** : This would make him at least 153. I'm not exactly sure, but as far as the show goes, I'd say this is about right. _

_Some people have questioned me about this whole prospect about where the story left off, so I hope this cleared some things off. Enjoy! _


	8. Kimiko

**_Kimiko _**

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she looked over her shoulder at the castle that was growing quite small. InuYasha had decided it was better to leave before Sesshomaru had awoken, and Kagome had left Rin a note apologizing before she left with InuYasha. He was running quite fast, and she gave up on trying to take in everything that was whirling past. InuYashapeeked at her with a frown. "Is everything alright?" 

She blinked. "Wha---Oh, I'm fine."

InuYasha didn't look like he believed her, but he let the subject drop. Shaking his head as she laid her head on his shoulder, he slowed down a little and began walking instead of running. "We're almost there."

She had stayed silent, allowed her eyes to drift close and she uttered a soft sigh, her breath fanning over InuYasha's neck, causing goosebumps to erupt on his skin. He tightened his hold on her, speeding up a little bit. She had fallen asleep soon after, and InuYasha walked with care, careful not to wake her. She had been working so hard, doing all she could, and InuYasha was worried that she was trying to fill a void that had long disappeared, was trying to be someone that had died in his heart a long time ago . . .

Shaking his head, he continued walking. Refusing to believe for an instant that she was trying to be . . . . that she was trying to take the place of . . . it was completely unbelieveable, and it hurt InuYasha to know that someone as beautiful thought that she would have to be someone else in order for her to have his heart. From the first day he saw her, he knew it was fate. He was rude and mean to her because of his past life, and she was his best friend, loved him for what he was. She didn't try to change him, didn't want him to be anything other than what he was right then. In many ways, she reminded him of his mother.

Flinching when she stirred a little, he slowed down temporarily, holding her tighter when she tightened her legs. Snorting, he smiled as he approached the waterfall. She lifted her head against the sound of the water, smiling weakly as her dull eyes brightened slightly. "Can I take a little swim?"

InuYasha scoffed. "Right, like I'd let you catch a cold, now of all times? Dream on, wench."

Kagome reached forward and took hold of one of the small appendages on his head. "Please? Just for a couple of minutes. I won't take a bath, I just want to swim."

"You can dip your feet in the water. And if I feel up to it, I'll let you swim." He said, his voice taking on a low tone and a rumbling erupted from deep in his chest. Kagome giggled and rubbed the other ear. The growling intensified, and she giggled again. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

InuYasha flicked them out of his grasp, only to have her grab them again. "That!"

She giggled again and left them alone as he carried her to the cave. "I don't know why you won't let anybody play with them."

"Because, wench," He sneered. "It's annoying."

"R-i-i-i-ght. Like I'll believe that and you just purred."

"I don't purr."

"Then what was that, Mr.Kitty?"

"Oi!"

Kagome giggled as he set her down, planting his head on his hips as he gave her a pointed, pouting stare. "Oh, Kitty wants some milk."

He snorted and stomped out of the cave, grumbling about 'ungrateful,grabbing wenches'. Pulling her bikini out of the bag, she quickly changed clothes, pulling her hair into a high ponytail. She swayed a bit, hoping she didn't have bags under her eyes, and happily stalked outside, watching as InuYasha tugged off his haori and plunging into the water. She sighed happily, watching as he resurfaced and stretched, floating on the top of the water with relaxation. Kagome walked over to the edge of the water and waved. "InuYasha!"

He took one look at her, gave a very dog like whine, and went under the surface of the water. When he reemerged, his face was beet red and his jaw was dropped.

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

InuYasha hated to admit it, but he loved when she grabbed his ears. But hell would have to come and slap him around a couple of times before he told her that. But when she came outside in that white bikini, he could have had a heart attack. She had every curve, every detail that he could only imagine when he was dreaming, and the top of the bikini was a little snug and revealing---too much for his eyes to handle. She came outside, completely not realizing just what she would do. 

Trying to stay on the surface again was a hard thing to do. Especially when Kagome resurfaced next to him. "I . . . I can ask Sango to make you some pants to wear to go swimming."

He snorted. "Keh! Like I'd want some of those! I'm only going swimming to make sure you don't drown, idiot!"

He whined when he looked at her. She was completely wet, half clothes, and gorgeous. Three things that didn't settle with a mate seeking hanyou. "Oh . . . okay then. I'd just thought that maybe . . ." She shook her head quickly, and without another word, went back under the water.

_'Now what the hell did you do that for?' _

_'She was too close . . . scent to strong . . . too relaxing . . .' _

_'Why do I have to suffer for your idiocy?' _

_'Whatever, just keep your hentai thoughts to yourself. Kagome . . . Kagome doesn't deserve that, alright? She's a respectable woman now, the strongest miko in the whole world. She deserved to be respected.' _

_'What? Just because you want to mate her, we're defiling her?Look at her, fool!' _

InuYasha turned his head slightly she was under the waterfall, her hands clutched to her chest, her eyes close and her mouth open slightly. She was smiling softly, her breathing soft and easy._'Okay . . . she's beautiful.' _

_'You're going to regret this! She's everything you've ever wanted! Everything . . . everything you wished Kikyou was at some point! Why do you just want to pass her up? Why would you let her go?' _

_'Because . . .' InuYasha said as he dove back under the water. 'I can't do for her what some other person could do. I'm just a half-breed, remember. She's pure . . . too clean . . . too perfect. I just can't.' _

_'Then give her to Sesshomaru then. That's basically what you're saying, you know that right?' _

_She gasped softly as she felt a cold and slightly heavy object being pushed down her finger, before InuYasha's soft lips kissed her delicate flesh and he brought her hand to his face, pushing her palm on his cheek, shuddering as the heat from her touch transferred to his skin, leaving him scorched and burned. "Take this as a promise . . . I'll never hurt you. . . "_

_Sesshomaru held up his hand to silence InuYasha. His eyes flashed with anger, rage, and for a moment, InuYasha thought they were pleading. "Leave the miko with me. I promise you she shall live her life to the fullest and be happy. You do not deserve one like her. . . ."_

_'You promised her you'd never hurt her, and you promised her you'd protect her. Yet treating her like this . . . when you gave her the vow of the youkai, to protect her meant physically and mentally. How can you say you'd never hurt her when you can't protect her from yourself . . . your words?' _

_'I . . .I . . .' _

_'Think about it. If you want her to be happy, you are going to have to do some serious changing. No doubt Sesshomaru told her something when she sneaked out of bed last night. Do you want him to win? Do you want him to steal the most cherished thing you have?' _

_'No . . . I won't let him.' _

_'Than make her happy. Change yourself for the better of her . . .' _

_'. . . . Kagome,' _

Kagome looked at InuYasha and waved softly. He smiled back, and waded over to her. "Are you alright? I think we should get you dried off."

She frowned sadly, but it quickly disappeared as she smiled brightly at him, falsely, painfully. "Alright, let's go."

She allowed him to lift her up and carry her to the cave. She allowed him to drape the towel over her shoulders, and she allowed him to pull her close, the water from his body wetting her all over again. Her breath caught in her throat, and she felt dizzy for a moment before he led her over to the fire. "And . . . I think I'd like you for to make those pants you were rambling about, wench."

She giggled and hit him in his arm softly. "I don't ramble."

She shuddered when he tossed her another towel, the fuzzy warm clothe hanging over her head and shoulders. InuYasha laughed as he began shaking the excess water off, causing her to shriek and hold her hands out to try and stop the water from reaching her. InuYasha smiled smugly. "Sorry about that. I didn't see you."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, I forgot. Dogs are color blind."

"Oi! My human blood makes my vision just fine wench! And because of my youkai blood, it's better than yours!"

Kagome scoffed as she dried her hair. "Hardly, InuYasha. Remember Yura of the Hair?"

"Keh! That's a different story, and you know it."

Kagome didn't comment as she stood up, leaning over to dry off her legs, she tossed her hair over her shoulder, rubbing the clothe around the lean limbs as much as she could before her back and head started aching. She heard the soft whine behind her, and looking, she watched as InuYasha walked to the far corner of the cave. "InuYasha?"

He snorted rudely, smashed his ears against his head, and she could see he was blushing when he dared to peek at her. Shrugging offhandedly, she began drying off the rest of her body, frowning at the bag sitting next to her. "Did you pack me more than three pairs of clothes?"

InuYasha blanched. "No---"

"InuYasha!"

"I didn't plan to go to Sesshomaru's! I planned to take you home!"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think about it!"

She clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, digging through the bag anxiously. "Great! I have nothing clear. I have to go home---" She smacked her hand against the back of her mouth, elicting a smothered gasp when she quickly turned away from InuYasha.

Still dressed in nothing buther bikini, it became oddly cold, her mouth was hazy and she felt a little dizzy; light-headed. She felt InuYasha drap something over her shoulders, and giving her shoulders a tight squeeze, he sighed. "We'll talk," He whispered softly. "After you change your clothes."

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

Sango darted out of the hut as Shippou flew into Kagome's arms. Hugging them both as much as she possibly could, she didn't miss the bored look InuYasha gave her as he slipped past and into the hut. "Are you okay?" 

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Just still a little tired, that's all. InuYasha thought I should come back, make sure everything was alright. If I just rest for another day or so, I'll be alright."

Shippou squealed and hugged her again. Sango smiled as she blinked back tears. "Well, did anythign do wrong while I was gone?"

"Nothing much. Miroku and I had to exterminate youkai outside of the village twice, and Old Keiko has finally passed, but nothing out of the ordinary."

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, mumbling a prayer for the old woman that had died. From what Kagome had heard, she was over a hundred years old, but very well a human. She was very wise, and had a gift that she only used when she saw something special in the person. Her and Kaede were very good friends indeed. "How's Kaede?"

Sango nodded. "She was a little shaken at first, and she is still mourning. She is at the grave now. Come, let's get you something to eat. I assume InuYasha has taken good care of you?"

Kagome blushed and nodded. "Yes, and about InuYasha . . . Sango, can you teach me to make a pair of really short hakamas?"

Sango blinked. "What?"

"I want to make InuYasha some swimming shorts, and I want you to teach me how to do it."

"Oi!" InuYasha called from inside the hut over Miroku's laughter. "Tell the whole village why don't you!"

Sango led Kagome into the hut, and they both talked about things that had been happening when Kagome was gone. The feeling of being with the ones she loved, the total acceptance of being with her true home, where fate had led her to be; it was something that overwhelmed her, swallowed her, made her quake and quiver.

But why did it hurt to be here? Why did it hurt to know that she had the duty to fill the void of a soul that had passed on? Where was the feeling of total security, the feeling that she had someone to run too, even when she knew that she was going to stay here when she had the choice anyway? Her dreams, her goals, her hopes; had they all been destroyed along with the well? She glanced at InuYasha quickly. He was looking, more like staring, at her across the room with interest, even when Miroku was casually talking away. They made eye contact for a few moments, and he smiled at her. When she tried to smile back though . . . "Kagome? Kagome are you alright?"

Kagome blinked and averted her gaze back to the youkai exterminator. "Wha---Oh, I'm alright. Really, I'm fine. I think . . . I think I'm going to get some sleep, early for once. I don't feel so good."

Kagome crawled away to the futon that hadn't been touched since when she left. Laying her head down, sighing as she pressed her hand to her heart and tried to balance her breathing, she fell into a deep slumber . . .

_Kagome smiled as she kissed the top of Kikyou's flower that was placed on top of her grave. InuYasha stood nearby in silence as Kaede said a prayer and sighed. Turning, the old lady walked away in silence. Kagome looked up to InuYasha._

_"What will you do now?" He simply asked. She was confused by the question, so she simply did answer. "Naraku is gone. Kikyou has been laid to rest. What will you do now?"_

_Kagome shrugged. " I really don't know what to do. I have two homes. They are both calling to me. Which one do I answer InuYasha?" InuYasha didn't answer the question directed at him as he stared at the young miko. Turning on his heels, he began walking away._

_"We should get going. The runt probably woke up." He said simply. He didn't stop walking. Rolling her eyes, Kagome stood up and hurried and fell in step beside him._

_"You never answered my question."_

_"I know."_

_"What do you want me to do?"_

_"Should I care?" Kagome fumed. That wasn't the answer she was expecting, but she digested that in silence as the village came into view. Walking a little slower, she grasped her hands behind her back and stared at the ground._

_Stubborn pride held the hanyou from asking what was wrong with her. "C'mon on."_

_"I'm coming." She grumbled slightly. InuYasha whirled around and placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her close into his embrace, smashing his face onto the top of his head and whining softly. _

_"Don't leave me, Kagome," He pleaded softly. "Please . . . if you'd left, I'd have nothing left."_

_"Inu---"_

_He pulled her back, his honey golden eyes sparkling over, his warmth breath fanning over her lips when he leaned down slowly, his eyes fluttering close as hers widened. She forgot to breath, couldn't remember how to use her lungs as his mouth dropped over hers,seizing her soul and claiming him as hers forever. He moved his lips softly, whining against her as her eyes, still wide with wonder, finally drifted close. She grabbed his haori, tried to become nearer to him as she stood on her toes, deepening the already passionate kiss. _

_His ears smashed against his head as he slowly nibbled her lower lip with his fangs, causing her to shudder and sigh. Grazing them against her lips, growling deep in his throat as her head rolled back, he assaulted her neck, shoulder and collar bone, causing her to whimper and push closer to him. Cradling his arms around her waist, slamming her hips on his, he took total control, goading her like she was a small child. He gently took her hand, placed in in his haori, hissed when he heat of her palm singed his skin. _

_She gasped softly as she felt his fangs braced against her shoulder and collar bone, running them over her shoulder repeatedly. This time her knees buckled, but he caught her, held her tight as he continued to assault her senses. "Inu---InuYasha?" Someone whispered. _

_Looking behind her, she could see the small frail woman that stood there, her already sad eyes now glittering with melancholy. Her clothes and hair drifted behind her as she slapped her hand against her chest, the Shikon No Tama bouncing angrily against her hand. Kagome could see her aura crackling threateningly, and with a gasp, InuYasha pushed her away gently. "K-K-Kikyou?" _

_The undead miko stared at him, the wind blowing her hair in her face as she smiled warmly, regarding InuYasha for a moment. "I have come to say farewell to you, one last time, InuYasha." _

_Kagome bit back tears as InuYasha rushed to her, Kikyou taking him in a warm embrace. Unshed tears streaming down her face, the knowledge that the one being she loved was taken forcefully away from her. In an act of kindness, she allowed him to live with her reincarnation, not because she wanted to, but because fate demanded she did. She hugged him tighter. He had grown into a man known. No more was he the immature little hanyou that used to jab people's heart with his harsh words. He was now a man, something she had wished she had been able to make and shape the young man that he was today, to be able to heal and mend the scars in his heart. _

_Finally she let him go, and he took hold of her hand, holding it tight as she kissed the Shikon No Tama. "Now you finally realize InuYasha, that fate had left you too together." _

_InuYasha watched, with an unnameable expression on his face as Kikyou turned to ash and faded away with the wind, the Shikon No Tama making a soft ringing noise in the distance as her presence, her aura, her scent disappeared. InuYasha turned to Kagome, hurt evident in his gaze. "You . . . you have to take her place now. You are her reincarnation. You must fulfill the duties she never finished." _

_Kagome choked softly. "Is that what you really feel? That I'm just a replacement? Are you trying to make me Kikyou?" _

_InuYasha snorted and rested his hands on Tetsusaiga. "If it could be done, I think would have tried. But you'll never be half as respectable as Kikyou was." _

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

* * *

Running through the soft forest, sweat streaming down her face as tears of absolute fright blurred her vision, the young maiden ran for her life. The flowers highlighted her path, seeming to promise a sanctuary if she'd just follow them. If she didn't stop running, she'd be alright . . .

She looked up towards the sky. Dawn would be arriving soon, and she was being followed by this young girl that had popped out of nowhere and trying to kill her. Gasping as a tree snagged the soft skin of her knee, she ran on, despite the stinging and aching that threatened to have her plummeting to the ground. Breathing became painful, every inhale was like a breath of fire. She didn't know how long she could go on . . .

She tripped over a branch, and right into the middle of the road the girl appeared to her. Holding her hand out, the girl seemed to be harmless, a warm smile, the pale soft skin of a helping hand, a friend . . . the girl hurriedly stood up and backed away from the young girl, dressed in pure silver kimonos. The young girl frowned, taking two strides towards the girl and running her fingers through her hair. "I wanted to help you . . . you seemed so sad when you were being prepared for the wedding---"

"What do you want with me?" The girl screamed quite loudly, still trying to back away from the mysterious young woman.

"I only want to take you to a place where you don't have to hurt anymore. Where men can't hurt you . . . Dear Kimiko, do you wish for your husband to hurt you? They don't care about us . . "

Kimiko screamed as branches wrapped around her legs, chest, stomach, arms and chest. Squeezing her eyes as tight as she could, awaiting the dread of death, she only felt the deathly cold caress of shaking hands, could hear the sniffles of mourning tears. "Give me your heart, Kimiko . . . give me your heart, and they could never hurt you again . . . "

"My . . . My heart?" Kimiko gasped, trying desperately to pull the branches apart.

The young woman held her hands out in front of her chest, a white flower appeared in front of her, and she held it out to Kimiko's face with shaking hands. "See? This beautiful, pure flower . . . this is what you are to me. This is what I want you to be, forever. Give me your heart . . . "

Kimiko began crying. "I have a family . . . I have a family waiting for me back home . . . "

The young woman smiled as she kissed one of the petals. "Oh, don't worry. I'll leave them a special parting gift for them to remember. Do you wish . . . do you wish to come with me?"

Kimiko choked on her tears, biting her lip. "I . . .Please, allow me to go home . . . I . . . I'm so scared . . . "

Placing her fingertips of the eyelids of Kimiko, the young girl sighed as Kimiko's eyes drifted close, her breathing labored and shallowed. "Sleep, sleep my dear sister," She coaxed. "You're pure, beautiful heart . . . full of so much sadness, and grief . . . I shall allow you to live, but you shall never leave me. This won't hurt . . . not a bit . . . "

Digging her hands into Kimiko's chest, the area around her arm glowed as she pulled out a misty form, the human soul. Holding it in a ball above her two fingertips and studied it with interest. "Interesting. . . . was my soul so weak and fragile, so scared and lonely?"

Eyes flashing with unshed tears, the young girl allowed the flower to absorb the soul in which she had taken from Kimiko, and in the same instance, leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on the forehead of the young girl.

"You are now reborn, and must help me in my quest. You heart sought what I have given you. You are now my sister. Awaken in the morning, and head back home, nothing happened as far as you remember. When you see the mark of the flower, I need your assistance.

A bright light shone on the forehead of Kimiko. Her forehead began bleeding slightly when the mark turned intoacertain form, one that everyone had seen before, one that noone would suspect would be deadly.

It was the mark of the sakura blossom.

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

_**A/N**_

_Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy! _

_If you would like to see an image of the sakura blossom that was on Kimiko's forehead, here's the link. _

_**http/ **_


	9. Qualms

**_Qualm_**

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

"Something's wrong." 

"You think so?"

"Um, yeah? I mean she's hardly said anything to him since she woke up."

"She's hardly said anything to either of us since she's woke up."

"Yes, but usually she greets me and you, than Shippou, Kirara, and often times Kaede. It's not like her to get up and walk out without saying anything."

"Oh, Sango, you are in error. She shot InuYasha a very dark, and very inhumane look."

Sango winced. "But . . . they were fine when they first came back . . . why would she act like that?"

"Maybe something he did and she's remembering?"

Sango sighed and finished rubbing the numbing salve on Miroku's ankle, which had stopped swelling and he was able to move it slightly. "Only a few more weeks," He groaned with satisfaction as she lightly ran her nails across the flesh, asking him if he felt if. "Then I'll be able to move around on my own."

Sango rolled her eyes. "You would be able to move around if you'd just take Kagome's idea and let InuYasha make you some 'crutches'. Things would be a whole lot easier if you'd just let him help you. What is with you men and your pride?"

Miroku chuckled and pulled Sango close, his gaze falling to his lips. "Now,this is something I'll be sincerely looking forward to---"

"H-Houshi-sama---"

"Nope."

"Lech---"

"Nope. Say it."

"It."

"Nope."

"Sit."

She giggled. He rolled his eyes. "Nope. My name; say it."

"Oi! What the hell are you two doing?" Sango withheld a groan as she quickly scooted away from Miroku. InuYasha stood in the doorway, his hands on his hips as he scowled at the two. "Do you guys know why the wench is so mad at me?" He said with a whine, pressing his ears on his head.

Sango didn't miss the show of disapproval. "No, apparently it was something that you had to do before because it started when she woke up."

Miroku cleared his throat. "And I think I'll live a lot longer if she doesn't give me the look she gave you this morning."

Sango sighed. "Where is she anyway?"

InuYasha scowled. "She's . . . She's helping to build herself a hut."

"What?"

"What?"

InuYasha sighed and ran a tired hand over his face. "The villagers . . . they are building her a hut right in the meadow. That way she's not too far from the village, and she's not that far from the local pond."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "And you're not happy about this?"

He shook his head, then nodded it, then growled. "It's not supposed to work like that, dammit! I'm supposed to build the goddamn---fuck!"

The youkai exterminator and ex-monk watched with interest as InuYasha threw his hands up in the air and stomped out of the hut, yelling at some men to put the logs down. Smiling softly, Sango watched as Miroku softly patted Kirara on the head, waking the neko. "Yes, dear Kirara. Do you mind giving me a ride over to where the villagers are working?"

Sango looked surprised. "You're actually making an effort to get out of the hut?"

Miroku shrugged. "Well, I want to see how InuYasha handles telling the men not to build Kagome a house."

"I have a bad feeling about this . . . "

"Do you fear what InuYasha is going to say to Kagome, or what she is going to do to him?"

Sango shrugged then giggled. "I worry about him more than I do her. I mean that, too."

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

"Oi! I told you not to build her a goddamn house! Put down the logs mother---" 

"InuYasha!"

InuYasha winced as Kagome stomped over to him, her face oddly calm despite the infuriation in her aura. "What? They don't have the right to . . . "

"Listen," She said, wiggling her fingers under his nose. "They are building me a house because I asked them too. I would have stayed with Kaede, but I . . . I want to live on my own. I'm not a little girl anymore!"

"But . . . I didn't say you could move out of the village, did I?"

"You're not . . ."She sighed. "You're not my guardian anymore, okay? Before I didn't say anything, but now it's really getting on my nerves, you know that? You think that I'll die out here, right? Because I'm not as strong as Kikyou, huh?"

"Wha---You can't leave because . . . "

"Why can't I leave? I should just let some youkai come and knock my head off, right? You wouldn't even give a ---damn--- of something happened to me, would you? Or worse, maybe next time Kouga shows up---"

InuYasha cut her off with a sharp growl, tossed her over her shoulder and hopped off into the distance with her just as Miroku and Sango exchanged worried glances when they landed. InuYasha's growling escalated as her salty tears stung his nose, his heart, his pride. On the rise above the village, he allowed her to slide to her feet, watched as she stomped away and folded her arms over her chest. "Now, will you listen?"

"No."

"Well, you'll hear me anyway. You can't leave . . . because you're my . . . my responsibility."

She held her hand out, looked at her ring, turning her hand this way and that. Fighting the desire to whip it off and make him eat it, she dashed her hand across her eyes and sniffled. "And Kikyou? What about what you told me? That I'll never be half as respectable as Kikyou ever was?"

"Wha---I never said that! I would never . . . Kagome . . . "

She whipped around to face him. "You know what InuYasha? I don't care. I know what you said because I remember how I felt. When you kissed her, when you hold her, when you mourn for her . . . And when I tried to show you by proving myself in the village, what do you do? You don't even notice it. I tried so hard . . . so hard to be Kikyou . . . I tried to hard to make you happy."

"Kagome . . . you'll never be Kikyou! And I don't want---"

"You know what? I know I'll never be Kikyou. And I know that I can't make you happy. If I could go home, and just leave you alone . . . is that what you want? Because I'm worthless anyway? Kikyou could have done much better than me. Heck, she probably even looks better than me anyway. She would have been a better wife than I could," Her cheeks turned red, despite the heavy tears coursing down her face. "Right? The legacy of the hanyou . . . to bear children and continue the family heritage . . . I'll never be able to do it, right?"

"Kagome, you have to understand---You don't have to be Kikyou! I like you just as you are! You have to believe me---"

She let out a broken sob, looking at him, shaking her head. "What I would give to go home and have a nice hug from my mother right now InuYasha . . . to just fly away. You can fly, soar through the sky and just disappear. That's always been my dream . . . to fly with you. Pretty stupid, right? If I just disappeared, would you miss me like you miss Kikyou? Would you even remember me in a year or so?"

InuYasha blanched a little, unable to find the words to comfort her. She shook her head again and walked past him, her tiny shoulder brushing against him like a rhino. He heard her broken sob, heard her footsteps as she bounded into the forest. "Damn," He muttered when he turned on his heel and ran after her.

He found her not far away, resting between the roots of a large tree that was sacred to the both of them. Picking her up, he cradled her to his chest, holding her tight, and when she reached up and grabbed his ears, her fingers still damp from wiping her face, he didn't object. Instead, he quirked them, making her giggled and reach for them again.

Her smile, broken, sad and all alone. It tore at him, and as much as he wanted to stop, to beg her that he loved her for her, ask her how could she ever believe that he wanted her to be like Kikyou, he would, but what she needed right now was Sango, a long rest, and a little time away from him.

And no matter how much it hurt him, he needed a little time to think too.

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

_Kagome smiled as she kissed the top of Kikyou's flower that was placed on top of her grave. InuYasha stood nearby in silence as Kaede said a prayer and sighed. Turning, the old lady walked away in silence. Kagome looked up to InuYasha._

_"What will you do now?" He simply asked. She was confused by the question, so she simply did answer. "Naraku is gone. Kikyou has been laid to rest. What will you do now?"_

_Kagome shrugged. " I really don't know what to do. I have two homes. They are both calling to me. Which one do I answer InuYasha?" InuYasha didn't answer the question directed at him as he stared at the young miko. Turning on his heels, he began walking away._

_"We should get going. The runt probably woke up." He said simply. He didn't stop walking. Rolling her eyes, Kagome stood up and hurried and fell in step beside him._

_"You never answered my question."_

_"I know."_

_"What do you want me to do?"_

_"Should I care?" Kagome fumed. That wasn't the answer she was expecting, but she digested that in silence as the village came into view. Walking a little slower, she grasped her hands behind her back and stared at the ground._

_Stubborn pride held the hanyou from asking what was wrong with her. "C'mon on."_

_"I'm coming." She grumbled slightly. InuYasha whirled around and placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her close into his embrace, smashing his face onto the top of his head and whining softly. _

_"Don't leave me, Kagome," He pleaded softly. "Please . . . if you'd left, I'd have nothing left."_

_"Inu---"_

_He pulled her back, his honey golden eyes sparkling over, his warmth breath fanning over her lips when he leaned down slowly, his eyes fluttering close as hers widened. She forgot to breath, couldn't remember how to use her lungs as his mouth dropped over hers,seizing her soul and claiming him as hers forever. He moved his lips softly, whining against her as her eyes, still wide with wonder, finally drifted close. She grabbed his haori, tried to become nearer to him as she stood on her toes, deepening the already passionate kiss. _

_His ears smashed against his head as he slowly nibbled her lower lip with his fangs, causing her to shudder and sigh. Grazing them against her lips, growling deep in his throat as her head rolled back, he assaulted her neck, shoulder and collar bone, causing her to whimper and push closer to him. Cradling his arms around her waist, slamming her hips on his, he took total control, goading her like she was a small child. He gently took her hand, placed in in his haori, hissed when he heat of her palm singed his skin. _

_She gasped softly as she felt his fangs braced against her shoulder and collar bone, running them over her shoulder repeatedly. This time her knees buckled, but he caught her, held her tight as he continued to assault her senses. "Inu---InuYasha?" Someone whispered. _

_Looking behind her, she could see the small frail woman that stood there, her already sad eyes now glittering with melancholy. Her clothes and hair drifted behind her as she slapped her hand against her chest, the Shikon No Tama bouncing angrily against her hand. Kagome could see her aura crackling threateningly, and with a gasp, InuYasha pushed her away gently. "K-K-Kikyou?" _

_The undead miko stared at him, the wind blowing her hair in her face as she smiled warmly, regarding InuYasha for a moment. "I have come to say farewell to you, one last time, InuYasha." _

_Kagome bit back tears as InuYasha rushed to her, Kikyou taking him in a warm embrace. Unshed tears streaming down her face, the knowledge that the one being she loved was taken forcefully away from her. In an act of kindness, she allowed him to live with her reincarnation, not because she wanted to, but because fate demanded she did. She hugged him tighter. He had grown into a man known. No more was he the immature little hanyou that used to jab people's heart with his harsh words. He was now a man, something she had wished she had been able to make and shape the young man that he was today, to be able to heal and mend the scars in his heart. _

_Finally she let him go, and he took hold of her hand, holding it tight as she kissed the Shikon No Tama. "Now you finally realize InuYasha, that fate had left you too together." _

_InuYasha watched, with an unnameable expression on his face as Kikyou turned to ash and faded away with the wind, the Shikon No Tama making a soft ringing noise in the distance as her presence, her aura, her scent disappeared. InuYasha turned to Kagome, hurt evident in his gaze. "You . . . you have to take her place now. You are her reincarnation. You must fulfill the duties she never finished." _

_Kagome choked softly. "Is that what you really feel? That I'm just a replacement? Are you trying to make me Kikyou?" _

_InuYasha snorted and rested his hands on Tetsusaiga. "If it could be done, I think would have tried. But you'll never be half as respectable as Kikyou was. . . ." _

This dream . . . he had the dreamwhen he first met her. In fact, because the merely presence of her caused him to feel relax, the brightening of her eyes when she smiled caused him to force himself to think of something like this. It never came from the heart. But when it really spun out of control was when he just grabbed her and kissed her. He never had a feeling like that. A few weeks after that, the desire to kiss and possess her came overwhelming each day. She was a paradox in motion, a goddess in herself; yet she had the slightest clue just how perfect she was.

When Kikyou came . . . he didn't know when that happened. It was like something found his desire to see her again, and mixed it with his attempt to make himself feel better when he said things to hurt Kagome. The dream had started out fully in his control, and by the time it had finished, he felt like a scrap of metal for a little more than a week. Funny how when he did something wrong that would hurt her, she's the only person that wants to be near you. Coincedence in deed.

_'You just do so many things to her it seems like that, bastard.'_

InuYasha whined and flattened his ears as Kagome let out a loud wail, accompanied by the groaning of Miroku and Sango. He heard them skitter across the hut, probably embracing the young woman as she sobbed her heart out. It was nearly sundown, and she'd been crying ever since the sun had first risen. It was nonstop, nothing could soothe her, and InuYasha felt as though his head was about to explode. Miroku, who was on Kirara's back, threw a rock at his head. "Baka!"

InuYasha tilted his head to avoid it with a whine as he dug his claws into the roof. "What do you want?"

"You need to talk to Kagome!" This earned another screech from the young woman. "Right now!"

"What she needs," InuYasha hollered, desecrating a shingle under his merciless grip. "is time away from me."

"What she needs, is for you to explain things to her."

InuYasha turned his head stubbornly and bared his fangs. "You're always saying I tend to make things worse. So I'm trying to prevent that, lech."

Miroku sighed. "Honestly, InuYasha," He shook his head. "In this case, I don't think it can get much worse."

InuYasha shook his head and shrugged. 'It should be easier tonight, right? I mean it won't hurt as much because I'll be . . . then I'll be able to just say what I have to say without my damn youkai blood always stopping me.'

'Keh! Like you could avoid me forever.'

"Tonight . . . I'll talk to her tonight because she'll be calm and I'll be able to deal with it without the afterworks of what she's feeling right now. Can you just . . . just do what you can? Until then?"

Miroku looked like he understood. In the end, he nodded and frowned. "Alright, but InuYasha . . . I think this time you have to tell her. That's the only way to get through."

_Kagome choked softly. "Is that what you really feel? That I'm just a replacement? Are you trying to make me Kikyou?" _

_InuYasha snorted and rested his hands on Tetsusaiga. "If it could be done, I think would have tried. But you'll never be half as respectable as Kikyou was. . . ." _

_'How could I . . . how could I say something like that? I mean . . . it doesn't make sense . . . even for me to say something like that in my dream . . . '_

_'She did look at you funny when she had first awaken, and then had asked the villagers to build her a house . . . you don't think . . . '_

InuYasha whined again when her tears, stronger this time, hit him hard. _'I . . . Impossible. There's no way she could have had the same dream . . . '_

_'But it adds up! Think about that she was saying---'_

_"Well, you'll hear me anyway. You can't leave . . . because you're my . . . my responsibility."_

_She held her hand out, looked at her ring, turning her hand this way and that. Fighting the desire to whip it off and make him eat it, she dashed her hand across her eyes and sniffled. "And Kikyou? What about what you told me? That I'll never be half as respectable as Kikyou ever was?" _

_"Wha---I never said that! I would never . . . Kagome . . . "_

_She whipped around to face him. "You know what InuYasha? I don't care. I know what you said because I remember how I felt. When you kissed her, when you hold her, when you mourn for her . . . And when I tried to show you by proving myself in the village, what do you do? You don't even notice it. I tried so hard . . . so hard to be Kikyou . . . I tried to hard to make you happy." _

_' . . .No . . .' _

_"I tried so hard . . . so hard to be Kikyou . . "_

_"I tried so hard . . . .I know what you said because I remember how I felt. When you kissed her, when you hold her, when you mourn for her . . ."_

_"That's always been my dream . . . to fly with you."_

_'---It . . . she did have the dream!' _

_"Kagome!" _

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**_

* * *

_

Kagome and Sango screamed when half of the front of the hut was kicked away. InuYasha, a wild and frantic mess, flat out barked at Sango and Miroku, swept up Kagome, tossed her over his shoulder, and sprinted away, with her on his shoulder. Her fear was something that he couldn't come to terms with, her surprise and nervousness evident in the way she breathed, coughed, and even sniffled.

When he dropped her into the cave where she had been before, he didn't give her time to think, didn't give her time to object to his show of feriocity when he slammed his lips down on hers, tasting the hurt, the pain, the want, the desire, tasting _her_. She whimpered, hammering against his chest, pushing him away but pulling her to him at the same time. He held her close, allowed her rampaging to stop, even though she was kissing him back. Delving into him, taking a boldness he never knew she possessed, her sweet nectar was like nothing he had ever experienced. She tasted like the morning dew, though she hurt wrapped around her was thick and heavy. She pulled away from him, stepped away from, drawing her arms around herself when he tried to look into her soul. "Go away," She whispered.

"If I go away, would you miss me like you miss your . . . your mother?"

She gasped and whirled around to face him, new tears streaming down her face as she threw herself into his arms and began wailing all over again. He whispered soothing words, rubbed her back. When that didn't help, he began making the rumbling noise deep in her chest, satisfied when her wails became sobs, her sobs became hiccups. "I . . . InuYasha . . . I'm so sorry . . . "

He sighed and pulled her back into a hug. "It's alright . . . you don't have to try to be Kikyou. I don't want you to be Kikyou. I don't want you to be anything like Kikyou, okay? Just . . . please . . . don't leave me?"

She gave out a broken laugh, digging her wet face into his chest as she tangled her hands in his hair. "I . . . . but the villagers . . . "

"We can . . .you can leave me . . . us, later. Just not right now? Not anytime soon, okay?"

She chuckled, though that faraway look was still in her eyes. The undoubtable dullness was still there, and as she hiccup, it turned into a loud gasp and a smothered yelp when a wave of panick and fear washed over her. "Oh,"

InuYasha caught her before she fell, lowering her to the ground softly. "What was that?"

She shrugged, holding her head as she moaned. "I don't know . . . oh, it hurts . . . "

InuYasha sighed and rubbed his cheek against her face, trying to soothe her as he whined. She tried to smile, but it was broken by another gasp, and she arched her back. Her chest felt constricted, her heart felt as if it was being squeezed into a ball, and her forehead felt as if she was one fire. She gasped again, and this time, it finally passed. "What the hell was that?" He asked, sniffing her all over when she announced she was okay.

"I don't know . . . but I have a bad feeling about this."

He shrugged. "Have you heard about anything unusual lately?" He asked as she sat up and fixed her kimono.

"No," She said with a sigh. "The villagers were talking about a maiden who had gone missing for three days and was found in her room with white petals all around her."

"That girl . . . she had white flowers. Do you think . . . ?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not likely. Remember---she kills her victims. Why would she let this young girl, who was arranged to marry the prince of a neighboring village, live?"

InuYasha shrugged. "Well, I know one thing. Let's find out more about this girl. After you feel better, alright?"

Kagome nodded but gasped whens he pointed to InuYasha. "Um . . . you're eye color is changing."

He snorted and lifted her up. "Let's get back to the village. At least you'll be able to protect yourself, there."

She giggled and laid her head on his shoulder, looking up into the orange sky.

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

"InuYasha," Sango mumbled, stirring the stw in the pot as Kagome slept soundly. "She's not okay. Not from the way she was crying."

InuYasha scoffed. "You think I don't know that? But it's Kagome nature . . . she's not going to say anything about it. Even if I do press her for it, she's not going to tell me anything."

Sango looked over to Miroku. He was asleep too. She snorted. "He begs me to cook and then he falls asleep." She muttered. "Have you talked to Kaede?"

InuYasha shrugged. "I haven't seen the hag lately. Where is she?"

"Oh, she's helping to finish up Old Keiko's hut. Seems they cremated her there and is trying to make her hut a burial site. Shippou's with her."

InuYasha didn't comment to the information he was just given. "Have you heard . . . have you heard about the maiden who was to wed?"

Sango cocked her eyebrow in surprise. "Why, yes, I have. It seems she was a victim of a youkai attack, and lost all of her family, being adopted by one of the most wealthiest families in the East. Why?"

InuYasha ran a tired hand over his face. "Doesn't it strike you as . . . weird?"

Sango had scratched her chin, and shrugged. "Not really, I mean it's not unusually for a bride to be to run out on the groom, especially if he was chosen for her."

InuYasha sighed and shrugged as Sango handed him a bowl of food. Dropping the subject, he thought he wasn't going to say anything else until he felt her reach over and grab one of his ears. "Oi! What the hell are you doing?"

She blushed and sat back down. "Sorry! Kagome said they were so soft and cute and---"

InuYasha growled. "They are not cute."

Sango giggled as his ears faded away and his silver locks turned raven. "Well, I guess I can't grab them anymore, right?"

InuYasha chuckled as she handed him a bowl of soup. He woke Kagome up and shoved it under her nose. "Eat."

She whimpered and turned her back to him, waving away the food. "Not hungry. . ."

He growled and nipped her on her cheek softly. She sat up with a gasp and scowled when he shoved the stew under her nose again. "Eat. Now."

Rolling her eyes, she did as she was told, giving him a bored look as he watched her eat at least half of it. Sango had awoken Miroku and ordered him to eat as well. When Kagome finished, the placed the bowl on InuYasha's lap with a sharp thrust, making him yelp before she turned her back to him again and went back to sleep. "If she wasn't so damn sick I'd wake her up---"

"She's sick?"

InuYasha winced and turned to face Miroku. "Not sick, physically, but mentally, I guess."

"And you know this because . . . ?"

Sango gave Miroku an expectant look, and Miroku shrugged as he cut his eye at InuYasha. InuYasha, who was completely annoyed with the apparent trap, stomped out of the hut and hopped onto the roof, where he gave it a good kick for the record. "He's going to end up killing you, you do know that right?"

Miroku laughed. "Even though I make light of his affections for Kagome, he wouldn't kill me."

"Really?" Sango asked as she refilled his bowl when he held it out to her. "What makes you so sure."

"We're his family . . . his pack. No matter how much he says he will, he doesn't have it in his heart to hurt none of us, especially Kagome, since she's the alpha fe---" Miroku was cut off with a sharp growl. "Alpha female."

"Al---what?"

Miroku sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'll explain it later, when InuYasha's not destroying the roof above our heads."

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

**_A/N_**

_Sorry! They didn't post the link last time I updated. Here it is, I think I am going to have to take a new approach. Just add a dot where it says 'dot' and a slash where it says 'slash'. Enjoy! And once again, this link is to get a visual of the mark of Kimiko's forehead._

http(colon)(slash;slash)www(dot)benher(dot)org(slash)images(slash)tutorials(slash)sakura(underscore)blossom(underscore)final(dot)gif

_Oh, and some people might not know how to find the underscore---it's simply holding shift and pressing the key next zero. Hope that helps. _


	10. News: Updates

**_News: Updates_**

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

_Okay, I am so sorry I have to say this, but I have plans for the next two weeks. _

_From tomorrow morning until Friday, I will be gone out of town, shopping because I have to go north of the Country for five days. I will not be able to post then, but I assure you I will have a notebook and will be jotting down my best ideas for the story, so don't worry; the chapters you will get after my 'vacation' shall be well worth the wait, I assure you. _

_In the meantime, I most likely will post early Sunday morning, and that will probably be short to last you the next five days I shall be in Maine. So when I return from there, you shall have a probability of about three chapters for each of my stories, except **Trails of the Heart and A True Friendship Withstands All.**_

_**For those of you that have been waiting, I will update on my original Fanfiction, Clarity as soon as possible. **I have been getting ready for this trip for the past month, ever since school started. I need it before I do anything drastic and end up in trouble. _

_As far as** Genuine Desires**; I have already explained to you I expect this to be my best story so far. That mean I won't be able to post it everyday like I try to do **Covetousness 2 : Discoveries** because I want it to be absolutely perfect. So, in warning, you may not get the update for this story until after a day or two that I return. _

_**Covetousness 2 :Discoveries** is also I story I want to be absolutely perfect, and I'm trying my best, but my main focus in Genuine Desires because I am still debating whether this story deserves a sequel or not. Also, I am proud to say I have two of three artists that are willing to do a couple of sketches for me, so you'll be able to visual what the characters look like. _

_So, that's basically the plan until the end of the month. Sorry for the inconvenience. For those of you who would like further information on the upcoming delay, I will be checking my email as much as possible, though for the 17th-22nd, I doubt I will be able to do so. _

_Here's a preview of the next chapter. _

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

* * *

A wash of pain swept through her as she watched him play with the children, stubbornly trying to make those around him believe he wasn't having fun as he took each one and ran through the forest with them. The twinkle in his eye . . . the sadness yet pure joy that radiated in him . . .

She sighed as she crouched down on a large boulder, holding her face in the palm of his hands as he crouched down and allowed two of the young boys to ride around on his back, softly telling them not to touch his ears. They respectively obeyed him, and it seemed the least of their worries as they threw hundreds of questions at him, which he simply answered.

He caught her stare for a moment and smiled, giving her reassurance that everything was okay as the children demanded another stroll through the forest. InuYasha rolled his eyes, but took them for a run, this time having two children on his back, and one hanging on to his chest. 'Is this what he wishes for . . . a village full of children that are his own?'

'It's obvious Kagome. He loves children . . . he made that perfectly clear way before you defeated Naraku. Give him what he wants.'

'The problem is . . . will he take it?'

She didn't realize he was finished until he strided over to her, sitting down on the boulder beside her and laying his chin on her shoulder. She sighed and smiled, knowing that he was pretending to be exhausted. "I told you it wouldn't be so bad."

He shrugged and pulled her into his lap, brushing her bangs out of her face as fireworks erupted from behind them. She yelped and flinched, and he kept his golden stare on her, boring into her. Her breath caught in her throat, she could feel the ebbs of a blush stinging her cheeks, and yet he didn't move, didn't even flinch.

The evening sky was littered with pink and orange, and the children shrieked with joy as the fireworks exploded above their heads. InuYasha watched as Kagome's eyelashes tickled her cheeks, and his gaze fell to her lips. She grabbed his haori so tight her knuckles were white as anticipation began nagging at her conscience, and in a bold act of arrogance, she leaned forward, capturing him with a quiet demand so savage that he growled and wrapped his arms around her waist. . .

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *


	11. Denial

**_Denial_**

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

Kagome giggled as the children held her hands and tugged on her legs. They all tried to talk at once, some others arguing because they wanted to show her to their parents. Kaogme kneeled down and patted one of the boys on the head. Akio, he name was, and he was the youngest boy in the group. That didn't stop him from causing the most trouble before Kagome began watching over the village. Their parents were so thankful when he stayed out of trouble for more than three weeks, and every day they show their gratitude by giving Kagome some of the vegetables they raise. "Now, now, Akio. Why don't you take some of your new friends to meet your parents? I've already met them before. In fact," She looked at all of the children. "I've met all of your parents." 

They all groaned and frowned. One little girl squealed and pointed to a tree. "Will the hanyou play with us on the annual Sakura Blossom Festival?"

Kagome smiled and shrugged. "Would you like me to ask him?"

They all nodded.

"Alright, I'll ask him. It's getting late; you all should be getting back home."

Kagome watched as the children ran away, waving to her over her shoulder. She clutched her chest and sighed. She felt the familiar youki right above her,and she rolled her eyes as she continued walking. "Oi! You can't ignore me."

Kagome giggled. "You got that right. You've been watching me all day, haven't you?"

InuYasha hopped down from the trees, following her from a distance as she walked to the well located in the middle of the village. Using the bucket, she strained to lift it up, gasping when InuYasha brought it up with a simple tug. She smiled and took the spoon, taking a long drink with a sigh. "InuYasha . . . the children would really love it if you---"

"No."

She rolled her eyes and took another drink. "Please? They are all looking forward to it, and it's only a couple of weeks away---"

"No. All they are going to do is pull my ears and ask me if they are real. I'd rather not."

Kagome watched as he dropped the bucket, making sure she was finished first. She sat on the edge and massaged her feet with a groan. "I still have a lot of work to do today."

InuYasha kneeled in front of her and took her foot, sniffing it before he began massaging it for her. She blushed with surprise, but didn't say anything as he worked the tense muscles. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She smiled and took her foot from his grasp, slipping back on her slippers. "I'm fine, I told you. I've just been walking around all day."

He didn't look like he believed her. She began walking away from him, and he followed her, falling in stride beside her. "So . . . the young girl . . . what do you think we should do?"

Kagome shrugged. "I mean . . . there has only been one missing girl from our village, and my guess is that she's moved on. It's been days since she's struck."

InuYasha jammed his hands into the sleeves of his haori. "I have a bad feeling about this."

A elder in the village ran up to InuYasha, yanking on his sleeve. "Please, can you help me? My son has been trapped under a pile of logs . . . and my family and I are much too old to move it!"

InuYasha shot Kagome a bored look before he stomped off after the man. She smiled. _'I'm so proud of him.'_

_'You're exhausted. You're chest is killing you, and you sense something terrible lurking about. Oh, but you're okay?' _

_'It's nothing I can't deal with.' _

_'Kagome, last time you felt like this is when you sensed Naraku around. No, you are not okay!' _

Ignoring the voice, she began walking home, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Please . . . can you please help me?"

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

"I am Isamu Chidori, and by request of the Kuwabara family located East of this village, I ask of your help." The young boy, Isamu bowed before Kagome as she sat down in the hut. InuYasha, who had followed them inside, eyed the boy with curiousity. 

"Please---I'd rather you not bow in front of me. It can't be comfortable. Anyhow, what's going on?"

"The daughter of Sir Kuwabara is arranged to marry on the night of the Sakura Festival in the meadow in between these two lands. But after the night she disappeared, she had been acting strange indeed."

"Strange, how?" InuYasha asked.

"She just walks around, not saying anything to anybody. And now she had a weird fascination with flowers. This is truly unlike her, indeed."

Kagome folded her hands in her lap as she pondered a little. InuYasha leaned forward and regarded the boy with the narrowing of his eyes. "So . . . what relationship do you have with the family?"

Isamu blushed a little and shifted nervously. "When I was very young, around the time the Lord's daughter was born, my sister had died of illness, and they took me in. Since then, I have been working for them, trying to prove I am worthy . . . but it has already been decided who shall take her hand in marraige."

"So, you're in love with this girl?"

Isamu blushed. "Me? In love? With her?" He scoffed. "We've been friends her whole life. Besides . . .I am only but a poor servant. There's no way her father would allow her to wed with me."

Kagome smiled warmly when InuYasha snorted and stood on his feet, taking a protective stance behind her. Isamu cowered under the glare of the hanyou, and Kagome dug her nails into InuYasha's feet to get him to stop growling at the young boy.

"So, what does you Lord want us to do?"

Isamu shrugged. "He just instructed me to find you, and beg you to come back with me."

Kagome looked at InuYasha. "We have a monk, and an demon exterminator," InuYasha said slowly. "Try anything and your as good as dead."

The boy turned a pale color and nodded in understanding. Kagome sighed as she stood up and announced she was going to find Sango and Miroku. InuYasha took his place on the floor in the corner, eyeing the boy with a animosity that made his skin crawl. "So, you and the miko---"

InuYasha blushed. "It's not like that---"

"But she has so much trust in you, and you instinctively protect her from harm . . . I mean it's what anyone would assume---"

"Well assume otherwise you little punk because we're just friends."He snarled.

Isamu quickly hushed up and didn't say anything else on the matter.

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

The wind blew softly as InuYasha stomped after the boy with Kagome on his back. Miroku and Sango, who were riding on Kirara, exchanged worried glances until Kagome began playing with InuYasha's ears. "Why don't you like Isamu?" She whispered into his ear, tickling the appendage and making him shudder. 

"He---smells---like---onions---!"InuYasha growled through clenched teeth as Kagome kissed the back of his ear.

She giggled when the rumbling sound began echoing in the forest and clung tightly to his haori. "Just because he smells like onions doesn't mean you have to be so mean to him."

InuYasha snorted. "Onions make my eyes water and it makes me sneeze. If I hate onions, I hate him."

"But you eat them."

"They taste good. They don't smell good, but they taste good. Just like your cooking." He teased.

She flicked his ear playfully with a soft growl, and he fell silent as he slowed down a little. She looked over her shoulder and shot Sango an encouraging smile when InuYasha grabbed Isamu by the collar and practically threw the young man over his shoulder. Kagome groaned and dug her head into his shoulder as InuYasha snarled, but didn't let her go. "Well look who it is . . . "

Kagome sighed and peeked over his shoulder as a whirlwind dropped in front of them, and out came the leader of the wolf tribe, Kouga. Kagome hoisted herself up higher to take a look at the youkai, and InuYasha tightened his hold on her legs. "Hey, Kagome! Are you ready to dump dog-shit yet?"

InuYasha tried to bark, but Kagome took one of his ears and tugged it softly, whispering for him to cool it. InuYasha didn't say anything, instead he just bit his lip as Isamu watched with interest. "This happens everytime they meet." Sango whispered.

"What's going on?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "InuYasha loves Kagome, and Kagome loves him back. They just haven't told each other yet. Kouga loves Kagome and wants to take her as his wife. InuYasha raises hell whenever he sees Kouga. And thus, you have what you are witnessing now, except usually it ends with violence and Kagome and InuYasha fighting."

Isamu dared not laughed as Kagome tugged on InuYasha's ears again. Kouga stepped up, and InuYasha stepped back, determined to keep Kagome from Kouga. "I don't have time to fight with you . . . I came to ask Kagome something."

"Go ahead, ask her." InuYasha scoffed. "Nothing's stopping you."

"Kagome, have you heard of the two forbidden youkai, Chiyo and Suzu?"

Kagome gasped and tightened her hold on InuYasha's shoulder. "Yes, I have. Why?"

"My men have found a cave with strange writing on it. . It seems we can't read it, but there is this strange new being that infiltrated my territory, killing three of my men. I was wondering if you knew about it, since noone else does?"

Kagome shrugged. "We've fought the demon before, but InuYasha can't harm her. Why don't you come with us?"

Kouga shrugged and bit his lip. "No, thanks. I've got to avenge my comrades. See you later, Kagome!"

InuYasha watched in a confused state as Kouga disappeared into the trees. Looking behind him, Kagome looked as troubled as Kouga had when he mentioned the two names. "Who's 'Chiyo' and 'Suzu'?"

Kagome shrugged. "They are two youkai I met a long time ago . . . they said there mother used a forbidden power, and they, as well as her, were killed."

"The mother? What was the mother's name?"

"Cassandra."

InuYasha stopped in his tracks and almost dropped Kagome. When she asked him what was wrong, he said nothing and began walking again.

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

InuYasha grimaced as he sat high in the branches ofof the tree overlooking the camp.Thrusting his hands into the sleeve of his haori, his face shifted into the pout as he snorted and pushed aside the common sense that was telling him something was very, very wrong. Biting his lip as he tried to push aside the dreaded feeling that that wasn't simply a wandering soul seeking revenge on those that had done her wrong before she died. This was something far more evil . . .far more sinister . . . especially if the mother of the person whom he hated most in the world was involved . . . 

Growling in the change of scent, InuYasha instinctively hopped out of the sanctuary of the tree andwandered deep into the forest.He rested his hand on the tip of Tetsusaiga as the youkai crept out of the bushes. Regarding him slowly, yet thoroughly, InuYasha withheld a growl as he crossed his arms over his chest. His youki wasn't threatening, didn't make InuYasha quiver with rage like usual. So why the change? "InuYasha."

"Bastard."

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose and took a step forward, causing InuYasha to growl and pull Tetsusaiga out of it's sheath, resting it over his shoulder for extra comfort. Sesshomaru merely looked at the weapon before shooting his brother a bored look, gesturing for him to put the sword away. "I do not have time to quarrel with the likes of you."

InuYasha didn't flinch. Turning Tetsusaiga so that the tip of the blade glowed in the moonlight. "Whatever. Just what do you want? I hope you weren't hear to see Kagome---"

Sesshomaru's blank exterior cracked for a split instant before turning back to his cold stoic expression. Eyes checking his surroundings, Sesshomaru ran his fingers through his long silver tresses, wrinkling his nose and scowling as the wind caressed his face. "She is ripe."

InuYasha growled and rolled his eyes, ignoring the feeling in his gut telling him not to take his eyes off the young woman for an instant when she was alone. Glancing over his shoulder, he sniffed in the direction of the camp, backing a little when all that he could catch a whiff of was the smoke of the fire. "If you---"

"Worry not, InuYasha. She is the least of my worries. For now."

InuYasha still held his ground and took another step back. Sesshomaru tossed his hair over his shoulder. "Than what do you want?"

Sesshomaru looked sad, almost nervous as he cleared his throat. "I seek information."

"Why does _everyone_ come to me---"

"Tell me what you know about _her_."

InuYasha did a double take at his soft tone. Shaking his head, flattened his ears as the sadness enveloped in his brother's youki disturbed him. "Who is _her_?"

"Do not play ignorant with me, InuYasha. Cassandra; tell me what you know about Cassandra."

"Why don't you just---"

"Tell me what you know about her."

InuYasha could see asking InuYasha for this information was troubling him, indeed. But pressing his brother for answers that was certain to leave deep, cold scars was something he didn't have the heart to do right now. Stilfing a whine and hating himself for showing compassion towards his mortal enemy, InuYasha couldn't shake the fact that he looked at him with a pleading emotion. "Not much." He allowed through gritted teeth. "We hardly know anything other than she had two kids named Chiyo and Suzu."

"And does the miko know anything else?"

"How did you know she knew anything?"

Sesshomaru blinked. "I overheard the wolf youkai discussing it, and it striked my interest. I just wanted to know what was going on around the border of my territory."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes at him brother. "Why now? I should have killed you when I had the chance . . . you insulted my mother . . . you made a pass at Kagome and tried to kill me countless times. Why do you come to me know?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Father has shown me something that I haven't realized. My days with quarelling with you shall come to the end . . . very soon, InuYasha."

"You can't have Kagome," InuYasha ground out when Sesshomaru turned on his heels. "I won't let you have her, even if it kills me."

Sesshomaru looked over her shoulder, and tossed a meek, cold laugh at his brother's determination. "Goodbye, InuYasha."

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

_"You can't have Kagome," InuYasha ground out when Sesshomaru turned on his heels. "I won't let you have her, even if it kills me." _

_Sesshomaru looked over her shoulder, and tossed a meek, cold laugh at his brother's determination. "Goodbye, InuYasha." _

_'Keh! Right then; I should have shoved Tetsusaiga so far up his---' _

_"InuYasha!" _

InuYasha grimaced as Kagome's soft voice bounced off the trees in the forest. He slowly approached the camp, dropped down behind her, startling her a bit when he snorted roughly. "Where were you? I woke up and you were gone."

InuYasha scoffed. "I was close enough to come to you when you were screeching, right? Funny, you didn't call me until we were leaving---"

She flushed a dark color and bit her lip. "I sensed you near, but it was still unnerving."

InuYasha rolled his eyes and turned on his heel, helping Miroku put the fire out as Sango began tucking the sheets, sleeping bags and pillows onto the back of Kagome's bag. Isamu grinned at Kagome as he walked over to her, giving her shoulders a soft pat. "How do you feel? I remember you were saying you were really tired last night."

Kagome sighed. "I felt better, until I woke up and the baka was gone."

InuYasha snorted behind the two. "I told you wench---I was but a yard away!"

"Still! If I would have left you probably would have had a baby over it!"

"Wench!"

"Baka!"

"Bi---"

"_Don't_ finish that---"

_"---itch_,"

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned just as she opened her mouth to condemn InuYasha. Isamu held a confused look on his face, worry etched in his dark eyes. "If . . . she truly is possessed . . .will we have to kill her?"

Sango exchanged looks with Kagome. "No, it shouldn't come to that."

Isamu still didn't look convinced. He didn't voice his worries though as InuYasha tossed Kagome over his shoulder, and told the group to keep going, that they would catch up. Kagome pounded on the hanyou's back as he soared through the sky, screaming when he soared past a branch and allowed him self to fall to the ground, landing neatly on her feet. He cringed when she continued screaming, even though he stopped moving. "You can shut up now, wench! I have something to ask you."

Kagome blinked and blush, laughing a bit when InuYasha pushed the bushes past the way and gestured for her to step into the small clearing. She blinked as she looked around. Nothing but . . . "Trees?"

"Do you . . . feel anything?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck.

She closed her eyes and held her breath---nothing. "No, why?"

InuYasha sighed and shook his head. "Nothing . . . it was stupid."

"InuYasha---"

"Let's try to catch up." He said, kneeling so that she could climb on his back. She shot him a nervous glance, climbing on slowly and clinging on to him when she broke into a sprint immediately.

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, causing him to slow down a bit as she kissed the tip of his ears, also. "I just wanted to let you know---I'm here for you." She mumbled softly.

InuYasha looked over his shoulder, and gave her a shy, yet empty smile. She smiled back.

He broke his gaze from her, focusing on the images whizzing past him as he rushed to catch up with his friends. Why had he only sensed it, the sadness, the complete utter turmoil that wasn't his? Why did he feel as if the pain and hurt ofhis brother was radiating into him, that he wanted to offer his brother a smile though he hated his guts? Why . . . at that split moment, had he actually cared about Sesshomaru?

_'Like hell! He can rot in a hole in the ground for all I care . . . good for nothing, hella nasty bastard.' _

But still . . . it still was unnerving and completely disturbing that the simple glance from his brother made him whine. His sadness was so thick, heavy that InuYasha could hear it melding with his heartbeat, creating a shallow hole that caused an echo to bounce throughout the clearing. His proud arrogant demeanor had been reduced to tatters, he looked like a lost child in the wan moonlight, his usually bright eyes that made InuYasha seeth with fury left him wondering just how much had this youkai actually went through that he didn't know about. InuYasha nearly sighed.

Kagome . . . she had asked him numerous times had he tried to get along with Sesshomaru. He really did. But Sesshomaru always pushed him away, even teased him and constantly picked with him as a child. InuYasha grew up hating his half-brother, and was determined to die hating the man from hell. But why the certain change?

To humans, he denied being related to the youkai. But that was impossible to convince a youkai you weren't of the heritage. Sesshomaru was a force to be reckoned with---to those that hadn't lived more than six years of their life with him. InuYasha knew Sesshomaru like the back of his hands, knows what used to disturb the man, knew that there was a couple of times he got hurt and InuYasha's mother took care of him even though she didn't even whelp the son of a . . .

InuYasha bit back the fury that rose within him. _'I don't care if hell freezes over. The day I give a shit about that bastard is the day I die.' _

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

**_A/N_**

_Do you think InuYasha will make use of the term, brotherly love? I am so happy that I've finally come home . . . well at least I was until my brother started working on my nerves. Well, enjoy! _


	12. Sakura Festival Pt I

**_Sakura Festival Pt.I

* * *

_**

8:88:888:88:8

* * *

Kagome sighed as she dropped to her knees at the head of the spring. When they went to talk to the young girl, she wouldn't even open her mouth, and true enough, there was something wrong with her. But InuYasha and Miroku grew a severe headache as soon as they walked into the room, which they had been warned of before they even approached the side of the house she wasin. By the time they had decided enough was enough, Kagome heard they had both collapsed. 

_But the Lord pushed for her and Sango to at least engage in conversation with the young girl. So they walked inside, and the young girl immediately reached out and touched Kagome. "You're so pure . . . so clean . . . so ripe." _

_Kagome gasped and stumbled, and Kagome bunted the girl's hand off with the tip of her boomerang. The room was oddly hazy, and Kagome has to use Sango's mask to keep from choking. The girl held a sincere interest in Sango, and continued asking her what hurt the most . . ." The desire to have it . . . or the feeling that you don't deserve it." _

_Sango had been oddly shaken with the question, and after Kagome had tried asking her what happened the night she ran away and being answered with a careless shrug, they rushed to fresh air, exchanging looks that this was the creepiest thing they have ever encountered. _

_The girl began laughing as they walked away, and for a spilt second, Sango had looked back, locked eyes with the girl, and gasped. Every emotion she had ever felt when she was with Miroku flashed by painfully, making her feel open, vulnerable, and empty. There was a simple dull throb in her chest now, and plus a burning sensation on her forehead when the girl blew a kiss at her, and yet she didn't say any of it to Kagome. But she didn't have to. Kagome saw . . . Kagome felt. Kagome knew. _

After making sure that the men were alright, Kagome demanded they leave the mansion as soon as possible, having Miroku place ofudas over the whole mansion forbidding any youkai to come in, and for any youkai to leave out. He instructed she must be on watch at all times, and if anything else happened, to send Isamu back for them.

So here she was, recuperation at the pond just outside of the village as InuYasha crouched beside her and looked at his reflection. "Weird, huh? It makes you wonder if she's human."

Kagome shrugged, covered her face in another thin lining of cold water. "Weird's not even the word for it. She was human---no doubt about that. But the aura surrounding her . . . that was not human. It eventually engulfed the whole room."

InuYasha shrugged. "Well, if it creeped you enough to quarantine it, then something is definitely not right. What do you think we should do?"

Kagome looked over at him as she picked up another handful of water. Smiling softly, she tossed it onto his head, giggling when drops of water hung off of his ears. He growled softly and flicked them, making little drops of water spray to her face. "Since when do you ask me what I want to do?"

InuYasha shrugged as he leaned forward and began drinking from the water. "I don't know . . . since you're the only one that can actually do anything about this."

She sighed and shrugged, sitting back and pulled her knees to her chest. "I think . . . when I get a little bit stronger. When the evil aura surrounding her doesn't bother me in the least . . . I'll be ready."

InuYasha chuckled and leaned back, tucking his arms under his head. "To think. We wasted five days to get there and come back."

She sighed and leaned back also, scooting a little closer to him as the sun began blazing on her small form. She writhed a little, and gasped softly when he pulled her form on top of him, gazing deep into her brown eyes, trying to read into the depths of her soul. "I'd just wish you'd talk to me more."

Her face registered shock . . . confusion, and surprise. She leaned up softly, only to have his arms wrap around her waist to pull her back down on him. "What do you mean? I talk to you---" His soft palm against her face, the quiet rustle of the leaves when he shifted slightly, forcing her to straddling him . . . too many emotions rushed through her. Too much . . . too quick . . . in too little time . . .

Her cheeks burned with an unknown fire . . . matching the fire in his eye, the sparkle, the glint. His mouth opened in a small groan as she laid more of her weight on him, leaving a painful weight on his hips that left his mind reeling . . .

"You try to hide the fact that you . . . that you miss your family. You don't have to tell me . . . I . . .I can feel it, Kagome. It . . . it hurts me too, and I want you to stop hurting."

"Stop---hurting---?" She said in a slow intake of breath, the way his eyelashes tickled her cheek, his lips grazed against her chin, causing her eyes to drift close. He whimpered and twitched when her scent spiked out of control.

_"She is ripe."_

He growled deep in his throat, pulling her possessively towards him as she dug her nails into the ground on the sides of his head. The knowledge that she was now a woman was all to much to bear .. . to desire something that was so far away was playing havoc on his mind, his conscience . . . his common sense. His eyes drifted close as her scent enveloped him, choked him. The simple intake of her readyness . . . the smell of sweet wildflowers blossoming in the spring, mixed with something spicy and exciting. She was something remarkable, yet unattainable at the same time.

"Your pain . . . is my pain, Kagome."

"I don't want you to have pain . . . "She whispered softly. "Seeing you in pain . . . makes me cry. Me crying makes you uncomfortable---"

"You talk to much . . . "

"I do not---"

He laughed softly, tangling his finger in her hair. Pushing his face deep into his neck, she gasped when she felt his hot tongue lash out and touch her skin. The searing heat left her whimpering and shuddering above him . . . causing his arms to tighten as her scent went up another notch. It was something when she was simply looking at him . . . but something in his mind clicked when she softly uttered his name.

She found herself crushed under him, gasping for breath as his mouth sought out the soft muscles of her throat, suckling softly and grazing his fangs over her delicate skin. She tugged at his haori, wanted him to stop---but she knew she was going to wish for him to continue anyway.

He was showing her so much emotion . . . he was changing so much for her, and before she could stop it, she burst into tears. InuYasha broke into a panicking frenzy as he dug his claws into the ground where her nails her been. "What's wrong?" He said, sniffing for traces of blood or anything. "Did I . . . " He began,a sickening feeling rising in his throat.

He wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb, only creating more tears as she hooked on to them with all five of her fingers on each one like an infant, shaking and writhing beneath him. "You're . . . you're doing all this for me . . . because . . . because . . . "

He shook his head and kissed her forehead, her burning hot cheeks, her fingers. "Because I want to. Kagome . .. please . . . "

She closed her eyes and allowed him to soothe her, the rumbling from deep in his throat sending goosebumps all over her body. He sat up and rolled off of her, standing up and holding out a hand to help her. She dashed a hand across her eyes with one hand, using the other to allow him to help her up, uttering a small "Eeep!" When he swept her up bridal style and began slowly walking towards the village. She reached up and grabbed one of his ears. "You know . . . tomorrow's the Sakura Festival."

InuYasha grinned. "Yeah, so?"

She shrugged indifferently. "It would mean a lot to the children if you'd play with them." She peeked up at him through her lashes. "It would mean a lot to me."

"On one condition." He said. She nodded her head once. "You have to smile for me, and I'll think about it."

She gave him a very bright, very happy smile as she cuddled closer to him, and sighed. He smiled when he pulled her closer, tightening his hold on her small body. "So you'll do it?"

He shrugged.

"You owe me---big."

"Isn't the smile enough?"

"To be stampeded by herds of pups on a mission to yank on my ears?" He snorted. "Not in a million years, Kagome."

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

A wash of pain swept through her as she watched him play with the children, stubbornly trying to make those around him believe he wasn't having fun as he took each one and ran through the forest with them. The twinkle in his eye . . . the sadness yet pure joy that radiated in him . . . 

She sighed as she crouched down on a large boulder, holding her face in the palm of her hands as he crouched down and allowed two of the young boys to ride around on his back, softly telling them not to touch his ears. They respectively obeyed him, and it seemed the least of their worries as they threw hundreds of questions at him, which he simply answered.

He caught her stare for a moment and smiled, giving her reassurance that everything was okay as the children demanded another stroll through the forest. InuYasha rolled his eyes, but took them for a run, this time having two children on his back, and one hanging on to his chest. _'Is this what he wishes for . . . a village full of children that are his own?'_

_'It's obvious Kagome. He loves children . . . he made that perfectly clear way before you defeated Naraku. Give him what he wants.'_

_'The problem is . . . will he take it?'_

She didn't realize he was finished until he strided over to her, sitting down on the boulder beside her and laying his chin on her shoulder. She sighed and smiled, knowing that he was pretending to be exhausted. "I told you it wouldn't be so bad."

He shrugged and pulled her into his lap, brushing her bangs out of her face as fireworks erupted from behind them. She yelped and flinched, and he kept his golden stare on her, boring into her. Her breath caught in her throat, she could feel the ebbs of a blush stinging her cheeks, and yet he didn't move, didn't even flinch.

The evening sky was littered with pink and orange, and the children shrieked with joy as the fireworks exploded above their heads. InuYasha watched as Kagome's eyelashes tickled her cheeks, and his gaze fell to her lips. She grabbed his haori so tight her knuckles were white as anticipation began nagging at her conscience, and in a bold act of arrogance, she leaned forward, capturing him with a quiet demand so savage that he growled and wrapped his arms around her waist. A surge of predatorial domanance flowed through him, catching him off guard and breaking through the barrier he had creating many years ago. Kagome was his light when he was lost in the darkness.

She shuddered lightly and pulled back, laughing softly when his eyes drifted close, his breathing tickling her chin. She sighed and laid her forehead on his, smiling as the fireworks continued to blare behind them. "Does it bother you?"

She blinked. "What?"

"Does being with me bother you?"

She blinked again. _'Why do I have the feeling this has something to do with Sesshomaru?'_ "No, it could never bother me, InuYasha."

He pulled her close. "I just wanted to tell you . . . I didn't destroy the well on purpose, even though I don't think I could have standed you living five hundred years away from me."

"InuYasha?"

"I know it may seem wrong, but I'm happy your here with me. But . . ."

"InuYasha---"

"And I'm really sorry for all the things that I've---"

She sighed and slammed her lips down on his, making him gasp and his eyes widened. Wonder ebbed through him as Kagome continued to goad him, entrance him and tempt him. He sighed in disappointmentas she slowly smothered her face into his neck, breathing in his scent, marveling in it. "InuYasha . . . I'm happy to be here with you, too."

Her words somehow tore at his heart, left him open and bleeding. He wondered just how much she had put herself through, finally realizing there was no way that she would ever see them again. But she had pushed it all aside, and was making history out of a tragedy. She was on fire, and nothing could put her out. "You'd better be." He teased with a light nip of her cheek.

She giggled winced when he hollered at the kids to stop running around before they hurt themselves. She began to wonder, and her cheeks gree ablaze when she opened her mouth to ask him the dreaded question. "InuYasha . . . do you want children?"

He stiffened slightly, the hold on her waist loosening for a split second before he tightened it and look deep into her eyes, looking for any sense of doubt. He opened his mouth to answer her question, and suddenly his mouth went dry, and his jaw heavy like he was going to throw up. He had never felt this way in his life, and swallowing the bile that formed in his throat, he decided to make it that much easier on himself. "Do you want children?"

She saw past his reverse psychology and grinned. "Two or three wouldn't be bad, I guess. I've always wanted children ever since I was young."

InuYasha's ears flattened and his whined. "But I'm . . . they'd be . . . "

She leaned forward and kissed his ears, and took his claws, running them up and down her bare leg, forcing herself to shudder under him. "It really doesn't matter to me."

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

Sango giggled as she watched InuYasha and Kagome cuddle under the array of fireworks. _'It's about time.'_ She mused to herself, jumping in surprise when a soft hand landed on her shoulder. Turning in time to catch the beautiful colors of the fireworks reflecting in the violet eyes that belonged to the monk, her knees went weak, and she felt as if she was falling, drowning into the depths of his gaze. He sighed and pulled her close, catching the hanyou and miko when they stood up and began walking into the forest.

"Are you proud of them? I'm a little annoyed, but proud." He said playfully.

She giggled and shrugged. "I knew it would happen eventually, and it's really romantic that it happens on the Sakura Festival. Legend has it that on this night, fate decides a new couple. Wonderous, is it not?"

Miroku looked at Sango, smiled as she held the awe of a child. Her quiet demeanor, her soft and easy going attitude, she truly was a marvelous woman. Able to look at her painful past with a smile, she was completely someone he hoped Kami had paired him with. "They had luck . . . and I'm hoping I will too."

"Miroku?"

He took her hand, led her to a large boulder. She sat down, and he sat down in front of her, positioning himself between her knees. She gasped softly, and took the oppurtunity to take her fingers and toy with his hair, letting the locks fall through her fingers, tickling her skin. "I'm . . . I've been raised a monk all of my life. You know this, and I didn't think I would live to see you finally live past the tragedy in your past. I am proud to be there with you when you finally moved on, and I'm . . . I want to denounce myself as a monk."

Her hands froze and she gasped sharply. "Miroku . . . you couldn't . . . "

He tilted his head back up and looked at her. "I can . . . and I will. Just for you. And many other things. So Sango, do you take up my offer? Do you . . . do you wish to be with me?"

Sango held her breath, before tears started streaming down her face. She felt herself being pushed into a hard chest, and she grabbed his clothes tightly, allowing her sobbing to shake them both.

He rubbed her back and allowed her heart to vent out. She was truly happy, overwhelmed, and hurt at the same time.

Happy that she had all she wished for . . . Kami had finally answered her prayers.

Overwhelmed that he had given up something that had run in his family for generations.

And hurt that she had nothing to give up in return.

Thinking about this brought more tears, which immediately stopped when she felt his warm lips on her eyelids. She gave a shaky laugh and wiped her face, hugging him with all the strength she had left in her body as that painful feeling swept over her once again . . . the familiar burn on her forehead as her heart lurched painfully. She gasped and grabbed her chest, which went unnoticed as Miroku began nuzzling his face in her hair.

"Do you . . . do you take my offer?"

_"So pure . . . so clean . . . so ripe . . . "_

_'Oh . . . it hurts . . . '_

"Sango?"

_"No, he will taint you . . . "_

_'Wha---Please . . . why can't I ever be happy?'_

"Sango? What's wrong? What's the matter? Should I get Kagome?'

_"He will taint you. He will harm you. He doesn't care."_

"Leave---me---alone!" She shrieked, falling to her knees in front of him and digging her nails so deep in her head that she drew blood. Miroku yelped and immediately snatched her hands away, pulling her close to her chest as her eyes went unfocused and she simply stared at him with an odd wonder. Panicking, he ran to the hut where Kaede was eating and drinking with the elders of the village.

Pushing past the bamboo, they all gasped as Miroku laid her form in front of the old woman. His eyes was unusually bright, and he held on to Sango like she was going to break. "Please . . .something's terribly wrong."

Sango simply looked at Miroku with that odd expression on her face. She laughed and reach to touch him, when her forehead began shining, and she drew back with a hiss as she began groaning in pain and grabbed her head again. "Miroku . . . help me!"

She pleaded, her eyes going in and out of focus. Kaede gasped and commanded that all but Miroku leave the hut.

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

Clapping her hands as the petals of the sakura blossoms danced in front of her to the rythym of the music being played, the little girl giggled and sighed as she commanded them away, watching as they disappeared with the odd jingle of a soft song. 

She giggled when a monk ran past, holding a young girl in his arms who was beckoning to her, her soul calling for her, pleading for her to help her. She smiled and hopped from roof to roof, frowning with confusion as she landed on the top of the roof that he entered. _'She breathed in the scent of the flowers . . . she has come in contact with Kimiko. Interesting . . . ' _

She hopped off of the roof, and rounded around the back, a whisper of wind with the scent of flowers as she looked through the window of the hut. They fussed over the girl, sending a herd of elders into the open, dodging children that were dashing two and fro. The girl went in and out of the flowers control, catching the little girl's curiosity.

_'Her will power . . . is astounding. I must know who she is . . . ' _

She licked her lips as anticipation left a pang where her heart used to reside. Looking over her shoulder, she quickly ran away through the village, and into the forest, hopping into the tree and leaving a cloud of dust in her wake. Running through the forest and past the meadow where the Bone Eater's Well used to be, she entered a clearing right above the village, and dived back into the bushes as two forms stood there, looking over the scenery. "The hanyou!"She hissed, pushing herself to her feet just as he looked over his shoulder.

Continuing to run until she was well out of his smelling range, she rounded around where a young girl sat, twisting the petal of a flower in her fingers. She walked over to her, rubbed her fingers on her forehead as the girl bowed respectfully. "M'Lady Ayaka."

Ayaka tossed her silver hair over her shoulders, twirling in her white kimono as Kimiko clapped absently. She walked over and pulled Kimiko in a hug. "You did it! We have another sister!"

Kimiko smiled. "She had another with her, but she did not inhale the toxin. She is purer than any other woman I have ever laid eyes on . . . she is the priestess, Kagome."

Ayaka smiled to herself, cupping her hands as flowers forming in between them. She blew into the softly, causing hundreds, thousands of flowers to appear and form around Kimiko, creating a beautiful Kimino around her as the faint music of the village drifted towards them. "Return to your home, and kill the Lord. Give his soul to me."

Kimiko smiled as her eyes pulsed a little. Ayaka shook her head and pouted when she gathered herself together, and bowed before fading away like a flower herself. _'She wishes to be free.'_ She snarled to herself, twirling her fingers in the air, causing them to create a whirlwind in front of her.

_'She shall be free, when I attain the miko. She has the power I need. And then,'_ She giggled softly._ 'And then they will all pay.' _

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

**_A/N_**

_**Ayaka : **Colorful Flower_

_**Isamu : **Bravery _

_Enjoy! _


	13. Sakura Festival Pt II

**_Sakura Festival Pt. II _**

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

_Blinking as he ran throughout the forest, clutching the soft bundle of clothe that he hid under his kimono, the little boy smiled to himself as the scent of his mother grew nearer, stronger . . . more comforting. Being naturally led to her, it didn't surprise him when he sensed his father. Laughing outright as his bright eyes sparkled, he sped up a little, bouncing off the branches of the trees with his small legs. _

_The forest belonged to him, recognized him, played with him as he hurried home. He had scurried way past the boundary line that his father had marked---but this wasn't the only time he did it, and he had a perfect reason for doing so. Tightening his hold on his chest as the scent of his parents grew stronger, he slowed down a little just as they began calling his name. _

_Running behind them, he shrieked when his father tackled him, playfully nipping him on his shoulder and neck as his mother crouched low in the grass and snapped her fingers. His father immediately stood up, and he ran to her, noting how her bright eyes looked extremely sad. He held out his present to her, smiling when she picked him up and planted a large wet kiss on his cheek. "What did you bring me today?" She asked sweetly. _

_"I brought you a flower, Mama." He had said in a whisper, bringing his lips close to her forehead and kissing her softly. Kissing him again, she set him on his feet, and pulled him into a deep hug, pulling back and running her fingers through the hair that tickled his mid back. _

_"You are just like your father in so many ways." _

_"Is that good thing, Mama? Is it?" _

_She was almost to tears, and she gave him a bright smile, but it was false, tight. Her fangs glowed in the sunlight, her platinum hair flowing out behind her in waves as her white kimono hugged her figure as she stood up and took his hand. "It's a wonderful thing." _

_He looked up at her and gave her a huge grin. She smiled back just as his father swept them both up and began running through the forest with them in his arms. "I'll explain it when you are older." _

_'That was almost a century ago . . . what did she want to tell me? What was so important that that great sadness surrounding her. . .'_

Walking through the silent forest, his simple presence made the animals and the forests itself quiver with fear. His nostrils picked up the scent of pure cold fear, and it made him---hurt.

He had been this way all of his life . . . it had come asa second nature to him ever since she died. When she died, he didn't know what to do with himself---especially because he was awaiting the death of his father . . . Running his fingers through his long silky hair, he caught a squirrel of the corner of his eye, a very young one, following him with curiosity. He turned around and pinned the young one with a cold glare, and yet it didn't flinch. It seemed to smile at him. "Do you not fear me?"

It began running through his legs, and crawling up his pants leg and shoulder, nuzzling against his face with a friendliness he had been secretly yearning for. Taking the squirrel by the scruff of it's neck, he placed it on the ground, and watched as it scurried off. _'You're not as big and bad as you want other's to believe.'_

He snorted and began walking through the forest again, towards the sweet smell of fresh water, where the waterfall rang throughout his ears and brought him peace. Nudging the bushes aside as he came to the spring, he looked around eagerly as his youki began to scare off those that were around. _'What do I want other's to believe? Who---am I?' _

He bent down and looked into the reflection of the water._'You are the first born of InuTaisho. You are Sesshomaru No Taisho. Remember that.' _

He reached down, ran his fingers across the crest on his forehead. It was just like the one . . . she had always remarked how him and his father always had the same crests . . . With a savage growl, he slashed his claws across his reflection.

_'I am noone.' _

The bitter feeling of rage and absolute lust for blood washed out of him quicky, painfully, and he stumbled and caught himself before he plummetted into the ice cold water. Giving another arrogant snort, he stood up and began to amble away.

_"You are just like your father in so many ways." _

_'She was sad . . . she was going to cry when she said that---it was so long ago, but you can still feel the pain, can't you?'_

_"I brought you a flower, Mama." He had said in a whisper, bringing his lips close to her forehead and kissing her softly._

_"Is that good thing, Mama? Is it?" _

_Her fangs glowed in the sunlight, her platinum hair flowing out behind her in waves as her white kimono hugged her figure as she stood up and took his hand. "It's a wonderful thing." _

_'She lied.'_

_'You have to find out what happened---what she was going to tell you. You have to find out just what was so bad that---'_

_'I need not do anything. This Sesshomaru does not care.'_

_'You are the tai-youkai, and as your job you respect honor; yet you cannot give the female that whelped you the knowledge that you cherished her memory? Do you not wish to see her again?' _

Sesshomaru fell silent as his pace quickened and Rin's soothing scent drifted into his nostrils, followed by her soft and high pitched voice. The crackle of the fireworks erupted in the distance, causing him to wince and look up into the sky at the beautiful array as Rin threw herself against her legs, begging him why he took off and left her with Jaken. He simply spared her a glance._ 'Honor is something that all youkai must hold, whether full or half.' _

_'Funny---your disgusting, half-breed brother holds more honor than the great tai-youkai? How could that be?' _

_' . . .Silence.' _

_'You are truly a fool, Sesshomaru.' _

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

* * *

Blinking as his bride began walking slowly through the village, her beautiful body hugged tightly by the wedding dress that she was wearing. Her long brown hair fell over her shoulders and back like waves of long silky tresses, her blank empty smile made her father shudder as he escorted her down the isle. Her arm held on to his tightly, an ice cold pain stung his skin, and as soon as he met the groom in front of the temple, he abruptly stood back. 

Isamu stood, to the grooms side with his arms behind his back and he bowed respectfully as the groom took the bride's arm. The piece of clothe hiding her face did nothing to disguise the brightness behind her eyes. Something vile and evil was lurking about . . .

Isamu blinked, and she smiled warmly at him before shooting her husband a frantic look, wanting the ceremony to continue. After all was said and done, when the husband leaned down to kiss his wife, she held her fingers up and stopped him. He looked disappointed, and extremely agitated. "What is the meaning of this?"

She shook her head and laughed softly. "As my husband, what do you expect of me? What do you plan to do for the rest of my life?"

He nearly laughed in his face, and pulled her into his chest roughly. She gasped and tangled her fingers in his shirt, furious anger igniting a fire deep behind her gaze for a split instant before her eyes began to water, making it look like she was going to cry. "You are to clean, and take care of the house, as well as bare me healthy children to take our place when we pass on."

She looked hurt---or she wanted everyone to believe. She looked at her father, and with tears streaming down his face, he quickly turned on his heel, and walked away. With a simple pulse, the young girl gasped . . . the human left in her was quickly draining away the farther he walked away from her . . . and someone was enjoying all of this. "I . . . I won't marry you."

The man laughed in her face, and ran his dirty, large hands through her hair roughly. "My dear, dear Kimiko; your father has already given me the permission to wed you, with force if neccessary. You are no longer useful to him. Come with me, and you shall live your life to the fullest." His eyes raked over her small form lustily. "I shall make good use of you."

She gave a short gasp, and straightened up. Hiking up her skirt just a little, she pressed her nails deep into his neck, paralyzing him and slammed her lips on his. His eyes went wide, and he gave a muffled scream as his life energy began to be sucked out of him, and as she dropped down, his form dried up and exploded in a cloud of dust before her. She laughed and licked her lips as Isamu and the rest of the villagers ran for their lives. "You weren't supposed to take the energy for yourself." Someone said drly as the people began slamming their doors shut.

Kimiko grimaced and dropped to her knees, sighing when a small, soft hand began patting her head. "Forgive me, M'Lady. He made her so angry---I thought she deserved to taste human blood."

Ayaka smiled and rose Kimiko to her feet, hooking her arm in hers and walking away. "Come---I have someone I want to introduce to you."

Kimiko was excited. It was evident as Ayaka mumbled a chant under her breath and they were soaring through the air. "Who, M'Lady? Who do you have to show me?"

"It seems we have found another lost, scared soul that will reign with us when I assume domination of the human race. She shall surely become useful to me, indeed."

"M'Lady."

Ayaka smiled softly as her now blue hair flowed freely behind her, blanketing her and Kimiko. _'The time . . . has come.' _

She smiled as her hair grew longer in length, her face maturing as the sunlight bathed her whole figure. She grew taller, a little thicker, and her eyes and lips were fuller. Kimiko gasped as she began to grow, as well, but not as much as her master.

Ayaka smiled and kissed Kimiko. "We . . . have matured."

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

Miroku paced back and forth as Sango laid in front of him, a sweaty mess as her eyes opened once again and she stared at him with childlike wonder, before her eyes filled with hate and she tried to attack him again. The ropes secured her to the ground, and she switched tactics again, this time tears pouring down her face when she begged him to release her. He was close to tears himself, especially when she ground out the words he never expected to hear from her. _"I hate you, Miroku!"_

The words stung him deep---though he knew she wasn't sane the moment she said it. It made him bleed on the inside, want to flee and never return---yet he couldn't leave her side. Was he foolish? Hopelessly stupid? He didn't know; but what he did know was that he was going to stay by her side until the very end. InuYasha and Kagome stormed inside, and Kagome immediately dropped to her knees next to Sango.

InuYasha laid his hand on the small of Miroku's back, and shooting Kaede a nervous glance, pushed him out of the hut, and a little distance away. He opened his mouth to say anything but InuYasha's sharp growl cut him off. "What the hell happened? I smelled your fear like 3 fucking miles away---Kagome made me run like hell to get here to find Sango screaming like a rat crawled up her---"

Miroku sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he dropped onto the floor and crossed his legs, trying to uphold his cool demeanor. "We was just . . . watching the children play when she just---snapped."

"Snapped? What the fuck you mean snapped?"

"I don't know---we were just sitting there, talking. And I asked her to . . . I told her I wanted to . . . and then she just . . . "

InuYasha sighed and dropped down beside his friend, sniffing the air to make sure before he began talking. "Well, if it makes you any better, Isamu sent a messanger telling Kagome he needs her to leave the village at the break of dawn because there was another murder. Do you think it was connected?"

Miroku shrugged. "I mean---nothing unusual happened, right?"

InuYasha snorted and jammed his hands into his sleeves. "Except we passed out as soon as we walked into the fucking room. Oi, did something seem strange to you about that?"

"We passed out InuYasha, that's not nor---"

"I know that, bastard! I mean, anything else that was strange? Did you feel anything, or sense anything?"

Miroku looked confused, and it was evident as he scratched his chin. He did this for a couple of minutes until he snapped his fingers. "I remember---I felt all the emotions I've ever felt---"

"Ever felt for what? What aren't you telling me lech?"

Miroku stood up and waved his hands in the air as his face turned a dark color and he squeezed his eyes shut, forcing a bright grin. "Nothing---it's nothing."

InuYasha raised his eyebrows as Miroku winced when Sango began crying. He turned to storm into the hut, but InuYasha caught his wrist and pointed next to the bamboo mat. Miroku sighed and followed his instructions, sitting down as InuYasha walked inside.

InuYasha wished he hadn't walked inside. Sitting next to Sango with tears streaming down her face, Kagome had her two fingers placed on Sango's forehead, mumbling something InuYasha couldn't hear with Kaede watching nearby. Sango was screaming with what seemed like agony, and Kagome winced but didn't falter. "K'Gome?"

Kaede held out her arm to stop InuYasha. "She . . . has to do this. She is the only one that can help Sango."

InuYasha opened his mouth to call out again when blood began dripping down Sango's forehead, and a crest formed on her head. Her scent changed into that of something familiar, before Sango gave off another scream as Kagome lifted her fingers, bringing up a substance that looked like a small spirit with her fingers.

Sango passed out as the substance escaped from Kagome's fingers, and the crest on Sango's head stopped shining and disappeared, leaving a small pool of blood in it's wake.

Kagome sighed and began using the sleeve of her shirt to slean up the blood, whispering apologies when Sango began to stir and opened her eyes. Kagome looked away quickly, unable to face her friend as she cleaned her up.

"Kagome? What happened?"

Kagome didn't say anything. She just held an empty, blank expression on her face as she wrapped beads around her hands and closed her eyes.

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

Sango laughed as she fingered the beaded necklace around her neck three days later. She was completely unharmed, and seemed not to remember what happened---well, at least much of it. She seemed perfectly happy and energetic, but Miroku seemed hurt by her change. The Sakura Festival had finished itself out, and there were a couple of men InuYasha had to give a couple of punches to the gut because they had gotten drunk and were doing some pretty stupid things. But now they were on their way back to the Kuwabara residence to try and figure out what happened on the wedding night of Kimiko Kuwabara. 

Sango sighed and rubbed her face in Kirara's fur. Kirara mewed as she soared through the sky, keeping an extra lookout since Miroku had fallen asleep. "Do you remember what happened? When I asked Miroku---he just looked away and wouldn't open his mouth."

Kirara shook her head and landed just as InuYasha and Kagome stopped. Kagome gave InuYasha an angry look, before darting off into the trees. InuYasha held a bored look, even as Sango tapped him on the shoulder. InuYasha gave her a look, before turning around and pinning her with a dark look. "What?"

"Do . . .you remember what happened?"

InuYasha blanched a little as Kagome's shriek was heard and a little thump, meaning she must have fell. He bit back his laughter for a split second, and gave Sango a serious look. "Do you?"

She shook her head and flushed lightly, looking a little ashamed as Kirara thrusted her head onto Sango's palm. Sango stroked her fur, still watching InuYasha; looking hopeful for answers. He shot Miroku a panicked look, which the monk clearly ignored. Kagome reappeared, looking a little lost. Climbing onto InuYasha's back with more difficulty Sango suspected was neccessary, she suggested dryly that they'd get going. Sango looked a little confused, but with no more than a shrug, she hooked her arm in Miroku's, and helped him to walk.

Kagome sighed and laid her chin on InuYasha's shoulder. "Do you think . . . I should tell her?"

InuYasha shrugged as Kagome's sad aura began to affect him too. "I think you shouldn't do whatever you don't want to."

Kagome twirled her fingers in his hair, looking thoughtful and puzzled. "That's the thing. It isn't about what I want to do . . . it's about what I need to do. I have to tell her what I did. Right?"

"I don't know, Kagome."

She tried to smile. She really did. It didn't work very well. "You're not very much help, you know."

InuYasha tried a new tactic to get her to cheer up. Ignoring the voice that told him he was completely wrong for doing this, he quirked his ears, and when she fell silent and one of her arms left his neck, he knew he had her reeled in. "Oi! What are you doing?"

She giggled and reached again. "You know that you want me to rub them. So---keep---still!"

"Oi! Hands off, grabby!"

Kagome giggled then laughed as InuYasha sped up a little bit, swinging her around and cradling her on his chest. "I don't want to---but I have to."

"Why do you think that you have to?"

She sighed and dug her fingers into his haori. "I mean---it'll be the right thing to do, right? You guys are the only---family---I have, and I don't think I can bear living with the knowledge I'm the reason that---"

InuYasha's frustrated sigh cut him off. "What you did that night was what she needed. Sure . . . it must have hurt you more than it hurt her, but it was the only way to keep her from falling under, right? I think she would be . . . I think she would be glad that you did it."

Kagome leaned forward and grabbed his rosary beads. "I think . . . I think I'll take these off."

She tried to pull them up and off, but he snorted and dropped her right on her bottom. "Oi! These are mines!"

She yelped with surprised and jumped on her feet, still rubbing her bruised bottom."Hey! I thought you hated when I said 'it'!"

"I do! That doesn't mean that it gives you the right to take what's mines!"

"But I gave it to you! I can take it back!"

"Really? Then how would you like it if I took the ring back!"

"It's not the same!"

"I love this kotodama rosary as much as you love that damn ring, wench!"

Kagome fell silent as her cheeks blew up and anger and she reached for the beads again. InuYasha growled and reached for her, tossing her over his shoulder and stomping away.

_'Mission accomplished. Old Kagome is back.'_

He smiled to himself as Kagome screamed at him and pounded against his back, temporarily forgetting all about her sadness.

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:_**

* * *

_"What do you mean she_ has _to do it?" _

_Kagome flinched as InuYasha's angry bellow echoed around the small hut. Perspiration mixing with her tears of apology as she gazed at her half-conscious friend in front of her, she dreaded what she had to do---but it was the only way to keep Sango from going under. _

_"This is the only way! Think of it like your rosary, InuYasha! We don't know if she's been fully excorsized, or---"_

_"I don't give a hell! Tell Kagome to stop! Look at her!" _

_Kagome choked back a broken sob as she began the chant. InuYasha was stilled bickering with Kaede, as the old woman had predicted as Sango's body was illuminated by Kagome's aura, and her body was slightly lifted off of the ground. After InuYasha had silenced, she nodded her head once when her eyes locked with Kaede, and the rosary beads began forming around Sango's neck . . . and one fang with Kagome's blood hovered above the crest that was beginning to show through her skin . . . _

Kagome shuddered at the painful reminder as the moon hung high above. Sango was sleeping soundly, her new 'necklace' giving off a a youki that made the hairs on the back of Kagome's neck stand. She rolled out of her covers and reached over to wake Sango. 'I have to tell her---'

"Oi! What the hell are you doing awake?"

She nearly screamed when he landed behind her, pinning her back with a cold glare that she knew he was just teasing her with. She brung back her hand quickly and threw it under the covers as if she had just taken something. InuYasha saw this and decided to ignore it. "Nothing . . . "

His gaze softened, and he looked sad, lost. "You were getting ready to wake her and tell her, weren't you?"

Kagome jerked her head once as InuYasha hunkered down beside her. She laid her head on his shoulder. "I just . . . I think that she should know. I think she deserves to know---"

"But you're scared she's going to hate you, right?"

Kagome nodded and bit her lip as the same wash of pain ran over her once again like a wave of ice cold water. "I don't think she will . . . but I'm positive she'll be upset with me."

InuYasha sighed and quirked his ears when something rustled in the bushes. "I . . . I know how you feel. You do something for somebody, but when you want to come clean, you're scared they are going to hate you. But . . . sometimes you have to tell them anyway, before it's too late. They can move on without knowing the truth."

"InuYasha?"

InuYasha grinned softly before pushing her in the middle of her chest to lay back down, him sprawling out beside her. "Go to sleep, wench. I'll wake you up when I'm ready to leave."

She yawned. "When you're ready to leave?"

He chuckled and nuzzled his face against her cheek. "Right. I call the shots."

Kagome closed her eyes, but then they snapped right back open when InuYasha broke into the most savage, furious, blood thirsty growl she had ever heard him issue. And it . . . it scared her. He tightened his arms almost painfully around her waist. She whimpered, and it instantly loosened slightly, but not enough for her to get away. This time, she turned her back to him, causing it to be smashed against her chest as a form hustled out of the bushes.

Kagome nearly groaned as the two brothers gave off another growl that didn't frighten her as well as InuYasha's did. Sesshomaru's lips curled back into a viscious snarl, and InuYasha returned the greeting as InuYasha started to get up. Kagome pressed her hand on his back and grunted, causing them both to silence. "Sesshomaru? What do you need?"

Sesshomaru spared InuYasha another long glance before his cold eyes fell to Kagome, where they seemed to ignite in outrage---which he hid fairly well. "I need answers."

InuYasha looked completely annoyed by this statement, and he narrowed his eyes as Sesshomaru continued to stare at Kagome as if he expected her to do something. Kagome stared back, and for a moment InuYasha thought---"Oi! Don't do that!"

Sesshomaru blinked and looked away from Kagome quickly as InuYasha forced her to roll behind him and he growled the same growled that made Kagome want to crawl away and hide. Sesshomaru returned the favor, and once again Kagome tugged on InuYasha haori to silence him. "InuYasha? What's making you so angry?"

InuYasha's eyes flashed. "That hella nasty son of a---"

"I wish to use Kagome."

Kagome gasped as InuYasha hopped to his feet and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. Lunging at Sesshomaru his rage blinded him to the point he didn't hear Sesshomaru sigh until Kagome started scream. InuYasha stopped mid-attack as something dawned on him. _'He . . . he didn't move?' _

He brought his sword down, dropped it back in his scabbard, and struck Sesshomaru across the jaw, sending the youkai flying back and hitting the ground with a hard thump. Kagome gasped behind him, and InuYasha watched in shock as Sesshomaru stood up, and simply looked at him with a bored look. "Are you finished?"

InuYasha opened his mouth to say something, but Kagome warping past him and in front of him stopped him. Her arms thrown behind her and around his waist surprised him, as well as pleased him as Sesshomaru looked sincerely surprised---and disappointed. Sango and Miroku ran in front of Kagome, holding their weapons. Sesshomaru held up his hands when Sango prepared to attack. "I seek answers. I value spilling your blood nomore."

Kagome stepped forward and folded her hands behind her back. "Really? May I ask what you seek answers for?"

Sesshomaru pointed to Sango without a second glance. Bringing his lips back in a snarl, he seemed hesitant, nervous as all followed his hand. "That spell. Where did you learn it . . . and who taught it to you?"

Kagome gasped and swayed a little as Sango looked at her with a confused look on her face. "Spell? Kagome? What's going on?"

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

A/N

Well, I'm sorry it took so long, but I had to edit some parts out for the better of the story. Oh, and for those of you that have been reading my original stories, I have a picture of Bradley Brunswick, and also I have a picture of Ayaka drawn by two artists. I'll post them on my website as soon as I get back from church.


	14. Secrets

**_Secrets_**

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

**_

* * *

_**Kagome cringed when Sango gaved her an expectant look. What was she to tell her friend? Could she tell her the truth? Before she could answer, though, InuYasha wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her to the side when Sesshomaru took a step towards her, giving him a menacing growl. "Back up, bastard." 

Sesshomaru flinched at the insult, but stopped. Kagome sighed and reached over, giving InuYasha's ear a soft tug to chastise him. Sesshomaru watched with interest as InuYasha tweaked Kagome's nose, and her eyes widened in confusion when his face exploded in color. "Did you just . . . did you just _tweak_ me?"

Sesshomaru looked like he wanted to laugh as the two continued arguing for about another minute before Sango cleared her throat, still expecting an answer. Kagome looked heartbroken, and Sesshomaru cut in before she said anything. "I seek a grave, and the miko is the only one who can find it."

InuYasha look like he wanted to argue, but one look on Kagome's face told him to think against it. So he tightened his hold on her waist and moved back a couple of steps, making Sesshomaru roll his eyes. "What do you mean I can find it? Whose grave are you looking for?"

Sesshomaru looked a little annoyed, but he quickly masked it as his tone turned tight; clipped. "I seek the grave of someone from my past. I was told just after she died her grave can only be opened by the purifying powers of a miko. And currently, you are the only miko around."

InuYasha snorted. "Why would our old man protect her grave with a pure power of a miko?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Are you implying father hated mikos?"

InuYasha shrugged. "I didn't say, you did."

Sesshomaru's nostrils flared. "Keep in mind your mother was in training to become one when her and father mated. Keep that in mind, half-breed."

InuYasha barked at his brother. Sesshomaru growled in return. Kagome gathered her breath, and screamed to the top of her lung. InuYasha and Sesshomaru grimaced. Shooting both of them a dark look before turning her attention back to Sesshomaru. "So you need one of my sacred arrows in order to open up the grave? Where is it?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. He pointed to InuYasha. "Only he knows."

InuYasha growled. "How the hell would I know?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder at InuYasha. He stared back. She sighed. How did she get caught in the cross fire of two brothers who apparently didn't have anymore sense than her little brother?

Shaking her head, she pried herself from InuYasha's grip and walked over to Sesshomaru. She dug into his waist ban and took his sword. "I have no problems with helping you, but you'll have to travel with us, understand? I trust you left Rin with Jaken?"

Sesshomaru reached for Tokijin. InuYasha leaped forward and swept Kagome far away, hoping back in a blink of an eye and growling. "I did."

"Then meet with us at the head of the village in three days. We'll travel with you until we find the grave; understood?"

Sesshomaru looked like he wanted to argue, but after another cold glare from InuYasha, he threw his nose in the air and snorted. Bowing once to Kagome, catching her off guard, he sauntered away into the quiet sanctity of the forest.

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

Kagome sat down and bowed before the Lord of the mansion. From the aura surrounding this man, she could tell he was a coward with a lot of money---meaning he usually bought his way out of trouble. He seemed to be able to afford anything he wanted---which would give him the cocky attitude, and the frame of mind that he could eye Kagome like he was doing now. He clearly stated InuYasha was not welcome into his home---and after a number of men had been badly beaten by the hanyou, he allowed him in---forbidding he come into his room. InuYasha accepted that much---with the promise that the door is always open and that Kagome's always on one side by herself. 

At first she thought it seemed pretty stupid---she thought he was being irrational. But she had to remember for InuYasha to go to such lengths to make sure she was safe. It touched her. 'He must have sensed the youki dwelling here as well.' She mused as she looked around slowly, tightening the hold on her bows and arrows.

InuYasha's youki was nearby, reassuring---comforting. With a big breath she sighed and relaxed a little as he changed location. "Kimiko had just turned 16? The legal marrying age, correct?"

The man, Lord Kuwabara nodded as he eyed Kagome with a smirk tugging on his lips. She stifled the desire to kick him in his face---he was old enough to be her grandfather and she didn't appreciate the way he was looking up the skirt of her school uniform. She closed her legs more, allowing her ankles to drift apart as she sank closer to the floor. "Kimiko has always been special to our family. But she just---it's not my Kimiko."

Kagome had a feeling that there was something that he wasn't telling her. She had a feeling he was hiding something big---something that could have led the girl to commit murder in the first place. She had a feeling this was somehow connected to the young girl that InuYasha wasn't able strike when he attacked her. That same youki that left her unsettled stroked hers again---and then was overpowered by InuYasha's again. He wanted to go after it, but he didn't want to leave her there either. Even if he didn't say it . . . she understood his actions. She understood him. "You're not telling me something." She stated dryly.

Lord Kuwabara flinched. He cringed and looked around quickly, with a nervous look on his face. He leaned closer to Kagome, as if he was afraid someone was watching them this instant. "Kimiko had . . . distant friends."

"Distant . . . how?"

Kuwabara looked around again. Something was haunting this man. "She used to travel to different lands with . . . with my son. He used to be madly in love with her . . . and he traveled all over the world, learning about different cultures, meeting different people . . . "

"So she had alot of friends from different areas?"

Kuwabara nodded and began toying with his hands in front of him. "Yes . . . and after my son was . . . after he was killed by a demon raid in one of the far south villages . . . she wandered all of the way home. She has never been the same since. She used to be so alive . . . so friendly. But now, she just looks . . . dead."

Kagome blinked. There it was again. It was toying with her---playing with her nerves. She tried not to panic, tried to ignore it as InuYasha's youki overwhelmed it over and over again. "What do you mean, dead?"

Kuwabara shrugged, then ran his fingers over his bald head. "You have seen Lady Kikyou before she was laid to rest. There was this feeling whenever she came around---we loved her so but we all knew something wasn't right. She held this faraway look in her eyes . . . her skin was pale---white. If you have seen war---you have seen the bodies of the dead."

Kagome nodded. No matter how much this man talked---he was still hiding something. She knew it. The fear coming off of him was so thick . . ."So . . . she died in the raid?"

"No, she was alive and well. But . . . she looked dead . . . her presence felt dead."

'Could she have been . . . brought back to this dimension by the use of magic? Does she wander around filled with hate---like Kikyou once did?'

"So . . . what happened then?"

"One of the richest Lords in this country took a interest in her one day when she traveled with my son. He discovered she resided here---and asked for her hand in marraige."

"So you forced her to become married?"

"No . . . I told him it was up to her. But there was a rumor going around that this man had the heart of a demon but the blood of a human. He was extremely evil, they say . . . had three or four wives and treated them like whores. One of her close friends was severely abused by this man---later died."

"Revenge?"

"Noone understood her. She acted on her own accord."

Kagome nodded and stood up, grasping her bow and arrows. "I'll be back later to ask you some more questions," She said with a nod before she stomped out of the room. Walking to the back of the large mansion, she slid open the door with a dull thump, nocking back her arrow and aiming into the far right corner of the room.

A mist began to show . . . and InuYasha's coughing could be heard as a angry youki began wrapping itself around her, battling her sheer will as she tried to find the source of the evil. "Show yourself." She said with a hiss.

InuYasha approached behind her, his Tetsusaiga over his shoulder as the familiar mist around the room began to vanish, and Kagome dropped her aim and sighed. "It got away." He said with a bored expression as he took a step into the room. It was oddling quiet---oddly calm. Nothing normal about it. Kagome could feel the hate radiating through the walls . . . it covered each and every corner of the room so much it made her shudder.

'How could a human store this much hate? How could someone like her hate someone so much?'

Kagome turned and faced InuYasha. "Was she human?"

InuYasha shrugged. "I can't tell. The mist took away all of the scents that could of helped me."

Kagome sighed. All they had was Kimiko was a young girl seeking revenge. She did what she wanted to, but where had she gone, and why did her anger grow to the point it began to taint her soul; if she still had it? Just what was this young girl's story?

"I overheard the maiden's talking."

Kagome looked over her shoulder to Sango with Kirara on her shoulder. She looked at the floor and coughed---and Kagome grabbed her chest as Sango seemed drawn to the room. "What did they say?"

"They said it was awkward that a woman named Kimiko had so many friends that were being murdered one by one."

Kagome blinked. "There . . .was another one?"

Sango shook her head. "No . . .they said it was the first murder that happened with a flower. Her other friend had been murdered by a Lord that lives some way away. Kohana was her name---seemed to be a childhood friend to Kimiko."

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

_No matter how many times she cried---no matter how many times she begged them . . .they wouldn't stop.The clan of bandits did whatthey wanted to her. Orphaned by a old man that had found her when she was nothing but a babe---she had no choice but to obeyhis orders. Thus began her savage hate for men. _

_She had no friends . . . no family. Hermother killed in war . . . her siblings taken away . . . she had nobody left. Nothing to live for. She was all alone---and she hated the feeling of it. So she ran away---in search of a family that would care for her. She searched for three years. Noone fit her liking---no one cared for her in the way she wished they would. _

_She ran for days---ran for nights. Running from youkai . . . running from humans, she had no home, no friends. She watched as different people would laugh and play together---how they would hold hands and go into the hut. She watched them with interest, hoping they would have room for her . . . only to get her heart broken. _

_When the little girl finally died . . . she refused to pass on without a friend. Promising Kami himself to wander on the face of the Earth until she had one hundred maidens---she refused to move on. Gone was the days she would be alone---gone was the days when she would have no one to talk to. She would make friends with those who were pure---those her who were lonely and afraid. She would become their best friend so she wouldn't have to be lonely anymore. _

_She began a transformation. She pure little human heart was gone . . . replaced by power . . . replaced by something wholly unnatural---ugly. She became a new person, her metamorphosis completed as she sought to rid the world of evil that would hurt her and her friends. She began a new life---searching for a new ending as she sought to rid the world of the evil of uncaring men. It was said that on the Hundredth Red Moon---her mission would be accomplished . . . and thus would be the rebirth of the world where men and women will never live together again---where women would reign surpreme and men would bow down to them---lowly servants bowing to their goddesses---and she would reign over them all. _

_And it would all start with the hate of two girls. _

_Thus is the legend of_ Hawotonaeru Nyonin.

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8 _**

**_

* * *

_**

Kagome blinked as they walked into the room they were assigned. InuYasha refused to stay anywhere other than where Kagome was---and he was literally taking it to the next level. Kagome had a feeling InuYasha wasn't telling her something---and she would bite off her own foot before she'd ask him that question. She had grown much stronger---which meant his usually foul attitudes were becoming harder and harder to ignore . . . considering the fact they had grown closer than before in the past three months than they did in three years.

She looked over her shoulder as he stood near the window, peeking out of it cautiously as he curled his lips back in a viscious snarl. She cringed and shot him a dark look, which went unnoticed. He snarled again, this time his hand resting on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. She stood up and ambled over to the window, peering outside---to see nothing. "What are you scowling at?" She hissed in a whisper.

Her spared her a glance---his snarl intensifying as his ears curled back and his back seemed to arch slightly. She withheld a laugh as his ears came back up---just to go right back down like a flash of lightening. They twitched---the hair on them seemed to stand as he seemed more and more bothered. "Just what is the matter?" She said a little softer.

InuYasha relaxed a little, his ears resurfacing with a wince as he looked up at her. "You don't feel it?"

Kagome shook her head and shrugged, looking confused as that snarl resurfaced on his face. "InuYasha?"

"Since I'm half-youkai . . . I guess it'll be easier for me."

"What are you talking about?"

InuYasha grimaced. "As Inu-youkai . . . we're keen to the scent of the dead . . . to the presence of the unliving. And she's right there . . . looking at the mansion."

She looked out the window again. All she felt was the strong youki from the room----"InuYasha! We've been mislead! When we thought she was in the room---"

"She was in the forest the whole time. But why can't you see her?"

Kagome shrugged. "Maybe I'm not---maybe I'm not strong enough."

InuYasha looked at Kagome---a concern forming a frown on his face as her gaze skittered away. His ears flattened and he withheld a whine as he took her by her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Holding on to her---words wasn't needed as she sighed and relaxed against him . . . her intoxication scent wrapping around him like a warm blanket.

He swept her up and brought her to the futon, laying her down and sprawling out beside her. She yawned and giggled. "Get to sleep. We'll think about this more in the morning."

Kagome fell silent---and in a heartbeat InuYasha knew she was asleep. Planting a nervous kiss on her forehead, he stood up and ambled back over to the window. Though she was gone from his sight---her presense was still near. It still unsettled him---made him feel a little uncomfortable. He heard Kagome's soft sigh---watched as she stirred from the loss of warmth but didn't wake. He needed---wanted to be down there with her . . . sleeping softly.

But whatever was out there, it was after Kagome. And he wouldn't let that happen.

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

Sesshomaru bowed before the river---the moon reflecting in the middle . . . giving it an odd glow as the crickets echoed through the night. His hair pulled back into a long braid that was beating against him as he rushed here---he would never forget this place. It was the last place he ever saw her---was the only place he felt truly connected to her. Shaking his head as he looked into the reflection of himself again---he felt his blood boil painfully as he gaze skittered over the moon identical to the crest on his head.

He grabbed his wrist---fighting back the transformation as his mother's voice echoed throughout his ears. Her spirit---her scent was still located around this very river . . . and he came here every time he felt troubled---when his blood would lurch painfully when a familiar youkai began to come nearer to his territory. When he was younger---he used to chase after it. But it seemed---weak---and afraid and one way or another would always managed to get away. But he hasn't seen it for a couple of years. But recently it began appearing again---and he found himself at the river more and more often.

The river seemed to smile at him---congradulating him when she agony suddenly stopped. He gave a sigh of relief, collapsed on the edge of the river as his mind slowed to a crawl. Just why was he here? What was his purpose of being on the Earth? _"You are my son---your purpose is to withhold the Inu-youkai legacy . . . and to protect your siblings." _

Sesshomaru snorted. There was no way in hell he was going to watch over InuYasha. Even though his mother wasn't as bad as Sesshomaru thought it was going to be . . . he didn't hate him any less---and would die before he helped his brother. _"When we have a younger child---you have to protect it and love it as your own. I won't always be here to help you." _

Sesshomaru didn't understand her words than---but later on he did after his father told him not to. His mother didn't have any children other than him---and she died a little later. His father managed to live on and mate a human wench---thus the birth of Taisho InuYasha. Sesshomaru looked into the reflection again. His crest was glowing---something it hadn't done for centuries. The last time it glowed---was the day his mother died. He uttered a terse cry and grabbed his head as the pain became unbearable. Like a fire was alit in his eyes---he squeezed them shut, digging his claws into the ground as a voice echoed in his head. _"Find your siblings---introduce them to your family---and then save the world. You are the key." _

_'Mother . . . I don't understand. What are you asking me to do? InuYasha is my only sibling . . . I have no other family.' _

_"Seek aid of those that are in acquaintence with your father."_ Was the only reply. The pain stopped, and as he stood up with a new strength---the moon faded from the water. He blinked and looked again, it was gone. With a soft shake of his head---he turned and stalked out of the clearing of the river. _'I go to see . . .Totosai.'_

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

**_A/N_**

_Sorry this took so long. Enjoy!_

**_Hawotonaeru Nyonin_** : _Reign of Women_

_Heheheh . . . I like this title. _


	15. To Search For the Unknown

**_To Search for the Unknown_**

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

Totosai quivered with fear as his hands stilled. Originally sharpening the blade of a new sword he was paid handsomely to create---his sniffed and cringed again before the tai-youkai finally made his appearance in the small cave. He looked sad . .. lost and totally vulnerable. Which is why Totosai's fear grew with each step he took. He placed the sword next to him and reached for his hammer, just in case. Sesshomaru held up his hands in an defensive manner and stopped walking towards Totosai. 

Totosai raised his eyebrows in alarm, before looking over the youkai again. This was the young man he had known from a young age---the son of a very good friend. So why did he come here, if not to ask him to forge a weapon capable of destroying Tetsusaiga. "I thought you were finished quarreling with your half brother." He said with a snort.

Sesshomaru flared his nose but didn't say anything immediately. Instead he cracked his knuckles and took a step closer . . . looking over his shoulder before he stared the old man down. "I seek answers---old man."

Totosai scoffed and raised his hammer a little more---intending to threaten Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru merely looked at the weapon and cracked his knuckles again---baring his teeth slightly as irritation began to rise within him. "Why do you come to me?"

Sesshomaru shrugged and toyed with his mokomoko-sama. "You were an old friend of Father. Certainly you knew of my mother."

Totosai looked a little surprised---and stunned. He looked around quickly and placed down his hammer, crossing his legs and rubbing his bald head with a dingy piece of clothe. Sesshomaru felt nervous in this small cave. He never liked to be in small areas. "Why do you seek information about your mother?" Totosai asked barely above a whisper. "Do you seek her out?"

Sesshomaru eyes flashed and he snorted. Turning on his heel, he began to walk out of the cave, but looked over his shoulder once again when Totosai called his name out---and tossed something at him. A smooth rock in the shape of a half moon landed in his hand with a odd gem in the middle. Sesshomaru rolled it between his fingers---there was an odd youki emitting from this strange rock. It was soothing . . . yet unnerving at the same time. "What is this you have given me old man?"

Totosai picked up the sword he was forging and blew fire breath on it for a couple of moments, completely ignoring Sesshomaru's presence. When Sesshomaru's anger spiked and he opened the mouth to holler at the man, Totosai held up his hand and shrugged. "Seek the aid of Bokuseno."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes---his gaze falling to the odd rock in his hand before he looked back up to the strange man. Anger was battling with confusion---which was warring with irritation as he tried to make sense of the old man. "Why do you give me a irrelevant rock, old geezer, and then tell me to seek the aid of another friend? Were you as close to my Father as you say you are?"

Totosai looked a little offended. But he didn't look up from his preoccupation. "Your Father and I were very good friends, indeed. But there were things that he did that I never understood---things I never took time to ask and things he never took time to explain to me. But the wise tree, Bokuseno will have the answers you seek."

Sesshomaru began to walk out of the cave. His last uttered words were faint---held a deal of hurt he didn't understand. "I . . . have failed you, Sesshomaru-sama."

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

Kagome yawned as she sat up, the sunlight drifting into the room like a silent waterfall. She stretched and stood up, looking over her shoulder and then around the room as the completely empty feeling settled over her spirit. She sighed---the aura taking residence in the room giving her an unnerving feeling. She grabbed her bows and arrows---stepping into the hallway and slamming the door behind her. _'This . . . is weird.'_

Walking quickly down the long hallway was something she wasn't looking forward to, especially since she felt like she had gained two hundred pounds overnight. She grabbed onto the wall and slowly ambled down the hall towards the reassuring youki that seemed to jump from one place to the other---before Sango's cheerful smile clouded her vision. "Kagome? Are you alright?"

Instantly the weight was lifted---so quick that it was painful and she gasped before stumbling into Sango. Sango held her up and steadied her. Kagome wiped her forehead and sighed. "Hey---I'm still half-sleep, you know? I feel so . . . tired."

Sango frowned and helped her friend into the dining room. Sitting her in a chair and reaching over to feel her forehead---Sango drew back with a deep frown on her face. "You're developing a fever, Kagome. You should get back to bed."

Kagome started to feel light-headed as InuYasha entered the room. "Oi! Where's the lech?"

Sango looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "He went out with Kirara---Kagome's ill, InuYasha."

Kagome heard his whine---her vision clouded over as she felt his hand on her head. He whined again---and she leaned forward in an drunken state as her breathing turned ragged. InuYasha caught her and flattened his ears, wondering how she got so sick overnight. He raised her head and noted her dull eyes as she sat back up---trying to regulate her breathing. "I'm fine." She said meekly.

InuYasha shook his head and tried to pick her up. She held out her arms and locked her legs around the chair. "Wench," He snarled as the Lord walked into the room. He was dressed in ordinary clothing---unlike what Kagome usually saw him in. His eyes darkened when his gaze fell on Kagome . . . which he quickly covered up when InuYasha took a protective stance in front of her. "Lady Kagome?"

Kagome stood up, only to be pushed back down softly by InuYasha. She rolled her eyes and peered around his waist. "Yes?"

The Lord shifted uncomfortable as Sango shuffled out of the room when Miroku began calling for her. He sat down and bowed in front of Kagome. "One of Kimiko's friends has been buried not far from the mansion, M'Lady. Would you like me to take you there?"

Kagome looked at InuYasha, who was staring daggers into the man. She poked him in his thigh, and he grunted and snorted. "Alright---but when you get tired we're coming straight back."

Kagome rolled her eyes as Lord Kuwabara stood and awaited while InuYasha cradled Kagome close to his chest. Her face flushed when the Lord held a surprised look, but he didn't comment as he began marching out of themansion. She cuddled closer---sighing when the heavy pressure began to form on her again. She whimpered but didn't say anything when InuYasha broke into a low rumbling, looking at her the whole way when his lips formed into a frown.

The Lord looked over his shoulder and stopped, giving Kagome an apologetic look when he shifted uncomfortably. "Should we---head back?"

InuYasha looked down at Kagome. She shook her head and he tightened his hold on her and scowled. "How far is it?"

The Lord looked over his shoulder and pointed straight in front of them. "Just past the trees and a little bit farther, and we're there."

Kagome reached forward and grabbed InuYasha's ear, rubbing it affectionately. "I'm fine, I told you. Let's get going."

InuYasha snorted and began walking. When they finally got there---Kagome finally wiggled out of his arms and took a little while longer to get there. The heavy feeling drifted to her chest painfully---and she grabbed her chest and cringed as a wholly unnatural unsettling feeling came over her. The grave was a small cave in the back of the forest---something completely strange in itself. Around the cave was an aura so frightening---so angry that it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand. InuYasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and stood in front of her. "Don't go any further."

Kagome peered over his shoulder and sighed, digging her nails into his haori. "I know---but there's noone there."

InuYasha scowled and his ears flattened when he broke into a low growl. The Lord took a step back---Kagome could feel his fear before they even left the house. She took a step forward---placing her finger on the invisible barrier that burnt her skin. She hissed and drew her hand back---hugging it to her chest and shaking her finger. InuYasha brought the finger to his face---and licked it. She screeched when he put it into his mouth and began suckling on the tip. She blushed when he blew on it---asking her if it still hurt before he faced the cave---Tetsusaiga drawn. "Wait!"

InuYasha stopped mid-swing when the Lord held out his hand, shooting him a dark look before stabbing Tetsusaiga into the ground and leaning on it with his elbow. "What is it now?"

"I just thought you should know---that Kimiko would never hurt anyone---and I can hardly believe she was the one that raised this barrier. She was a gentle soul ever since she was young."

Kagome smiled warmly at the man, waving her wrist to tell InuYasha to go ahead and break the barrier. With a snort he lifted Tetsusaiga, and with a scoff he waved it through the air. Ina flash of brillant light---the barrier erupted into a million pieces and faded away before it hit the ground. _I thought so . . . an invisible barrier? Even when you break through it? Did . . . did Kimiko train to become a priestess?'_

InuYasha took a step inside---looking around cautiously as Kagome took baby steps behind him. In the middle of the cave---sitting on a crystal pedestal in the back of the cave. Kagome rushed around InuYasha as the sound of a heartbeat echoed throughout her head---and in the middle of the crystal pedestal was a flower that shone like the sun---giving the dark cave a mystical glow that made her skin crawl.

She reached out her hand over the flower---watched as it opened up and began to quiver in rythym with the heartbeat that tortured her soul. A swirl began to erupt around the crystal pedestal---swirling around it._ 'S-Souls? Of . . . maidens?'_

InuYasha pulled Kagome back as she grabbed her chest and crumbled to the floor. The flower quivered---and it seemed to be playing havoc with her sanity. He swept her up and in one mighty rush sprinted out of the cage---laying her on the ground softly and cradling her head in the crook of his arm. She coughed and blinked. "What happened?'

"You---you passed out." He said in a rush of breath---bringing her close to his chest and sighing.

_'I . . . I don't want to go there ever again.'_

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

* * *

Kimiko sighed as she sat on the top of the large boulder---overlooking the vast hills and the small village that seemed to shine beneath her. In a couple of months---she had become a new person---had become something completely unexpected as hurt overwhelmed the desire to live in her soul. She was a new person---something completely different. She was reborn---something she had always wanted. Her friend---Kohana had been brutally abused---and she later found out that there was a way to get her back. Her friend---and all of her other friends were being kept in captivity until she helped this foe with her ultimate purpose---and at the same time bringing forth _Hawotonaeru Nyonin. . ._ The Reign of Women. 

Just why did she have to have anything to do with it? She had no choice in the matter---her body was being controlled by another---the only thing she had complete control with was her mind---until her controller thought it was necessary to provoke her mind to become blank. She ran around not knowing who she was---what she was going to do . . . until she awoke the next morning and memories---horrible memories that threatened to consume her mind. She yearned to be free---wanted to be saved from this horrible destiny she had recieved. But it was far too late---she could only watch as her spirit killed so many innocent people . . .

Ayaka was her leader---was the source of her power, using her sorrow and mourning to her advantage---gripping her soul and making her do what she wanted. And Kimiko couldn't do anything about it . . . she was under Ayaka's control. In order to be free, she would lose her human soul in the process, and when that happened she had no idea of what she would do. To lose her human soul would mean she would fail to exist as she was now. 'Only to be reborn into something far more beautiful---a metamorphosis so wondrous that all living things will bow at our feet.' She was always told.

But was it worth it? Slaughtering and devouring the souls of maidens for powers---taking their sorrow and blending it with their own? How could she do such a thing---allowing her 'sister' to hunt down those she loved and cherished, leaving nothing but an empty, cold body filled with nothing but hatred. "They get in the way, dear sister," Ayaka had once said when she devoured one of the hearts she acquired---dumping the soul into the crystal flower for later. "In order for you to be strong, I need to break that ties that prevent you from being strong. You can't rule the world with doubts, my dear . . ."

Kimiko gripped her kimino. Nothing but endless emotions flowing through her, she had to act on the will of another being. How long did she have to be like this? Would she ever be forgiven?

_'No,'_ She bit her lip and tilted her head back, letting the cool crisp air and cold tears sting her face. _'It's far too late for me now. One more life . . . and I cease to possess a human soul. I have to stop her . . . to help them. Kaname and Ryoko are the only ones left. I will save them.' _

Her friends were slaughtered---yet they were under Ayaka's control just like her. Without human hearts, they relied on their soul, and without their soul they couldn't operate at all. So, they were filled with her blood and became her minions in a deep sleep in the bottom of a secret chamber until their rebirth was complete. They along with her and Ayaka were destined to bring forth the demise of men and women would reign forever. Ayaka appeared behind her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It will be all over soon. You are the one---you shall rule the new Kingdom. But you have to be reborn first . . . your transformation isn't fully completed yet, my dear."

Kimiko laid her face on Ayaka's thigh, grabbing on her dress. "My friends . . . will they live? Please . . . spare them."

Ayaka smiled sadly. She seemed right here . . . yet her presence so far away. "They must serve a purpose where there demise will be long before you aqcuire your power. Their fates have been decided---they must die."

Rage washed over her whole form as she pushed away from Ayaka and slammed her tiny fists into the ground. "I . . . Will I be the one to slaughter my only friends? To shed their blood? I . . . I won't do it. You can't make me do anything else."

Ayaka scowled and formed her hand in a circle, opening her palms and revealing a wilting flower. She ran her fingers along the petals, and held it out to Kimiko. "You see this? This is how I found you---a powerful spirit dying because of something a worthless man has done to you. True---it took the stealing of your soul to make you realize your true destiny---but you have murdered on your own. It was not my influence that caused you to shed human blood---but your own hatred and desire to rid men from the world. I have forced you to do nothing---"

"No!" Kimiko shouted, rising off of her feet and backing away. She held out her hands, forming abarrier around herself. "I'm not a murdered. All those young girls . . . I didn't . . ."

"I didn't make you do it . . . and if you want to get technical, you didn't do it yourself. But something inside you has a heart that's beating---and when you think about the rage you feel inside, it awakens and it hunts. It knows what it needs to be reborn---your metamorphosis into your true form. My purpose it to help you---the stealing of your human heart was necessary you foolish girl."

Kimiko looked like she had died. Her skin went a terrible pale color and she clutched her chest when her heart began beating painfully. "This terrible feeling . . . it's not mine? I . . . I'm not human?"

Ayaka brought the flower back, crushing it in her hands and sprinkling the ashes on the ground. Upon this sight Kimiko screamed and doubled over, digging her nails into the ground as she began crying tears of agony. "Make it stop . . . please, make it stop."

Ayaka smiled sadly. _'It is her destiny to hurt so . . .'_ "Pain is the source of your power---taking away your memories until you transform will be troublesome but necessary. It is my fate to kill you---and then to make you something new. Kimiko is now gone---replaced by the heart and soul of the legendary Princess of Darkness . . . Sachiko."

Placing her two fingers on Kimiko's forehead, she closed her eyes and ignored Kimiko's screams of agony . . .

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

* * *

Kagome cringed as she stretched and peered over the horizon. After wandering all the way back to the village to Kaede, they were confirmed with the fact that Kohana was a friend of Kimiko, but she was killed before she went on her savage manhunt. Kagome had a feeling they were missing something extremely disappointed. The Lord said Kimiko's presence looked dead . . . she just moped around. At first Kagome suspected that she had been killed, and then revived by the use of dark magic. But the Lord said she had been well . . .

Cringing again when a obscenely loud screeching noise was heard, she watched as Miroku hurried off to the nearby spring with Kirara and Sango brush her hair into a ponytail. Shippou laid curled into a ball nearby, snoring unusually loud and didn't seem to notice her foul mood. She shot InuYasha a dark look. "Do you have to do that now?"

InuYasha scowled. "Yes . . . I haven't done this in a while and you know it."

"But you always go somewhere else!"

"Yeah, well I have a feeling we're going to be fighting soon. Would you rather get protected by a blunt sword and die?"

Kagome didn't dare comment as Shippou stirred. Sango placed the brush back into her bag neatly and sighed. "We're about six miles from the large village where this friend of Kimiko resides. Apparently, this one is . . . very poor?" Sango said, tapping her chin as she ran over the information she was told just moments ago.

Kagome shrugged and cracked her knuckles, making InuYasha cringed, then snort. She chuckled and repeated the action. He snarled. "Can you stop that?" He hollered.

Sango giggled and cuddled Shippou close to her chest, humming a soft moon as the sun warmed her skin. Kagome sighed and sprawled out on the blanket. InuYasha suggested they take a ten minute break since they had been running all day. Kagome knew he wouldn't admit it, but he was tired. She shot him a shy smile and rubbed Shippou's fur. "There's something strange about that little girl. I haven't heard anything about her for far to long, you know what I mean?"

Sango simply shrugged, idly toying with the necklace around her neck. Kagome frowned and stood up, grabbing her bows and announcing she was going to go to the pond. Taking a right turn after she left their site, she walked to a large tree, falling in the middle of the roots and clutching the bows and arrows to her chest.

_'Please . . . I'm missing something important . . . I know I am! The great mikos . . . Midoriko, Kikyou . . . Please help me! I don't know what to do to save this young girl . . . can you convert a soul full of hatred?' _

_"There is no soul to be converted. The girl you seek to save has been forever bound in the captivity of darkness. Destroying this new foe is impossible---"_

_'Kik-Kikyou?' _

_"It will be impossible . . . but you can find a way to bind her away forever. The key lies within you, InuYasha, and his older brother. Find the ancient youkai seer---seek her aid and you shall obtain the power to bind away the great evil that has overcome." _

_'But how do I know where to look? I just don't have the strength . . . I'm not even strong enough to see Kimiko when she comes to the mansion. How could I ever defeat her new form?' _

_"Believe in yourself . . . and seek the ancient seer Cassandra. You must join with her son . . . and then the power you seek shall be given to you---but at a price. You will have to pay for this forbidden power . . . in exchange for something you cherish." _

_'Something I . . . will I lose InuYasha? Kikyou! Please . . . don't leave me . . .' _

_'I will be here whenever you need me. I live . . . in you.' _

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

* * *

**_A/N_**

_Sorry this took so long, but I decided I'm going to make a sequel, and I was working on it. So please be patient with me! I know this chapter may be a little short---that's because I changed my mind about the outcome,_ again._ Sorry! Enjoy_!


	16. A New Alliance

**_A New Alliance_**

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

Sango watched as Kagome, Sesshomaru and InuYasha walked away from the mansion with Shippou in tow. She had a feeling her friend was hiding something from her---Kagome hadn't said anything about the weird necklace since that day Sesshomaru pointed it out. If it really was what Sango thought it was . . . than of course Kagome had a good reason, right? 'She wouldn't do that without one. Kagome wouldn't . . . she'd never . . .' 

Sango shook her head, grabbing the necklace and rubbing the fang between her two fingers. With a ragged sigh she turned and met eyes with Miroku. He smiled warmly and gestured for her to come to him. "I feel much better you know," He said with a little chuckle.

She smiled and giggled. "I don't know what possessed you to run when it was a miracle that you could stand up anyway," She said, brushing his bangs out of his face. "I guess you took advantage of it?"

His gaze darkened, took on a hint of sadness as he forced a smile just for her benefit. If she noticed it, she didn't show it. He sighed and tangled her fingers in his, kissing each knuckle softly. "I guess so."

Silence fell over the two as Sango laid her head on his shoulder. Kirara mewed nearby, curled into Miroku's lap as Sango sighed and closed her eyes. It had been a while since the two of them had a moment to themselves. So many things were going on . . . and Kagome was working so hard . . .

When Sango had felt Kagome's head, something shot through her but she just assumed it was concern. Though she didn't like the feeling, she knew that nothing could happen to Kagome as long as InuYasha was around. The contact was a burning sensation on her hand, and Kagome didn't seem like she felt the flash of pain Sango did. Sango removed her hand immediately, so she had no bruises. "Are you okay?"

Startled out of her reverie, she grinned and toyed with his jaw. "I'm fine, don't worry so much."

He shrugged and pulled her a little closer. "You just seemed . . . preoccupied ever since I proposed to you," His tone held a hint of teasing in it. "Were you trying to avoid my question?"

She raised her hands in defense. "Wha---no! I don't even remember what happened . . .I must have passed out," She said with a giggle. "That had to happen."

Miroku watched as her hair fell over her face and she fell quiet again. Trembling slightly, whining softly she looked lost and alone. He pulled her into his chest and smoothed her hair. "It's okay . . . I understand. Take your time. I'll wait . .. for you."

Sango giggled and grabbed handfuls of Miroku's shirt. "Really? That's unbelieveable," She said with a cringe when she felt his hand on her backside.

He chuckled and braced himself for her assualt when her body stiffened. When nothing came, he opened his eyes and looked at her. Her face was flushed, her mouth slightly parted as she grinned."Are you finished?"

He yelped as his face exploded in color. She sighed and moved his hand, placing it on his chest and toying with it, making him hit himself lightly. "I mean . . . maybe once you've gotten your way with your little 'obsession' maybe you'd grow out of it."

He didn't dare comment to that. His color turned crimson when she broke into a soft laughter. She action made his heart warm, and he smiled himself. "You're truly evil, you know that?" He said in a whisper. "I'm starting to think you are hanyou,"

Sango tapped his chin and sighed, cuddling closer. "That means I'd be able to beat you up when you made me mad, no?" When he fell silent, she laughed again. "Just kidding Miroku. I could never hurt you."

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Not on purpose, anyway."

"Oi!"

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

Kagome sighed as InuYasha and Sesshomaru continued to glare at each other. No matter how hard she tried to catch either of their attention---they either crossed swords or snarled at each other. There was nothing she could do . . . she yelled and screamed and tapped on their shoulder countless times . . . 

"Ugh . . . Sit!"

InuYasha went colliding into the ground and barked when Sesshomaru broke into a smug grin. Kagome leaned forward and whistled. Sesshomaru and InuYasha both winced and fell into a long silence. "You two act worse than Souta," She said through clenched teeth.

"It's not my fault he's a . . ."

Kagome turned and pinned InuYasha with a dark glower. "I suggest you don't finish that, InuYasha,"

Opting to just sit on his elbows and watch as Kagome tried to negotiate with Sesshomaru, he snorted and pouted, grumbling to himself as Sesshomaru ran his fingers through his hair. The tai-youkai seemed tired . . . like he had been through alot since Kagome had last seen him. Witha sigh she leaned forward and peered at Sesshomaru. "Where did you say her grave was?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything at first. But after at least a half a minute, he cleared his throat. "I was mistaken. Nobody knows where she was buried," He said, shooting InuYasha a dark look.

InuYasha returned the favor only to get hit on his head. He whimpered but fell silent. "Oh . . . okay. Do you think you can travel with us without you and InuYasha trying to kill each other? Or do you need a kotodama rosary as well?"

Sesshomaru's anger flared. "I will not be controlled by a weak human,"

InuYasha hopped off of the ground at his brother's raised tone. "Talk to her like that again and see what I do,"

Kagome sighed and grabbed InuYasha's ear, pulling him back behind her. "I understand. Will you travel with us? We have to travel back to Kaede's village first and touch bases with her . . . and after that we head directly to the next village where a young lady named Ryoko lives. It should take us at least two days if we leave immediately, so we need to stock on food and such."

Sesshomaru's gaze flickered over Kagome's tiny form. His eyes lit with satisfaction, and InuYasha broke into that unsettling snarl. He shrugged and snorted. "As you wish. Shall we return to retrieve the rest of the pack?"

Kagome began to walk away. InuYasha waited until she was out of hearing distance and bared his fangs at his brother. "Try anything, you bastard," He said through clenched teeth. "And I'll kill you."

Sesshomaru's nostrils flared. "As if I'd let some no good half-demon defeat me."

InuYasha growled. Sesshomaru snarled. "InuYasha! Where are you?"

Without another word, InuYasha followed Kagome's voice. Sesshomaru's hand rested on his sword and he began to follow slowly.

_The wind blew softly, blowing his hair back and toying with the tips of his ears. The old tree acknowledged his presence immediately. "What brings you here, son of InuTaisho?" _

_Sesshomaru bowed respectfully and tossed his hair over his shoulder. Rin clamped onto his legs and stared at the tree in fear. "I seek your aid. Totosai tells me you are an old friend of my mother." _

_Bokuseno's branches swayed as he laughed softly. "Yes . . . your mother was truly incredible. It touches us all when she died. I was surprised your father lived through it all," _

_Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and growled. "What do you mean?" _

_"Your father knew from the beginning that she wouldn't live her full life. She had two children before you, Sesshomaru . . . but they never lived to see the next moon." _

_"I have . . . older siblings?" _

_Bokuseno sighed as leaves began to fall off of his branches. "In order to bring back a life . . . you have to give another. Your mother sacrificed their lives in order for you to live. You see . . . they inderstood why they had to be sacrificed, and agreed to it. Your mother mourned for days . . . and because of the dark magic she used, after you were born she had died." _

_Sesshomaru took a step back as Rin gasped and held on to his legs tighter. Without a word he placed his hands on her head and looked at her. "Return to Jaken, and please do not cause him any trouble." _

_She hugged his legs a little longer, and she shot him a reassuring smile as she ran off into the forest. Sesshomaru turned to Bokuseno. "Can you tell me . . . the reason she died?" _

_Bokuseno fell silent for a while. After a couple of minutes, his usually strong voice was a little shaky. "Your mother died . . . because she saw into the future. The dark magic had taken over her whole being. She sacrificed her two other children . . . giving you their powers and skills. You have poison flowing through your system . . . as well as your sight and smell are far stronger than any other youkai. She did this because she knew that she would need you one day . . . she was to be reborn as a new person, and she needed you to be strong for the task that she had to complete. You mother died after she had you . . ." _

_'Mother . . . will traveling with InuYasha lead me to you? Will you be able to finish telling me the story of why you did what you did? Will I ever see my siblings?' _

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

* * *

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as the villagers screamed when he entered the village. Kagome sighed and ordered for him to follow her to the hut. He didn't comment when she children rushed over to InuYasha, pointing and asking questions about him. InuYasha merely looked over his shoulder, and to his surprise told the children that he was his brother and to respect him just as they would InuYasha. 

'He . . . he cares what they think of me?'

'He's your brother. He's supposed to care.'

Sesshomaru's jaw tightened as Kikyou's younger sister, Kaede came into view. An old short lady with long light brown hair, Sesshomaru had heard many things about this woman. Bowing respectfully, he decided to ignore the cold glare InuYasha was giving him when he stood behind Kagome despite his actions earlier. "Lady Kaede? This is Sesshomaru, as you already know. He's going to be traveling with us . . . which means most likely he's going to be at this village often as well."

Kaede looked over Sesshomaru, mumbling some things to herself as Kagome stepped to the side. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to growl. 'Human are suck weaklings that they have to make sure I won't kill them?'

'It's the same like when you left Keiko to take care of Rin. You watched her to see if she'll do any harm to her, right? Well it's the same thing, even though Keiko is youkai.'

A mere snort caught Kaede's attention, and she narrowed her eyes as she leaned forward and clasped her hands behind her back in that old way she did. "Tell me: Why do ye desire to travel with Kagome?"

Sesshomaru looked her up and down. A short, stocky woman but no doubt strong, he decided there was no way to avoid this. Kagome shot him a reassuring smile, and he sighed. "I seek the grave of my mother," He said dryly. "There is no other way to find it unless I travel with them."

Kaede didn't look pleased with his answer. Her lips curved into a deep frown as the villagers began to form a circle. If there was anything Sesshomaru hated, it was when a large number of humans stare and whisper about him. Kaede must have sense his irritation rising began she stomped her foot to catch his attention. The villagers shied away when he allowed a terse growl to escape his throat, gasping when InuYasha shoved him back and retaliated with his own viscious growl. "I don't know why he keeps doing that," Kagome apologized quickly through gritted teeth, yanking InuYasha back behind her.

Kaede nodded in understanding and eyed Sesshomaru again. "Do ye promise not to harm any of these villagers, or your brother?"

This made the villagers whisper even louder. After glaring at a couple of them, he sighed. "As you wish."

Kaede smiled and patted him on the shoulder. He watched her through narrowed eyes. She didn't falter. 'What a strange old woman,' "In order for ye to stay here," She said, a hint of playfulness in her eyes. "Ye must make ye-self useful. Why don't ye and InuYasha go fishing? Kagome and I'll collect the vegetables, and ye can be on ye way by dawn. "

InuYasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other and growled. Kagome rolled her eyes as Kaede ordered for them to go fishing and dragging Kagome along. "Why is he acting like that?"

Kaede giggled as she let Kagome go. "InuYasha is the alpha male---the leader of his pack. And apparently . . . the villagers are like his pack . . . his family. If you think about it, inus don't let outsiders in with open arms. InuYasha doesn't trust Sesshomaru because Sesshomaru desires ye and has shed human blood. It is something that must be done. If they begin fighting, it would be best for ye not to break it up."

Kagome looked over her shoulder as the two brothers disappeared into the forest. With a sigh, she used her fingers to rub her forehead as Sango latched on her arm and giggled. "Their brothers, you know," She said, having eavesdropped on the conversation. "Sure, me and Kohaku had arguements---but at one time or another they'll come around."

Kagome shrugged and wrapped her arm around Sango's shoulder playfully, pushing her side to side and bumping her hip with hers as they walked towards the vegetable field behind Kaede. "That's if they don't kill each other first. Kaede watched when they entered the vegetable patch and Kagome and Sango got to work.

Kagome didn't realize just how special she was, did she? A reincarnation of her older sister, a splitting image yet completely different at the same time, she managed to do the impossible, make a way out of nothing. 'She truly is destined to be the strongest miko ever.' Kaede mused with a smile.

The old women knew her time was short. She was suffering from back pains, her fatigue began to strain her system and would strike her more and more each day. Kagome had taken her duties for a little bit, and when they were gone Kaede resumed with young Shippou helping her along the way. Kaede saw great things for this young girl . . . and that's why she wanted Kagome by her side when it was her time to head into the next world.

_'It is her destiny . . . she can't avoid it. Kagome will be strong . . . she'll do what she has to.'_

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

InuYasha watched as Sesshomaru stood poised over the water. Lips drawn together in a tight line, his face burrowed with concentration, Sesshomaru looked like he wasn't just doing this because Kaede asked him to . . .but because he needed to in order to survive. With a slight chuckle, InuYasha walked over to him and tapped him on his shoulder. "You're scaring the fish away, you know that right?" 

Sesshomaru was ready to throw back in insult, but seeing the grin on InuYasha's face cut him off short. InuYasha gently pushed Sesshomaru out of the way and stood poised over the water, claws ready, ears quirking, ready. "InuYasha? I was just doing the same thing---"

He snorted and flattened his ears. "You're youki is too . . . I don't know. It's just . . . the fish can feel your irritation, and they won't come because they know it'll be the last day they'll ever see. Once you're in a cheery mood, they'll come. That's why I usually get Kagome to go in the water. Everything is attracted by Kagome. She's a magnet for trouble."

"Yet she's your chosen mate."

InuYasha's ear flattened and then resurfaced again. He turned around and looked at Sesshomaru, a defensive look crossing over his features. "Look, I don't want any trouble---"

"I seek to give no trouble. I only wish to find her grave, and then I'll let you live your life. I've decided . . . Kagome is out of my reach, and this is your pack."

InuYasha shrugged carelessly and stood poised over the water again. "Don't ask why I give a damn your traveling with us, because I really don't," He lied. "But just don't get in the way."

Sesshomaru watched as InuYasha's claws flashed in the water, and then out, making a fish fly into the air. He caught it then with a smug grin handed it to Sesshomaru. "Gut it. Kagome hates to watch me do that."

Sesshomaru took the fish without commenting. He watched as InuYasha headed back to the water. His youki was caring, inviting, and Sesshomaru just had to wonder why InuYasha was acting this way towards him. The leader of a pack should never be this inviting to anyone, so why was he trusting him so easily?

"I know you're wondering why I'm not trying to kill you," InuYasha said without taking his eyes off the water.

Sesshomaru sighed. "It ran across my mind," He said simply.

InuYasha shrugged. "I don't know myself. If the old man wanted us to fight . .. than our swords wouldn't save us if the other is getting ready to win. Not to mention, now is not the time. So let's made a . . .a deal? I won't hurt you as long as you don't betray me. Brother's aren't . . . brother's aren't supposed to bicker. It'll make a bad impression on the pup, and Shippou." InuYasha said, a blush tinting his cheeks.

Sesshomaru blinked. "Are you trying to end the fued between us, brother?"

InuYasha snorted. "Keh! I knew this was a bad idea. Take it on the bastard to rub it in your face---"

"I'll agree to your 'deal' . . . if you promise me something."

InuYasha caught three more fish before answering. He brung them over to Sesshomaru and sighed. "Okay, whatever."

"If I . . . if I die . . . promise me you'll take care of Rin?"

InuYasha coughed. He knew his brother was fond of the little girl, but asking InuYasha to take her under his wing? "Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru blushed. "I mean . . . she's been with me for nearly three years now, InuYasha. I think of her as . . . as my only friend. She's the only family I have left."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes. Sesshomaru ignored it.

He shrugged. "Okay, whatever. No more passes at Kagome, either?"

Sesshomaru laughed and nodded as InuYasha waded back to the pond. "Right."

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

_A/N_

_Okay . . . I've ended a lot of **'I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU MAKE A KAG/SESSHY PAIRING'** emails and such. I didn't see the big deal . . . I mean a lot of people do it on this site, on practically every site. I thought it was kind of funny, actually how crazy people got over a little twist in my story. LOL Enjoy_!


	17. Kaname

**_Kaname _**

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

They entered the forest with InuYasha and Sesshomaru throwing insults at each other. Kagome, whose face was pale with annoyance groaned and smashed her hands over her face as she rode on InuYasha's back. They had been at it ever since Kagome had went to bathe and Sesshomaru went to fish a little after. It wasn't his fault . . . not entirely, since he had no idea that Kagome went to bathe. He went hunting for rabbits when she went to bathe, and after he finally gave up with that he went to fish while InuYasha went hunting for rabbits. 

Kagome screamed and threw a bolt of miko energy at Sesshomaru, and InuYasha was there almost immediately, blushing but still trying to claw Sesshomaru's head off nonetheless. Kagome subdued him many times, and after he finally calmed down did she get on his back and allow him to carry her.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as InuYasha growled deep within his throat. The village was covered with cherry trees and bushes of berries and such. There weren't many huts and people, but the amount of children was astounding. They ran around, chasing each other and practicing with wooden swords. InuYasha grinned a a young bat hanyou stopped in front of him, looked him up and down, and kept walking. "Okay . . ." Kagome chimed.

Kagome sighed. They were supposed to be visiting Ryoko, who she learned was a little more than 4 years old, strangely. But when Kaede has informed them to hurry on to the village named Nakamura, where Kaname resided, they did. It took them three long, pitiful days, but they finally made it. Kagome sighed as a young woman rushed to them, long red hair streaming down her face back and beautiful yellow eyes. She smiled warmly at Miroku, and Sango growled when Miroku blushed, but looked away. "Welcome to our humble village. You must be Lady Kagome," She said, looking over Kagome. "Please . . . follow me."

Kagome looked over her shoulder to see how Sango was doing. She was pretty angry as Miroku tried to talk to her, and she didn't even spare him a glance as she began walking. Kagome sighed and followed the young lady.

She led them through the whole village, which was longer than what Kagome thought. Children where everywhere, literally. The men were working, and the women were outside, human, youkai and hanyou playing and watching over the children. Kagome smiled as she led them to a nice looking mansion and bowed. "Lady Kaname waits to speak with you."

Kagome walked into the hut, InuYasha in tow as Sesshomaru opted to sit outside. He grabbed her hand and covered it with his own, and she smiled as she walked down the long hallway. Kaname's youki was strange. Lonely and quiet . . . Kagome could tell she didn't talk much. This was completely different from the descriptions that Kagome had heard about Kimiko's other friends. She heard they were spunky and energetic. Kaname seemed to act older than her age, and so far she was the only youkai friend---and the only pregnant one. _'She's huge!'_

The young woman was sitting with their backs towards them. She turned around and smiled at Kagome and InuYasha. Her green eyes held a lot of worry, and Kagome frowned as she sat down and bowed. InuYasha took the occasional stance by the door, Tetsusaiga between his legs as he closed his eyes and fell into a trance. "Hello . . . I am Kagome."

She smiled. "I am Kaname . . . nice to meet you. I understand you come on behalf of my good friend, Kimiko?"

Kagome nodded and frowned. "She is under the influence of a young lady named Ayaka . . ."

"Ayaka, you say?"

Kaname sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Her expression held a pain . . . worried look, and though she couldn't be more than sixteen, Kagome had a feeling she been through alot. "Do you know Ayaka?"

"Yes . . . a good while ago, Ayaka was a young child that lived in this village, fifty years ago. She was truly an odd child . . . a human with a youkai heart. She was to be killed on her sixteenth birthday . . . but she died before that could happen."

Kagome gasped and smashed her hand over her mouth. "What . . . how did she die? Do you know?"

Kaname's eyes clouded over and she looked away from Kagome. "My . . . my to be mate had . . . forced himself on her. She was the daughter of a young lady that worked for my mother when I was young. We grew up together . . . even though she was about three years older than me. She was . . . she was thirteen when he killed her . . . and it was on my eighteenth birthday, that I killed him. Then, I met Kimiko. She had the same heart as Ayaka . . . but we grew to be strong friends. She was with her fiancee' she told me . . . and I was worried about her. She talked about the death of her family, and how she was supposed to marry this man that was known for forcing himself on women She told me a little girl named Ayaka came to her the day before she was to leave . . . I didn't believe it, I couldn't believe it."

Kagome reached forward and wiped away Kaname's tears. Kaname threw herself into Kagome's arms and sobbed. "I . . . I tried to explain to her the story of Ayaka . . . but she had left and wouldn't listen. Next thing I knew . . . when she came to see me three nights ago . . . she wasn't the same. I'm . . . I'm worried. She told me to run . . . told me to flee somewhere Ayaka can't find me. And I .. . I . . ."

Kagome rocked back and forth as the youkai broke into broken sobs. Humming deep in her throat as InuYasha excused himself from out of the room, she felt as if this girl had been through too much. She smoothed back her hair, and watched as she sat back up and dashed a hand across her eyes. "Ayaka . . . Ayaka's dead. I saw her body after he killed her . . ."

Kagome sighed. 'Then that means somebody resurrected her.'

"Can you tell me about Kimiko's fiancee'?"

Kaname sniffled and gasped for breath. "His name was Kei, and he cared for her, alot. He bought her whatever she wanted, and she was never out of his sight, wherever she was. He was always with her, and treated her like a queen. There was a time they had arranged to move into this mansion because the Father wanted her to get married to that evil man. But he said that he wouldn't let that happen. He went into the next town to get some materials for his father . . . and then that's when he was killed, trying to protect her."

"Where did she bury him?"

Kaname shrugged. "I think . . . she told me that she didn't. She was in a trance. She said she slept with the body . . . talked to it, and then set it on fire."

Kagome cringed. Kimiko was truly in trouble. "There's no saving her . . . ever since she came back, something's growing inside of her body."

Kagome raised her eyebrow as she continued stroking Kaname's hair. "What do you mean?"

"She's not the same . . . I mean, it's the flesh . . . but not the heart. I don't know how to explain it, but . . . I think she's possessed. I'm expected to bare children soon," she said, holding her tummy. "I've created a spell so that noone knows but me, and my mate. But . . . Kimiko came to me, and told me that I can't give birth to the baby, because the baby wouldend uppossessing me."

* * *

****

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

Ayaka watched as Kimiko walked forward with dread. Sitting on the top of the hill in midnight, she was deliberately using her time. Ayaka had instructed that it had to be done by dawn. It was almost midnight, and Kimiko still didn't make a mood yet. Ayaka left her hand on Kimiko's head and pushed a surge of energy through her. Kimiko screamed, but didn't move. "It's too late . . . the transformation is complete. You will be able to fight it no longer." 

Kimiko dug her nails into the soft Earth underneath her. "I won't . .. let you . . . "

Ayaka frowned and pushed a little more energy into Kimiko. Blood was splattered everywhere as wings sprouted out of the young girl's back. Black wings that were at least four feet long in length flapped and then wrapped around Kimiko. Floating into the sky, a red barrier erupted and the bubble was filled with black blood. Ayaka stepped out of the way as three heartbeats were heard, and when the barrier disappeared and the wings opened.

With a long, black kimono on, her eyes red and covered with black eye liner, Sachiko stretched and grinned. She licked her lips, which was covered with cherry lipstick and flapped her wings as Ayaka bowed before her. "M'Lady."

"You have honored me," Sachiko said smoothly. Flapping her wings a little more, making the dust around her feet billow out, she hovered over the ground and twirled. "I am very proud of your ability to hold a contract, Ayaka. Tell me . . . where is the souls that you have aqcuired for me?"

Ayaka bowed and cringed. "We have all but we need. You have arisen earlier than expected, my lady. The souls of Kaname and Ryoko have not yet been recieved."

Sachiko ran her fingers down her long black hair and pouted. "Do not worry, they will not be needed. We shall exact revenge before we reach world domination, my dear. Explain to me . . . who shall bare children soon?"

Ayaka cringed. "Kaname, M'Lady."

Sachiko grinned and flapped her wings. "Oh? The youkai that trains to be a priestess? Her child shall serve me."

Ayaka bowed again as Sachiko flew off of the hill and towards the mansion. Outside waiting was a young girl with raven hair. Equipped with nothing but bows and arrows, she seemed to be waiting for her. Sachiko landed a couple of yards away from her, flipping her hair over her shoulder and smiling. "Are you the one who invaded my personal property?"

Kagome didn't answer. She nocked back an arrow and aimed for Sachiko's heart. "Where's Kimiko?"

Sachiko shrugged. "I have long devoured Kimiko's heart. There's no way to save her . . . I reign supreme in this flesh now."

Kaname burst out of the mansion, holding her stomach. Her face was covered with sweat, and she looked extremely ill. Sachiko laughed and transported over to Kaname. Her hand reached into her stomach, and a red light erupted on Sachiko's arm. "Oh . . . you're having twins?"

Kagome let her arrow loose. Sachiko dodged it, bringing her hand out of Kaname's stomach and disappearing as she floated into the sky. "It is done."

Kagome rushed over to Kaname. Helping her back to her room, Kagome cringed when she noticed the sickening amount of water on the floor. Kaname screamed and dug her claws into the floor as InuYasha ran into the room, only to turn around quickly and stand by the door.

Kagome sighed and positioned herself between Kaname's legs. "We have no choice . . . you have to push."

Kaname shook her head. "No . . . my baby . . . I . . .I won't let it . . . I can't let it live."

Kagome shook her head and wiped Kaname's head with the back of her hand. "Listen . . . we'll figure out a way to save your baby, just push!"

Kaname screamed and closed her eyes . . .

Kagome sighed and handed the twins to their mother. The babies didn't come immediately, and after minutes of screaming Kaname began pushing. A boy anda girl with a headful of beautiful black hair and sparkling blue eyes. They also had tails. There small little ears were still flattened on their tiny little heads. Another youkiai bustled into the room, dropping beside Kaname and stroking her head. "I ran home as soon as I heard," He said, kissing each of the babies. Kagome grinned. They looked just like him.

Kaname was crying the whole time. She stared at the young girl witha faraway expression, with a kind of dread that Kagome understood only too well. Kagome reached over and kissed Kaname's head. "Don't worry," She whispered. "If you train her well, than it'll go away."

Kaname sighed as she began feeding the two babies when they began fussing. Even though she didn't Kagome could tell that Kaname didn't think she was right, but when she turned and began to walk away with InuYasha and the gang behind her, Kaname called out to her. "I . . . where are you going?"

Kagome giggled. "We're going to camp into the forest until we figure out what to do. I won't leave you here with the babies. If Sachiko comes, I'll know long before you will."

Kaname nodded and didn't comment as they walked away.

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

"Am I . . . will that happen, with me?" 

Miroku held Sango close under the starlight as they sat on top of the hill. Sango cuddled closer to him, laying between his raised knees as he sighed and nuzzled her hair. "I hope not. I don't want to faint, you know."

Sango sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, contenting to be as close to him as she could. Watching Kaname give birth, and Kagome coaxing her through the whole thing was terrifying. Sango knew that child birth brought forth extreme pain, and she didn't think that she'd have the courage to do something like that. Miroku had gotten sick and had to leave, and later on they both confessed that they were frightened out of there wits.

"We can't afford to have one now," He said in a soft whisper, intending to help her feel better.

She sighed and kissed his chin. "I know . . . it's just---what if we don't live to make any, you know? Sachiko's pretty strong, from what Kagome told me."

Miroku shrugged and laid back, pulling Sango to his chest and kissing her deeply. She returned the affection, stroking his arms and face as a little sigh escaped her lips. She pulled back and dug her head into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her once again. "Do you think . . . do you think that they'll have children?"

Sango laughed. "Think? I know . . . something just tells me that they will. I can't imagine seeing Kagome pregnant."

Miroku sighed and watched as she began toying with the necklace. He took her fingers and kissed them each, putting them in his hair and shuddering when she massaged his scalp. She giggled and repeated gesture, watching as he turned and pinned her to the floor. "Miroku?"

He leaned down and kissed her feverishly. His ankle was throbbing, but he didn't care. Sango looked absolutely fabulous under the light of the stars. The moon gave her skin a delicious glow, and she arched off of the ground when his tongue darted out against the jungular of her throat. She tugged at his shoulders and pulled at him at the same time. "What do you want," He asked throatily, still planting kisses all over her face.

Sango sighed and raised her hips, slamming them against his when a painful desire ran through her whole body. Like a whip of fire deep in her stomach, she whimpered and squirmed under the pressure of his body, the scrutiny of his gaze. "You," She whispered.

"Oi! You do that, inside! Hentais!"

Miroku sighed and dropped his head on Sango shoulder as InuYasha threw his hands up and walked away. Sango laughed and tried to sit up. When Miroku began nipping at her neck again, she slowly laid back down. "No---he's gone, right?"

"You were just saying we can't afford to have children."

"Yea---three minutes ago. I wasn't horny as hell than, either."

Sango laughed and pushed him up, sitting on her ankles and kissing the tip of his nose. "Seeing that got me thinking, you know? I think the only way to prevent us from having children is if we just---wait."

Miroku turned white. His gaze flickered up and down her whole form. "Wait? You expect me to wait?" He reached for her. "Okay . . . how about we try it once, and then wait to do it again---"

Sango stood up and quickly flipped out of the way. Miroku groaned as she giggled and ran back to the cave. Before she entered, Kagome grabbed her wrist and snatched her behind a tree. Both faces were red with embarrassment . . . and they sqeauled and twirled around. "Sango---did he try to . . . "

"Kagome did you guys . . . "

Their faces turned a darker shade of red and they burst into giggles again. Kagome shuffled her feet and burs tinto uncontrollable giggling. "Well . . .almost . . . but you know, he smelledyou guys andhe said that was just nasty."

Sango laughed. "Miroku still wanted to, even though we were almost caught by InuYasha." Kagome blushed. "Kagome---doyou two planto have kids?"

Kagome's gaze fell to Sango's necklace, and she turned an odd shade of white. "I . . . we . . ."

"Kagome?"

Kagome shrugged and quickly excused herself, and walked away.

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

"What do you mean the spells gone?" 

Miroku said to Kagome as Sesshomaru returned from the beach. InuYasha was right behind him, and they both was smiling and talking. Kagome tried to smile but she couldn't. "I mean . . . the spell is gone. It doesn't glow anymore."

Miroku shuddered and sighed. Kagome tried not to cry. After the night when she was possessed, Kaede said there was two ways to relieve her of the curse. Her and Miroku had to bond, or she had to be killed, or drink the blood of the person who put her on the curse. As far as they knew, Kimiko was dead, so there was nothing they could do about it. Miroku turned an odd shade of green. "So . . . we have to tell her?"

Kagome nodded. "I don't have enough energy to do another one of those spells. Not after the amount of energy I put into that bow last night."

Miroku sighed and rana tired hand over his face. Running it through his hair and pacing back and forth, he looked sick, worried. Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't falter. "She's . . . she's going to hate us. She's going to hate me. She's going to think . . ."

Kagome sighed. "That's why I'm going to explain it to her. Whatever happens then, you have to be there for her."

Miroku nodded and watched as Sango walked of the cave and began calling to Kagome. Kagome walked over to Sango and tugged her towards the forest. She accused her behavior saying that she wanted to talk to her and walk, and she couldn't ignore the fact that Sango looked worried. "Do you remember what happened on the Sakura Festival?" She said after a long moment of silence.

Sango frowned. "No . . . "

"Well . . . I don't know how to say this . . . but you were possessed."

Sango turned green. "I was . . . "

Kagome cut her off. "The only way for us to get rid of it was for me to make you a kotodama rosary like InuYasha's except it was different and then when we were talking today I realized the spell was gone and then I got worried and the only way to fix it is either we kill you, or you and Miroku . . . you know . . . "

Her expression turned blank. "Did Miroku know about this?"

Kagome grimaced. "Yeah---it was his idea to give you the necklace."

Sango didn't say anything. She stopped walking and took off the necklace, letting it dangle in her fingers and staring at it with a frown. Kagome realized that tears were streaming down her friends eyes. "Am I going to die?" Sango said in a broken whisper.

Kagome hurried over and hugged her friend tightly. "No . . . I would never kill you, Sango. I love you. I can't . . . I can't help you anymore. You have to talk to Miroku about this."

Sango sighed and let Kagome lead her back to the cave.

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

**_A/N_**

_Enjoy! Better content in other chapters . . . I promise!_


	18. Daisuke and Ryoko

**_Daisuke and Ryoko_**

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

Kagome grinned as Kaname held out one of the babies to her, the male, whom she had named Daisuke. His ears were still pressed to his head, though his eyes were opened. Sapphire blue orbs stared at her with curiosity, and he made soft little gurgling noises as he reached for her. "He's so adorable," She cooed. 

Meanwhile, Sango was prancing the room with the other twin, who was female---Ryoko. She had been crying since the moment she was born, and Kaname didn't know anyway to stop her. _'She's the child that Sachiko tainted,'_ Kagome thought sadly._ 'If I put something on her to suppress her powers---it'll only last until she turns into a woman . . . and by then her powers would be too strong to be contained by a spell.'_

Kaname had stated earlier that the only way to save her child was Death---and Kagome could see that if she did that . . . she'd most likely kill her as well. Daisuke whimpered a little when Ryoko's cries grew louder, though he didn't cry at all. Kagome smiled and kissed his forehead. InuYasha watched from the corner of the room, a dark pout on his face as he flattened his ears when Sango had finally given the baby back to it's mother.

Kaname muttered something to it, and the crying stopped. InuYasha sighed, but couldn't ignore the happiness in Kagome's face as she held the child. "She'll be a perfect mother," Sango said without looking at her. "I can see it in her already."

InuYasha sighed and scratched his chin. Having children would mean that they would be hanyou---and hanyou meant that they would have to live the life he did. The was the last thing he wanted---but Kagome believed there was another way, and Kagome was determined to find it. She had neverjudgedhim because she was hanyou---andshe had blantantly stated that she loved him as a hanyou,nothing else. But would it all be worth it?

She caughthis stare from on the other side of the room, smiling and making the baby's tiny hand wave at him. She walked over andallowed him to pull her in his lap, watching as the baby looked up at him with a pouting look. "Do all inu-youkai pout, InuYasha?"

InuYasha laughed softly and allowed thebaby to wrap it's hand around his finger, grimacing when it put it in it's mouth. He pulled his finger back and growled softly, and the baby's eyes teared up but he didn't do it again. Kagome rocked the baby back and forth, humming as Kaname tended to Ryoko. "What isshe going to do?"

Kagome grinned. "Even though her baby may be corrupted---she's going to let it live a normal life. She loves her baby enough to sacrifice the world."

"And what does her brother have to say about it?"

Kagome watched as littleDaisuke blew a bubble and then giggled. "I say he's just fine with it."

Kaname watched as InuYasha and Kagome toyed with the child, Miroku sitting far away from them with a sad little look on his face. Sheoffered him if he wanted to hold the baby---she trusted them with her life---but he kindly refused, and later walked out ofthe room. Meanwhile, however, Kagome laid Daisuke on the floor and checked his daiper with the gentleness of a natural mother, InuYasha watching closely and wrinkling his nose when she finally took the soiled diaper from under him andchanged it.

_'She'll probably be able to love you more than I ever can,'_ Kaname thought sadly, looking down at Ryoko. The little girl's blue eyes were way lighter than her brothers . . . they looked almost dull as she blinked at her innocently. A innocent child brought into all this because ofthe hatein one's heart . . . She was going to let her child live, and if she had to die in order for her to live, than she would gladly give her life away. The world was nothing compared to how much her children meant to her . . . and she would never think anything else.

_'As long as I'm alive, I'm never going to let anybody hurt you,'_ She thought as shemade a rumbling noise in her chest, pushing the babyinto a deep sleep. _'You may end my life withyour own hands when you are younger---but I want youto know that I'll love you just the same, my little Ryoko.'_

Sadness overwhelmed her whole form as she clutched her baby to herchest. It's heartbeat was normal---but it's youki was totally different from that of a normal child. Her life was going to be anything but normal

_'But I'll try as hard as I can.' _

Willing to do the impossible when sheknew it might be the ultimate sacrifice---but she really didn't care. She knew whether she was alive or not, Kagome would find a way to save herdaughter.She had a pure heart and a loving soul---she was truly the strongest miko alive._ 'I can't wait to see the child they will finally bear.'_

Pride filled her chest as Daisuke reached forRyoko, who was sleeping peacefully. Kagome handed the baby to Kaname and watched as she laid when both between her legs, next to each other.Kagome smiled and watched as Daisuke cuddled closer to hissister and finally fell asleep."He's going to protect her,"Kagome whispered with a sad little smile. "He already knows that he has to."

Kaname smiled and wiped a tear that fell from her cheek. "Protect her well, my beloved Daisuke."

_

* * *

_

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

_

* * *

Pulling his knees to his chest, Miroku sighed as he tried to brush away the feeling of guilt. The happiness in her eyes when she held the baby---the look of torment when she looked at Miroku . . . it was more than he could take . . . more than he could bear._

The wind blew softly, caressing his cheeks and face, trying to console him as he dropped his chin onto his knees. She had been absolutely excited to hold the babies---she was in hysterics before they even got to the mansion. Sesshomaru had opted to make sure everything was alright with Rin, and he was going to meet them back at the cave by nightfall. Everyone seemed to have everything they wanted in their life . . .

She croutched next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and taking his hands in hers. "When were you going to tell me?"

He sighed and tried to shy away from her. She stopped him with a hand on his arm, rubbing it affectionately as the walls that he had built around himself slowly began to crumble. "I was hoping I didn't have to tell you. Kaede said that if it was ever broken---Kagome wouldn't have the strength to fix it anytime soon."

"Is there anyway to fix it?"

She was rewarded with silence, and also the fear coming from Miroku seemed to seep into her. She could hear the people inside the mansion laughing and celebrating the birth of the twins---everybody was merry and rejoicing . . .but he stood out like a sore thumb. She nuzzled his neck and sighed. "Don't worry about it, okay? As long as I'm with you . . . as long as I'm with you, I'll be fine---"

"That's not it. Don't you understand? I failed to protect you . . . I failed to keep you safe, and now it might cost you your life. I'm a disgrace to my family---I can't even keep the woman I love, neverless myself out of danger."

Sango sighed and kissed his cheek, running her fingers through his hair as he dropped his head between his knees. He was shaking with his anger at himself. Didn't he understand the fact that she didn't care about all that? He didn't fail---not to her, anyway. When she reached to touch him, he scooted away a little. "Miroku---I don't care about all that. As long as you're with me---"

"Sango! I don't know how you don't understand!" He bellowed. His eyes were unsually bright, his face pale, his lips trembling and his nails digging into the soft soil underneath him. "It goes deeper than that! Way deeper than that; and the fact that I can't even keep you out of danger---that I wasn't there to help you when you needed me most . . . it's humilating . . . I don't even want to show my face."

"But---"

"Just . . . leave me alone. I want to think this through. Alone."

"Miroku, let me help you."

He turned away from her, making her face his back as he winced. His sadness was palpable, his misery painful. Was it all for her? "Just go away, okay? Just leave me alone."

He heard her whimpering, heard her muffled sob as she stood up and ran off into some other direction other than the mansion. But he wasn't paying attention. She didn't realize how important she was . . . she didn't realize how severe the situation was. The fact that she was walking around with _'doomed'_ on her forehead with a shy little smile made him angry at her---made him angry at himself, at the world.

_'I have to save her . . . no matter what.' _

_'How can you save her? Kaede said in three hours after the spell is broken than she'll be manipulated again. And at this rate---the control will kill her. What can we do?' _

Miroku grimaced, rubbing a tired hand down his face and giving a ragged sigh._ 'I have to do this on my own---Kagome said she couldn't help me anymore. But what can I do to help her? How can I help her?'_

He heard someone walk next to him, and recognized the peaceful aura that was Kagome. She hugged him tightly, quickly and ignoring when he tried to shrug her off. "How did it go?"

His angry grunt made her wince, and she smoothed the bangs out of his face sympathetically as his sadness seemed to overwhelm her joyous aura. "I can't help her," He finally whispered. "She's going to die, and it's all my fault. Because I . . . because I hurt her so many times, she was manipulated---and now she's going to die, all because I couldn't protect her."

"Miroku---"

"For me and InuYasha, and one day for Shippou---protecting the women we love is something that means more than life itself to us," He said, barely lifting his head above his knees. She rubbed his back sympathetically, whining when he began shaking. His voice cracked, and he swallowed a couple of times before beginning. "When we fail---we just can't forgive ourselves. That's like promising InuYasha your life, and letting Naraku kill you willingly.It's not something to be taking lightly, Kagome. I failed her . . . and I failed myself as well."

Kagome sighed and rubbed his back, hugging him again before she placed her back on his, trying to console him with her mere presence. "Mistakes will be made, Miroku. Whatever happens is not entirely your fault---and whatever happens you just have to make the best of it, right? There's a way to save Sango . . . but the only way it'll work is if it comes from your heart---"

"But Kagome---"

"---which means I can' t help you," She said like he hadn't even started to say anything at all. He sighed and shook his head. "Sometimes in order to break any curse---you need an emotion from the heart. Maybe she just needs to hear something from you, and she'll be alright. Go and find Sango, and I promise you everything is all right. You love her with your whole heart. Follow your heart, and let everything you feel inside flow. If tears fall---let them. That's what you are going to need if you want to save her."

Kagome heard Miroku get up and run into the distance. With a sad little smile, she let InuYasha jump out of the tree and sweep her up, carrying her back to the mansion as she dashed a shaking hand over her eyes. "What are you crying for?"

She sniffled. "He felt so bad---it hurt me too."

He sighed and wiped away her tears with the back of his hand. "Did it work without you giving too much away?"

She shrugged and looked in the direction Miroku had ran. "Let's just hope and pray that I got through to him."

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

Sango pushed against Miroku as he held her close, the fain falling down and tapping against their skin with a soft little hum as both of their tears were washed away. She felt wanted---loved. He was there for her, shed tears for her, and ultimately saved her life. 'He truly does love me.' 

She felt happier than she ever had in her whole life. She had been depressed ever since the fateful day with her brother, and he had been there with her through it all. There was some times he annoyed her---but she realized that he only did it to take away the pain that she was feeling. She had been totally oblivious that he was terrified that the Kazzaana was going to swallow him up. She owed him everything she had.

She sighed as she closed her eyes, turning her face up to the falling rain. Gasping when Miroku shifted her and placed his lifts softly down on hers, she tangled her fingers in his hair, beckoned his heart, called for his soul. He parted his lips, and she became daring, darting her tonge into his mouth and tasting all of him. Pulling back, he tugged at her clothing with shaking fingers. "M-Miroku . . . "

"Sango . . . I love you more than the world itself."

"I . . . I love you too, Houshi-sama . . ."

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

**_A/N_**

_Okay---sorry for the extremely short chapter---but I've been forced to do an emergency comforting mission, my greatgrandmother died on Monday, and my mother's stepfather died Saturday morning. It's all too much right now, and I just need to be there for my family, and I have to be there for myself also. _

_For those of you who don't think they can wait---I've started on a really good original fiction on so I'm going to let you check it out. _

_http(colon; slash, slash)mediaminer(dot)org(slash)fanfic(slash)view(underscore)ch(dot)php?cid353492&submitView+Chapter&id104869_


	19. Destiny

**_Destiny_**

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

"One." 

"No."

"Two?"

"Nope."

"Three?"

"Nope."

"Four?"

"Nope?"

"Goodness, InuYasha. Five?"

"Keep going---"

Kagome sighed as she rubbed her temple with her fingers as InuYasha chuckled behind her. Jamming her hands into his haori sleeves playfully, she started groaning and moaning, swaying back and forth. Instinctly InuYasha's hold tightened on her from high in the tree, and she laughed as he lightly nipped her neck to chastise her.

Sitting in the tree with Kagome safely between his raised knees, her back securely on his chest was a troublesome take, he soon discovered, where as she liked to ask questions about every single thing. It surprised her, though, when he brought in the conversation about children. "Six, InuYasha?"

His cheeks flushed as he laid his chin on her shoulder, taking a deep breath and letting his ears move like little radars on his head. Looking over her shoulder for a minute before he answered, he sighed and placed his hands on her stomach, his palms open and warm. "What's wrong with that?"

She shrugged and tried to seem innocent. "You have to have patience with children, InuYasha."

"I have patience."

"I can't even pee for three minutes without you ranting and raving about how my bladder is stupid."

He snorted and blushed. "You take too long, and I don't rant and rave."

"Okay, I'm sorry. You whine."

He growled softly as he tweaked her nose, hollering for a little boy to stop leaning over in the well. Miroku and Sango were back at the cave, and Sesshomaru had to take Kaname and her mate to the Inu territory to present her young to the rest of her family. So InuYasha and Kagome were left to make sure everything went with with the village. But InuYasha knew since Sesshomaru had left his scent everywhere, it was very unlikely for it to be attacked by youkai anyway.

InuYasha sighed as Kagome twirled a locke of his hair in her fingers. Her scent was so peaceful. Her aroma always caused him to relax, to quake under her, to melt into a puddle of nothing. But he'd burn in hell before he told her that. She sighed as she turned to look at him, placing a kiss on his cheeks when her face took on a worried frown. "InuYasha---how do you expect us to defeat somebody that we know nothing about?"

InuYasha sighed and shrugged, trying to calm her insecurities. But she had a point---just how was she going to do it? " I don't know---maybe we just have to wait a while . . . as long as it takes?"

"But what about the family?"

He sighed and ran his claws up her bare leg, making her shudder. "If we have to wait to ensure my pups will be safe---I'd wait centuries," He said softly. "I just want you to know that."

"InuYasha---I think I know a way to stop Sachiko---"

"Let's not talk about her, okay?"

She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose, giggling when he pretended to fall out of the tree with her in his arms only to land neatly on his face. She giggled and he flattened his ears as his cheeks pinked.

Her happiness was palpable---her easy going attitude making him feel proud deep inside. Her smiles wasn't false, or full of fatigue like he was used to. They were sincere, and she gasped when he dropped his mouth over hers. She tightened her hands into fist fulls of his undershirt, marveling when he made a small noise in his chest that had wicked effects on her bosom. Pulling apart, he dropped his forehead on hers. "What was that for?" She whispered.

He shrugged and grinned wolfishly. "I don't know---I felt like it."

"Well feel like it more often," She said softly, reaching forward to grab one of his ears.

A sharp scream made him instinctively take his place in front of Kagome, flattening his ears and scowling when Sachiko came strolling through the village like she was welcome. Her black wings spread out behind her, she strolled towards them, whistling as InuYasha snarled. "Why are you here?"

Sachiko regarded him for a moment, but looked at Kagome. "You plan to bear him children in the future, correct? You don't have the power to defeat me by yourself---you and I both know that."

Kagome sighed and dug her face into InuYasha's back, holding herself up with his weight. He looked over his shoulder, but he didn't want to have his back turned for a second. She was a tricky little devil . . ."What are you talking about?"

Sachiko laughed as she twirled around, sitting in the air with her wings flapping, crossing her legs and filing her claws. "Oh, she hasn't told her dear boyfriend? She knows a forbidden spell that'll kill her in three months if it isn't broken. You plan to use that, don't you?"

Kagome groaned as InuYasha growled. His anger was noticable---she knew he was going to question her about his later. "Leave Kagome out of this! She wouldn't put herself in danger---"

"Oh, my, my . . . and she would," She said with a sneer, the villagers gathering around to stare at the horrific figure taking a seat in the air. "She cares about nobody but herself---dying and leaving all of you to be killed by me."

"I wouldn't InuYasha---"

"I know," He said softly.

"Believe me or not," Sachiko said with a snort. "But when the time comes, and she explains it to you---be careful not to raise your claws against your precious daughter."

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

Sango giggled as Miroku stuck a flower into her hair as he returned with Kirara. She sighed and pulled him into her arms, hugging him tight as he swept her up and took her back into the cave. "I've missed you," She said softly. 

"I've been gone for ten minutes," He said, placing her softly on the futon and sprawling out next to her. "I just had to check the surrounding area."

Sango giggled and kissed his forehead, stroking Kirara as she squeezed in between them. It had been at least two days since the day in the forest---and she had been removed of the necklace once they was sure that nothing would happen. She was free of the spell---and free to live her life with Miroku.

He stroked her bangs out of her face, planting a sweet kiss on her cheek before he allowed her to squirm closer to him. Her warm body sent chills down his spine---yet he knew something was deeply troubling her. She was hiding something---he could see it in the depths of her gaze, could feel it in her soft smiles that she would shoot him.

His thoughts were led astray when he felt her soft hands pushing through his shirt, placing her palms on his bare chest and smiling when a hiss fell from his lips. A ragged moan, a soft whisper for her to continue caused her to giggle as she dragged her nails on his skin lightly, making him break into a shudder and grab her wrists with such force that it made her shudder.

Flipping them both over, he placed kisses on her collarbone, his tongue lashing out on the jungular of her neck, moaning when she arched her back so that her hips slammed into his, grazing against his need, teasing his arousal. "Sango---"

"No . . . don't stop . . . "

"But . . . "

"Miroku . . . "

Her breathless moans did something to his sanity, caused him to shudder. Yet she was extremely disappointed when he sprawled on his back next to her and hide his eyes with his forearms. Gathering her sense, she sat up and looked down at him. "What's the matter?"

He wanted to be straight with it . . . yet he knew it was going to make the situation worse. But there was no easy way to put it, was there? There was no easy way to ask her---to explain to her how he felt . . .

"We need to talk," He said softly, sitting up and gathering her in his lap. Her soft giggle made him grimace, and he tightened his arms around her waist as she placed soft kisses on his neck, chin and jungular.

She pouted when he placed a finger on her lips, and pushed her back softly with a ragged sigh, giving her a look meaning he was serious. She sighed and laid her head on his shoulders. "Do I want to listen?" She said, panic in her voice.

Miroku tightened his arms around her and sighed. "I---Something tells me something is very wrong with . . . "

"You're regretting it?"

Miroku quickly shook his head, grimacing when she pushed herself away from him with a growl. "No! It's not like that---"

"I thought we trusted each other . . . and then after we did 'it' then you have second thoughts? Well that's too bad, lech, because we can't go back on what happened!"

"Sango---please---"

"I guess you just want me to die, right? Or better yet for me to snap when nobody realizes it and kill us all? Is that it, Miroku!" She hissed his name so sharply he felt a chill crawl up his spine. Her gaze was so dark, and Kirara watched in confusion as Sango beckoned her and stomped out of the cave.

"Where are you going?" Miroku called after her.

"For a walk you . . . you lech!" She screeched. "Come, Kirara!"

Kirara looked as if she didn't want to go. Miroku shot her a false smile and waved his hand for her to follow Sango. "Make sure she's alright," He said softly. "I'll be fine."

With one last glance at Miroku, Kirara transformed and ran after Sango.

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

"No." 

Kagome snorted and pushed him in his chest as she advanced towards him, giving him a dark scowl as her anger flowed into mere annoyance. "Why do you have to be so hard with everything?"

He flattened his ears, but maintained his stubborn demeanor, matching her glare with his own. But his ears gave him away, and when she growled, he whimpered and scooted away from her. The smell of Sakura blossoms was rich in the air on top of the small hill that overlooked the village. The moon was high above, the cool night air nipping at Kagome's bare skin as the soft wind caressed her cheeks, rosy from the excitement of the day.

After Sachiko had finished trading insults with InuYasha, they had a battle---partically destroying the mansion. The villagers were working on it, but Kagome thought it best if she take InuYasha into the outskirts of the village before she tended his wounds, since a couple of the villagers were furious. He had taken many wounds to the chest, and had a small cut on his cheek. He had been stabbed in his shoulder by the claws---but his stubborn pride kept her from helping him. "I don't need any of that stuff," He said with a sneer. "I'll be fine by morning."

"InuYasha, if those cuts get infected, you'll get sick."

"Keh! Hanyous don't get sick, wench."

Kagome growled as she slammed the first aid kit sharply, making InuYasha wince as the shift in the air annouced a new arrival. The sharp hiss behind him, the gasp of unbelief made InuYasha stand up and whirl around as Kaname took a step forward. Her face was calm and soft---but Kagome could feel the anger warring underneath her calm exterior. "InuYasha. Kagome? What happened to my home?"

Kagome shot InuYasha an irritated look as she stood up and rubbed her knuckle over Ryoko's cheek. Ryoko was sleeping soundly, pressed tightly onto Daisuke, who was wide away. Their ears were standing up now and rotating, small black triangles that caught Kagome's attention immediately. However, when he bared his fangs at her, and Kaname cleared her throat, she winced again and sighed. "Well---you see what had happened was---"

"It was either us or the house," InuYasha said rudely, fixing his haori with a snort. "Sachiko came to pay us a visit, and unless we would have moved, we would have been dead."

Kaname looked a little pale, and Sesshomaru snorted behind her as him and InuYasha glared at each other. Sesshomaru looked highly irritated, and Kagome didn't miss the slight bit of envy that traveled through his icy gaze.

Kaname simply sighed and sat down on the small blanket Kagome and InuYasha had been using. When Kagome followed her, Sesshomaru grabbed InuYasha and tugged him toward the forest.

Kagome smiled as Kaname held out the babies, who were both laid in a blanket keeping them close together, for her to hold. Cradling them both to her chest, she cooed softly as Ryoko opened her eyes.

Daisuke immediately began stirring, and Kagome smiled when Ryoko began to whimper and Daisuke's ears flattened. "So young---and so adorable!" She whispered as Kaname began to fix herself for their feeding.

Kagome grinned. She knew how much this affected Kaname---especially since she had eaten more than Kagome probably could in three days. But Kaname looked strong and healthy, and that mattered most. Taking Daisuke in one arm and putting one breast in his mouth, and putting Ryoko in the other and putting the other breast into her mouth, she sighed when they began feeding, their blue eyes traveling all over the place, trying to take in everything at once.

"Kagome---there is something I have to talk to you about."

Kagome nodded her eyes and watched as Daisuke began squeezing on the breast. Kaname winced and loosened his hold on it, smiling when he contented just to eat. "Okay---shoot."

"I visited my mother---and also a old friend of mine."

"Is something the matter?"

Kaname sighed as her face went the ash white color again. Her voice was strained, and her soft smile was tight. "I've been granted the wish to see into the future . . . to be informed I am to be slaughtered by my own flesh and blood."

Kagome immediately looked at the two children. If she was correct---no child could ever hurt their mother.

'And if the situation was in youkai terms . . . Sesshomaru would be forced to slaughter the murderer, right?'

Kaname's eyes filled with tears, and she held her children close as shekissed both of their foreheads. "He will slaughter me---to protect her . . . and unless another child is brought into the picture . . . she willslaughter him to protect her power."

"But . . . what a cruel fate for such children---"

"Kagome . . . there is something I want to show you."

Placing the childrenonto the blanket and wrapping them with the piece of clothe, Kaname didn't bother to strap her breasts again as she pulled a amulet fromher waist strap. The jewel in themiddlehad a beautiful glow as soon as Kagome touched it, the eight jewels surrounding it reacting to her source of power. "Wha---"

"This amulet is the source of the next child's power---the savior of Musashi."

"Who is this child? What doesthis amulet has to do with any ofMusashi?"

KanametookKagome's hand andplaced it in Kagome's hand, closing her hand over Kagome's. Her body was shaking, and the children beneath them both was stirring and calling out to her because they were still hungry. "Listen to me---it will be able to power three spirits, but this alone will not beenough."

"What?"

"There are three mikos whose power were unmatched by no one around. You house the spirit of one of the three mikos. You, yourself, arethe other."

"Three? Whose the thirdmiko?Kaname---I don't understand . . . "

"Listen to me---the spirit of the forbidden one, as well as the priestess Kikyou, combined with your own will not be able to defeat Sachiko. As long as she reigns supreme, her power will grow. She feeds off of the sorrow---the hate . . . the darkness of people's souls."

"But where do I find thischild? How will I find this child?"

"She will be born---from your womb."

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

The forest air was thick with the scent of pines---the scent that was InuYasha. Sesshomaru scoffed as he strode deeper into the woods, InuYasha nevertheless following him, though his irritation tore at Sesshomaru's cool demeanor. How irritating can this hanyou be? 

Sesshomaru stopped at a small pond, looking down into it with a scowl and hunkering down beside it. InuYasha stopped beside him, jamming his hands into the sleeves of his haori as Sesshomaru stuck a finger into the water. The water turned a crimson color, and was littered with the scent of blood---of a hanyou who smelled of . . . of . . .

"Peaches?"

Sesshomaru pushed his fingers to his lips as the water began to stir. Taking InuYasha's arms, he yanked him into the water. When InuYasha coughed and stood up, he was just drenched in water. The blood had disappeared. Sesshomaru watched with amusement as InuYasha looked stupefied, confused, puzzled, to outraged. "Just what were you---"

"You'll thank me, one day." Sesshomaru said with a shrug as InuYasha stepped out of the small pond. "It is done."

"What 'is done' you son of a---"

"Do you wish to toss insults at one another?"

"Why I oughta---"

"---because this is not the time," Sesshomaru said sharply.

Even though InuYasha was never afraid of Sesshomaru, he knew now was not the time for smart comments. Instead, he watched as Sesshomaru began straying off, and for some reason, he knew Sesshomaru wanted him to follow him.

He had hated Sesshomaru ever since he could rememeber, but for some reason, compassion was deep down in his spirit. Before, he would have never admitted it---but now it seemed like the time for the feelings to come pouring out. Sesshomaru was always quiet, distant . . . he always never told anybody he was hurt, or that something was bothering him.

But Sesshomaru had even cracked a smile once before. Was he seeing Sesshomaru's true side? If so---why did he hide it for so long?

"Father has explained to me the situation,"

"What? But the old man's---"

"Even though he isn't in flesh," Sesshomaru said. "Our dear Father still talks to me through the whispers of the wind."

InuYasha flattened his ears as Sesshomarus' scold and snorted. "Okay---what has this got to do with me?"

Sesshomaru turned and faced InuYasha. "Traveling back to our territory has shown me that the time has come for me to serve your purpose---as well as for you to serve yours."

"What?"

"In three years I will disappear, InuYasha."

"What? Why?"

Sesshomaru sighed and ran a tired hand over his face as his anger slowly disappeared. Even though he was a hanyou, and a quite foolish hanyou at that, it was impossible to stay mad at him for long. "It is my job---father has explained to me what we both must do in order to protect Musashi."

"What?"

Sesshomaru gave InuYasha a bored stare. InuYasha knew he was hiding something---but for some reason he was scared to ask. "Listen closely, InuYasha. In short time, we will become subdued---and the only choice we will have is to work for the enemy. But you are clever, InuYasha. I assure you---I'm not going to be able to help you with his battle."

"But---"

"Promise me you'll protect Kagome to the very end---conscious or not."

InuYasha snapped his mouth shut. Sesshomaru was showing an extremely suprising amount of emotion right now, and if InuYasha didn't see it, he knew it. He was worried . . . concerned---and most surprising, scared. "If I promise you this, where will you go?"

Sesshomaru chuckled and resting his hand on the handle of his blade. Though this was a usual taunt for InuYasha, he knew he wasn't going to draw his blade. "Don't worry---I'll be close whenever you need me. Remember . . . you still have three years to get it together . . . to become strong."

InuYasha shot Sesshomaru a grin and shrugged. "Okay---I'll protect Kagome, no matter what happens, _'conscious or not'_."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Youhave to protect her---and everything that is her."

"Okay---I'll protect her and everything that is her."

Sesshomaru sighed and nodded, walking past InuYasha. But he stopped, and looking over his shoulder, Sesshomaru shrugged and shook his head. InuYasha muttered something under his breath as Sesshomaru began walking again.

_'Why do I have a feeling we just---' _

_'You and Sesshomaru just made an agreement, believe it or not. Brother or not, he cares for Kagome just as much as you do.' _

_'But---I don't understand it.' _

_'You aren't meant to. As an older brother, he's looking out for you. Now it's your duty as a younger brother to uphold the family honor---keep the promise.' _

InuYasha felt pride grow within him. _'Okay---I'll do it.' _

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru grinned to himself as he looked up at the bright stars.

_'Prepare yourself, dear brother. This battle will cost you alot of pain---and if you aren't strong enough . . . it may even cost you what is most dear to you.' _

Shaking his head as InuYasha fell in step beside him, he didn't miss the flicker of worry in his brother's gaze._ 'But even if you aren't---I'll be there to guide her the whole way.' _

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

* * *

The village burned with an angry fire as men, woman and children were slaughtered one by one. Sachiko watched, with Ayaka beside her as the flames of the village warmed her feet as they watched above. Her wings flapped, her arms crossed with admiration, and she watched as Ayaka's eyed gleamed with pleasure. "Are you enjoying the view, my dear?" 

"Yes, M'Lady!" Ayaka said excitedly. "It is most entertaining watching the mere mortals flee for their lives."

Sachiko watched witha dim expression as a young woman walked into the open, pointing a bloody finger at Sachiko. Tears rolled down her face, mixing with the blood. Her clothes were ripped and torn, and she had the most terribly gash across her chest, shoulder and stomach. The stench of death drowned out her normal scent---yet she had enough strength to voice her hatred. "You shall not . . . get away . . . with . . . this . . . "

'This woman . . . with that wound . . . has she enough strength to curse me? Yes . . . I shall grant her life indeed.'

"I shall give you your life back---if you work for me."

The woman coughed, blood spilling from out of her mouth as she fell to one knee. Her stubborn pride kept her from passing out. She knew death was near . . . she could see them inching closer to subdue her . . . but she wasn't finished . . . not by a long shot. "I'll never work for the likes of you."

"Really."

"I assure you---my death with not go unnoticed. You weren't able to kill Kaname---were you?"

Sachiko's face twisted to anger as she scowled down at the woman. "So you are the dear Ryoko. May I ask how could you have hidden yourself from me?"

Ryoko laughed as she fell to her other knee. She was so close to death---with each slow beat of her heart, her strength seemed to face away . . . "You couldn't find me because Kimiko wouldn't let you see. She still lives inside of you."

"You fool!" Sachiko roared with laughter. "With your death---I will be freed of this useless human heart!"

Ryoko gave her a bloody grin. "Human heart or not---Kimiko's conscious will not let you hurt another one of her friends souls, will she? So you seek to destroy us . . . to get her out of your body."

"Will you just die already?"

Ryoko raised her hands into the air. _'With this last ounce of strength---I pray that Kami give my strength---my power---my love to the person destined to defeat this evil foe. Please---guide her . . . keep . . . her. . . well. . . ' _

Sachiko watched in horrified fascination as Ryoko's body erupted in a brilliant flash of light, and a soft orb disappeared into the sky, behind the trees and into the forest. Ayaka gasped. "That fool! She'll wander the Earth forever!"

Sachiko snapped her fingers, watching as a large wing formed beneath them and began to carry them away. _'No---she has simply given her spirit to someone. Unless I find out who . . . I'll surely be defeated!' _

"Is something wrong, M'Lady?"

Sachiko looked at Ayaka and scowled. _'She has served her purpose. What shall I do with my little puppet?' _

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

* * *

**_A/N_**

_Thank those of you that waited for me---everything is alright at home. For those of you who checked out my other story---'Angels' care to tell me if you like it or not? _

**_Dedicated to : _**

**_David Turman _**

**_&_**

**_'Madea'_**

**_RIP_**


	20. Rin's Birthday

_**Rin's Birthday**_

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8

* * *

**_

Finally, they were home. InuYasha thought it was a good time to go back and make sure everything was right with the area that were under their protection because now would be a good time for Sachiko to attack. True, Kagome noticed the area wasn't like they left it, but all in all, she didn't realize how much she actually missed this place.

The first thing that caught her eye was the garden on the other side of the village, and the large hut that stood behind it. It was different from all the other huts, and she could also see a large plaque on the side. However, she was certain that she wouldn't have time to look at it right now.

Sesshomaru had left halfway, saying he'd meet them at the village after making sure everything was okay with Rin and Jaken. Kagome could tell he had been worried, and the others weren't surprised when she told him unless something came up, they wouldn't leave without him. InuYasha and Kaede had went to the Bone's Eater's well to find out about some strange scent that had been left there, and Miroku and Sango were doing a once over on the outskirts of the village, making sure that nothing was going to hurt them as they rested for the next couple of days.

Shippou greeted Kagome with a small toy that the villagers must have showed him how to make. She told him she would make a special shelf in her house, and anything he made for her, and then she would put it up there to showcase. But the thing that caught her off guard was the fact that he asked could he live with her and InuYasha. She asked him why he felt he had to ask, and he stated plainly that it would be against his honor to just make a home with a different pack other than the one he was born into unceremoniously. She understood completely, and told him to tell InuYasha that it was fine by her, and that judgment was left to him.

She was also glad to know that the villagers had also built Sango and Miroku a hut not that far from Kaede's. She had been surprised, but she must have been gone longer than she thought. Her house was much grander, with flowers and different things inside, but Sango seemed relieved. _"Less things to clean and break."_

Kagome sighed and cracked her knuckles, tightening the strap keeping her bow on her shoulder and slowly walking over the hut that had been built for her. She pushed aside the door, which surprised her, and stepped inside. There was a cooking area in the middle of the floor, which was also large enough to warm the whole hut in the winter. A little rack was made for the meat, and also if you wanted stew, you could move the mat.

There were a couple of mattresses placed in the corner, and also they placed a small area for InuYasha to be able to hop onto the roof if he wanted to. They even made it a special precaution and added a ladder. Kagome smiled and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. They were too sweet, and she just didn't feel as if she deserved any of this. "Aye . . . I'm glad ye like it, Kagome."

Kagome turned around and regarded Kaede with a sad little smile. InuYasha stood behind her, grinning softly as he looked around. "I . . . Thank you, Kaede."

"It was not my idea, but the villagers."

"But still . . . thanks you. For everything you've done."

"Thank Ye Kagome. Ye saved every living being here's life. It was the least we could do. For you, and InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and even little Shippou." She shot Kagome a warm smile and stepped around InuYasha. "I'll give ye time alone."

The walked out silently as InuYasha looked around. He seemed impressed, and for once, Kagome noticed his didn't have his hand on Tetsusaiga's grip. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. He pointed to a door in the back that she had looked over. It had a large piece of wood going across to lock it. She also noticed the front door was like that also. "What's back there?"

Kagome shrugged and watched as InuYasha moved the large piece of wood and pushed open the door. There was a small garden on each side, and it led towards the back of the village and to the small hot spring that she usually visited each morning. "So that's why they put the hut over here."

InuYasha nodded. It wasn't too far, so he was able to hear and smell her. He smiled and closed and locked the door, turning around and regarding her for a moment. "Let's see . . . they're missing a bed, wench."

She rolled her eyes but counted. "Okay . . . I count two. Why do we need three?"

He sighed and cracked his knuckles. "The runt, wench. The runts living with us too."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "And here I thought you didn't like him."

He blushed and shrugged. "Keh! Whatever. Just tell him he needs to be inside by nightfall and not to leave the village by himself. Other than that, he's fine."

"You're a natural father, you know that?"

"No, I was a runt myself. And at night he doesn't want to be caught. He'll end up running for his life."

Kagome came up behind InuYasha, wrapping her arms around him and digging her face into his back. "You don't have to run anymore, you know that, right? I'm right here."

He smiled. "I know. But sometimes I want to run from you, too."

She giggled and slapped him on the chest, watching as he set her back on the floor and handed her a calendar. "It fell out," He said softly. "Sorry."

She shrugged and looked it over, smiling once and showing it to him. "The next New Moon is coming soon, InuYasha."

He shrugged and sighed, sitting in the corner on the mattresses and looking pleased. "Don't remind me. Who asked you to be keeping it on a schedule, anyway?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't like being caught off guard when a certain hanyou gets crabby because for a couple of hours he's human."

"I don't get crabby."

"Oh yeah, you get 'catty'. What a difference."

"You're the bitter wench, you know."

"I'm not bitter. I'm made of sweets and spice and everything nice."

"Spices aren't nice. Remember the 'Curry Incident'?"

"Curry isn't a spice, InuYasha."

"You're right, it's worst."

"BakaYasha."

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru caught the small girl before she could barrel him over. She was a young preteen now, about four feet tall and as sweet as they come. The woman of the castle was turning her into a fine young lady, and even though Sesshomaru thought that at times she could be a nuisance, it was fun to have her around. "I trust Jaken has kept you well?"

Rin wrinkled her nose and blushed under the youkai's soft glare and snorted. "Jaken had become most boring these past years, my Lord. But Jaken is a friend of yours, no?"

Sesshomaru shrugged and allowed her to take his hand and lead her back inside.

The young girl was ecstatic, her happiness radiating off of her in waves as she dragged his through the castle and towards the back yard. Jaken and the creature that Rin tended to were sitting under the shade of a large tree, and seeing Sesshomaru, Jaken began running towards him.

Sesshomaru withheld a grin when Jaken fell at his feet. "My lord! Where have you been?"

Now normally, Sesshomaru would have hit Jaken for asking him such a question. But the old toad just never learned, did he? Sesshomaru sighed and narrowed his eyes at the youkai. "I have been taking care of business with my brother."

Rin whimpered. "Did you kill him? Please don't tell me you killed him."

"No, I haven't. But why does it concern you?"

She blushed again and shuffled her feet. "I like Ms. Kagome. If you kill InuYasha, she might not like you anymore, and then I won't get to see her anymore."

Sesshomaru turned and looked over the distance. Everything seemed the same, but still, it didn't have the same feeling as it did when he first left. "Oh, my Lord, I have almost forgotten. A woman had come to see you with a scent most disgusting."

"Did she leave her name and her business with my territory?"

"She didn't leave a specific reason, but she asked me to inform you that her name was Sachiko, and her 'lair' was in the 'smack middle of Musashi'. I don't think you should waste your time, my Lord. Personally, I think that she desires you physically rather than anything of real importance---"

"That is enough, Jaken!"

Jaken immediately silenced as he looked over the area once again. He beckoned to the creature Rin tended to, and sighed. "I want you to inform the young man by the name of Hiro that I leave him in charge until I return. Anything that needs my immediate concern, I want him to write it down and for you to deliver it to me immediately, understand? You take care of Rin's creature."

"Am I going with you, my Lord?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes, you are. You wish to visit Lady Kagome, do you not?"

Rin smiled and clapped her hands together. Sesshomaru formed a cloud around his feet, allowing Rin to grab onto his leg as they floated into the sky. Her long hair billowed out around her, and she giggled as she tugged on his leg and looked up at him. "Guess what tomorrow is, my Lord."

He never really liked her guessing games. But that didn't stop him from asking her what, did it? After three years, he hadn't been able to tell her to bug off. "What is tomorrow?"

"My birthday! This'll make four years I met you, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru grimaced. When she had died, and he revived her, it was as if she was born again, and she claimed that day her birthday. And for her birthday, and usually asked for something extremely difficult to find, that he usually made Jaken get for her . . .

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

* * *

"InuYasha . . . we don't have enough room for this,"

InuYasha looked around as Rin hugged on Kagome tightly. The young girl was extremely overjoyed to see the miko, and didn't miss the opportunity to tell everyone that tomorrow was her birthday. "How about Sesshomaru and I stay with Kaede and let you two stay here?"

Kagome shrugged. She would love to have everyone over, but it just wasn't enough room. She sighed. "I mean . . . you two could stay, but there aren't enough mattresses."

"Lord Sesshomaru and I could share one," Rin said quietly. "And you and InuYasha could share one as well. Shippou can have his own, and then there's room for everyone."

Sesshomaru snorted. "This Sesshomaru does not need a mattress."

Rin looked up at him and he quickly shrugged. She smiled and latched herself onto him. Kagome giggled but looked at InuYasha, who was still speculating. "I don't know . . . I don't want to leave you by yourself, but I don't think there will be enough room for all of us. Sesshomaru likes changing in his sleep."

"You have inherited no humor, half-demon."

InuYasha growled but didn't comment. "Okay, you two can stay in Kaede's hut until we figure something out. But how about we all have dinner over here? InuYasha, could you get Shippou while I start dinner?"

InuYasha snorted and stomped out. Sesshomaru shrugged and followed after, and Rin sat down next to Kagome and sighed. "What do you want for your birthday?" She asked her.

Rin blushed and played with her hands in her lap. "You're going to laugh at me."

"No, I'm not. I promise."

"Okay---for my birthday, I'm going to ask Lord Sesshomaru to make me a promise."

Kagome smiled. Rin's voice took on a fascinated tone, and she clamped her hands together and sighed. She was adorable. "Okay---what kind of promise?"

Rin leaned forward and scolded Kagome playfully. "You know a promise promise!"

"I don't understand," Kagome said, biting her lip. "What, to get you something or . . ."

"No! I'm going to make him promise to marry me! That's what I want for my birthday. Lord Sesshomaru's heart."

Kagome coughed and doubled over as her heart missed a beat. Her eyes widened and her skin paled as she looked at Rin. Her eyes were glazed over, and her cheeks were rosy with nervousness. "Rin . . ."

"I know it may seem stupid, but in four years, I . . . Lord Sesshomaru just mean so much to me, and I want to be by his side forever!"

"Rin . . . I . . . if he . . . Rin . . ."

'_I don't know what to say . . . how do you tell a girl that the man she fell in love with might not return her feelings because he has feelings for you?' _

'_You don't. Let her dream . . . it happens once in a while. Who knows . . . Sesshomaru might just promise her that.' _

'_But . . . I can't picture Sesshomaru promising something like that. It's just not. . . Him!' _

'_Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it won't happen. Nine times out of ten she's going to chicken out. Let her dream . . . I mean, she's only what, twelve? She can't be as infatuated as she says she is.' _

Kagome looked up as Sesshomaru walked into the hut with a handful of fish. She heard Rin gasp and watched as water dripped from Sesshomaru's hair and made it stick to his face. Her mouth was part and her lips were swollen, and her eyes were full of tears of admiring. Kagome groaned. _'Oh, man.'

* * *

_

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

* * *

_**A/N**_

_Sorry this took so long . . . I had writers block. Personally, I'm not happy with this chapter, but I think I'll let you guys read it. _

_Oh, and I want to say thank you, everyone! I finally have 100 reviews! I've reached my goal . . . but I'm not going to stop! Thanks again, you all mean so much to me. _

_Oh, and another thing I forgot to add . . . Sesshomaru is just so cute! I'm sorry, I just had to do it . . . InuYasha may be adorable, but Sesshomaru is sexy in an 'mysterious' and 'exotic' kind of way. I like the way he doesn't talk . . . he just looks at you through those amber eyes . . .Okay, infatuation with anime characters isn't normal. But on the other hand, I'm not normal either. _

_Promise not to take so long to update. Read and Review! Enjoy! _


	21. Beloved Jewels

_**Beloved Jewels**_

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8 **_

* * *

Sesshomaru shifted as Rin slept happily in his mokomoko-sama. She stirred softly and pulled it closer around her, digging her face into the soft fur and going back to sleep contently. "You already know, don't you?"

After Kagome had decided that they'll stay in Kaede's hut until further notice, Rin decided she wanted Sesshomaru with her, and after an hour of arguing, Kagome finally gave up. InuYasha decided he'd stay as well, and they ended up sleeping in the hut anyway.

Kagome's eyes were darkened from her sleep state. She had managed to slide next to him without him noticing, and he snorted as InuYasha, who was surprisingly sleeping peacefully, turned over and sighed. "Who doesn't know? It's amazing how the pathetic human is able to tell everybody but me."

"It's easier, really. For us girls, anyway." Kagome sighed and twisted a lock of her hair around her finger. "So what are you going to tell her?"

Sesshomaru's nose flared as he looked back at Rin. She was innocent and her shiny hair glistened in the firelight. A human, she might be . . . but she was also precious, to him, wasn't she? "She is but a child. I can't promise her something like that."

"A human heart is a fragile thing," Kagome said without much thought.

"But the will to live surpasses all that, I think."

"But when you found her, she didn't have the will to live. She owes you her life, you know."

Sesshomaru sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He narrowed his eyes at the miko and sniffed her casually. "You reek of the hanyou."

She wrinkled her nose and smiled genuinely at him. "You're terrible at changing the subject, did you know?"

He shrugged and drummed his claws on his chin. "Why do you even bother? I seem to recall you threatened to kill me."

"That was when you thought---" She cleared her throat when her voice faltered. "When you thought you had feelings for me. But I think you misunderstood them. Maybe a deep respect?"

Sesshomaru snorted, but shrugged, looking over Rin once more before tightening mokomoko-sama over her tiny body.

What was he to do? The human heart was a fragile thing, and if he denied her request, she would be torn. He knew since he first revived her it would be easy for her to fall ill . . . and maybe even die. But under his close watch the most she ever caught was a cold. But this would be something far worst . . . and he doubt she'd have the will to do anything with himself.

When she grew older, what was he going to do with her? He knew he wouldn't be able to throw her out, but living with her had become harder and harder with each passing day. So he relished in her company while he could . . . pushing off the rising dread until it came time for it to really matter.

"I can't promise her such a thing. My honor---"

"Your honor this, your honor that . . . think about what you want for a change."

"But---"

"Think about it. Your father died for InuYasha's mother . . . she might not have been yours, but she loved you just the same. Whether you don't like it or not, the compassion for humans that your father possessed is running through your blood also."

"So what will I tell her? Rin is . . . I want her to be happy. But . . . this Sesshomaru . . . doesn't know what to do."

Kagome smiled and patted his arm. "If you can't promise her your heart . . . give her something of equal value. It might not be what she wants . . . but you know in a heart I know you possess that it means more than she'll ever comprehend."

Sesshomaru nodded as InuYasha sat up and grumbled. With a quick hug, Kagome rolled her eyes and hurried over to him, allowing him to drape his haori over her and pull her into his lap. He looked at Sesshomaru for a moment before allowing his eyes to drift closed with Kagome in his arms.

"_If you can't promise her your heart . . . give her something of equal value. It might not be what she wants . . . but you know in a heart I know you possess that it means more than she'll ever comprehend." _

'_Something of equal value . . . that she'll never been able to comprehend.' _

'_Before you do that . . . get what you must done. Then you can worry about everything else . . . and Rin.' _

'_Her birthday is tomorrow . . . I usually allow her to ride on my back the whole day. What about this year?' _

"_If you can't promise her your heart . . . give her something of equal value. It might not be what she wants . . . but you know in a heart I know you possess that it means more than she'll ever comprehend." _

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8

* * *

**_

The morning air was sweet and carefree. Kagome stood on the tip of her toes and stretched, shuddering when her belly was gently tickled by the chilly morning air. She pulled the haori closer around her and took another deep breath, frowning when Sesshomaru sauntered back towards the hut with a look like he was deep in thought. "Did you think about what I said?"

He nodded grimly and looked off into the distance. His eyes looked dull and tired, and she noticed that he didn't have his legendary sword on his side. She smiled to herself and sighed when she heard InuYasha grumbling and the familiar stomping announcing his arrival. "Didn't I tell you not to disappear like that?"

Kagome turned and regarded him with a sleepy smile. "You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you."

He snorted and looked at Sesshomaru, nodding his head once in greeting. Sesshomaru returned the gesture as he looked at InuYasha. "I have to set out to obtain Rin's gift. Would you mind hunting for breakfast?"

InuYasha shrugged and flattened his ears. Kagome giggled and yawned loudly, catching out the corner of her eye InuYasha's amused grin. He still looked a little tired, but he nodded and rolled up the sleeves of his undershirt. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Kagome, I think you'd better be here when she wakes up."

"Inform her that I have departed to recover her gift."

Kagome nodded and went back inside of the hut as Sesshomaru stood and him and InuYasha began heading towards the exit of the village. They were silent for a couple of minutes, Sesshomaru's nervous youki battling InuYasha's tired one, and after a while it began to irritate them both.

InuYasha flattened his ears and broke out into a grin. Sesshomaru flexed his claws and was looking into the distance with narrow eyes. "What's your problem?"

Sesshomaru flinched and calmed down. "Nothing. This Sesshomaru has nothing to worry about, half-demon."

InuYasha scowled and snorted. "Well excuse me for trying to help you. Bastard."

Sesshomaru growled at him but made no attempt to insult InuYasha even further. He took a sharp turn at the pond and began walking through the bushes, flinching when they began snagging at his clothes. He had been here a couple of nights, and something had caught his interest.

A small hut stood in the middle of a patch of flourishing flowers. It was completely at odds with the hut that had been burnt down years ago. Vines was beginning to grow on the burnt hut, and the flowers looked as healthy and strong as they had before the people that lived there had died.

It was going to be winter soon---which meant most likely they would die and come back next spring. They smelled sweet, but their fragrance was fading, and with a sigh he kicked open the hut.

He had been here before. It had been a long time, because he usually didn't stray too close to InuYasha beloved village, but he hadn't been able to ignore the soft glint that he was receiving every time the sun landed on a small pot in the middle of the room.

There were the fading scent of dying youkai and those that had been injured in the hut, and he wrinkled his nose. They were all blending together and it was making his nose numb. Stepping over corpses and half-eaten bodies, he put his sleeve over his nose and continued straying inside.

He kicked over a small table, revealing a little area where the ground could be pulled up. Inside were various jewels of many colors, and thinking about it for a moment, he ripped a large piece of his sleeve and began dumping large portions of jewels into the fabric.

He thought about it for a moment, and put a little back. Dead or not, the people that lived here still cherished these jewels, and he shouldn't take any that wouldn't be put to use.

He tied the fabric tightly and stuff it into his pants. Then he closed the hatch and put the table back over the secret area. He felt lightheaded, and he quickly hurried out of the hut, closing the door back and staring at it for a moment before leaving.

Why he even bothered? Rin loved anything shiny. It would keep her occupied for days, and she never grew tired of staring at it. And it would mean that much more to her if she gave it to him, right? He sighed when he approached the pond as InuYasha struggled to gut the fish. He looked pale and his hands were shaking, and taking one sniff of his brother, he knew InuYasha had fallen ill. A cold maybe? It was evident his senses weren't working, since he didn't even bother to comment on Sesshomaru's appearance.

Sesshomaru took out the fabric and sat down next to InuYasha, taking a small handful and dipping it into the water, washing it. They were very dusty and dirty, and he knew better than to give Rin anything that was dirty or previously had guts on it. "So that's what you are going to get here?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Rin is a strange young human. She could stare at this for days and never lose interest."

InuYasha cracked a grin. "Kagome'll cry about it for a couple of days. Weepy wench."

Sesshomaru nearly smiled as he placed the wash stones in his lap and took another handful. They worked in silence, InuYasha cleansing the fish and Sesshomaru the precious stones as the air warmed a little and began to blow a little harder.

Sesshomaru tied the stones back up and stuck it into his pants, and as InuYasha gathered the fish in his arms, they began walking back to the village. InuYasha wasn't stomping for once, and Sesshomaru was grateful for that.

Rin threw herself at Sesshomaru as soon as he entered the village boundaries. Kagome was chasing after her, her face rosy with excitement as she stopped and bent over to catch her breath. "Lord Sesshomaru! I've been waiting for you."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Did you tell her not to leave the village?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, but as soon as she saw you she sprinted off. Such tiny legs . . . move so fast . . ."

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin. His expression wasn't angry, but she blushed and shuffled her feet nervously. "Sorry."

Sesshomaru sighed and allowed her to take his arm and drag him back into the village, yapping off happily about what she had gotten. Kagome smiled at InuYasha but flat out refused to help with the fish.

Sesshomaru sat down on a large boulder and watched as Rin shifted from foot to foot anxiously. He rolled his eyes but reached into his pants, taking out the sack of jewels and handing them to her. "Happy Birthday . . ."

She was already lighting into it. Sitting on her knees, she gasped and her face exploded in color as the sun set on the jewels and they gave off a magnificent light. Red, pink, green and clear jewels smiled up at her, and she quickly picked up handfuls and allowed them to drift out of her fingers. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. This is the best Birthday ever!"

Sesshomaru smiled. "Don't lose them. Those jewels aren't found in Japan, so they are the only ones you'll ever get."

She wrinkled her nose and looked around, pulling out the string for her hair and handing him a handful of clear jewels and red jewels as well. "Can you put a whole in them?"

He nodded and used his claw to drill a hole in them, handing them back to her to put them on the necklace. After she had finished, she tied the bag back up and stuffed it into her dress. "I think I'll share some with Lady Kagome. Is that alright with you?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "It's your birthday. I've given them to you, and you can do what you want with them."

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"Can . . . Can you promise me something?"

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8 **_

* * *

"So . . . are you still angry?"

She tossed him a dark look and purposely hit him in the face with her ponytail. Practicing with Kirara on the cliff overlooking the village was something she didn't think Miroku would accompany her to, but there he was, watching with a sad little frown on his face as she deliberately ignored him.

She sighed as Kirara dodged her attack and lunged in to make a fatal attack, growling to let Sango know about her error. Sango sighed and slammed her weapon into the soft earth, rubbing the eyes as she tried to get his smiling face out of her mind. "No, houshi-sama, I'm not mad."

He flinched and sighed, rubbing a tired hand over his face as he looked back up at her. His violet eyes darkened, his dark brown hair scattered all over his face, he looked as if he saw better days.

Sango sighed and shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny. She never liked him staring at her in her taijiya uniform, and him staring at her like she was a piece of meat and he was homeless wasn't helping the situation. "I'll take that as a yes?"

She sighed and sat down, letting Kirara cuddled next to her and mew softly. She giggled and patted the youkai's head, muttering some praises to her before she felt Miroku pull her into his lap. "You can't be mad at me forever. I just wanted to talk."

"About what?" She said bitterly.

He flinched again. He had been doing that a lot lately. Did that mean he was really sorry? "About what happened."

"I don't have anything to say about it, lech," She snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me---"

Her soft gasp echoed in the silence as he tightened his hold on her waist almost painfully and slammed her back against his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist and rubbing her belly. "Why do you run from me?" He whispered in her ear.

She couldn't see his face because of his bangs. But he was serious, she could feel it in the stiffness of his body. She relaxed and let her eyes closed, leaning back and sighing. "I---It was a mistake, wasn't it?"

He groaned. "No, precious Sango . . . it . . . I . . ."

"Miroku?"

"It wasn't supposed to be like that," He said with a grimace. "It's supposed to be beautiful and something we'd both remember forever . . . and it was neither."

"I . . ."

"I . . . I'm sorry Sango. For ever hurting you. Don't you understand that?"

She smiled and allowed him to place a kiss on her forehead. It felt nice being with him on this nice morning. She didn't feel mad and hurt and alone anymore . . . and Miroku . .

She had a feeling he felt the same way she did.

She tangled her fingers with his and giggled as he placed a wet kiss on her neck. "I . . . I want to try again, with you. Let's start over . . . a whole new plate."

"Miroku?"

"Not now . . . I want to wait. It was rushed and just . . . horrible. I want to be sure this time. I want it to be beautiful. I just want you to know I never meant to hurt you."

She smiled and nodded.

'_I . . . I'm sorry.' _

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8 **_

* * *

InuYasha growled as Kagome fingered the small jewel around her neck. InuYasha had told her point blank to take it off, but she commented without a second thought that Rin had given it to her, so technically Sesshomaru had nothing to do with it.

But InuYasha had wanted her to take it off, especially so she asked him for one of his fangs so her necklace could look like his kotodama rosary. He said point blank won't she give him one of her teeth so he could put it in his pocket, and to make a long story short, he ended up eating dirt.

Their arguments were more frequent now, and even Shippou began to notice it. He was sitting on the roof casually, toying with the one jewel that he asked Rin for. It really didn't matter to her, because she had about three hundred jewels. Sesshomaru might have been wealthy, even for InuYasha's era, but this was just ridiculous. He had a feeling that he was lying about the feelings he had for the little girl. _'That's nasty . . . she's just a kid.' _

'_So? A youkai chooses it's mate from the heart, and . . . and if his youkai chooses her, Sesshomaru will wait until she turned 12 . . . old enough to be married to her. It's evident how she feels for him. All they need is a good push from Kagome.' _

'_Keh! As if I'd ever let her meddle in their affairs. But still . . . she's still just a kid. What could she know about love?' _

'_The same thing you do.' _

He wrinkled his nose as he recalled how he saved Sesshomaru from a world of embarrassment.

_She wrinkled her nose and looked around, pulling out the string for her hair and handing him a handful of clear jewels and red jewels as well. "Can you put a whole in them?" _

_He nodded and used his claw to drill a hole in them, handing them back to her to put them on the necklace. After she had finished, she tied the bag back up and stuffed it into her dress. "I think I'll share some with Lady Kagome. Is that alright with you?" _

_Sesshomaru shrugged. "It's your birthday. I've given them to you, and you can do what you want with them." _

"_Lord Sesshomaru?" _

"_Yes?" _

"_Can . . . Can you promise me something?" _

_Sesshomaru was panicking; InuYasha could see it on his face. His eyes had largened, and the paleness of his already pale skin was hard to ignore. Even though he would love to see the look on his brother's face when Rin asked him the question everybody knew she was going to, it would be wrong for him not to help. _

_S__ighing, he flattened his ears and stomped around the hut that he had been eavesdropping from just as Sesshomaru opened his mouth to answer. He tugged softly on Rin's ponytail and smiled down at the necklace. "Oh, it looks a little like my necklace." _

_Her face shone with happiness and she compared the two by holding hers in her hand and looking at hers, then InuYasha. "It does, doesn't it? I think I'm going to ask Lady Kagome to put a condemning spell on mine too!" _

_InuYasha flinched and flattened his ears again. Why did he want to do this again? "Breakfast will be ready in a moment. Kagome's adding the final touches to it. Why don't you ask Sango if you can bathe with her, and everything will be ready when you get back?" _

_Rin nodded and ran off, leaving Sesshomaru sighing with relief and InuYasha grinning smugly. "You owe me." _

_Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, but he didn't comment as he stood. "Yeah, sure. Now what?" _

_I__nuYasha tapped his chin with his claws. "I don't know. How about you have to hunt for dinner today, tomorrow and the next day?" _

_Sesshomaru scowled. Baring his fangs, he grumbled as he walked away. _

InuYasha didn't feel guilty at all. He didn't have to help the youkai. But the look on Sesshomaru's look was priceless. Rin had gone to bathe with Sango, but the bath took much longer than anybody expected because Sango had left without telling anybody. So when they finally found her, she went to bathe with Rin, who finally decided she wanted to stay in the water all day.

By the time they got her out of the water, the food needed to be reheated, and the decorations were finished. Rin was ecstatic, and hugged everybody about ten times before passing out some of her jewels. She gave Kagome and Sango enough to make a necklace, and Shippou had only wanted one. But the one he chose was larger than the others, and it was a dark color, the exact same as his eyes.

So now everybody was beginning to comment how their necklaces looked like InuYasha's, and he finally retreated to corner. The sun was still high and mighty, and the wind blew softly. It was a perfect day for someone to have a birthday, but in the distance, there was a certain place that the sun didn't highlight. It had an eerie effect, and InuYasha could sense an evil youki there that he couldn't comprehend.

No sign from Sachiko, but Kaede told her there was two murders while they were gone, and that the bodies, surprisingly, were stolen by youkai and grabbed away before Kaede could give them a proper burial. Two souls lost to the darkness, she told them, that will most likely try to haunt the village because they envy the living.

InuYasha sighed as Shippou sat next to him, still toying with the necklace as if he had never seen one like it before. They were all interested in it, but after a moment, Kagome did her daily rounds with every person of the village, and Sango and Kirara decided to do a check around the outskirts of the village. Miroku and Shippou said they'll play with the children, and a couple of the villagers asked Sesshomaru to cut down a couple of trees and help them repair some of the huts that had been damaged.

Sesshomaru reluctantly agreed, and gave Rin his mokomoko-sama, telling her to be good until he came back. She smiled and nodded, and after a few moments, she drifted off to sleep. InuYasha put her on a mattress and hopped onto a roof.

It was too peaceful. Everything was going to perfectly, and now that he thought about it . . .

'_This was how it was supposed to be when we killed Naraku. I can't ignore that strong youki . . .' _

He wrinkled his nose and scowled as the dark area beckoned to him. Something was lurking there, and it knew it was watching him. It seemed to smile and wink at him, and InuYasha growled as irritation traveled there.

'_Next time something happens . . . that's the first place I visit.' _

"_InuYasha!" _

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

_**

* * *

**_

A/N

_Okay . . . I don't think I'm going to update again until next week . . . so please, enjoy!_

_Oh, and another thing, I was going to take my stories off of this fanfiction because of a incident that a writer that is one of my favorites went through, and I thought that it was really unfair how the site basically helped the girl that took the writer (Sueric)'s material and used it as her own. I didn't know if it was going to happen to me, and I didn't have the patience to deal with it._

_B_

_ut then I began thinking about it. If it happens here, how do I know that it doesn't happen in other places? I can't stop people from doing it when other people have to suffer, and I guess until he happens to me, God forbid, then I'll continue to update here._

_Oh, and here are the pictures of Rin's 'Gemstones'. _

**_The Red Jewel : __Ruby_**

_Ruby is a variety of the mineral Corundum. A Ruby is actually a Sapphire of red color. It is an extremeley hard and durable gemstone, well suited for all jewelry applications. Rubies of Thai and African origin tend to be darker and have better clarity than Burma Rubies._ _Ruby is one of the symbols of love, and the mineral is Corundum. Red color Corundum is called Ruby, any other color is Sapphire. Some gem dealers debate the borderline between ruby and pink sapphire. Historically, the word __ruby__ referred to shades of red, which technically included pink. But the names __ruby__ and __pink sapphire__ reflect a bit of a difference in value. _

**The Pink Jewel : **_**Rose Quartz**_

_**(One of my favorites)**_

_Rose Quartz is called the "stone of gentle love". It is known for its calming and cooling effects that help to remove negativity and reinstate self love. It also is balancing and rejuvenating enhancing your receptivity to art, music, and the written word. Rose Quartz brings healing, emotional balance, and channels universal love. It also helps heartbreak and childhood pain. It is especially good for balancing the love emotions of the upper four chakras - heart, throat, third eye and crown._

****

**_The Green Jewel : __Emerald_**

_**(One of my favorites)**_

_Emeralds are fascinating gemstones. They have the most beautiful, most intense and most radiant green that can possibly be imagined: emerald green. Inclusions are tolerated. In top quality, fine emeralds are even more valuable than diamonds. The green of the emerald is the colour of life and of the springtime, which comes round again and again. But it has also, for centuries, been the colour of beauty and of constant love. The magnificent green of the emerald is a colour which conveys harmony, love of Nature and elemental joie de vivre. The human eye can never see enough of this unique colour. Pliny commented that green gladdened the eye without tiring it._

****

**_The Clear Jewel: __Clear Aqua_**

_(Note: On the site that I looked for a gemstone of this type, this is what came up. However, when I put 'Clear Aqua' in the Yahoo Search engine, nothing came up.)_

_Enjoy! _


	22. Aikyoushin

**_Aikyoushin_**

* * *

**_8:88: 888:88:8_**

* * *

"InuYasha!"

InuYasha flinched but instinctively hopped off of the roof, rushing into the direction of Kagome's voice. In the middle of the village, wrapping around the miko was a huge serpent youkai, laughing as Kagome screamed again and her bows and arrows dropped from her hand. Her face was white---and she let out another scream as the scent of pain dripped to him. "Are you the miko that purified the Shikon No Tama?"

InuYasha growled and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru was lying on the ground, his head bleeding and his breathing ragged, as well as Sango and Miroku who were underneath an unconscious Kirara---they were both knocked out. InuYasha growled again.

'_Why didn't I smell it? Why didn't I smell the youkai . . . why can't I smell it now?' _

'_The scent of the woman you are to mate is instinctive---whereas you're natural scent is weakened.' _

'_Why?' _

'_Some sort of illness . . . Kagome called it a cold, I think.' _

InuYasha switched hands and lunged at the youkai when Kagome looked at him. Her eyes a brightening unusually, he heard the constricting sound of the serpents skin and could hear her whimpering as the color drained from her face more and more. Swinging, but getting knocked back by the serpents tail, InuYasha staggered a bit. The serpent's tail was as hard as metal---probably what knocked everybody out. He couldn't use the wind scar . . . or he was in danger of hurting Kagome. There was nothing he could do . . . the serpents skin was as hard as iron, and he growled again as Kagome screamed once more.

"My . . . . Arrow . . . ."

"What? Kagome----don't talk . . . damn!"

InuYasha lunged again, hitting the skin with a loud clang and getting pushed back as the vibrations from the contact made his ears flattened. He was beginning to panic . . . Kagome's scent was getting weaker and weaker, and his head was pounding. He was trying not to lose control . . . Kagome's life was in danger and it was the last thing he needed.

A flash of light occurred and the amulet that Kagome had in her blouse drifted out and blinded the serpent, and in an explosion, InuYasha could hear the agonize cry of the serpent and watched as he erupted in ashes and was absorbed by Kagome's amulet. She slowly drifted to the ground, and InuYasha watched as a small stone appeared around the large one in the middle.

InuYasha caught her before she hit the dirt floor, Tetsusaiga falling behind him as he cradled her head in her arm. She blinked a couple of times and groaned, grabbing her head and trying to sit up, flinching and grabbing her arm after a sharp yelp from her made InuYasha jump. "What's wrong? Where does it hurt?"

She pointed to her wrist. It was a terrible blue color, and InuYasha could tell immediately that it was broken. The color was slowly returning to her face, and her breathing returned to normal as InuYasha told her not to move and rushed over to Sesshomaru. He was already sitting up and trying to keep Rin from crying---which was going unsuccessfully. His eyes were dulled, and his silver hair was matted from the dry blood coursing down his head. He was careful to make sure that Rin didn't step in the bubbling ooze on the ground that had developed, and he winced when she threw herself into his chest and began sobbing. InuYasha nodded to him and rushed over to Sango and Miroku.

He had to shake them both a little bit, and Kirara needed a douse of water from the well. After Kaede assured him that she'll deal with them, as well as Miroku, InuYasha rushed back over to Kagome, who was trying to stand. She stumbled, and he caught her before she fell, holding her close to his chest and cradling her forearm in his hand, looking at the damage with flattened ears and whimpering. "On a scale of one to ten, how much does it hurt?"

Kagome whimpered and tried to hurry and wipe the tears that were falling. "Thirty! Oh . . . InuYasha . . ."

He grimaced and instructed for her to hold her arm, and not to move it too much, wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb and sweeping her up and cradling her against his chest. She gave a pained little whimper. "I'm not cripple, dog-boy."

InuYasha scoffed. "Close enough."

Kaede rushed over to Kagome as Sango and Miroku got them together, checking over each other. Kaede lightly poked Kagome's wrist and flinched when Kagome yelped and pushed away from her. "It is broken." The woman announced.

InuYasha whimpered and flattened his ears as Kagome laid her head back and closed her eyes. "It hurts . . ."

"Bring her to the hut---and I'll wrap her arm up right away."

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

* * *

Cradling her against his chest in the high branches of Goshinboku, InuYasha smiled to himself as Kagome stirred softly and dug her face deeper into his neck. He shifted her softly, trying not to put too much discomfort on her arm.

Kaede had given her a salve to rub on her arm whenever it began to hurt, and Kagome had fallen asleep right after she applied the medicine to it. InuYasha was trying to keep her asleep in the hut, but she said it was too hot and stuffy, and whenever she closed her eyes, a villager always woke her up to offer something. So InuYasha took her into Goshinboku were she slept most of the day away.

The strange area was still drawing his concern, but he could see it more clearly from his perch above Kagome's house. It seemed to have a barrier around it just as Naraku's lair did, and for a moment, he had thought maybe Naraku had risen.

But Kaede dismissed his thoughts, saying the Shikon No Tama was purified, and if Naraku returned then she could take care of him easily because he didn't have the Shikon no kakera any more. But InuYasha didn't like the huge building that turned up, and he didn't like the calmness of the area, either.

Sesshomaru was resting in Kagome's hut. Rin was there with him, and she was ordered to run and get anybody whenever he woke up. The blow was pretty heavy, and even though InuYasha was worried, he inflicted injuries worse than that, and he knew Sesshomaru wouldn't die over something that weak. Sango was suffering from a back pain, and Miroku nothing but a bump on the head. Kirara was shaken up, but she'll be fine after a moment of rest. Just what went on before InuYasha got there was mysteriously wiped from their memories.

He had a bad feeling about it all, but he knew better than to question it when Kagome needed him. She would need constant help, and even though he knew with Shippou and Rin she'd be fine, he still couldn't shake the feeling that somebody was trying to rid him of her. He shook away his worries quickly when she snuggled closer to him. As long as she was always near, he'll be comforted, right? Nothing to worry about.

Her eyes opened slowly and blinked a couple of times before looking up at him. He tweaked her nose. "Good morning."

She wrinkled her nose and sat up, stretching and rubbing her eyes. "That's not funny, dog-boy."

He shrugged and grinned, holding her on her waist tightly as she stretched again and inspected her arm. She winced when she poked it and frowned before laying her head on his chest. She sighed and grabbed a fistful of his shirt in her tiny hands. He sighed and rubbed them, making them loose and entwining them with his own as he dug his nose into her hair.

"I was so scared," She whispered.

InuYasha sighed and squeezed her hand softly. "I---I was too."

They sat in silence for a while, Kagome trying to fight back tears and InuYasha trying to calm the guilt and nervousness. He always wondered what he would do if something happened to Kagome. He almost found out the answer a little while ago, and that wasn't something he appreciated, or he'd want to get used to.

She sighed again and shuddered softly, turning her head so that she didn't get the imprint of her clothes in his face. She looked up at him, her eyes darkening under his scrutiny as he stared right back. They cleared and watered up, and he thought for a moment she was going to cry. "I . . . I thought I was going to die."

"I wouldn't let you die, stupid," He mumbled. "Don't you know that?"

"But . . . it was so tight, and . . . I couldn't breath, and . . . I thought you weren't going to come and . . ."

He softly dropped his lips over hers as the tears began streaming down, wetting his face as well as her own. She began to shake and quiver and she sought to touch him, yet was left quavering inches away from his face. Her shaking turned to terrible trembling, and InuYasha took her hands in his and placed it on his chest, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss as the wind caressed their bodies and blew away her tears.

Her fear haunted him. He had almost lost her, and she knew it. She was just as afraid as he was, and it wasn't long before he realized he was shaking as well. She was like a dream destined to fade away. Too perfect, too pure, she was everything he thought he didn't deserve. She was beautiful in all ways, and for her to be so close to never seeing him again . . . the brush with death that she just encountered . . . it was too much for him to take at once.

Entirely too sweet, too inviting, she pressed her body against his as her hands slipped around his neck. The gentle reluctance in her kiss gave way to a quiet sense of longing, a stunning surrender. She felt so alive to him, so vibrant, offering him a peace even as his pulse hammered in his ears. She moved her chin up a little and he kissed her gently; a teasing nibble that masked a deeper need. She sighed and allowed him to pull back, kissing the tip of her nose playfully before wiping away her tears again.

"Weepy wench," He muttered.

She giggled and sniffled, shaking her hair back and allowing him to wipe her face clean. The wind blew again, and she flinched as someone cleared their throat below him and stomped their foot sharply. Sango waved to Kagome from down below, and InuYasha saw Kagome's cheeks reddened as she waved back slowly. "How are you feeling?" She called down.

Sango shrugged and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I'm fine, you?"

Kagome nodded but showed Sango her arm.

Sango sighed and grimaced. "Is it broken?"

Kagome sighed. "Yeah---I'm out of commission for a couple of days. Dr.Yasha's orders."

Sango smiled. "Hey, you want to go for a walk?"

Kagome yelped as InuYasha leaped from they tree and set her on the ground. She swaggered a bit, but he caught her arm and shot her an amused grin. Taking Sango's arm, Kagome allowed Sango to pull her off into a different direction.

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

* * *

"M'Lord?"

Sesshomaru blinked from the wane sunlight as the scent of Rin's tears hit him head on. He nearly groaned and forces himself to sit up, recognizing the scent of the miko and InuYasha and the design of the house. He looked around and winced again when his head protested the movement. Rin was sitting in front of him, and he realized that his head had been resting on her lap.

Her eyes were red and swollen, her cheeks rosy and pouting. How long had she been crying? How long had she been here with him? "How are you feeling M'Lord?"

Sesshomaru felt his head and winced when his claws poked the second skin. How did he really feel? Terrible---he remembered the appearance of the serpent, and he remembered trying to keep Rin from getting hit by its tail, which ended up with him receiving a hard blow to the head that knocked him out for the rest of the fight. Apparently InuYasha had arrived, as the miko Kaede was saying as she attended to his wounds, but she was pretty disturbed by his lateness and the fact that he had no clue the serpent was there.

Kaede had also commented that youkai were beginning to attack villages frequently now. The first thought that ran to his head was Naraku, but there was no way Naraku would be foolish enough to resurrect. Kaede said nothing about the strange youki that constantly flared every night. She didn't comment on the fact that the youkai were searching for the Shikon no Tama, either.

Were they going insane? Was something polluting their minds to make them think that the Shikon No Tama would be reborn? Sesshomaru had a feeling that he needed to go back and check up on his territory, but that is something that has to be pushed back for right now. Sighing as Rin brushed his hair and hummed to himself, he laid back, feeling too weak to tell her to cease her ministrations. He was in agony---his mid section was throbbing in rhythm with his skull, and he thought that conscious thought would vanish in a couple of moments. But he stayed away and even asked Rin for a swallow of water.

She began telling him about things that happened during the day, and that she was also making him a bracelet that he had to wear. She claimed it was good luck, and even though he couldn't talk, Sesshomaru automatically knew that he'd end up wearing it anyway. Rin sighed happily and told him that if he was sleepy to get some rest and that she would start on dinner. But Sesshomaru sat up and pushed himself against the wall, and asked Rin to fetch InuYasha.

InuYasha walked in and regarded Sesshomaru quizzically. The hanyou had been thinking about it, it was evident on his face he felt guilty about the whole matter. But when Sesshomaru had asked him what happened, he said he could only smell Kagome and nothing else. Sesshomaru suggested that maybe he had an illness that Kagome was always talking about, but InuYasha argued that 'inu hanyou don't get sick.'

Sesshomaru told him that was a foolish assumption, but InuYasha had been living by it for so long he couldn't tell him anything else. Rin walked back in with Shippou, who helped her climb the ladder to sit on the roof. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose when InuYasha hollered for both of them to be careful, looking off into the direction Kagome had went off with Sango with.

He wanted her to hurry back; it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. Sesshomaru winced when he scratched his head a little, and tried to stand up, only to be growled at by InuYasha to stay down until he felt a little better.

"Maybe you should regard the old village miko about this matter, InuYasha."

InuYasha wrinkled his nose. "Keh! There's nothing she can do about it, anyway."

"Than maybe the miko?"

"I highly doubt it. Kagome's not going to be able to do a lot until her arm heals, you know. I'd rather not tell her, not yet, anyway."

Sesshomaru nodded at his brothers' maturity. He remembered InuYasha as a child---tough, but he was weak and fragile in the heart. His spirits were melancholy, and his ears were constantly pressed to his head. But the man he had grown into . . . "Father would be proud."

InuYasha's cheeks flushed. "Yeah . . . of both of us."

"Luckily I didn't kill you . . ."

"Keh! You want me to remind you how Tetsusaiga nearly got shoved up your---"

"Kagome!" Shippou shrieked. InuYasha could hear Shippou hopping off of the roof and barreling towards probably the rear entrance of the village as Rin tried to climb the ladder quickly.

Her foot slipped and she screamed when she came barreling down. In a flash of movement, Sesshomaru caught her before InuYasha had a chance to even get up. He cradled her to his chest and waited until her breathing died down. She smiled and thanked him when he put her down, shooting out of the hut, her hair beating against her back to greet Kagome.

"All women are clumsy," InuYasha said, flattening his ears and shaking his head. "It's pathetic."

Sesshomaru eyed him critically. "I think _your_ woman has to be the clumsiest of them all."

"Keh!"

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

* * *

"Hungry?"

"Nope."

"Thirsty?"

"Nope."

"Bored?"

"Nope?"

"Then what's the matter?"

"How would I know?"

Miroku rolled his eyes and threw a small pebble at InuYasha. The hot spring for both of them had been a good idea, and Sesshomaru had been forced into it by Kagome, who threatened to purify him.

InuYasha thought it hysterical---until Kagome threatened him also. Sango had given Miroku and dark look and he winked at her, smiling when her cheeks blossomed in color and she looked away quickly. She couldn't provoke him; she knew that. Sighing when he lowered himself deeper into the scolding hot water, he felt the ache in his back give way.

InuYasha was watching him through narrow eyes. The hanyou had been in a bad mood since Kagome threatened to subdue him with the 'osuwari' spell. But Miroku knew that Kagome wouldn't do anything like that unless he really deserved, it, which was nine out of the ten times that she'll use it. InuYasha was so predictable at times, but that didn't stop him from surprising them all from time to time. It was safe to say InuYasha was a best friend of Miroku, though it'll take a little effort for the hanyou to agree.

Sesshomaru, however, had barely said two words to Miroku. He wondered why, but then he remembered him and Sesshomaru never actually talked to each other, nevertheless looked at each other. It was like Sesshomaru just overlooked him, and even though it made him angry, Miroku knew better than to challenge the tai-youkai, especially since he seemed to be in a bad mood also.

Shippou hadn't wanted to come along. That was strange. . . Ever since Kagome had told Shippou he was growing too old to bathe with her, he hadn't wanted to bathe with anybody else. Maybe he still felt awkward, but Miroku didn't blame him. He wouldn't want to bathe with two brothers in fouls moods either.

"Will you stop staring?" InuYasha snapped, his ears flattened but irritation evident.

Miroku shrugged and sighed. "Whatever, my friend."

Sesshomaru had an amused glint to his eyes, and he stood up abruptly, standing up and shaking his hair dry before dressing himself quickly. InuYasha stood up and wandered over to him, yanking his hakama over his hips and regarding Sesshomaru through narrow eyes. "What's the matter?"

Sesshomaru's cheeks were slightly pink, but he stared InuYasha down coldly before stomping away. With a snort, InuYasha hollered over his shoulder for Miroku to hurry. Sighing, the monk dipped himself under one long, last time and waded out of the water.

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

* * *

The stars shone high up above, and Rin's soft laughter could be heard echoing through the roof of the hut. Kagome winced against the cold wind adding pressure on her legs and shoulders. InuYasha was near, she could sense him . . . but for some strange reason, she wanted him near with her.

She cradled her arm against her chest. It reminded her how fragile and weak life was . . . how weak she was. She had never thought about it, she always relied on InuYasha. But what if he hadn't gotten there in time? What if he was a couple of minutes late . . . would she be here right now? Tears of fright sprang behind her eyes, and she tried quickly to blink them back.

She rubbed her finger against the cold stone on her chest. An act of kindness, Rin had asked Kagome would she like her name carved into the stone, not forgetting to add the fact that Sesshomaru taught her the many things she hadn't been able to learn after her parents were killed. She was proud and happy that she had Sesshomaru, someone to care for her, but Kagome's heart went out to the little girl. She trusted him so much, and . . . would he break her heart when she finally came to him with it?

She sighed and wrapped her arms around her knees even tighter. It had been almost two days since the incident, and yet it rang through her mind with a vengeance. She felt weak and ashamed for relying on InuYasha to the point where she wasn't able to fend for herself. "Goshinboku---"She muttered, climbing down the latter swiftly and excusing herself before walking out of the hut.

She ambled towards the God Tree, looking up into its branches, and scowling when she couldn't see anything. But she didn't have to; she automatically knew before she even reached the tree he wasn't there.

It wasn't like him to be gone for so long and to the point where she didn't know where to find him. She gnawed on her lips and sighed. She was depending on him again, wasn't she? She wanted him to be here to comfort her, and she . . . she was really a pathetic human.

She sighed and stalked down the dark, silent road that lead towards what was the Bone Eater's well. The air was full of a dreadful sadness that tore at her aura. It made her skin crawl made her sigh as she pushed herself to walk further in the darkness of the night. It was foolish, to leave the village at this time without anybody with her . . . but right now, she didn't even care.

She began walking a little faster, could feel the youki of something watching her. It quickly disappeared, however, and she slowed down at the ruins, the memories of all the times she was pushed, fell, or simply jumped down the well that wasn't there anymore.

It hit her hard. She walked to it and collapsed onto her knees, digging her face into her hands. Before she knew it, she was sobbing. Memories of her mother, of the Shrine, her grandfather, Buyo, and Souta . . . it was all coming to her at once. Homesickness was a bitter thing, especially when you know you can't go back.

Her crying escalated. She had been delaying the pain all along, hadn't she? She had never wanted to see her mother more, to hug her, just to tell her that she loved her. But she would never see her mother again. And that brought the bitter tears spilling all over again.

"I . . . I just want to go home."

The flash of pain, of hurt tore at a heart that wasn't her own. His youki constricting, wrapping around himself as he took a step back, InuYasha looked betrayed and vulnerable. His eyes took on a guarded darkness, the same kind he had when she first met him. Ears flattened, he blanked his features clearly and walked over to her.

He was hurt . . . she could tell by his stiffness and the way he wouldn't look at her. Tugging her up softly, but sternly, he placed her on his back and walked home. There was a strange silence, and she reached for his ears, gasping when he flattened his ears and allowed her to slide off of his back, taking a couple of steps away from her and bowing his head sadly.

He had never pushed her away . . . never. It hurt her more than she could ever imagine, and yet the stubborn pride to deny the truth was what kept the second flow of tears from coming. Her lips trembling, she reached for him again. He was fading away . . . his youki took on a guarded lash, battling with her aura, keeping her a good distance away from him. He looked at her, and with a broken sob, she fell to the floor. She didn't have to ask him to know what he was feeling. One glance was all it took.

He was crying on the inside. He was crying . . . and broken.

The promise rang in her ears, and she stood up again and slowly waded toward him.

"_Does it really bother you that much to stay here? If you had the choice, where would you have stayed?"_

_Kagome looked at InuYasha for a moment. "I would not have chosen. I would have just done the same thing I always did. Visit each place for a short time, and balance two lives, but I'm sad and pleased at the same time." InuYasha looked at her as if she lost her mind. "In my era, there are things like T.V and other things like that. Material things that make life easier. But here, I get to be free, one with nature, and I'd rather that than the city."_

_InuYasha looked pleased. "I was just asking. I was kind of hoping that you would have chosen to stay here, with me." Kagome turned her head and looked at him._

"_Would you have liked me to?"_

"_Does it matter what I want?"_

"_Does it matter what I want?"_

"_To me it does."_

"_And what you want matter to me." InuYasha did something he rarely did, grin. Looking over the cliff, he sighed._

"_Kagome that day that you said you wanted to stay by my side, at the well, did you mean it?"_

"_Duh. Um here, aren't I?"_

"_Yeah, but every time you would leave for a long time, I would always get scared you wouldn't come back."_

"_And why would I do that?"_

"_You tell me."_

_Kagome giggled. "Remember this. If I ever leave, I'll come back sooner or later. Probably not as I planned, but I'll come back."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

Why was it hard to breathe? Why couldn't she believe herself . . . why did she hate herself at this moment? InuYasha sighed and flattened his ears again, wincing and holding out his hand to her. "I . . . you didn't really wanted to stay, did you?"

She winced and shook her head quickly. "It's not that . . . I . . ."

InuYasha laughed. The sound was hollow, nothing humorous about it. She flinched again when his eyes flashed with unshed tears, and when she stepped for him, he stepped back. Two more times they repeated this process, until she finally broke down crying again. "I didn't mean to destroy the well . . . I didn't mean to make you . . . make you live with a disgusting half-breed like me."

"I . . ."

"I . . . I guess it was really stupid for me to think that you . . . that you chose me on your own, huh? Right . . ."

Without another word, he hunkered down. Kagome knew what he wanted her to do, but she couldn't do it. Instead, with a broken sob, she sprinted past him and back towards the village.

She watched out of the corner of her eye as something flashed behind her, and he hopped into the tears. The moon kissed away the tears she was cursed to witness.

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

* * *

_"Promise," She said softly, lifting her face up again. It was almost she knew what she was doing, knew she was making him feel things that he never felt before, and for some reason, he liked believing that. "Promise you won't leave. Ever."_

_"I," InuYasha stammered. "I promise."_

'_She . . . she lied to me . . . didn't she?' _

_Crawling over to her and changing the cloth upon her head, he spoke to her softly as he brushed the hair out of her face and dropped a little spring water into her mouth. She didn't say anything as he lifted her head so that she could swallow, and instead of placing it back down, he moved behind her and set it on his lap. She sighed happily as she pulled the haori to her chin as her shivering ceased and she simply laid there, a frigid and frail mass that had no strength whatsoever. InuYasha, who was cradling her head, whispered soothing words, making her smile as he tried to raise her spirits by entertaining her. "I have a present for you."_

_She cut her eye as best as she could to look at him with interest. He nearly laughed. "But you won't get it until you feel better. Think of it as a reward." She pouted slightly as he gave her a little more water. Frowning as he thought it over, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You can go ahead and fall asleep now. I know you won't leave me."_

_She gave a faint smile, and immediately closed her eyes and fell asleep._

'_I . . . I trusted her . . .' _

'_Don't you think you are overreacting? Give her time to think . . . you two are constantly hurting each other's feelings . . . it never fails. Give her time . . .' _

'_But . . . she wants to go home, you heard her.' _

'_So? She always wants to go home.' _

InuYasha winced._ 'But hearing the way she said it . . .' _

_"I . . . I won't let him have you, even if I have to kill him in order to do it."_

_Kagome gasped softly as the husky quality of his voice, at the sincerity in his tone. Tears came to her eyes, and InuYasha looked at her with concern. She sighed and wiped her eyes, hugging him tight as they freely flowed down her face. "InuYasha . . . I don't want you going around killing people just for me."_

_He pouted and growled. "If that's what I need to do, not even your crying can stop me Kagome."_

The pain was raw, deep. He never knew he could feel like this. He felt like he was dying, like a part of him had been ripped out and then thrown into the river. He winced again when his body gave a painful ache and dug his claws into the branches of Goshinboku.

_"InuYasha . . . I'm . . . I'm scared."_

_InuYasha flinched a little. He reached into his haori pocket and held something in the palm of his hands. Kagome realized as he picked up her hand and took hold of her ring finger that he was shaking. She gasped softly as she felt a cold and slightly heavy object being pushed down her finger, before InuYasha's soft lips kissed her delicate flesh and he brought her hand to his face, pushing her palm on his cheek, shuddering as the heat from her touch transferred to his skin, leaving him scorched and burned. "Take this as a promise . . . I'll never hurt you."_

_Kagome stared at InuYasha's eyes, than at the ring on her finger. The diamond in it was huge, and utterly beautiful. Looking immediately, she had known that he had made the diamond himself. With a smile, she leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek. _

The memory of his promise was strong in his mind, and he winced. Had he just broken his promise? He had a feeling that he had done considerable damage this time, but did she just realize the extent of the words she muttered? Would she ever understand how much he's hurting right now?

'_She wants to leave me . . . she wants to leave me, and never come back.' _

His youkai voice was quiet, and the scent of Kagome's tears and the flash of her pain hit him hard. He whimpered and dug his claws into the tree bark again, wincing when it splintered and began to fall off in large chunks.

He wanted her with him now . . . just to hold her, more than anything else.

'_No one . . . no one _chooses_ a hanyou.' _

"Baka."

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

* * *

_**A/N**_

_Hold on, I need a moment. This chapter has brought tears to my eyes. _

_**Aikyoushin** : Love of One's HomeTown _

_Enjoy! Oh, and remember . . . you can also check out my fics on my website. For the site, be sure to look in my bio! _


	23. Gakkuri Miuchi

**_Gakkuri Miuchi _**

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**__**

* * *

**_

He hadn't moved for three days. He almost forgot to breathe a couple of times too. Every time he took a breath, each time he inhaled, it was painful, harsh, and each and every time he caught a whiff of her scent, the woman who claimed to love him, the woman who betrayed him, he thought he would pass out.

Did he really become so soft? His heart had been broken many times . . . why was this so different? Why did hearing for words coming from her mouth, smelling the painful tears of her homesickness . . . why did it matter to him? Why did he feel this way?

He sighed when the scent of the monk came back to him. Her scent was all over him . . . she had been crying. The monk had seen her, and she cried . . . she cried until she fell ill.

"InuYasha."

InuYasha whimpered and turned his face so that the wind blew shielded him from his angry voice. He didn't want to deal with him, or anybody, not now, not ever.

"InuYasha, I know you're up there. It's been three days. Surely whatever happened couldn't be this bad."

"Go away," InuYasha whined. His voice was scratchy and hoarse. He felt horrible. He flattened his ears and covered them with the sleeves of his haori---but that didn't stop Miroku's voice from reaching them.

"InuYasha, believe it or not, but I'm worried. I'm worried about you more, actually. What happened? She won't talk . . . she won't eat . . . she looks horrible. What happened?"

InuYasha whimpered again, digging his claws into the bark of the tree. "I . . . I told her to . . . she said she wanted to go home, and . . ."

He could feel Miroku's anger. "You . . . didn't push her away, did you?"

InuYasha whimpered again. Just what was he supposed to do? Just smile and tell her that he understood how she felt? He always knew . . . he always understood how she felt. He knew the day was coming; when she would want to go home and leave, but why . . . why did it feel like a part of him was dying?

Miroku's tone was tight . . . clipped. "I see."

InuYasha sighed and looked down at Miroku, who had taken a seat at the bark of the tree. His face was turned away from him, but InuYasha automatically knew that he was angry. Miroku had always told him not to go to far . . . to make sure he held his tongue. But Kagome expressed her feelings clearly . . . and he did to, right? But he still didn't understand why he felt this way. He sighed and looked at his arms. They had grown thinner, paler. His veins were popping out of his arm, too. What was happening to him?

'_You have to go back to Kagome. Just see her, one time. Tell her you're sorry . . . stay with her anyway until you find a way to open the well.' _

'_Stay with her anyway? Find a way to open the well? Can I really do that? Will I be able to . . . be able to stomach it when she finally leaves? I'm a mess, just because she said she wanted to leave . . . do you think I'll actually be able to watch her go down the well one more time, knowing she'll never come back?' _

His youkai was quiet for a while. _'Go back to her . . . stay by her side. That's the least we can do.' _

'_I . . . I can't. I feel like . . . I feel like I'm dying just with the thought of her. I don't . . . with Kagome gone, I . . . I just want to be left alone.' _

'_Left alone to die? To rot? You can't just give up easily! She would hate to see you like this . . . and you know that!' _

'_What does it matter?'_ InuYasha pressed his ears closer to his head. _'We were wrong all along. She only said that she'd . . . because she has to! She had no other choice, and it's . . . it's not real at all. What she sees me as . . . it doesn't matter anymore. Kagome made her choice, and I . . . I can't live with it.' _

Miroku sighed and dug his fist into the ground. He looked up into the trees once more, shaking his head sadly before walking away quickly. Leaving InuYasha by himself.

Again.

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

* * *

'_He . . . he hates me, doesn't he?' _

She trembled all night. And the next two nights. She wanted to be with him, she wanted to be by his side, but she knew the damage she had done was done. There was nothing she could do except stay by his side, but even thinking about it brought her to tears that left her throwing up what felt like all of her body fluids. . . Did he realize, just what he said to her?

'_He was . . . he was telling me to go ahead home. He heard me say I wanted to go home, and he thought . . . he thought I chose him because I had to . . . because I was stuck here against my will. But . . . InuYasha . . .' _

'_Just . . . don't think doll. Just . . . rest a little, okay? It's going to all blow over in a while . . . it will . . .' _

'_He . . . he hates me!' _

'_Oh, doll . . .' _

She shuddered softly and pulled the blanket over her head and pulled her knees to her chest, putting her face between them and trying to fight the sobs slipping from her lips. Three days she had cried non-stop. She never thought she felt like this. The last time she cried like this was when her father died . . .

Something bitter was growing within; she could feel it, sense it. She wrapped her arms around her legs, digging her knees into her painfully quaking belly. She flinched and sighed again. The pain was unbearable, as if somebody was tearing at her insides and playing volleyball with her heart.

The door creaked open, and the gentle aura of Kaede drifted to her. The light that seeped through the blanket hurt her eyes, and she felt the cool air hitting her skin, shuddering when Kaede ran her fingers through her matted hair. "Ye has to eat something, Kagome."

Kagome blinked when the woman pulled her into her embrace and hugged her tightly. Kagome choked back and sob, feeling her whole body trembling painfully as she shook her head and tried to lie back down. "I'm . . . not hungry," She said, her weak voice barely a whisper. "Just need to rest."

"Ye need to talk to InuYasha and rest."

The name brought tears to her eyes again, and she fought the wailing that was trying to come. Kaede hugged her tightly, whispering soothing words when Kagome's trembling intensified. The light was hurting her eyes, and she could see the many children standing outside the door, holding gifts and staring at her with those worried large eyes . . .

Kagome hid her face and waved towards the door. "Please, close the door. I don't want them so see my like this."

Kaede nodded and kissed Kagome's head again. When Kaede's presence slowly faded, Kagome began crying again. She thought she was bleeding, the emotions were venting out yet they were flooding in at the same time. She didn't know what was going on . . . were these emotions her own? InuYasha . . . InuYasha meant a lot to her, and for him to turn her away so easily, without a second thought . . .

He thought she was going to leave, didn't she? She noticed it, the way he joked around, the guarded shine in his eyes whenever the well came up. When Sachiko talked about her betraying him . . . he considered it, didn't he? It wasn't until she said something until he dismissed it, but the fact he didn't trust her for that split second, the fact he didn't trust her when she tried to hard to tell him how she felt . . .

It hurt more than anything.

'_I . . . I just want to die.' _

'_Then leave this place. Leave this place . . . and the painful memories along with it.' _

'_Leave . . . InuYasha . . . ?' _

'_Leave your pain . . . your heartbreak . . . InuYasha.' _

'_InuYasha . . .' _

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**__**

* * *

**_

He had passed out. High above the ground in Goshinboku, he had passed out, and Sesshomaru had brought him back. He looked so vulnerable . . . especially since he was scheduled to turn into a human tonight. Kagome was packed and ready . . . but she just had to see him one more time. No matter how much it hurt, how much it would kill her, she just had to see him.

She sighed when she walked into the hut that had been emptied just for him. Miroku and Sango decided to sleep in Kaede's hut, and Sesshomaru and Rin had already fallen asleep. She was able to sneak over without any problems, but when she got to the hut, she almost turned around and left.

His guarded youki enveloped the whole hut. The hut was beginning to smell like him, and she could tell with one glance that he had fallen ill. His skin was white, his chest and legs oddly thin as she stared at him through the thick blanket that had been placed over his nude body. He looked so young and so sad . . . and she wiped her face with the back or her hand as she walked over to him.

His body was lukewarm, and she sensed something different about him. She touched his cheek, and he pushed his face to her touch, whimpering as his black hair blanketed his face and shoulders. She smiled sadly, gave a choked sob, and pressed her face to his chest.

She didn't know how long she cried. But it was still midnight by the time she sat up and wiped her face. His skin was still deathly white, and he still looked stricken and . . . and close to . . .

She sighed and dug into her backpack, digging out a notebook and paper and scribbling on it madly. She didn't know where she would go, but she needed to do some soul searching. She needed to know how she felt about some things . . . and she didn't know where to go to start. Sighing with a ragged breath, she folded the piece of paper and kissed it. Taking off the ring he gave her, placed it next to his body. Then slowly, painstakingly, she kissed him softly on the lips, a final goodbye, and her nails digging into his shoulder. He didn't react.

Blinking rapidly, she stood up and tossed her book bag over her back. She didn't know why she began running, but she did. Out of the village, out of her pain, out of her sorrow, out of her life.

'_Goodbye, InuYasha.' _

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

* * *

Once upon the time there were four best friends that were able to overcome any trial that came their way. They had love for each other and an unbreakable friendship that shone like the sun above. They loved each other dearly---would die for each other. A monk, a miko, the last Taijiya and a hanyou brought together to bring peace to the world where nothing make sense. 

During this time after the great battle came what was called Hawotonaeru Nyonin---The Reign of women. Splitting the party of four up after Lady Kimiko defeated them in battle---she sought out the life of the two men who held the women's heart. They escaped, and Lady Kimiko went on a rampage---seeking the life of the miko's unborn child.

But a great force that she feared kept her from harming any of the family, and instead she forced the women to work in her castle---making them cook, clean---become her slaves. The men were separated, forced to live with a low supply of food and hardly any water. Lady Kimiko treated them like dogs---killing them when they decided to rebel over and over---demanding their women back.

It was this time she made the miko, the taijiya and the taijiya's friend, a neko youkai to ward off the men. Though she knew the men they loved took no part in this---she knew that it would hurt the two to have to harm their former villagers---and she watched as they crumbled.

The miko decided she knew what she had to do. Though it would take long nights and would make her very tired---she began the process of forming her child's life. Not long after she gave birth to her beautiful---_hanyou_---daughter. Her ears pressed to her head and her small claws grabbing for her mother---she rode on Kilala and showed the gift of life to her father.

Once the child was four years old, the miko began teaching her everything she had learned from an old friend that had passed away. She taught her how to keep her temper---showed her how to use the powers that Kami had blessed them with. For seven long years she trained her daughter with the help of the taijiya who was like a second mother---teaching her basic self defense and how to mix different substances.

When she was 11, her mother sent her to live with her father to train. The young girl knew from the start the queen hated the girl with a bitter passion for a reason her mother wouldn't explain to her while she was so young---so she sprinted away without looking back, knowing her mother's life was going to be easier from here on out.

By the time she was 16, she had learned to blend the miko powers she attained with her hanyou instincts---something that would come in handy constantly, she was told. She learned the hunting techniques of a youkai---and was always told that lesser youkai almost never fought fair---and she was given a gift from her father. A sword that had been passed down to him to protect his mother---the love radiated through the blade onto her skin, and she smiled.

She frowned when a painful lurch erupted in her chest---followed by a sphere of light that shot into the sky. It broke into eight different pieces, and each flew in a different direction. History tells us it was then she lost her memory.

Upon returning back to the kingdom---she smelled the fresh scent of blood and the smell of fear and fire. She hurried along, meeting the taijiya lying along the ground. She swept her up and cradled her close to her chest.

"Who did this?" She asked.

The taijiya only coughed and held out her hand as sweat poured down her temple. She felt an odd sense of closeness to this person---her scent was familiar, yet she had no idea who she was. "Lady Kimiko tried to . . . tried to slay your mother. Take this . . . and flee!"

The hanyou took the amulet that was glowing in the woman's hand. It beckoned to her---called to her, and as she reached out and touched it, a little stone appeared in the middle. She dropped it over her head and tried to pick up the youkai exterminator. "I can't . . . I can't leave you like this!"

The woman dug her heel into the hard ground and shook her head, falling to her knees while shoving the hanyou away. "Just . . . run!"

The hanyou didn't wait for her to tell her again. Fleeing into the forest---stomping over broken branches and twigs she ran, her throat on fire as she gasped for breath. Her long hair streaming out behind her, her ears flattened through her head, she heard the weapon whistling through the air before the white hot burn erupted from her back . . . A simple creature lifted her---brought her to the edge of the pond and pulled out the arrow, licking her wound when blood seeped from it. He reached for the amulet on her chest and hissed when blisters erupted on his hands.

"It . . . has begun."

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**__**

* * *

**_

_**A/N**_

_**Gakkuri :**_ _Heartbroken_

_**Miuchi:** Friends _

_**Gakkuri Miuchi:**_ _Heartbroken Friends_

_**Youki: **Ghostly; Unearthly; Weird_

(**Note**: _Let's make this clearer . . . this is what a youkai's 'aura' would be, except for youkai and hanyou, it's called youki, and for humans, it's aura. It's what InuYasha sees when he's going to use the Kaze No Kizu---the Wind Scar.) _

**_Taijiya:_** _Youkai Exterminator_


	24. Making Adjustments

**_Making Adjustments. . . _**

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

* * *

'_Dear InuYasha, _

_By the time you awaken, I won't be here anymore. I . . . I just couldn't live with the fact that you hated me. I broke your heart, and I've lost your trust, and that's just something that hurts more than anything. How can I choose between two lives when there's something I love in both of them? My mother, grandfather, and brother. . . And in the Sengoku Jidai, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and most of all, you. _

_I've returned the ring you gave me. Maybe you'll give it to somebody again, the one girl that was meant to be with you. I know that this'll hurt, but after a while, you'll forget all about me, and you'll laugh about it in the end. How could you love a pathetic human like me, you know? _

_Maybe I'll die . . . or maybe I won't. Maybe I'll find a way to open the well, and maybe I won't. But I won't forget about you, and I hope that you won't forget about me. We shared something, and even though it might not have been what fate decided for us, I'll cherish it always. Your pouts, and your ears, and the way you held me . . . _

_I've also left something for you too. You can find it at Goshinboku. Oh, and another thing too. _

_I love you, dog-boy. _

_Kagome

* * *

_

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

* * *

He clenched the paper between his fists with all the strength he had left. Sick or not, he could smell the paper drenched in her tears, and he could also smell the soft kiss she left on the paper, as well as the ring. It made him angry and depressed at the same time. She actually thought she could leave. She actually thought that he loved another, that there was another person for him.

He sighed and stood up, using the wall to brace himself when his legs began shaking. He sighed and began walking out of the hut, slowly making his way to her hut. Her scent was all over it . . . and her presence was slowly fading from it. She left a little after her passed out, and even though he tried to hide it, the pang of sadness that hit him was stronger than anything he ever felt before.

He caught a glimpse of her, when she limped in the middle of the night the first day of the incident to get some water. Her hair was all over her head, her face pale and swollen. It took everything in him not to go to her and hug her so hard every bone in her body was crushed. He couldn't do it. Just thinking about her muttered confession that night hurt every bone in his body.

It wasn't the fact that she wanted to go home, it was the fact that he believed all this time she wanted to stay with him, when all she wanted to do was return home to her era. He thought that maybe she'd be with him as long as he needed her, which was twenty four hours a day. He'd felt betrayed . . . and for a minute, he thought about Kikyou.

She had wanted to live a double life as well, didn't she? They were two different people, but whether he liked it or not, Kagome was still the reincarnate of Kikyou. He was able to discern the two, but the fact that Kagome still wanted to live a double life instead of just with him was just . . . heartbreaking.

'_You are just selfish. She's been doing it for almost four years, you baka, and you want her to drop everything to be with you?' _

'_She. . . She said she'd stay with me anyway. She said that . . . she said she'll never leave me, when all this time she wanted to . . .' _

'_Why does it bother you she's homesick? Why does it matter to you she wants to see her mother one more time?' _

'_Because she misses a time and place that has nothing to do at all with me!' _He barked, standing in her doorway. He struck the wall angrily_. 'Because she exists in a place I don't belong . . . and I'm scared she'll . . . I'm scared she'll leave and find better than a disgusting, vile half-breed.' _

His shallow breathing was the only thing he could hear as he pushed himself to the wall and used his back to sit down on the floor, pulling his knees to his chest and draping his arms over them. The paper was still in his hand, and the ring was still inside his haori. Did he cause her to do this? She wouldn't survive on her own . . . she wouldn't last more than three days, and he knew that.

She had to be ill, also. Did she realize just how stupid she was being? Did she realize just how much danger she was putting herself in?

'_She doesn't care . . . because she knows it hurts you to see her. She's leaving for you, baka, and all you can do is sit here and feel sorry for yourself because you are in love with a girl who comes from a time and a place that you don't understand!' _

InuYasha winced at the accuracy of his youkai's words. It stung him deep, the truth, and when he actually thought about it, his ears flattened and he whimpered. He felt cold all over, but he couldn't stop thinking about the look on her face when he broke the well. She was torn between crying and screaming, and whenever she thought about her home, where he didn't belong, she had a broken look on her face.

He forced her to make a decision, didn't he? He forced her to make a decision and stay with him. She wouldn't choose him anyway. Maybe she was better off with Kouga anyway.

'_Don't be stupid! Kouga already has pups and he won't be able to take care of Kagome like you can. You two understand each other, and you complete each other. You two are a whole.' _

"A . . . whole."

The words sounded strange coming out of his mouth, but he gave a sad little smile anyway. When he finally realized the truth, it was always too late. He was a hanyou with bad luck, and that would never change. His parents had died because of him, Kikyou had died because of him, and the woman he thought he belonged with left him.

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

* * *

Sighing when she replaced the small clothe on the young girl's forehead, the young hanyou stirred the stew absently as she focused on the miko in question. It was dawn when she found her collapsed at the mouth of the pond. She must have been trying to get some water, and even though she was afraid of humans, she knew this young woman wouldn't hurt her.

She had heard of the woman . . . the human that defeated the evil Naraku with the help of a hanyou. It made her overwhelmed with joy, but the people found fault that a human and a hanyou defeated him, and soon she was exiled from her own home. Ten years she had lived there, her whole life, and she didn't do anything to anybody. Her short white hair hugged her face, the large blue ribbon across her head, to hold her hair back, her red eyes filled with sadness as she stared at the young woman struggling for breath.

The smell of tears was strong on her, and it took all of the hanyou's strength in order to wash it off. The woman was tiny, but the heaviest object she had ever held.

The woman's eyes opened, and she screamed and ducked behind the large pot that she had been cooking with when she sat up and looked around. Her brown eyes clear and rid of the smell of confusion; she smiled at her and held out her hand. "It's okay now, don't be afraid."

She poked her head out and sniffed her carefully, her ears on top of her head flattening. They were very large for her side, and her long tail swayed happily, even though she still looked suspicious. "Um . . ."

The woman smiled and dug in her bag, making the hanyou duck behind the pot again. The woman pulled out a box and placed it on the floor, sliding it towards the hanyou with a soft smile on her face.

The young hanyou picked it up and sniffed it. Shaking it, she opened it and looked at the contents. It smelled wonderful, and she licked it, squealing with delight when she dug her whole face into it.

"Don't eat it all at once . . ."

The woman burst into laughter looking at the hanyou. Her mouth and hair covered in chocolate, she looked like a puppy caught digging in the trash can. The woman took a clothe and wiped her face gently with it. "What's your name?"

The hanyou shuffled her feet and blushed. "It's . . . I don't have a name, miss."

The woman frowned and looked angry for a moment. "You're a hanyou, aren't you?"

T

he hanyou nodded sadly and looked away. "Yes, ma'am."

"You don't belong here," She said matter-of-factly. "You look as if you belong somewhere with snow."

The hanyou nodded sadly again and sighed. "I've been exiled from my home, ma'am, and I've nowhere else to go. What about you? Have you been exiled as well?"

The woman shrugged and sighed. "Not exactly. We'll talk about that later. Let's get you a name, okay? How about . . . Kumi?"

"K . . . Kumi?"

"It means ribbon," the woman said, tweaking the hanyou's ear. "I think it fits. What about you?"

The little girl's face filled with happiness and she hugged the woman tightly. "Thank you, Ms . . ."

"It's Kagome."

"Kagome-sama."

"No . . . Just Kagome. Adding the honorifics make me sound so . . . old."

Kumi nodded and smiled. "So . . . will you stay?"

Kagome looked off into the distance, her eyes clouding over as she considered it for a while. "Sure," She replied softly. "I'll stay."

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

* * *

"He left?"

Kaede nodded and ran a tired hand over her face. "Aye . . . he'll die out there if he tries to search for Kagome. I'm surprised at her, as well."

Sango turned a pale color as she rocked back and forth on her heel. When she had gone to obtain Kagome for a bath, the woman had been gone, and nobody had seen her in the village. Sango had felt guilty that Kagome had left and nobody noticed it, but then she thought that nobody could ever blame Kagome for anything, and that's maybe why she left so easily.

But when InuYasha took off without a word, growling at something in his hand, she wondered what was going on. But it was until noon that she finally put two and two together and became concerned for both of there welfare. She sighed. Miroku tightened an arm around her shoulders, affectionately, pulling her closer and kissing her head.

She smiled and thanked him silently as Shippou walked in slowly. The kitsune's depression was apparent. He walked into the back and climbed the ladder onto the roof, without saying a word to anybody. Kaede watched him sadly. "I fear this is something that will not blow over so easily." She finally said.

Miroku nodded solemnly. "InuYasha passing out was strange. Kagome's taking off was even stranger. But InuYasha taking off in his condition after Kagome, after he had transformed and passed out? That's just absurd."

"Love'll make you do some crazy things," Sango muttered quietly. "But I wonder if they'll make it."

Sesshomaru clucked his tongue. "I believe Kagome, even with the amount of stupidity she endures from my brother, will pull through, and finally return to him. And I believe my brother, with the stupidity that he possesses, will find a way to make up to the miko without making himself look even more of a fool."

Miroku chuckled. "Harsh assessment."

Sesshommaru shrugged and flared his nostrils. "This is the truth, and that is only what I speak."

Miroku shrugged and looked at Sango, who was still a pale color. She hadn't eaten since the day Kagome had fallen ill, and even though she assured everyone she was alright, she couldn't lie to Miroku so easily. She hadn't even slept last night, and he had been so worried about her he took her to the hot spring so she could relax. But on the way back, she was so quiet it made him worry even more, and he didn't know how to bring up the subject without making her upset again.

He wondered was there anyway that Kagome, or InuYasha, would survive. It was pushing winter, and the mornings were chilly. He knew Kagome got cold easily, and all she was carrying was her large backpack. He became worried for her, and it must have been apparent, because Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him. "Be strong, not only for InuYasha, but for this village, and your woman."

Miroku was surprised by the youkai's advice, but he nodded quickly and smiled when Sango nodded as well, stretching and holding her head up high. She stood up and smiled, and even though he knew she had to force it, he forced one himself, just so she wouldn't feel she was alone. "I think I'm going to make sure all the villagers are okay, and then I'll just check around the outskirts of the village. Come, Kirara," She called.

Kirara galloped along behind her, and Kaede stood and forced a smile as well. "I think I'll go and gather some more herbs," She said, nodded towards Rin. "Would ye like to come along?"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru, no nodded slowly. She smiled and hollered up for Shippou to come along as well, who calmly told her that he didn't feel to good today. Miroku started to frown, but Sesshomaru stood up and beckoned to him. "Shall we hunt for dinner?"

Even though Miroku nodded, it felt strange to be doing it without InuYasha. InuYasha was mainly the one to go hunting, and Miroku had grown accustomed to hearing Kagome's soft laughter, or Shippou to be chatting away with her as they would sit on the well located in the middle of the village.

And it was even stranger how, even though he tried to hide it, Sesshomaru was worried about them too. But Miroku forced a smile and continued dragging his feet behind Sesshomaru.

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

* * *

He growled as he slowly prodded along, using the blade of Tetsusaiga to push himself forward. He hadn't gotten farther than three miles from the well when he collapsed, and it took him a good hour to be able to move without collapsing again. He had stopped to eat something, but then wolfed it down without a second thought and began on his journey again. His senses was slowly fading . . . he didn't know why he was chasing after her, but he needed to see her one more time. Driven with this hidden instinct, he pressed the paper drenched in the scent of her tears and the scent that was Kagome to his nose and breathed deeply.

Her scent was rich, thick, and InuYasha shuddered softly. It was the only thing he smell . . . everything else was just mixing together into this strong odor that made his head hurt. He whimpered and flattened his ears, pushing himself forward a little more as he legs began to quaver again. _'Don't give up . . . find Kagome . . .'_

He winced and continued onward, sniffing the air only to fight back another wave of dizziness. He could hear the faintest sound of running water, and clearing his throat a little, he decided to take a little dip in order to wake himself up.

His arms were tired, and his feet, face and legs were bruised terribly. He had left at dawn, taking the chance of leaving before he turned hanyou. But by the time he reached the well, he had already transformed, and it numbed some of the excruciating pain he was experiencing.

What kept him going forward? The bright memories of Kagome's smiles, the chime of her laughter, her soft kisses and her shy innocence. It was the strength he needed to keep going, and it was all he needed to live. That's why he desired to see her one more time . . . to just hold her in his arms, and then he could finally rest . . .

He winced when he felt his legs give out, and hitting the ground with a dull thump, he knew he couldn't move without even trying. His eyelids grew heavy, and his whole body went numb. He sighed and allowed his eyes to drift closed.

'_Just . . . a minute . . . then we keep going . . .' _

_Hours Later . . . _

He didn't know what happened, or where he was. All he knew was his pain was intensified, and his sense of smell hadn't returned. The familiar youki that enveloped the cave was strong and angry, and he couldn't miss the hint of worry that he felt as well.

He tried to stand and stumbled back against the wall, sliding to the floor with a groan of pain. He reached around for Tetsusaiga and gasped.

It was gone.

The loud clatter of a sword hitting the ground and the soft, yet cold laughter made his back stiffen. The silver haired youkai standing in the mouth of the cave was drenched to the bone and his infuriation was apparent, and without a second thought, he walked up to InuYasha and gave him a strong blow in his stomach.

InuYasha growled and doubled over, holding his stomach and curling up into a ball when Sesshomaru crouched low and bared his fangs in anger. He took a few breaths before speaking. "How foolish are you? Do you realize your condition? Where is Kagome?"

"I don't know," InuYasha spat out in a hoarse whisper, feeling the muscles in his neck contract painfully at the action.

Sesshomaru was seething, he didn't have to look at him to tell. He could hear his jaw ticking. "So you allowed her to venture off on her own? Do you realize what is happening to you both?"

InuYasha shook his head and whimpered. Even though Sesshomaru felt like killing him, he lifted his head and gave him something that tasted horrible. InuYasha flinched but didn't have the chance to cough it up, because Sesshomaru was forcing a piece of half cooked meat into his mouth. "How long have you been in this condition?"

InuYasha shrugged and sat up against the wall, still holding his stomach. The rain beating against the floor outside was playing havoc with his senses. "How would I know? About four days?"

Sesshomaru snorted and shot InuYasha a dark look. "I'm guessing you don't know you have transformed. Do you realize just how much danger you put yourself in, laying in the middle of nowhere without anything to protect you in your state?"

InuYasha winced and flattened his ear. "I . . ."

"You're youkai at this moment, baka, and unless we find Kagome quickly, you won't be hanyou any longer."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll die, baka! Unless we find Kagome, you'll eventually lose your sanity, and ultimately die. But that unless you don't die from your body breaking down . . . eat this, baka, and when the rain stops we'll be on our way."

InuYasha choked the food down and whimpered. He felt his cheeks, wincing when his claws scraped the smooth skin of his crests on his cheeks. "Why did you come?"

"Why?" Sesshomaru shook his head and laughed, trying to make his anger die down. "Because I'm the only one who understands what's happening to you. I came because, the baka that you may be, you don't deserve to die, not yet."

InuYashe grinned weakly. "Am I dying? Sesshomaru's actually showing a half-breed some affection?"

Sesshomaru's cheeks pinked but he didn't comment. He patted InuYasha's head and used the tip of his foot to push Tetsusaiga towards InuYasha. "Make sure you keep this with you, because when we find your woman, you'll need it. Understand?"

"Right." He said evenly.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Rest as much as you need. When you awaken, we find Kagome."

InuYasha didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

* * *

_**A/N**_

_Sorry for the incredibly short chapter, but I won't be able to update until Thursday evening. Read and Review, please! Enjoy! _

_Oh, and another thing, I've read a couple of volumes from the manga, and it makes it clear that if InuYasha doesn't transform back into his hanyou state quickly, he'll ultimately go insane, and eventually die. So, I just thought maybe I'll make this clear. Sorry I took so long to update. _


	25. Renaissance

_**Renaissance **_

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**___

* * *

" . . . Where's your little puppy?"

Kagome didn't bother to turn around. The rain had suddenly stopped, and even though it was still damp outside, she told Kumi she needed to go for a walk. She had recognized the presence that was following her when she first stepped foot out of the hut, and it followed her to the top of the hill, where it over looked the vast land that she was beginning to call home. "What do you want from me?"

Sachiko's wings folded on her back neatly and she stopped next to Kagome, clasping her hands behind her back and allowing her narrow eyes to scan the view. "It's a shameful thing, isn't it? How we are asked to give up everything for the sake of a man? And they call us their everything?"

Kagome could feel her irritation rising, but the painful truth behind Sachiko's words stung deep in her heart. "It isn't fair, but some women are willing to sacrifice that, aren't they."

Sachiko leaned forward and regarded Kagome with narrow eyes, but Kagome saw it. A flicker of sympathy flashed through her red eyes. _' . . . Is Kimiko in there, somewhere?' _

"The puppy has exiled you of the place where you protected together. He has prevented you from going back to your own era, and yet, you still care for him?"

"What me and InuYasha shared might be over, but it's still special to me. I'll always love him, if I'm alive or dead---" She said pointedly, "---And I'll challenge anyone, human, hanyou or youkai that wants to test that."

Sachiko laughed and shook her head, her black hair flowing about her like a cape. Her wings spread out, and then she folded them again. "Such power, such arrogance . . . and yet deep inside, you are nothing but a fool. He has been using you---using your love to forget about the woman he had slaughtered."

"He didn't kill Kikyou."

"He might not have done the act, but it was because of him that Kikyou was killed, was it not? It's the same thing, isn't it? Just like it's because of you that the hanyou is dead."

Kagome felt her heart stop. She staggered forward, and Sachiko grabbed her arm and yanked her back, making Kagome fall on her rear. Kagome didn't move immediately. A flash of pain and of absolute fear ran through her, and her body went numb---the tears wouldn't come. "He's . . . he's. . ."

"Because you left him with the bitter memory of your betrayal, the hanyou has died. I would take your life now, but you must suffer. You must suffer, and in your final breath, the Shikon No Tama will be reborn. Didn't you know? The Shikon No Tama will never vanish now."

"The . . . No, I purified it . . ."

"You might have purified it, but the moment a miko's spiritual energy is thrown out of her body by force, the Shikon No Tama will emerge. It will be mine . . ."

Kagome sighed when her energy left her body in a rush of breath. It was painful, and relieving at the same time. The last thing she remembered seeing was Sachiko laughed and staring down at her with the same sympathetic glint in her eyes, trying to mask it---in vain.

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

_**

* * *

**_

'_The barrier lowers?' _

Sesshomaru stood in the crest of a hill, overlooking the vast plains, and ultimately the castle with the powerful youki emitting from it. The barrier had been lowered, but he could hardly see through the dark clouds covering the large area around it. The scent of death was faint on his brother, but it was strong enough to worry him, and Sesshomaru knew if they didn't find Kagome quickly, that there would be some trouble.

InuYasha had awoken, but was too weak to move. He still had his sanity. But that was using all his strength, and the hanyou knew Sesshomaru was aware of this. He had a couple of times where he had lost control---but it had never been as serious as this. Sesshomaru reached into his shirt and fingered the small stone that had been hand-smoothed by Rin herself. She did it painstakingly with everything she had, and told him coldly that if he lost it he would be in a lot of trouble.

_Excitement was evident, and yet her cheeks were rosy with nervousness and the excitement of the day. Her chest was heaving, and her hands were clasped behind her back. She was rocking back and forth on her toes, but she was trying not to look him into his eyes, which, to his amusement, was getting harder for her with each and every passing minute. "Is this for Sesshomaru?" _

_Rin wrinkled her nose and nodded shyly, her cheeks blossoming when he smiled softly and turned it in her fingers. "You can't lose it, okay?" _

"_Really." _

"_Really, or I'll get Kagome to purify you, okay? And Rin knows you don't like being purified." _

_S_

_esshomaru had almost laughed, if the threat wasn't enough to make all emotion fall from his face. Rin had been dead serious, and even with the red cheeks, he also knew how violent Rin could get if she was angry with him. It almost felt he raised her himself, but he knew that he was missing something vitally important. _

"_I'm. . . I'm going to find my brother," He said slowly. "I want you to stay here, and listen to Kaede." _

_Rin's face twisted up into disapproval but she nodded her head stubbornly. "Inu---InuYasha's not going to be okay, will he? Is it true what Jaken said, that when one loses the other, it dies?" _

_Sesshomaru winced, and nodded. _

"_So if you die---I'll die too?" _

_He felt a blush rising on his cheeks. "I . . . uh . . ." _

"_So you have to promise to come back, okay? And when you come back, we'll get married, right?" _

_His face was crimson, he just knew it. "This Sesshomaru---"_

"_Do you promise?" He could see the moisture building behind her eyes, and her bottom lip was quivering. He jerked his head once, too embarrassed to say anything. She choked back a sob and threw her arms around Sesshomaru. _

Rin hated when he went away---and he knew she did. He always left her with Jaken, or told one of the maidens of his territory to watch her until he returned. His time with her was becoming fewer and fewer, and even though he'd hate to admit it, he was beginning to miss the young girl.

'_Two days since I've found this baka,'_ Sesshomaru thought with a sneer. _'Two days, and he still can't move.' _

He was really considering carrying him. But how would he feel, trying to find his mate, being carried on the back of his brother? No, he wouldn't like that, not at all . . .

But Rin kept intruding into his thoughts, and he couldn't help wondering if she was okay.

The barrier arose again with a soft hum of a surge of power, and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the youki intensified. _'That place . . . bothers me.' _

The whispers of the wind brought his scent to him, and Sesshomaru grinned as the hanyou beside him forced a chuckle. "Let's get going."

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_What are you doing?" _

"_Brushing my hair." _

"_Why?" _

"_Because I haven't had the strength to do it for two whole days, silly." _

"_Why?" _

"_Because I've been sick." _

"_Why?" _

"_Because I left my home . . . with . . . with no where to go." _

"_Why?" _

"_Because I . . . wait a minute . . . why do you keep saying why?" _

"_Why?" _

"_Kumi?" _

"_Yes?" _

"_Can you stop saying why?" _

"_Why?" _

_Kagome sighed and dropped the brush on the ground with a loud clatter, trying not to lose her patients with the young kistune-hanyou. "Please, Kumi, I need to get this done." _

_The hanyou sat beside her with a bored little sigh. "Sorry." _

_The young one had been pestering her ever since Kagome explained to her that she couldn't play with her because her arm was broken. Kumi was adorable, but she asked questions about everything. She asked about Kagome's clothes, and she even asked why Kagome was called 'the strongest miko alive', and even how people were 'reincarnated'. _

_Sure, Kagome answered them all to the best of her ability, but . . ._

'I guess being away from Souta for so long has made my patience with children a little rusty.'

_She smiled to herself as Kumi eyed the brush curiously, but was afraid to touch it. Kagome picked it up and turned Kumi sideways, pulling it through her long white hair. _

_Kumi began trembling, but giggled when Kagome repeated the action. The young girl's hair was smooth and silky, and even though Kagome envied it, she didn't think she'd ever get enough of brushing it. She took off Kumi's ribbon to get a little more of her hair, stopping abruptly when she discovered a scar behind the young one's ears. She rubbed them softly with her finger, and Kumi hissed, standing up and slapping her hands across her ear, going to the other side of Kagome and cowering away in the corner. _

_Kagome frowned and dropped the brush, scooting to Kumi very slowly. "Kumi?" _

_The kitsune-hanyou whimpered. She tried again. "Little Ribbon . . . C'mon, what's the matter? I can't help you unless you talk to me." _

_Kagome was nearly whispering, the sound so soft that Kumi almost missed it. The kitsune-hanyou squeezed her eyes closed and whimpered again, trying to scoot farther away from Kagome. "Don't . . . don't touch it." _

"_Don't touch what?" Kagome said when she finally reached her, holding her hand out slowly. "What's wrong?" _

"_Don't touch my ears . . . nobody touches my ears, okay?" _

_Kagome sighed and nodded. She had touched the girl's ears a lot of times, but maybe Kumi bit back her fear and allowed Kagome to do it? No, Kagome would have sensed it. Kumi trusted her, and something was the matter. Something was really wrong. _

"_Kumi . . . what's the matter? Talk to me, okay?" _

_Kumi's hands fell from her ears, but they were still pressed tightly to her head and her fear was radiating off of her in waves. The little girl had begun to cry now, her small body trembling as Kagome took her arm and pulled her into her chest. She began hiccupping, trying to wipe her face, talk, and cry at the same time. _

"_What happened? Why are you crying?" Kagome whispered, placing a soft kiss on each of the young girl's ears. _

"_They . . . they . . ." _

"_Who did this to you?" Kagome said. The little girl was trying to push away from her. This situation, it was oddly familiar, and for some reason, Kagome had the feeling this was her second chance to comfort a soul that needed someone's love, someone's sympathy . . . someone's trust. _

"_The . . . the youkai. . . They cursed my father, and. . . ." _

"_Your father was human?" _

_Kumi nodded and sniffled loudly, laying her head in the crook of Kagome's neck and twirling a lock of hair around her fingers. "My father was youkai, but my mother was hanyou. She. . . She was a different hanyou, you know? All Northeastern kitsunes possess the power of snow." _

"_Do you possess it?" _

"_Yeah, but . . ." _

"_But what?" _

"_But you see . . . when I use my powers . . ." _

"_Is that the only power you possess?" _

"

_No . . . but I can't control it." _

"_Oh, I understand." _

_Kumi paused a minute, gathering her breath. Kagome could feel the young girl's tears on her neck and face, but she didn't stop her. Things were easier when they were just said . . . she knew that a little too well. "But . . . the humans said that I . . . they said I couldn't stay, because Mama died when I was born." _

"_She died right after?" _

"_During." _

_Kagome felt a knot growing in her throat. But she couldn't find the words to tell Kumi that she didn't have to . . . "The humans . . . they exiled father, you know? They kicked him out, and then found him, beat him, and then they killed him. I had to sit there and watched, and they made me drink his blood. All because . . . all because I had 'filthy blood' and they wanted to 'reveal the monster that lived inside of me'. I was beaten and starved, and they did all kinds of things to me, from making me clean the whole territory without sleeping, until being flogged until I passed out. I finally . . . snapped. I . . . I killed the head priest, who was trying to hang me, and I was then chased out of the territory---why are you crying?" _

_Kagome tried to choke back a sob and it turned into a ragged shriek. She dug her face into Kumi's neck and sobbed. "I'm so . . . I'm so sorry." _

"_Kagome---"_

"_I . . . I couldn't help you . . . and I couldn't help him either. All he ever wanted was someone to embrace him . . . to try and make him forget all of the painful memories, and I was too busy worrying about if he would run back to Kikyou. And like now, I'm supposed to be helping you, and now I can't stop thinking about how I failed to be a friend to him. I'm . . . I'm sorry, to both of you." _

"_Kagome . . ." _

She awoke with a pitiful sob, a ragged breath as she sat up. She couldn't sense anything, and her sight wasn't clear. Everything was blurry, and the darkness of the cold dungeon she was in didn't help at all. She missed the sun, she missed the rain, she missed Shippou, and most of all, and she missed InuYasha.

It had taken her too long to figure out what she was missing. She always felt as if she had forgotten to do anything, and when she finally figured it out, she had hated herself. She told Kumi that she wanted to go for a walk, but by the time she got herself together, Kumi had cried herself to sleep. She doubted that was the first time that had ever happened, either.

She wrapped her arms around her tiny formed, wincing when she could feel her ribs through her skin. She rocked back and forth until the door opened with a terrible creak and a ray of light filtered in, lighting practically everything but her. The sudden rush of light was painful for her eyes, and she looked away when someone stepped in, allowing the door to close hardly and with such force the ground and the walls trembled when it closed.

She felt a hand grip her face. Someone was studying her closely, and by the ragged palms, she could tell it was a man. Youkai, no doubt, but someone was strange. She could sense the youkai within the man, but for some strange reason, something told her this man wasn't always youkai. She quickly stored the thought away in her mind as she snatched her chin away from the hand and tried to quickly stand.

She was struck across the face, and she gave a startled yelp, shuddering when she tasted the coppery taste of her blood in her mouth and felt it trickling down her chin. "What do you want with me?"

"We've been asked to keep you alive," Someone growled coldly. "But I don't see much use in a wench like you. Miko or not, I do not sense the Shikon No Tama in you."

"That's because it's gone, you baka," She muttered, loud enough for him to hear. "And it won't come back. So tell your precious queen to shove off!"

She was struck again, and this time she hit the ground with such force her head began ringing.

"Enough!"

The voice was cold and clipped and sliced through the tension like a knife. The man grumbled and she felt him take a step back. She sat up, still unable to see anything as someone walked over to her and dropped a tray of food at her lap. She walked somewhere, the soft pads of her feet echoing in the room and opened a window. Kagome hissed as the rays of light stung her skin, and she really began to see how bad the area actually was.

It had a futon in the far corner, and everywhere else was nothing but piles of dirt. She could see her legs, hands and feet smeared with dirt, and her clothes had been replaced with rags. Her heart was aching terribly, and she looked at the food on the tray with a look of disgust on her face. "If you don't eat, you won't last very long."

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?" Kagome said, kicking the away from her with a snort. She tried to summon something, anything, but as soon as she focused energy, a lash of fire ran through her veins, and she screamed as the pain didn't immediately leave her body. It felt as if it was being destroyed from the inside out, and she fell to the side, curling into a ball and trying to bite back a scream.

"Foolish girl," The blue haired girl said. Her face was pale white, and even though her face was covered terribly with bruises, she looked as if she had certain evilness about her. Kagome cringed when the pain intensified, and she felt something appear on her forehead. "You fight it?"

"Are you . . . are you the girl that has been killing the young women from different villages."

The girl nodded and laughed. "I'm Ayaka . . . your future master. Until you choose to obey me, you'll be tortured down here."

"To the point of death? If so, make it quick."

Ayaka scowled down at Kagome and grabbed the young woman's face. "Watch your Pretty little mouth. Human or not, I can have some things done to you that'll haunt you in the afterlife." She smiled. "So quick to throw away their lives after they've betrayed the people that loved them and ran off, humans are. Don't you agree?"

"Tough talk for somebody who doesn't exist unless they have a leash around their neck."

"I can't wait until you are destroyed," The young woman said with a sneer. "You and your precious hanyou."

"Too late, _oni_, he's already dead."

"Too bad, huh? You'll be joining him soon enough, so don't worry."

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N**_

_Read and Review! Enjoy!_

_**Oni: **Demon; Ogre (Insult in this chapter)_


	26. Despondent

_**Despondent **_

* * *

**_8:88: 888: 88:8_**

**_

* * *

_**

' _. . . She was here.' _

Sesshomaru stopped short behind InuYasha and allowed his eyes to run over the area. It resembled that of a place Kagome would take time to rest, and her scent was strangely faint, but he knew that it would be unmistakably strong to InuYasha.

" . . . Have you found it?"

InuYasha nodded and wiped a shaking hand over his face. He was losing energy and weight dramatically, and the dark bags under his eyes grew with each passing day. But he was still spunky and sarcastic, and Sesshomaru knew that they still had, if not much, the time that they would need, if they hurried.

"I've picked it up, but it stops at the pond." InuYasha said with frustration. "It's like she just vanished."

"Do you pick up anything else?"

"Yeah . . . a kitsune, but the scent isn't together, which means she couldn't have taken Kagome. And from the scent, it's a female---a pup, even."

Sesshomaru drew back his lips with a scowl and ran his fingers through his hair. The days were ending quicker, and he knew a little too well that the harsh weather of the forest could prove fatal to an unprepared human. InuYasha sat down on his haunches and stared into the water sadly. "I never thought . . . I'd screw up this badly."

"This Sesshomaru didn't think so either." InuYasha flinched and his ears flattened, and Sesshomaru winced. "She can't be far. If we keep searching, we'll find her in a couple of days."

InuYasha's ears were still flattened, and his shoulders slumped a little. Pushing himself to his feet, with his chin lowered, he nodded and sighed. "So . . . what do you suggest we do?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "We don't have the time to risk and ask the kitsune---and yet it's very likely that if it's a female, that she helped Kagome."

"I say we ask the kitsune. We've nothing else to go on."

"But---"

"I'll keep searching, even if I die. So what does it matter?"

Sesshomaru looked at his brother, in his quiet determination, his strength fading quickly, but his will to find her never wavering. And he finally understood why InuYasha was, and would always be, stronger than him. "We search for the kitsune then, little brother."

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kumi stirred the stew with shaking fingers as she peered out into blizzard. It had just started without much warning, and it was horrible. She didn't think anything out there without any shelter would survive. She tried to find Kagome, but when she followed her scent, it was like she vanished off the face of the Earth. Kumi didn't have the proper clothing to search for her any longer---she was forced to return home. Two creatures were near her home . . . a tai-youkai, and a hanyou and she had a feeling that they weren't coming to do her any good.

She thought about putting up a spell to hide the hut, but the tai-youkai would see through it. Then she decided to attack and give everything she had. The tai-youkai would demolish her. Than she decided she'd run and tell Kagome.

It was as if she had vanished, as if she had disappeared off the face of the earth. Her 'book bag' was still wear she left it, with the bandages that she had washed before for her arm still hanging over it lazily. Her scent was still strong in the hut, her soft smile making Kumi feel at ease . . . but the hut felt oddly strange without her there anymore.

She ventured out into the door way, recognizing the angry glow of the tai-youkai as he ventured forward, out of the darkness of the woods with the hanyou on his back, the hanyou looking very ill and weak.

Kumi wanted to run, but his eyes narrowed and he bared his fangs at her, and she was frozen on the spot. But he had a strange desperation to him, and she beckoned for him to come forward, knowing in her mind this would be the last mistake she'll ever make.

"You've been with her," He muttered as she hanyou fell to a slump on the floor. He pushed him close to the fire, peeling his haori off of him.

Kumi quickly began to boil some water. The hanyou was unresponsive, but she knew that he wasn't dead. Kagome's scent was strong on him, and she didn't doubt for a moment that this was her mate---her partner_. 'So . . . is this why she didn't want to talk about her home? Is the hanyou she foolishly fell in love with?' _

The tai-youkai watched her every move she made with narrow eyes, but she understood it clearly. He was watching over his brother, but he did it with such a glower she was dropping things clumsily and tripping over her own feet.

Putting a hot clothe on his forehead, Kumi sighed and wiped her brow before waving her hand towards the large pot in the middle of the floor. "You can have some stew . . . if you want. I can't eat all of that by myself."

The tai-youkai's nostrils flared and he looked around, eyes falling on Kagome's 'book bag' before they widened slightly and finally darkened with understanding. He looked at his brother one last time, and gave a breath of relief, until one thing filtered into his mind.

"Where's the miko?"

Kumi blinked innocently and shrugged. "I know of no miko."

Sesshomaru's lips twisted in irritation and his eyes narrow. "Do not lie to This Sesshomaru---you are covered in her scent. Now I will ask you one more time; where is Kagome?"

Kumi looked away quickly, checking the hanyou's temperature as the tai-youkai studied her sharply. "I have no idea what you're talking about---"

"I will not stand for this . . ."

"Do I . . . please, just don't ask me anymore, okay? Let me help you and your brother. That's all I ask."

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at his brother than at her back pack again. She watched him closely, feeling a flush rise in her skin as his eyes caught the firelight and darkened mysteriously. He was as beautiful as he was dangerous, and she slowly felt herself wishing to know what lurked behind those sharp eyes.

She bit back her embarrassment when he caught her staring and smiled down at the hanyou. His scent was the same as Kagome's . . . the two of them mixed with the faintest scent of death. If he didn't make it till the morning . . .

Kumi reached her hand to the bag and wiggled her fingers. The tai-youkai understood what she meant and handed her the bag, watching with curiosity as she dug in the bag and pulled out a small blanket. It was covered deeply in Kagome's scent so much that the room was filled with it as soon as it was brought out of the bag. She draped it over InuYasha's form and his mumbled stopped immediately, and he gripped it tightly.

She smiled and pushed the bag away, putting some stew into a bowl and forcing it into the tai-youkai's hands. "Here . . . you look like you haven't had something to eat in a couple of days."

The tai-youkai---Sesshomaru---snorted and tried to hand the bowl back. "Youkai do not need to eat."

"True, but would you really turn down vitamins that your body can use?"

Sesshomaru shrugged and brought it to his lips, eating slowly, deliberately, his eyes on Kumi as she changed the clothe on InuYasha's head and sighed. "They've been through a lot, haven't they?"

Sesshomaru snorted. "You are accustomed to this weather, are you not?"

"I'm accustomed to natural blizzards . . . not those enforced."

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He polished off the rest of the stew and handed her the bowl, snorting when she filled it again and handed it to him. InuYasha was beginning to rouse slowly, and it was then he realized the was massaging his chest through his undershirt.

"So . . . you are the few kitsunes with healing powers?"

"Few?" She laughed. The sound was hollow, humorous, and it made him flinched. "How about the only one left?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a long time. He finally replied, "Do you wish to be escorted back home?"

She nodded quickly, blinking back her tears rapidly. "I can't go back, even if I wanted to."

InuYasha's eyes snapped open and he sat up, nearly knocking Kumi over as he looked around quickly. His eyes were still dulled, but he brought the covers up to his nose and sniffed them deeply for a long time before his ears flattened and he winced. "I . . . I passed out again, didn't I?"

"Um . . . my name is Kumi---as of two weeks ago. You're looking for Kagome, right? I . . . I think I can help you."

"What's with the change of heart?"

"It's hypocritical for someone with no family to hide her from the family that's searching for her so desperately. When the storm dies down, I'll show you the last place where she was."

"What you mean the last place where she was?"

"She---she went for a walk, and when I went to look for her, she was gone, like she vanished---"

Before she finished, InuYasha erupted in a long, mournful howl that broke her heart.

It was the howl of a mate that lost his other half.

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

_**

* * *

**_

"This is very strange, indeed . . ."

Kumi winced as Sesshomaru's frustrations increased. The snow had covered her scent fairly well, but with no problem Kumi was able to find where it was and showed them where she must have stood . . . and where her scent ended.

InuYasha hadn't said a word since Kumi explained to her Kagome had been upset because Kumi had told her not to touch her ears, and how she had apologized to her, and somebody else about how she wasn't able to give them the reassurance they deserved when all needed was a friend. His ears had flattened, and for a minute, she thought she heart him whimper.

"I don't understand," She mused out loud. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Spiritual things aren't meant to make sense to us youkai and hanyou," Sesshomaru said off handedly, looking off into the distance. "Maybe we seek the aid of another priestess?"

InuYasha flinched and shook his head. "No, another priestess isn't going to do anything but make it harder. What we need is a scent, a sign . . . something."

Kumi dropped to her knees and felt the ground. It was nothing but cold ice, and the snow was packed so thick above it that you couldn't even feel it unless you were searching for it. She was warm, but she didn't doubt for a moment the brothers would have to return to the heat in a little bit.

"I'm worried, My Lord," She said without actually looking at him. "These harsh conditions are pushing the living conditions of human---and even for the strong ones."

Sesshomaru nodded solemnly, his gaze on the vast lands that were covered in the white snow sharp and concentrating. Kumi sighed and brushed away more of the snow when the floor underneath her began throbbing.

If she could just touch it . . .

'_Where Kagome scent ends . . . put your hands there . . . hurry . . .' _

Where the voice came from, she'll never know, but she followed it quickly, searching desperately for the spot that she was looking for. When she finally found it, she nearly smiled. It was glowing in a fading pink light, an aura, no doubt, and when she touched it, she felt her hair being blown back as her strength was taken from her so quickly it was like a lash of fire.

_She awoke with a pitiful sob, a ragged breath as she sat up. She couldn't sense anything, and her sight wasn't clear. Everything was blurry, and the darkness of the cold dungeon she was in didn't help at all. She missed the sun, she missed the rain, she missed Shippou, and most of all, and she missed InuYasha._

_It had taken her too long to figure out what she was missing. She always felt as if she had forgotten to do anything, and when she finally figured it out, she had hated herself. She told Kumi that she wanted to go for a walk, but by the time she got herself together, Kumi had cried herself to sleep. She doubted that was the first time that had ever happened, either._

_She wrapped her arms around her tiny formed, wincing when she could feel her ribs through her skin. She rocked back and forth until the door opened with a terrible creak and a ray of light filtered in, lighting practically everything but her. The sudden rush of light was painful for her eyes, and she looked away when someone stepped in, allowing the door to close hardly and with such force the ground and the walls trembled when it closed._

_She felt a hand grip her face. Someone was studying her closely, and by the ragged palms, she could tell it was a man. Youkai, no doubt, but someone was strange. She could sense the youkai within the man, but for some strange reason, something told her this man wasn't always youkai. She quickly stored the thought away in her mind as she snatched her chin away from the hand and tried to quickly stand._

_She was struck across the face, and she gave a startled yelp, shuddering when she tasted the coppery taste of her blood in her mouth and felt it trickling down her chin. "What do you want with me?"_

"_We've been asked to keep you alive," Someone growled coldly. "But I don't see much use in a wench like you. Miko or not, I do not sense the Shikon No Tama in you."_

"_That's because it's gone, you baka," She muttered, loud enough for him to hear. "And it won't come back. So tell your precious queen to shove off!"_

_She was struck again, and this time she hit the ground with such force her head began ringing._

"_Enough!"_

_T_

_he voice was cold and clipped and sliced through the tension like a knife. The man grumbled and she felt him take a step back. She sat up, still unable to see anything as someone walked over to her and dropped a tray of food at her lap. She walked somewhere, the soft pads of her feet echoing in the room and opened a window. Kagome hissed as the rays of light stung her skin and she really began to see how bad the area actually was._

_It had a futon in the far corner, and everywhere else was nothing but piles of dirt. She could see her legs, hands and feet smeared with dirt, and her clothes had been replaced with rags. Her heart was aching terribly, and she looked at the food on the tray with a look of disgust on her face. "If you don't eat, you won't last very long."_

"_Is that supposed to be a bad thing?" Kagome said, kicking the away from her with a snort. She tried to summon something, anything, but as soon as she focused energy, a lash of fire ran through her veins, and she screamed as the pain didn't immediately leave her body. It felt as if it was being destroyed from the inside out, and she fell to the side, curling into a ball and trying to bite back a scream._

"I know where she is!"

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**__**

* * *

**_

Miroku sighed as he stared off into the distance, feeling his confidence slipping away with each day that went by. Two weeks . . . InuYasha and Kagome had been gone for two weeks, and he was beginning to wonder if they'd ever come back. For InuYasha to make up with Kagome never took this long . . . that's if he survived to find her.

"_InuYasha."_

_InuYasha whimpered and turned his face so that the wind blew shielded him from his angry voice. He didn't want to deal with him, or anybody, not now, not ever._

"_InuYasha, I know you're up there. It's been three days. Surely whatever happened couldn't be this bad."_

"_Go away," InuYasha whined. His voice was scratchy and hoarse. He felt horrible. He flattened his ears and covered them with the sleeves of his haori---but that didn't stop Miroku's voice from reaching them._

"_InuYasha, believe it or not, but I'm worried. I'm worried about you more, actually. What happened? She won't talk . . . she won't eat . . . she looks horrible. What happened?"_

_InuYasha whimpered again, digging his claws into the bark of the tree. "I . . . I told her to . . . she said she wanted to go home, and . . ."_

_He could feel Miroku's anger. "You . . . didn't push her away, did you?"_

_Miroku's tone was tight . . . clipped. "I see."_

Miroku had felt more annoyed than angry, and maybe that was because he didn't understand the severity of the situation. He was caught with surprise when Sesshomaru announced he was going after him and even more surprised when Shippou announced that each and every time Sango get into an argument, he was going to use kitsune-bi on them until they make up. Miroku understood how Shippou felt---he wanted the three of them to come back home desperately.

His heart went out the little kitsune. Shippou had opted to sleep in the empty hut. Nobody had the stomach to go in there without Kagome there. He slept there, spent the day there, he even ate there. He was coming by the village fewer and fewer times, until one day he didn't show up at all.

Come to find out, he was cleaning the hut. It was sparkling clean, but his knuckles were bloody and he looked as if he was fighting a hoard of youkai rather than cleaning an abandoned hut. Shippou said Kagome's aura was attracting youkai---but maybe that was an excuse. Miroku had even drifted there a couple of times for the reassuring aura. It gave him a surge that maybe she would come back.

Sango didn't want to come out and play with the children anymore either and he didn't blame her. Yes, she still traveled and exterminated youkai and protected the village, but she was very different. Her whole demeanor was changed, and there were still those days he would come home only to find her sniffling with an extremely swollen face.

And the blizzard that caught them yesterday only made their dread worst. He didn't have to look at them to know that they were wondering if Kagome was maintaining her own. He had been worried, but he trusted InuYasha to bring her back. He loved her more than anything, and if he was shaky on telling her before this, he wouldn't hesitate after he finally brought her back home, right?

And Rin was just destroyed. She waited all morning and all night for Sesshomaru to return, sitting on the rock just outside the village gate, and coming back with slumped shoulders each and every time. Shippou even tried to cheer her up, which she called hypocritical, and she cried through the night.

Miroku sighed and stood up, rotating his arm and sauntering towards Kagome's hut, looking at the village, whose happy villagers seemed to be losing their humanity. They looked as if a part of them had died, and Miroku just realized how important Kagome was to everybody . . . even the creatures.

'_The well doesn't even glow anymore,'_ Miroku thought with a grimace. _'We sure do miss you, Kagome . . .' _

The door was wide open, and Shippou was sleeping on the floor in a tight ball. Nearly twelve, Shippou was growing into a fine young man. Miroku knocked on the door and grimaced when Shippou's jade eyes fell on him. "Would you like to go hunting with Kirara and me?"

Shippou nodded, his lips pressed into a fine line as he pushed himself to his feet. Running his fingers through his messy hair, he tried to force a smile and looked away as Miroku frowned deeply. "Mi---"

"You want to talk about it?" Miroku asked, ruffling Shippou's hair in an act meant to cheer him up. Shippou managed a tight smile and shook his head, fingering the jewel between two fingers and rubbing it idly.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll find Kirara, and you can meet us at the gate of the village."

Miroku nodded and watched as Shippou avoided his gaze and started back towards the village. He was growing more and more distant, and no matter how he tried to hide it, Kagome's absence was affecting him more than anybody. Miroku grimaced and sighed.

Maybe he'll leave the hunting up to them and comfort Sango . . .

_**

* * *

**_

8:88:888:88:8

* * *

_**A/N**_

_Sorry I took so long to update, and this isn't what I had originally, but I thought maybe I'd change it because I wasn't completely satisfied with what I had, so . . . Enjoy! _

_Oh, and don't forget! Check out the website! _


End file.
